Relentlessly
by Jane Lawliet
Summary: Hiroto is unable to sleep because someone continues to shine even in the dark of his nights (Sorry I suck with summaries) (HiroTatsu)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the first time that I am writing here on and sharing it with you, so I hope that you don't mind spending a bit of your time on readint it and maybe writing reviews on how I can improve my writing or if you have enjoyed the story, or if you notice some mistakes too. Thank you beforehand and I hope you do like reading this! :D **

* * *

He was gorgeous.

However, he was not gorgeous as those stereotypical models with tons of operations done in order to look stunning. He was more than that, far more than that. He had his own natural beauty that was utterly incomparable. Not only was he good-looking because of his incredible physique, no, if only it was that he wouldn't be awake thinking about that guy every night instead of sleeping like a normal person would. That was the worst part of it, he hadn't been able to sleep before 4am ever since coming across that dude, because of him he had forgotten what an habitual sleeping pattern was, because that boy still shined in the dark of his nights. Because that boy never ceased to shine.

Who needed sleep? Apparently he didn't, so after looking at the clock that signalled that it was way past 3am but still not 4am, he continued thinking.

He wasn't in a hurry, but still, something seemed to race inside him when he thought about that guy. His physique was outstanding, that part he had no problem in admitting, and he even envied him. His muscles were simply perfect, not too big to be considered a burden, but not too small to have to force his vision to appreciate them. They were just perfect. His legs were strong, hella strong, but they seemed soft and pure, just like a canvas before getting all painted. His arms were normal, simply normal, but still seemed to be as soft as his legs. His red hair was like fire, but not a burning fire that could destroy cities and calcacinate its residents, it was a homely fire that could cure all emptiness. Finally, there were his eyes. Goddamn those eyes. Those bright green eyes that could lit up every candle, those emeralds that probably cost more than what anyone could think about, those warm jade orbs that could take away his reasoning and leave him to be a confused mess. The confused mess that he was forced to live in, because of him.

There was still left his personality, godly like personality. He was caring, enthusiastic, helpful, funny, generous and stubborn to the point of making him adorable. How was that even possible? He had no idea, but when that guy wanted something, there was no way of getting him to stop. He looked cute when he tried so hard that his breath ended up running out and was left sitting on the ground, looking at him with gratitude, as if there was no one else around them, both of them untouchable, and that guy gifting him that cheerful smile that seemed to add brightness to his tired, but somehow still shining emeralds.

Damn, nothing in his mind made sense anymore. That gorgeous guy didn't make sense. That beauty couldn't be explainable. Those smiles squeezed his heart so hard that he thought he could end up losing himself everytime they appeared; those sparkling eyes that when they were upon himself made him think that the whole universe was falling into him; that melodious voice that made him get absolutely lost on those pinky lips from where it escaped, making it impossible for him to concentrate on what the poor orphan was saying. He actually wanted to…

No, he didn't want that, he didn't have to think about that, he couldn't think about that. That boy was gorgeous, but not because of it did he have to wish those things. Right? It was envy, just envy, pure, incomprehensible and devastating envy. Yes, that was the only thing that he was feeling towards that beautiful guy. Envy and maybe, just maybe, a tiny bit of friendship.

But he wanted do it, he had those selfish and uncontrollable desires. He felt oppressed looking at him everyday, looking at those calm and free smiles that were directed to everyone of their teammates or to the huge audience. Ignoring with that beautiful innocence of his that the last ones probably wanted to defile his purity. Fangirls, females, and that guy didn't give a single singal of being uncomfortable, or of rejecting them, he simply stood there, giving the girls that stupidly shining smile that made him question every fiber of himself.

Even so, why did he care about the sexual orientation of that freaking perfect boy? He was probably hetero like most of the guys… Unfortunately… Then, why did he feel his heart shatter every time he sees him smile to a woman?... He should have it all assumed by now…

_Assumed?_

What did he have to assume?

He didn't have an answer to any his questions.

Actually, he had.

But answers were not always correct.

So that's why he continued to deny that those accelerated heartbeats caused by the mere memory of that precious smile of Tatsuya were the truthful answer to his confusion.

* * *

Another day in which he had slept with luck 4 hours, he was feeling like shit, damn alarm clock of his stupid partner who woke him up every damn day with the same shitty song. It's a good thing he got along so badly with his roommate, he couldn't stand lectures on self-care. He even appreciated that Haizaki and he were enemies and this one didn't seem to have any interest in wavering at him. Had he been paired up with Fudou and he could have thrown himself out of the window the first night, that semi bald guy seemed to interfere in the affairs of others way too much.

"I was gonna tell you that you look fucked up, but you always are"

Yeah, he couldn't believe that he thanked that company either.

"Shut up, you look even worse than me"

Great, another day that started with a discussion, well, what else could he say? If they messed with him he wasn't going to stand idly by it. Although he had to agree with Haizaki, he was a complete piece of shit, the sleepless nights had to end up turning over a new leaf.

"At least I don't look like a fucking maniac gangster from the lower bands of Japan with that blue fluorescent tattoo running through one of my eyes."

"This tattoo only highlights my beauty for your information and, do I have remind you that your hair covers an entire eye? Think about your attempts to insult me before you speak, or don't you even know how to think?"

"At least I know how to sleep, useless dumbass"

With the latter he woke up completely and directed his irritated gaze at that long-haired boy who watched him sitting from his bed. His companion's eyes were odious, there was no doubt why he was called the "Demon of the Field", those red and grey orbs came from hell itself. In addition, there was this stupid amount of gray hair completely disheveled, well, they shared the hair colour, more or less, he had his hair dyed with white reflexes because he detested the tonality of his hair. So yes, he was bothered by Haizaki's appearance, no more than his insufferable existence, but it still bothered him.

But now he was more concerned that someone could know about his insomnia, about the reasons for it, more concretely the reason. Stupid inexplicable beauty that he would have to see within a few measly minutes. Stupid Haizaki who just had to be more irritating than normal and dig into what he shouldn't have. Stupid sleepless nights.

He wasn't so sure about not wanting Fudou as his partner anymore.

"Ah?!" He was afraid, and that's why he said it clenching his teeth, refusing to let anyone know about his dark thoughts.

"What you hear, or are you deaf too? You keep going round and round until late at night, and it prevents me from sleeping as well."

"Then you're just as useless as I am, asshole."

Silence, which was strange, Haizaki always responded when they started fighting. Then he noticed his eyes, the posture in which he was sitting. The Demon of the Field was uncomfortable. His gaze remained fixed on him, but he no longer looked at him with that disdain, with that hatred, with that indifference. Now there were other emotions, emotions he did not want him to express, not towards himself, not with that almost nonexistent sadness and worry:

"Look I know there's something eating your head every night from day one, maybe even before" Oh no, no, no, no, stupid heartbeats that were increasing at the speed of light "but I don't care if it doesn't have anything to do with me. So you'd better get over it and let me sleep."

He was mute, and he was glad again that Haizaki was his companion, the only good thing about him was that he didn't meddle in his affairs. He felt that he could breathe again and that his heart no longer threatened to come out of his ribcage. Damn, he too was a real fool. How the hell could Haizaki know what was happening to him if he didn't say it not even once? Spending so much time with the Demon of the Field had to have made him stupid, because of course, he was no stupid.

Let it be noticed that self-esteem was the only stable thing he had in his life at that moment.

"You're not the one to command me."

Without saying anything else, he ended up getting lazily out of bed, dressed quickly, and walked out the door without paying any more attention to his companion. The least amount of time that he had to spend with Satan, the better. He trusted Haizaki not to say anything about his sleep problems, big words given all that hated him, but well, the Demon wasn't very talkative so he was hopeful that he could stay safe for a while longer.

A while longer, ha, deluded of him who did not count on the fact that just right after opening the door he would come face to face with the origin of his problems.

He was there, in profile, in front of him, turning in slow motion to look at him and only him. Even in profile he was beautiful. There they were again those green eyes of different tonalities that began to observe him calmly, brilliant, shining, ridiculously precious and absorbing. That slightly pale complexion that seemed softer than a thousand feathers and that he irremediably wanted to caress with his fingers at that very moment. Finally, that inexplicable smile which prevented him from reacting to absolutely nothing, as if he were taking him on an astral journey at the speed of light… At the same speed as his heart was going.

"Good morning Hiroto, good to see you. Shall we go to the cafetería together?"

_Hiroto._

How good it sounded his name said with that melodic voice. How intoxicating it was to see those lips pronounce his name as he smiled openly, ignoring the devastating and fulfilling effect it had on him. What a trickster it was to see those sparkling eyes resting on his pinky ones, giving him importance, dedicating time to him, recognizing him. How self-absorbed he remained with his breathtaking presence. How gratifying it was to be able to spend time with that preciousness that was way too valuable, even for a museum.

"Looks like I don't have an option then, Tatsuya." He snorted but also smiled, trying to ignore his previous thoughts, but failing at seeing how the other smiled at him again with that perfection so characteristic of his.

"Let's get going then."

That's when the world stopped like a ticking bomb about to detonate. The Demon appeared on scene:

"Hey, you two know each other from before, don't you?" Stupid trust he had placed in that damned foolish demon.

"Yes, why? Is something wrong?"

No please, it couldn't be happening. He was sure that dying drowned would be less stressful than drowning in his own feelings…

Wait.

_Feelings?_

The lack of sleep had to be affecting him, what happened was that he was confused. Yes, only confused, and on the verge of an attack of hysteria because of that damned Satan that, just for once in which he wished that Lucifer would stay quiet, he had to open that dirty and hellish mouth of his.

"Yeah, this guy doesn't let me sleep at night, and I'm sick and tired of listening to him spinning around till 4 in the morning."

"Hiroto, is that true? You know you could have told me, you can tell me anything. Please, trust me for once."

Stupid look that now seemed worried. Damned green eyes that were nailed in the deepest part of his soul. Blessed mouth that submerged him in shame.

"Don't bang your head about, it's only temporary." He said with a slight movement of the hand and looking away from him. He couldn't see those worried, restless eyes disturbed by his own recklessness.

"That's not how it works. I'm gonna keep worrying until I see you get a good night's sleep."

"And that's why I didn't want to tell you"

_And because you are the reason why I cannot sleep._

But he wasn't going to say it aloud. He was simply going to look at him, begging him to put the subject aside. He could not bear it, he could not discuss it with anyone, much less with Tatsuya. He could not tell him that the reason for his insomnia was that his enchanting presence followed him every time he closed his eyes and made him question facts he did not want to ask himself, nor facts he wanted to know the answer to.

He wished he had the strength to resist those eyes. How he wished that he could just get out of that uncomfortable situation. Damn, did he wish he could stop thinking about that precious boy who, against all odds, was smiling at him with that loving smile of his that melted his heart and made his insides feel as if shooting stars were blessing him.

No, he was too confused. He had to stop thinking about it and pay attention to what the other two were saying. He still didn't process what they were saying, but he knew that something was being said by the movement of those perfect lips that he irremediably wanted to silence with his own…

Shit, he had it bad.

"-then, thank you for informing me, Haizaki."

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure that he stops spinning around like a ball. I'm out to have breakfast."

Well, that's just what he didn't want to hear. He didn't want to stay with Tatsuya alone. Well, he wanted to, but not in those moments. If they were in a calmer, more peaceful, trivial situation, he would clearly be more than happy to hang out with him. But, unfortunately, they were not like that, so he was going to try to go along with Haizaki for breakfast, even with the condition of having to get away from that boy who altered his emotions and stay with that damned demon.

"Stop right there Hiroto. You are going to stay here talking for a while with me."

Of course, it was true, for unknown reasons Tatsuya also had a beautiful interior that, like his physical attractiveness, was senseless. Stupid perfection, he didn't want to stay with someone so perfect. Much less did he want tell him the cause of his problems since they emanated directly from that divinity.

"Tatsuya, it's not necessary. I'm fine, it's just that the bloody bed is uncomfortable." It was clearly a lie, but it was the first thing that came to his mind. He couldn't think reasonably in front of those charismatic eyes.

"You can sleep with me if that's the case and if you want, Hiroto."

_You can sleep with me._

_Sleep._

_With me._

Had he really heard that? Had that precious being seriously offered to sleep with him as if he were the most normal thing in the world? Well, it was normal to sleep with friends. But no. The relationship they had was far more complicated, on his side at least.

But of course, once again, who was he to refuse those shimmering emeralds? No one, just a confused boy who didn't understand their beauty, and who was sure that if they were to sleep together he would have it even more difficult. It was one thing to see him a couple of hours a day, it was quite another one to spend a damn night with him, and Tatsuya, having that precious interior of his, would not sleep until he did. So the two of them would practically spend the whole night up, talking, looking at each other, maybe even hugging or cuddling until one of them would run out of strength. And then, the morning would arrive, and they would wake up together, in the same bed, close to each other, and the first thing he would be able to see would be those embelesing eyes that made his heart ache in ways he couldn't describe with words. Because Tatsuya couldn't be described with words.

He was definitely not prepared for it, mentally at least he felt as if he was going to explode due to that tension he tried so hard to hide.

"Don't you have a partner?" Shit, it had sounded way too rude, but he didn't see himself able to get sleep in the same room as the person who took it away from him every night. "I mean, I could make your companion uncomfortable eh. That's why I ask you, don't get the wrong idea that I would gladly sleep with you."

What did he just say? Could he be more obvious? All he needed was a sign with neon lights saying that he was afraid to sleep with him but that at the same time it was what he most wanted in the world. Why did he even try talking anymore? Why did he keep trying to do things if he only sank deeper into the whirlwind of his questions with answers he refused to accept?

He had tried to fix it, and it seemed to have worked, as the pale boy's soft cheeks turned red as soon as he heard the second part. Holy Godly mother that gave birth to him. Tatsuya had blushed from something he had said, and, shit, he was even more precious than usual. Those were big words considering how gorgeous he was, but that light red color combined with his skin like a book with its cover. It was simply a work of art that he wanted to admire until his eyesight failed. He didn't think he would ever get tired of seeing that sweet, pure, adorable, soft and even shining blush adorn that preciousness. Tatsuya was a work of art.

He would never be able to remove that beauty from his mind again, Tatsuya could be even more precious than he thought. It was no longer precious, it was simply mesmerizing in every possible way, and he was certain that if he kept staring at it a little longer, he would end up getting lost in that delicate canvas painted in red that he wanted so badly to caress.

He wished to see him blush more times.

"The truth is that my partner, Kazemaru, isn't usually in the room at night. He leaves at around midnight, which is when the coach goes to sleep, and then he goes to the captain's room. So yes, I am alone in the nights and in the mornings, as Kazemaru does not step into the room before going to breakfast, he goes directly from the captain's room."

"Ha, told ya, the beds are horrible."

He had to look convincing, it even seemed that there was another person with the same insomnia problem as him, only that the causes would probably be different. He hoped this would be the case, because if Kazemaru could not sleep because of the beauty of Tatsuya maybe he would go to him and have a friendly talk with him.

Even so, it would be understandable if that were the case, because the beauty of Tatsuya was not understandable. Exactly right now he was giving him a ridiculously precious giggle for what he had said. Giggle out of what? It wasn't remotely funny, please, his brain was about to collapse again. It made no sense that anyone could produce such a majestic tune merely by laughing. His beauty stood out even more, he had a perfect smile, it was even more credible, true and precious than the one of the subnormals who made dental advertisements.

"The truth is, I don't think he sleeps in the captain's room either, since, well... He's going to spend the night, not to sleep."

Oh. That changed things. A lot.

"The captain and your partner meet at night to fuck?" Hiroto said directly without being able to hide his surprise, he did not imagine that some of his teammates were under that level of hormones.

Holy Jesus Christ and all the holy gods that came to his mind. The blush had returned to Tatsuya's face. He looked gorgeous. He was gorgeous.

"Nono, oh God Hiroto no, they don't do that. Or that's what I hope so at least…" Tatsuya was embarrassed, but his gaze was still upon his eyes and his sweet blush didn't seem to fade a slight bit. Hiroto had to use all his might not to intertwine their lips together. "They are a couple, they talk all night and just… cuddle."

Oh.

That also changed things because: 1) He wasn't the only one who had a possible homosexual orientation. He had to be honest, thinking that a boy was the most precious thing he had ever seen in his life didn't give him any credibility at being heterosexual. At least he was willing to admit it; and 2) Tatsuya was completely fine with it. It didn't seem to bother him that someone was gay, or that that person was constantly close to him. That was more than fine, really cool, it was fucking great. Tatsuya was open-minded. That was incredible, he had taken a big weight off him.

But not all, one thing was to accept his possible homosexual orientation, another one very different thing was for Tatsuya to think it was alright to have feelings for him.

_Feelings for him?_

_WHAT?!_

That previous blush must have confused him, he could not be falling for Tatsuya. It was just that he was very beautiful both externally and internally. Yes, only that, his beauty confused him, nothing to do with feelings, nothing to do with his irremediable desire to hold him in his arms to observe him better, not to mention the desire he had to feel those pink lips on his own. Hiroto didn't feel any of that, it was just that his heart was playing a trick on him. That beauty had to be altering him, it could not be that he was being moved by the open and liberal mind of Tatsuya that assured him that he did not have any inconvenience with his potentially gay inclinations.

He was starting to have a mental stability problem, he didn't know what the hell he was feeling. Well, yes, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Damn, I was right thinking those two had more than a friendship when they came here. Hum, this only proves that my godliness is still incomparable."

_Just like your beauty._

"They've known each other for years, and Kaze for example has told me he's always been attracted to men, so after meeting Endou he developed a crush on him. I'm glad that the two of them are this close together, at breakfast time their smiles glow with the same intensity as the Moon in a clear nights sky" Tatsuya said in a soft tone, as if it were of longing, but keeping his eyes on those pink eyes that didn't know how to react. They never knew how to react in front of Tatsuya.

_You do shine with that light, even with more, your luminosity is beyond comparison._

"I didn't have you for such a romantic, Tatsuya." Hiroto replied in a burlesque tone, trying not to feel all the eagerness he had to flirt with him and then tell him the most diabetic compliment that crossed his mind.

"What can I say? I'm a loser for sweet couples and happy endings." Continued the redhead with that smile that clouded Hiroto so much.

_I want to make you have a happy ending, Tatsuya._

"Are you waiting for someone special to have that happy ending with?" Hiroto asked with a smile so false that it was at the same level as his excuses of denying his feelings.

Why the fuck did he ask if he didn't want to know the answer? He wanted to cry of helplessness. Who had sent him into the wolf's mouth? No one, only his confused feelings that wanted more than anything to hear Tatsuya pronounce his name again, corresponding those fuzzy feelings that did not stop flourishing.

"The truth is, it would be nice if the one I like declared himself someday. Although I don't think he'll do it soon" Tatsuya let an adorable giggle escape his lips as his cheeks became tainted with that pinky shade that Hiroto adored so much "; he's really a stubborn, obstinate, grumpy and troublesome guy, but I love him anyway."

_Himself._

_He's a really._

_I love him._

Tatsuya liked boys.

Chants of angels resounded with complete clarity in his mind as he fought not to riddle his, probably love interest but refusing to acknowledge it once more, with questions that would betray that tiny secret he did not want to assimilate. Yet.

Clearly, Hiroto failed his meager attempts to control the urge to ask. Just as curiosity killed the cat, such a craving for knowledge could become a blessing or a doom for him. He had much to lose, but even more to gain, so he threw himself into his brainstorm of emotions with no return, no safeguard, and no control over his partial happiness. All in all, they were something like friends, and asking was free, just like catching the greatest disappointment that would lead him to the most absolute gloom or the greatest glory that would ascend to the most blessed of heavens.

He no longer had the strength to deny how much he really cared about Tatsuya. He saw him as much more than a friend.

"Oh? So little redhead likes someone. Who's the lucky one?" Smiling with his mischievous smile as he tried to analyze the calm expression of that boy that was driving him crazy.

"Why? Are you interested, Hiroto?"

That's when he realised he had dug his own grave.

The tone of Tatsuya became deeper but at the same time low, gentle and soft, with that continuous melody that he so much wanted to share. His eyes began to glow with a foreign glow, perhaps hopeful or loving, as if he knew exactly what he was doing to him and enjoying being able to immerse him in that limbo from which he could not see himself escaping. And then, to finish with that deep spell, there was that slow, paused approach, as if it was floating on the universe but never stopping looking at him with those flashing emeralds that were focused on him. Only on him.

It was... Exhilarating... Intoxicating... Ofuscating... Seductive... Sensual... Precious… Gorgeous…

He couldn't take his eyes off that boy who had stolen his breathing and words, nor did he ever want to. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

How could 5 miserable words leave him so helpless and under his full mercy? He had no idea, he could only think that Tatsuya's face was still shining and, this time, their foreheads were touching. Although he very unhealthily wished that this slight touch would be exchanged for the joint fusion of those lips that were millimeters away from his own.

"Yes." replied Hiroto with a faint whisper as he alternated his gaze between those green orbs that made him vulnerable and those lips that incited him to sin repeatedly.

He wasn't even breathing, he didn't know what was going on, except that he was living the most intimate moment he had ever had with someone in his entire life. And he was having it with Tatsuya, with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. With that boy who took away his sleep at night but when he fell asleep would appear in his sweetest dreams. That orphan who at that time was near his face, that redhead who could defile and profane just by bending his head a little.

He wanted to touch him, grab him by the waist, put his head on his neck, smash his lips together, hug him, smash him against the wall to deepen their kisses… He didn't care, he just wanted to have him, that was all he needed at that moment. He needed to feel those lips.

He was going to admit it, he had fallen head over heels for that beautiful and gorgeous boy.

He had fallen in love with Tatsuya.

"Do you want me to tell you or shall I show you the answer, Hiroto?" Tatsuya whispered provocatively, gentle, low, but always with that characteristic calm of his.

"Both of them, Tatsuya." Hiroto replied quietly, anxious, cloudy, confused, not yet believing what was happening, but wishing with all his being that Tatsuya would fulfill the two proposals.

"You are always so greedy and ambitious, aren't you?"

_Oh._

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. _

Tatsuya had narrowed his beautiful eyes as his radiant smile became as delicate as his sanity and self-control.

_God._

_Holy God. Holy God. Holy God. Holy God. Holy God. Holy God. Holy God. Holy God. Holy God. Holy God. Holy God. Holy God. Holy God. Holy God. Holy God. Holy God. _

Tatsuya had tiptoed and was getting dangerously close to his face, so much that their chests were pressing.

Close.

He was so close that he could even smell that refreshing, cozy scent that Tatsuya possessed. It intoxicated him.

Intimate.

So much that he could discern all those tonalities of that powerful green that his precious eyes had and observe those eyelashes touching his eyelids. He wanted to see his whole body with that intimacy.

Near.

So near that he could feel his soft, cold breath crashing into his blushing cheeks and every curvature of his athletic body over his own. He did not want to walk away from that comforting but overwhelming nearness ever.

Warmth.

He could even feel the heat that emanated from Tatsuya's perfect body. It was on fire. Probably Tatsuya didn't know very well how they had ended up in that situation, so wrapped up in the growing sexual tension that they could no longer control. He wanted that erotic heat to consume them completely.

Love.

He was so lost in the eyes of the other that, as a product of his spell and own impulses, he welcomed those feelings of pure devotion, commitment and love. He couldn't think about what he was doing and, for the first time, he didn't want to do it, so he ended up approaching the other boy too. He only wanted those beautiful lips on his own. He had to kiss him.

He wanted to kiss him.

And apparently Tatsuya also wanted their lips to meet..

Their eyes closed completely, Tatsuya's hands found their way to his back, and his own hands held that pure boy by his incredibly thin hips. They were soft. Tatsuya was soft. Hell, the hands he had on his neck were soft. Even the way Tatsuya caressed his messy hair slightly and the simple touch on his bare skin was soft. Tatsuya was soft, but he was softer for him.

Their lips finally connected with each other in an unbreakable bond that did not need explanation, nor would they ever explain. He had been right from the start, Tatsuya pinky lips were recomforting, pure, innocent, warm and addictive. He didn't want to leave them. Never. He didn't want that kiss to end. His heart, however, was threatening him, holy shit, he was about to have a heart attack, his heartbeats were pounding on his chest like a drum. He felt as if he had just run a marathon, a marathon called "accepting your feelings and kissing the boy you have been so in love with since you first saw him across a window".

How had he not admitted it earlier? Was his pride that prevented him for doing so? The fear of getting rejected? Those were probably the answers but, as always, he refused to admit anything, and now wasn't the moment to think about that. He was kissing Tatsuya, he was feeling those pure, soft lips on his own and it was the best feeling he had ever felt.

It felt right, as if it was meant to happen. Their lips rubbed against each other in complete sync, their bodies fit perfectly with the other one and everything just felt right. He moved one of his hands towards Tatsuya's cheeks, he had to feel him, he had to caress him, he had to show his care and love. He wanted to, and the instant he felt the skin, he didn't regret a thing.

He couldn't stop a smile reaching his lips, Tatsuya's cheek was soft and burning, he was blushing. Even though he couldn't see it, he could sense it, and he knew that he was blushing because he was kissing him. His smile grew and he let his tongue caress his beloved lips asking for entrance. Tatsuya was enjoying, even loving the kiss as much as him. His happiness was beyond reality, he was being reciprocated by the one he so dearly longed for for years.

And then Tatsuya smiled against his lips and opened them to him, and everything got even better, real, fulfilling, complete, lovable and fuck. He had no actual words to describe it, he couldn't describe how incredibly breathtaking it was to sense, feel, know and be reminded that it was Tatsuya who was kissing him. That smile, that godlike, adorable, calm, soft and sweet smile was a reality hit that shaked his heart in a good way, in such an amazing way that his heart became even more unsteady than before.

He immediately deepened the kiss and let his tongue meet Tatsuya's dearly. A small whisper found its way out of him when he started dancing with Tatsuya's tongue. If kissing him was incredible, deepening the kiss was utterly marvelous. The way the both danced in complete sync to that newly, accelerated, magical, private and amorous ballad resembled the most artistic vals ever contemplated.

However, nothing lasts forever, and oxygen is no exception, so after letting another almost inaudible whimper escape, he left Tatsuya's soft lips. A sensation of emptiness and fullness overwhelmed him; emptiness because he was not tasting those lips anymore and fullness because he had given his very first kiss to the one who stole his heart. He smiled again, the fullness overcoming his emptiness and turning it into love.

He opened his eyes and the fullness converted into self-absorption, those precious green eyes making him realise again how vulnerable he was. But not in a bad way, he loved that vulnerability around Tatsuya, but he was not gonna admit it out loud. Tatsuya was looking at him, smiling with that gorgeous smile that was transforming self-absorption into a warm feeling of reconfort. He was still blushing, and he was still touching those soft cheeks with his hands, feeling how flustered his dear Tatsuya was because he had kissed him.

And they were about to kiss again, their lips already touching and eyes completely closed, making a mutual agreement on continuing with that intimate session that required absolutely no explanation, until a way too loud shout and a door opening interrupted them:

"Aaahhh, I overslept again! Please don't tell me the food-" started saying Goujin, until he saw what was standing before him and going full silent.

The interruption was so sudden that he couldn't control parting away quickly. Terrible choice, his head hit the wall that was behind him and now with all certainty, an uncomfortable silence took the corridor.

Goujin was looking at them with surprise in his eyes and his cheeks as read as Tatsuya's hair. Stupid striker useful for nothing that had to appear in that moment. Stupid residence. Stupid wall. Stupid corridor. Stupid teammate that had to find them out when they had finally kissed. He couldn't help his gaze getting darker, his eyes glowing threatening and his lips mouthing without making a sound a clear order: "Leave". Well, he could have avoided it, but he didn't want to. Screw Goujin, he wanted to kiss Tatsuya again.

Speaking of which, he was currently laughing with that adorable giggle of his that made all his anger go away. Giggle out of what again? Oh, yeah, he had hit his head on the wall. He had hit his head on the wall, holy shit, that would be a great anecdote to tell someday "Yo, when I gave my first kiss to the love of my life I then banged my head on the wall". It felt so surreal that he started laughing loudly.

He was right, his mental stability was going nuts not only because of his lack of sleep, but because of that huge crush he had developed. Goujin was looking at them as they were mad, and he was not wrong, he was mad in love. He ended up passing next to them, both of them still laughing hard and softly, without uttering another word, the striker was clearly embarrassed and his blush had not yet left his cheeks.

"I think we should also go to have breakfast" said Tatsuya after calming down.

"Do we really have to?" Hiroto asked with his playful tone and tilting his head so that Tatsuya could get his indirect question.

"Yes, we do." Hiroto's smiled dropped while Tatsuya's only increased, it was clear that he loved teasing him ". It will be good too if we visit Anna and ask her to check your head." He laughed again. Tatsuya was caring to the point of making it ridiculous, but on top of that, it was still adorable.

"I'd prefer if we stayed here, but I think I'll follow you once again, _captain._" Tatsuya's blush came again, and with that, they both started walking. He also loved teasing Tatsuya.

"And I would like if you could come to my room later so we don't get interrupted again, _God Striker._"

He snorted and laughed at the same time. Oh, how he loved Tatsuya. Oh, how he loved those shining green eyes that once again were only looking at him, expectantly. And oh, how he was losing his mind for the innuendos that the sentence carried. So he answered in the best way he could think of, looking at him with his pink eyes, smiling with all of his pride, intertwining their hands together and inches away of that gorgeous face that had become his whole universe:

"Not interested."

* * *

**Soo this is it! I hope you can also read this final message and kindly review if you have come this far. Once again, thanks to everyone who reads this and I hope that you have liked this :D See you if I someday write anything more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So, as you have guessed, I am back with this, and first of all I would like to thank all the people that read this, left a review and left a fav/follow, it meant a lot to me honestly! I would also like to send special thanks to the those who encouraged me to write the second part of it because I was quite insecure about doing it, and also special thanks to Tiffany for having so much patience with me XD. Anyway, I hope that you like this and don't hesitate to leave a review if you like it, don't like it, see english mistakes or whatever you guys may want to tell me! Now, I leave this here and I really hope that you like it!**

* * *

He was problematic.

But he was not a problem of those that were meant to be evaded or confronted, it was much more complex than that. Much more appealing, pleasant, hopeless, overwhelming and comforting. It was one of those incidents that were known to be imminent, but had an unparalleled attraction, as if there was an invisible bond that prevented him from freeing himself from it. The truth was, though, that he would never want to let go of the problem.

He wasn't precisely a person who liked problems, but he certainly liked that problematic boy. A small smile was drawn on his face. It was the fifth time he had read the same paragraph and he still didn't know what the book was about. He wanted to laugh, apparently that day was full of problems, although it would be more accurate to say that from that problematic boy emanated all of them.

His smile faded as soon as he noticed the inquisitive gaze of his roommate on him and he tried again to focus on that book that seemed to be written in another language. His eyes read the words, but his mind did not process nor understand them at all. He was absorbed in other thoughts that had more importance, that requested his attention much more than that book of natural sciences.

After all, who needed to study? Ostensibly he didn't need it.

That boy was a problem, he had never had any doubt about that, but he never got to assume that it would become his biggest problem. His pink eyes shone fiercely when he was in the field, when he got challenged or simply provoked, but with him they never shone threateningly. He never saw them dangerous, just fearful, indecisive, hesitant, playful, resentful, dreamers, arrogant and powerful. Those were the eyes that only he knew, that was the glimpse that the problem only dedicated to him.

His smile at first seemed to be machiavelic, malicious, dangerous or even evil, but the one he dedicated to him on that day when they met through an enormous window; arrogant, proud, radiant, challenging, excited and happy continued to make his heart beat hastily. That was the smile he so longed to see, the true smile that so rarely appeared but when it did, he felt that even the stars in the sky were simple dots in the night, because the real star was that precious smile.

Then there was his hair, that tangle that was completely impossible to understand but that, incredibly, was soft to the touch. It was as if those rebellious gray curls turned into sweet violin strings that slipped from between his thin fingers every time he had a chance to caress such a glittering disorder.

He wanted to laugh again, he had had that problem in mind for almost 7 years now, and he knew it would always be present in his feelings. He left the book on his bedside table while he continued to sketch a shy smile. He found it funny that a problem could make him so inexplicably happy.

He looked at the time quickly; the clock on the bedside table marked half past eleven at night. Perfect, soon Kazemaru would go to visit his boyfriend and he would probably receive the problem with open arms, because without giving it a second thought, he was absolutely willing to give himself up to that troublesome boy who had stolen his fragile heart without hesitation.

Probably, because the problem had told him before that he was "not interested", but he knew that it was not like that. It was a small ritual that they shared, whenever the problem was interested in something he said he was not so, making him unable to repress a loving smile from appearing on his face. The first words that the problem had told him were those same words; that he was not interested, and it was funny that even if he had said that he was not, they had ended up kissing years later.

He wanted to smile again, the simple act of thinking about Hiroto made him smile.

"Today you're strangely happy, Tatsuya." Finally pointed out his roommate who was only 20 minutes away from leaving.

"You think so?" Tatsuya replied without being able to prevent his smile from widening even more when he remembered the marvelous day that he had gone through.

"Instead of believing it I'd say I know it, your smile betrays you. Come on and tell me what happened, lost lover." Kaze said with a smile and sat next to him in bed.

He had to admit that he had had luck with his partner, a lot of luck to be more specific. He had never spoken to Kazemaru before, nor to anyone from the old Raimon, but there was something that told him they were good people and his intuition rarely failed. This time it had not been the case either, although he had to admit that the fact that Hiroto was not his roommate hurt a bit. But he could not complain, Kazemaru was incredibly attentive, kind, intelligent, generous and, above all, a gossip to the point of satiety.

Another rebellious smile came to his lips, he trusted Kazemaru as much as he trusted anyone in his orphanage, and that was a lot to say because with them he had spent his whole life and with Kaze only a few months. His intuition told him that mentioning to his second family that he had just kissed the owner's son and that they were going to spend the night together alone was not exactly the best idea he could have. Especially for Midorikawa, if he were to find out a storm would sweep over everything he knew. Or Yagami might try to kill them both. Or Nagumo could snitch to Father. Or Suzuno could freeze them. Or Saginuma could report it to Hiroto's sister.

Yes, Kazemaru was definitely the best option to talk about it, more like the only one.

"Curious as ever from what I see." He replied with a small chuckle as he leaned against the wall and took his legs in his hands.

"Did you even doubt it? It's not like you didn't know me, Kiyama, I know everything that's going on around here." Kaze said with a smile and looking at him with the only eye he left in sight.

"Not all if you are asking me about something, Ichirouta." Tatsuya replied as he gestured him to approach the bed.

One of the biggest surprises he had received from sharing a room with Kaze was that said boy was completely useless at organizing his hair. It took him an infinite amount of time to make that perfect ponytail that collected his sea hairs and tidy up the hair that covered his other eye, so one day when Kazemaru's despair managed to reach him, he offered to do his hair. At first Kaze was reluctant to accept it, the only one who had the right to touch his hair was Endou until then, but since he was under such a degree of wanting to lie down to cry, he accepted, and since then he always adorned Kazemaru's hair.

It was soft, not so much as the problem's, but it was still soft. Although he had to be sincere, he wanted to take care of the hair of his vicious issue with even more affection, fondness, appreciation and care than of Kazemaru's. He wanted the malicious trouble to accept his help. He wanted him to trust him, and even if it was in such an unromantic way, to give himself to him.

That's all he wanted, for Hiroto to let him enter his world full of uncertainty.

"That's because I want details. You and Hiroto walked into the cafeteria holding hands and then the poor guy short-circuited when he realized it."

"Was it that obvious?" He asked gently as he separated all of his companion's hair into three large strands and began to slide them smoothly between his fingers.

"A disco ball trying to be a soccer ball would have caused less of a scene"

"That's because Hiroto shines wherever he goes."

As he braided his friend's hair he noticed how he laughed underneath him and couldn't help letting go of one of his typical smiles. With Kaze everything felt homey, welcoming and familiar. He was glad that they were friends and that they could always speak with that degree of confidence. Getting to know Kazemaru was definitely one of the best things that he had done during his stay in Inazuma Japan.

He was hoping that even after the end of the world championship they could stay in touch, he really appreciated Kazemarus company.

"You can also say he messes it up wherever it goes. I remind you that today he hit himself against the corner of the table when leaving the food."

On this occasion he chuckled, Hiroto turned out to be a real problem wherever he went. That was his troubled little boy, the one he could never get away from, though it wasn't like he would ever want to.

"I can't deny it, when we kissed before going to breakfast he ended up bumping into the wall that was on his back and threatening Goujin."

Oh. Maybe he shouldn't have said it so casually. Kazemaru took a 180-degree turn, ruining the sided braid he was trying so hard to make, and staring at him with exorbitant eyes. Yes, he definitely shouldn't have said it so trivially, his little work of art had been reduced to a completely smooth blue hair and his companion was practically sitting on top of him, questioning him with his intense one eyed gaze.

He was right, all of his problems emanated from Hiroto, and because of that he could not help but smile as Kazemaru looked at him as if he were mad. In fact he was, he was madly drawn to the problems that Hiroto had submerged him in.

"You two have kissed?"

"Yes, and I'm sure we would have skipped training if Goujin hadn't shown up." He replied calmly, he had no reason to get nervous talking to Kazemaru after all.

"And have you finally declared yourselves?"

That question profiled his pumping heart as if it were a small needle corroded with resentment. No, he had not declared himself, nor had Hiroto. One more problem to add to that vast collection into which those sharp pink eyes immersed him.

"It was my objective, but we were so close that I prioritized kissing him and to be honest with you, I don't regret it at all. I want to kiss him again."

That's when he fell back into his most satisfying memories. He felt Hiroto's lips over his own, giving him once and for all that feeling that he had so longed for from the rebel, obtaining his closeness. He felt the intimacy in which they had sunk at that time with complete clarity, as if it were a parallel space to which he could enter only by remembering or feeling Hiroto. He swayed in that unusual proximity that Hiroto rarely granted, but that he had given to him. He lost himself in the warmth of his lips on his own, not only giving him that feeling of belonging and fullness, but making his own heart, his feelings, enter into that heated and unbridled spiral called love. Love, love so pure and indestructible that it had revitalized his senses, his heartbeats, his memories, his motivation, his lips.

Those sweet, soft, comforting, strong, loving lips that had brought him back to life just to remind him that everything was real. That Hiroto was kissing him, granting him those attachments with which he had blessed no one. No one but him. He was the only one who knew the true Kira Hiroto. The only one to whom Kira Hiroto had given himself. The only one who had the blessed pleasure of meeting the true Kira Hiroto.

His breath was cut short, like when he had kissed Hiroto, but this time by the realization that just as Hiroto was special to him, he was special to Hiroto. He had always known that Hiroto behaved differently with him than with others, but in those moments the realization made him feel how his feelings took hold of him and abandoned him in the problems that carried loving an actual problem. He could not help but to smile again and begin to touch his lips while his heartbeats increased and his mind wandered far away, thinking about how much he truly loved the problem and all that he desired for his lips to come together again symbolizing that indirect declaration of pure and imperturbable love.

"-and you're not listening to me, are you?" Kazemaru said suddenly as he looked at him with a look of complete understanding, as if he knew exactly what he was thinking and suppressing a long sigh.

"Hey, no, sorry, I was thinking. What were you saying?" He replied with some regrets, it felt wrong to ignore his friend but, the constant memories of Hiroto distracted him.

"Nothing useful, relax, only that you'd better rest that you've had a pretty intense day."

"That means you are already leaving, right?"

Kazemaru did not answer him, he simply stood up with his characteristic fast speed and gave him a small but sincere smile. That meant that yes, Kaze was going to visit the boyfriend that he loved so much, and he would soon receive that problem that took away his reasoning.

He couldn't help but breathe out a soft sigh as his nerves began to blossom. He was getting nervous, which was unusual for him. Nervous to see Hiroto, anxious to receive him in his room in spite of the fact that he himself had invited him in the first place, wishing he could spend the night in his arms looking at the stars until someone got tired, needing to kiss again those lips that he had wanted to taste for so long but that on that same day he had fulfilled that overwhelming desire.

"Good night Tatsuya, and remember that you have to rest. See you tomorrow and you tell me what's up."

"Does that mean you're coming before breakfast?"

"Maybe yes, or maybe not, who knows, it depends on how Mamoru wakes up."

That was a no, just as the_ "not interested"_ of the problematic Hiroto were, against all odds a yes, Kaze's "_maybe"_ have always meant no. He had to use all his willpower not to smile in those moments, he was going to be able to sleep and wake up in Hiroto's arms without anyone interrupting them again. They would be able to be together, completely alone, as if they were forbidden lovers escaping to be with each other and enjoy those rare and precious moments of unmatched love.

"Then we'll talk tomorrow after dinner." He replied as he accompanied the other to the door and, once opened, he let himself rest on the frame with a smile.

A smile full of impatience for finally being alone with his beloved Hiroto but which he managed to transform into a smile of happiness so that Kaze would not suspect anything. After all, he was madly in love with a problem, it was completely normal to smile at despair.

"Have a good time with Endou and don't stay up all night, get yourselves some rest as well."

"Okay mommy, you have nothing to worry about."

Kazemaru smiled and with that he knew he had disguised his true intentions and impatience perfectly. Not to be pretentious or anything, but his acting skills were much better than of the majority of people.

"Are you sure? You didn't even let me finish your hair." He said again after noticing Kazemarus long navy blue waving from side to side without any kind of tether. He highly doubted that anyone apart from him had actually seen his hair with that freedom.

"Well, a new style that Mamoru will have the honor of knowing."

He had been right, so after smiling again and watching Kaze "_wink_" at him, more like closing the only eye that he left visible, he closed the door and let his back rest on it. He was nervous, which was strange because he was almost never anxious, but this time he couldn't regulate his emotions. He was going to spend the night with the one he so many times had dreamed of, with that guy whose eyes seemed to pierce on his very soul and expose him, with that rebel whose husky voice could summerse him in parallel world of yearning.

He was going to spend the night with Hiroto.

His cheeks began getting hotter as his breathing became unsteady. Why was he so nervous? They had kissed before, he knew Hiroto was attracted to him in some way. He shouldn't feel so agitated. Maybe… Was it because Hiroto didn't assure him he would go? Did he fear getting rejected? Was he scared of getting his hopes up and then ending up fully destroyed because Hiroto might not end up showing?

A knock on the door appeared and his previous concerns and anxiety disappeared at the same speed as the stars when the sunlight appeared in sight. Though he couldn't help letting a relieved smile appear on his lips.

_Silly, you two have kissed and you even made him blush. He likes you, stop worrying for nothing. _

Still wearing that soothing smile, he decided to turn around and open the door. Just as some grey curls appeared in sight his calm smile became a happiness one. Hiroto had come. He could feel his formerly agitated heartbeats resembling more and more a tidal wave than simple beats. Happiness was no longer only present in his smile, but also in his whole being. Hiroto made him extremely happy.

His eyes noticed those sharp and big pink orbs, that look full of gentleness and appreciation that he only dedicated to him, those personified planets that observed him carefully, analyzing, questioning, looking and accepting. That look that only he had the privilege of being able to observe.

As soon as the door was completely opened, Hiroto's smile became wider, more sly, more daring, but always with that uncommon sweetness that he let escape in his presence. He couldn't stop his happy smile from turning into a hopeless lover one, he loved to see Hiroto in such a tender and carefree manner. He loved to see Hiroto being his true self.

Then he noticed his clothes, and felt how his crazy-in-love-face began to fight itself so as not to laugh. Hiroto was wearing a sweatshirt with the words "God Striker" written loud and clear. He couldn't stand it anymore, a small snort escaped his lips soon followed by a small chuckle. Hiroto was definitely something else.

After a few brief seconds a small feeling of remorse replaced his mild attack of laughter and he forced himself to calm down suddenly. Moreover, he had to admit that incredibly the sweatshirt fitted Hiroto perfectly, tightened his body just enough, and fulfilled its primary function of being comfortable, and probably warm and soft too. He could not help but wonder if he had it done himself, after all, Hiroto had the means to afford any fancy treat that he wanted.

He finally stopped observing the clothes of his beloved to focus on one of the aspects that he liked most about him; his pink and sharp eyes that gleamed kindly in his presence. But in this case they did not shine like that, they observed him confused, indecisive, stunned, incredulous, as if they did not believe what they were seeing. He could not prevent a wave of worry from taking hold of him again. Had it been so bad to laugh? Had Hiroto been so annoyed by it?

"What… are you wearing, Tatsuya?"

God bless that deep, deep voice that always took his breathing away and made butterflies flutter through his stomach. Oh, God bless as well Hiroto's slow, profound way of pronouncing his name and urging him to wish that he would never stop calling him. He never thought it so reassuring to hear his name being called out, but Hiroto always showed him the other side of things. No one said his name like Hiroto. No one had made him fall in love like he did. Simply hearing his name come out of the lips of his beloved, with that husky voice that so self-absorbed him, he already saw himself having to suppress sighs of love.

Nobody made him feel like Hiroto.

But with all the sorrow in the world, he knew he could not stop to fantasize just when the two of them were face-to-face, so, after suppressing another sigh, he shifted his gaze down to see what sort of clothing he was wearing. Well, a short-sleeved white shirt was perfectly normal, Hiroto didn't have to get so excited. Maybe it was a little bit transparent and tight, but it wasn't as if Hiroto hadn't already seen him shirtless before.

Ah, his pants were the issue. He was wearing leggings. Black, tight, skinny, revealing, comfortable and slim leggings. And Hiroto was having a hard time focusing, or so it seemed like. He blushed hard at the presence of that troublesome, most of the times up to no good, rich boy getting distracted because of his clothing. At the sight of getting checked out by the boy he so dearly adored since they were mere young, innocent and reckless kids. At the look that Hiroto was giving him, of pure confusion, incredulity, wanton, desire, appreciation and, oh dear, did he want to see that adorable expression that Hiroto was giving him more times. Countless of times.

"My sleeping clothes… and you?" He dared asking, still blushing and with his heartbeats going at the speed of light.

"Same…" Hiroto replied, his eyes still focusing intensely on Tatsuya's pants and with a slight blush starting to appear shyly on his cheeks.

Oh gosh, just when he believed that Hiroto could not make his heart beat faster, accelerated and vertigenious, he appeared before him with that penetrating look locked in his eyes showing the most absolute desire and with that tender blush adorning his pale cheeks that gave him a strange and ambiguous air of purity. His heart was about to explode. He was getting nervous and he did not like it. He did not want to become nervous in front of Hiroto but he could not avoid it because his presence was the only explanation for that sensation that oppressed his chest so much that it made him think that he would be left without any consciousness.

He could not help but cast a small, desperate sigh into the air as a vain attempt to calm all those desires to kiss again those fleshy but soft lips that seemed to incite him to get lost in them for all eternity. Hiroto made him have mental problems that prevented him from focusing on something other than that rebellious boy who had quietly become the center of his universe.

"I didn't think you would take your role as the _God Striker_ this far." He answered with a tiny smile, trying to ease that tense mood that was burning inside them.

"It's not a role, it's who I am. Don't you like it?" Hiroto said playfully, eventually catching his attempts to relax the atmosphere and becoming once again that vacillating punk he loved so much.

_Of course I do, because it's you who I like. _

That's what he wanted to answer, but he knew better than anyone when he needed to keep his boldness to himself, and that moment was now. He didn't want to have that almost unbearable tension crawling into their souls anymore, he preferred staying in that soothing, relaxing and entertaining ambient with his beloved problem.

"I do, but I would like it more if you could let me wear it someday." He responded amusingly with that topic of conversation that was beginning to emerge and again letting his peaceful smile take control his lips.

_Oh dear. _

His cheeks began to blush again as he watched Hiroto, with all the calm in the world, begin to lower his hands to the end of the sweatshirt and grab the edges. His breath was cut short again as he watched the cloth slowly rise and Hiroto's bright skin began to appear timidly. The more clothing that disappeared, the more of that whitish skin made an appearance and with it his desire to touch it. It seemed that someone had plunged him into a trance in which he could not stop watching as Hiroto took off his clothes without any problem or shame, as if he was not realizing the devastating impact that action of undressing casually was causing on him, as if he was alien to that earthquake that uncontrolled his emotions.

That was called starting to have a problem because of another.

Though very much for his fortune or sadness, he was not yet certain whether it had been torture or a blessing to witness Kira Hiroto taking his clothes off in front of him, he finished almost as quickly as he had begun. Luckily Hiroto did not have as much fun as him flirting, that would have resulted in a major problem.

And that's because what was in front of him already turned out to be a big problem for him. Hiroto's soft curls were still falling gently from the effect of gravity as he removed his clothing and resembled the musical notes scaled on a staff due to their uniform drop. His sharp gaze looked carefree, relaxed, casual, watching the clothes now on his forearms calmly, unperturbed by what he had just done and unaware of whom he had immobilized. His torso was finally uncovered, and although it was not the first time he had seen him without a shirt, he had never seen him so close. His muscles were perfect, there was no other adjective to describe them better than that one; his abdominals were marked, not very marked but enough to glimpse his shape and know he was athletic; his slightly flexed arms also glowed strong and an irremediable desire to be trapped by them began to grow inside him; and there was something inviting him to...

"Here you go, Tatsuya."

_Oh please don't say my name like that while you are half naked or I am gonna make sure you end up completely naked. _

That was what he wanted to say, but then again he shouldn't, so he just readjusted his vision from Hirotos perfect body to his godlike eyes. Damn, it was going to be a hard night.

Though, it didn't have to be just hard for him, because if Hiroto really felt something for him he would have to suffer a similar reaction to his when having his clothes removed. He wanted to smile in those moments, but he was certain that his gaze already declared what he was plotting.

He fixed his gaze on that troubled boy who at the time looked vulnerable but expectant, wanting to know what he had planned. The truth was that Hiroto was beautiful with those big, mesmerizing, fierce, beautiful eyes of his that did not stop changing his course from his eyes to his lips, like a compass in the middle of an electromagnetic field without knowing where to point.

He let his hands begin to descend slowly down his body, _"innocently"_ squeezing the almost transparent clothing against his integrity, never stopping to watch as Hiroto's pinky eyes followed where his limbs were going and doing. Then he grabbed the edges of his white shirt and began to pull it up slowly, with that calm that was so characteristic of him and that at that very crucial moment gave him an unequaled confidence as he was observing how Hiroto's cheeks began to redden with the gradual detachment of the garment. He kept his eager gaze fixed on that tattooed face that he liked so much and he so much wanted to kiss in that instant. Intense, penetrating, confident, strong, tempting, seductive, infatuated. Without ceasing to look at how his beloved problem was getting immersed in the same problem as him.

He only cut off his gaze with those blushing cheeks when he had to take his shirt off completely, and as soon as he got rid of it he brought it back together with that perfect face. He caught Hiroto watching him with unparalleled passion, almost sighing, and with that he knew that now both were on an equal condition. He wanted to smile, but once again he controlled himself. The show was only just beginning.

He kept the garment on his left arm as he advanced with determined steps towards that boy who at that moment was a blushing mess of feelings, desire and appreciation, all at the same moment. He threw a small sigh into the air, caressing the lips of his beloved implicitly with it and managing to make Hiroto shiver and whimper lightly by that sudden action. God, Hiroto was beautiful.

Once they stood in front of each other he tiptoed as he narrowed his eyes. Their uncovered chests were touching and their accelerated breathings were somehow in sync with each other's. He sighed once more, and just as the previous time, his rebellious problem corresponded with another one a little more desperate, anxious, impatient, needy. Hiroto's precious eyes mimicked his own ipso facto and began to squint slowly, but never ceasing to observe, analyze, question, and incite him to continue with what he was doing.

He could feel Hiroto's soft, fresh, trembling breathing on his lips, shyly asking him to free him from the arduous wait. He felt the accelerated heartbeats of his beloved rumbling against his own chest, sharing that feeling of oppression, need, appreciation, impatience and love with his own. The heat was so real that it was almost palpable, the mutual desire that they had was becoming intolerable and their feelings surfaced with such intensity that they do not need words to explain themselves.

He raised one of his hands to the arm of his beloved, caressing it affectionately, drawing small circles over that enchanting skin that seemed to beg him to explore it like a millennial treasure. He moved his remaining hand to the back of the other gently, with a touch so light that no one but them could have guessed it had touched him, but causing that tiny contact to send shivers through the body of his dear problem.

Hiroto gasped again, needy, desperate, impatient.

He too found himself gasping softly and came even closer, remaining a few millimeters away that were so utterly non-existent that anyone could swear and perjure that they were kissing.

But they weren't.

And they weren't gonna do it soon.

He closed the door with that one hand that had merely brushed that blessed but conflicting and sinful skin.

"Welcome to my room, Hiroto, I hope you liked the reception," he said softly, the movement of his lips when speaking almost causing them to end up intertwining their mouths with each other. Almost, but no. Not yet.

As soon as he heard his voice Hiroto's face changed again, but this time it went from the most ardent need to the most brazen boldness. That sly, devilish, arrogant, attractive, broad, playful smile returned to those fleshy lips he had been about to kiss. That sharp, sharp, analyzing, penetrating, funny, sly and strong look took hold of those needy pink eyes in an instant.

He sighed again, that was his cherished problem that deprived him of reasoning, that blinded him so much that he found himself incapable of thinking of anything but kissing him, that made him suffer a continuous wave of blushing attacks with the simple fact of looking at him with those sharp, pink eyes. That was the boy he had fallen so hopelessly in love with the first day his glances met.

"Not bad" Smug, egocentric, smiling, tempting. Kira Hiroto. "But I hope you'll receive me even better tomorrow, Tatsuya."

_Tomorrow._

He could not hold back a small smile of happiness from appearing on his lips as he restored Hiroto's personal space again. His beloved troublesome love was planning to visit him every day. That made him unable to control his cheeks from blushing intensely and small shooting stars from appearing in his stomach. Whatever they had was reciprocal, Hiroto felt the same way as him.

"I could use a recommendation in that case of what you want." He responded calmly as he threw his shirt once and for all to the side of the room and made a small gesture for Hiroto to hand him his sweatshirt.

How could he not see it coming? Deluded of him, thinking that a problem was going to collaborate. Hiroto was raising his hand above his head, leaving the sweatshirt moderately folded over his palm and looking at him with superiority, challenging him to go for it, tempting him to invade his personal space again and feel his naked torsos against each other one more time.

Even knowing that he was not going to reach it, -he had to be objective, Hiroto was much taller than he was- he approached it again slowly, leisurely, with apparent calm, relaxed, hopeful, affectionate, as he struggled to suppress another sigh. He wanted to enjoy every moment that they were going to spend together, he wanted everything to be eternal. He loved the intimacy that Hiroto was giving to him alone. He loved that closeness that only he could receive from Hiroto.

He had often wondered why he had fallen in love with someone as conceited and conflictive as that young boy with a tattoo tearing apart his face like a paint brush when painting a canvas, but he never found an answer. Maybe there wasn't an actual answer. But he was still looking for it, there had to be something about Hiroto that would make him forget the whole world and dream that he was his world.

"If you didn't want me to step back you could have said so, Hiroto. Or is it that you already miss my skin colliding with yours? Do you want more of this?" Tatsuya provoked almost touching his beloved's lips, whispering seductively and caressing once again his well-built arm and broad shoulders. Tatsuya loved teasing.

"What do you think Tatsuya? Do you want me to tell you or shall I show you the answer?" Hiroto replied smiling with that mischievous smile that he adored so much and moving his free hand to his naked waist, touching it ever so lightly and tenderly but nevertheless managing to make his mind go blank. Hiroto also loved teasing.

So he allowed himself to descend once more to the depths of his feelings, he opened again the doors of those emotions that he no longer had to retain, since between him and Hiroto there was finally "something". It was crystal clear that none of them knew exactly what that "something" was, not that it mattered at that very moment. They just knew that "something" was happening between them, and it was soothing but also demanding, relaxing but mysterious, loving but scary, special but intimate, passionate but slow, intriguing and, overall, addictive.

"Show me, Hiroto. Let us kiss again." He knew he was being bold, way too bold and straightforward, but he couldn't resist it anymore. He needed Hirotos lips against his as much as he needed breathing.

And then Hiroto smirked with that playful curvature of lips that he adored so much while his pale cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink that matched perfectly his eyes, and he found himself smiling of happiness as he proceeded to get even closer to that problematic but somehow irresistible boy who clouded his feelings. They were going to kiss again, and everything already felt too good to be true. Only Hiroto could make him suffer that level of happiness by merely smiling and bending his head down an inch.

Leaving the pathway wide open for him to kiss him.

Giving him the required consent to completely link their lips together.

Approaching him too to correspond him in its entirety.

Slow.

That slow and paused approach that allowed him to enjoy every moment a priori of the kiss, that allowed him to be impregnated with those eternal instants of desire, tension, appreciation, feeling, nerves and affection and that granted him the privilege of being able to observe the real Kira Hiroto approaching him with the intention of kissing him, watching those pink eyes that made him lose himself so much close slowly and those fleshy lips approach his own at that sluggish speed. He loved savoring every moment that he spent with Hiroto.

Peaceful.

That calm so characteristic of his and that apparently Hiroto found comforting in those critical moments where they were only themselves, just two teenagers that wanted to proclaim their feelings. He liked to share his tranquility with Hiroto.

Affection.

That uncommon and tender aspect that Hiroto rarely let out and that in those moments he proclaimed by holding him gently, with extreme care, as if he feared harming him or that what was about to happen was not real. And it only appeared in his presence, only with him, only when they were alone and when they were so lost in each other that the existence of other people became irrelevant. He wanted his beloved rebel to always treat him with such affection.

Sensual.

With that way of observing each other until the contact was complete, with those hands that traced small hieroglyphics along the naked skin of the other, with that increasingly tenuous breathings that melted tenderly on the lips of the other and with that sweet aroma that intoxicated their senses. He loved that sensuality that was inhaled in the atmosphere every time they got caught up in their feelings.

Love.

That pure, imperturbable love that they shared. That feeling of pure and incomparable devotion that altered them so much. That continuous emotion that they felt every time they were in the company of the other or simply thinking of them. That mutual affection so intense that it completely agitated them, that made them daydream and that enveloped them in a continuous longing for being reciprocal.

And they were going to proclaim it again, they were going to proclaim all those feelings again as if it were the first time.

His eyes finally closed completely as he cut that tiny distance that separated him from Hiroto. His hands found their place among those silken curls that seemed to melt like ice at his touch, caressing them gently, enjoying the implied privilege Hiroto granted him to defile his not so personal space. There was no turning back now, though it wasn't like he would want to go back in time either. He wished to kiss Hiroto rather than breathe, and that was what he was going to do. Finally his lips ended up lovingly resting on the other's, cutting both of their breathings and putting them into that endless whirlwind of feelings that Hiroto didn't seem to want to leave either.

If he had to be sincere, Hiroto could be proud of considering himself a God because he certainly kissed as such. His fleshy yet sweet lips moved with enviable mastery over his own, expressing all that he felt in that kiss and making him feel that a new and incomparable aura of happiness, gratitude, appreciation, correspondence and love took hold of his being. His heart seemed to want to explode because of all that hecatomb of emotions that made him feel by having an actual problem kiss him. Well, one more problem to add to the collection in which Hiroto submerged him in.

His thoughts were nipped in the bud as soon as he felt that slender hand walk delicately through his skin, with that affection that Hiroto always seemed reluctant to express but nonetheless could not control when they kissed, tracing his skin up slowly, torturing him by delineating each of the curvatures of his naked chest and making him release an almost inaudible moan as Hiroto gently traced his neck to stand on his burning cheek. God, Hiroto was too perfect.

Just as he had thought, Hiroto was the only one who could make such happiness be a problem, even though his heart was the only one that suffered it and it was precisely because of all that flood of love in which Hiroto immersed him with his loving kisses. A shy and calm smile made its way to his lips when he felt the slight and careful rubbing of his beloved's tongue against them, asking for permission to go deeper and enter that intimacy and closeness that only they shared. God, Hiroto was too good at everything he did. Oh, how impatient could he become, and Blessed Saint how much did he like it.

He ended up opening his lips slowly, with that perpetual calm of his that he wanted to maintain in order to enjoy the moment to the fullest and that once again contrasted with Hiroto's impatience. And when his tongue came into contact with Hiroto's everything became even better than what it already was; the closeness and intimacy that they shared before had now doubled, that uncommon affection that Hiroto showed seemed made just for him to be his only receiver, that passionate sensuality with which their tongues danced completely in sync took away the little remaining air that he had and, _damn_, Hiroto really did know how to kiss and make him go crazy for more.

Another moan escaped through his lips as he pushed their bodies even closer. He wanted Hiroto to know what he was doing to him, what he was causing, he wanted him to see all that the kiss meant to him, he wanted Hiroto to receive his complete devotion, submission and love. Because that was what it had happened, he had succumbed completely to the problems in which his beloved Kira Hiroto submersed him.

But everything had its end, and with much regret their kiss had reached his, so he ended up separating himself from the lips of his beloved slowly, wanting to perpetuate even the moment of separation. As he opened his eyes he felt his parsimony getting rewarded as he found Hiroto looking at him completely absorbed in his thoughts, as if he could not finish processing that tacit declaration of love they had just given to each other.

He could not help but smile again as he felt his cheeks redden even more, just as he could not control the already accelerated beatings of his heart to become even more unsteady than before. Hiroto was condemnedly precious. He was looking way too adorable with those sharp eyes of his trying to analyze what had just happened and with that heavy breathing being accompanied by the reddening of his cheeks.

God, he wanted to kiss him again.

He was going for it.

And Hiroto was already cutting through the space in between them with the same objective.

And just as if they were magnets, their lips united again: soft, warm, close, trusting, reciprocal, affectionate and loving. His hands finally began to gain confidence and started to gently explore Hiroto's body; beginning with his silky curls, deviating by his well-delineated neck, following the shape of his strong broad shoulders, losing themselves on the curvature of the muscles that seconded them...

"Fuck." Hiroto uttered roughly, deeply, hardly, desperately, still with his lips on his own ones and throwing the sweatshirt that he had being holding above their heads to the floor.

"Damn." Tatsuya answered lowly, longingly, smiling as he continued kissing Hiroto, giving him everything he had, including his self-control and sanity.

He was getting lost not only on Hiroto, but also on his kisses. On that addictive way that Hiroto had or swirling their tongues together, of caressing ever so tenderly the peak of curvature of his waist with his slender, cold, hand of his. And he knew Hiroto was also losing himself. He was making Hiroto get so lost in his feelings. A wave of pure happiness, delight and something he couldn't actually describe crept his way into his very agitated, unsteady, accelerated and fast beating heart. Hiroto was just as lost in love as he was.

Every time their lips separated something inside of him screamed a clear order: "_Again_". And it was a damn good order to follow, so he followed it without further ado. Who knows how much time did he spend following it, he just knew that he wanted to do it again. To continue feeling Hirotos soft, beautiful skin tremble under his slight, delicate touch. To carry on kissing those addictive, fleshy, succulent lips until his own ones would get sore. To keep on declaring his not so secret feelings to Hiroto. Again. Again. And again.

However, even as clear as that order was, there was also something on his mind shouting: "_Calm_". And this time he knew the hidden innuendos of it, because he was feeling something inside of him almost begging for more. More of Hiroto. More of his kisses. Of his touch. More of his care. Intimacy. Body. Closeness. Love. More. And he knew that if they didn't stop soon, another problem would emerge from that desire for more.

So after who knows again which kiss, just when Hiroto was already leaning in to reunite their lips again, he gently put a finger on his mouth.

"I would like to go stargazing with you, Hiroto."

That brought his beloved's senses back, or it seemed like it had, because Hirotos cocky smile returned to his lips while he opened one of his deep, pink eyes that almost made his decision of stopping shatter. Hiroto was just way too handsome.

"Don't you wanna keep doing this?" The rebel asked, tilting his head slightly and eyeing at Tatsuya intensely, hungrily even.

_Yes, but we are half naked and my self-control is not known for being the strongest one, plus watching my favorite thing with my favorite person is something I cannot resist._

That's what he wanted to answer, but the words seemed to get stuck on his throat, unable to get out. Well, maybe it was for the best, admitting that Hiroto was his favorite person to Hiroto himself would be embarrassing, really embarrassing. He couldn't say it, not yet, he still maintained some of his shyness. So he was going to be his over caring self again, because he secretly loved caring about Hiroto. Because Hiroto deserved all of his care.

"I do" Hirotos smile grew even more, and with that Tatsuya's will almost got broken. Again. ", but you have been unable to get a good night's sleep since we have entered Inazuma Japan, or maybe since before, so I thought that, perhaps, if I got you to relax you could finally sleep?" Tatsuya ended with a question, certainly unsure about what he had just said and clearly embarrassed.

_You are definitely dumb Tatsuya._

"You are stupid," _I know._ "and caring to the point of making you look even more stupid than what you already are" _I know that too. "_, but I guess you are also half right. I need to sleep, even though kissing you is much better."

Just as Hiroto finished speaking, he pushed forward once again to give him a quick peck on the lips, because he knew that if they were to kiss again they would carry on with it until who knows which hour. It was just a slight, almost insignificant brush of lips, but enough to keep him wondering what would have happened if they were to continue kissing. But fixing a problems sleeping issues was far much more important than his selfish desires of glueing his lips to his beloved ones, so he pulled away fastly even though he could already feel Hiroto wanting to prolong that rubbing.

"Likewise. Don't worry, once we go to bed you will get some more and if we manage to sleep relatively early tomorrow morning we can cuddle."

"Sounds good." Hiroto replied smirking and trying to pull Tatsuya closer by holding him by the hips, wanting to kiss him again.

Just when their lips were about to connect once more, he tilted his head lightly and Hiroto's fleshy lips collided with his left cheek. He didn't know how he managed to find the strength to resist those charming lips, but he did. Carefully, dearly, lovingly. It was another way of kissing, and in all honesty, it was much more personal, individual, unique and special than what he had expected at first. It was certainly… cute.

He felt himself starting to get even more flustered, and when he felt Hiroto smirking against his cheek he knew he was blushing hard and that Hiroto was feeling it too. He couldn't stop a soft giggle from escaping as Hiroto "kindly" bit his cheek. Not roughly, not with the intention of harming him, just an inoffensive bite that had a strange loving meaning to it.

Hiroto soon pulled away with a playful smile and stared at him, with those big eyes of his that made his mind go completely useless, with that arrogant attitude of his that somehow made him even more charismatic and with an almost unnoticeable blush adorning his previously white cheeks.

_Damn you Hiroto, it's not fair how you can be both cute and handsome at the same time. _

He quickly grabbed Hirotos sweatshirt that laid quietly forgotten in the floor and he swiftly put it on. To absolutely nobody's surprise, it was too big for him. And he also had been right from the start as Hiroto had precisely requested it. Another smile made its way to his lips and he found himself mesmerized but how comfy and warm it was. Not to add that Hirotos sweet scent was all over it, that only made it even better.

"How do I look, Hiroto?" Tatsuya asked, slowly circling around himself and finishing with an innocent smile, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Not bad, though I look better on it." Hiroto answered proudly, though the red blush that was making its way through his cheeks once again signalled something different.

_You look good in anything._

"Good." Tatsuya responded as he let out a small hum. Hirotos way of expressing was something else as well. "Would you like something to wear?"

"Don't you like the view, Tatsuya?" Hiroto said, putting one of his hands on his hips and eyeing at Tatsuya intensely, playfully, just as cocky and arrogant as ever.

_Of course I do, you are gorgeous Hiroto._

"You are not looking bad either." He answered tilting his head and hearing Hiroto snort loudly, satisfied with the answer he was receiving.

He kindly grabbed Hirotos warm hand, just as they had done before in the morning, and they both started walking towards the balcony entrance. They didn't say anything, not even when they both entered the balcony and sat down with their backs resting on the wall did they say anything. There was no need of words. Their sheer company was more than enough for both of them. With the stars upon themselves everything just felt right, with absolute silence cradling them as if they were their children and with that faint light that mildly illuminated their respective faces. They didn't need anything else.

His head was gently resting on Hirotos shoulder while Hirotos head was on top of his, relaxing too. The full moon shined through the darkness of the night, accompanied by little stars that formed those beautiful constellations that he adored so much. He thought of telling Hiroto about them, show him their forms and origins as well as explaining their history and changes, but he didn't. That silence was way too precious to be broken yet.

So they stayed there who knows for how long, just watching the neverending universe that was raised upon themselves in a comfortable silence and holding each other caringly and tightly. Until he felt Hirotos powerful gaze switch from the stars to his very own self, doubtful, deep in his thoughts, trying to come up with an answer to a question that was still unknown to him. Hiroto was looking at him with an unreadable expression, and he couldn't help but to get nervous.

"Don't you think that the stars are truly beautiful, Hiroto?" Tatsuya said, trying to ease that tense mood that was starting to get set as well as trying to get out whatever was bugging Hiroto so much.

But Hiroto kept on staring at him, so he also changed positions so as to look at him.

Maybe the only one that found the night's sky absolutely marvelous was him, and that caused a sudden wave of remorse and pain to invade his body. He could have made Hiroto feel uncomfortable. His heart shattered a bit, that was just the one thing he didn't intend to do. He absolutely didn't mean to make his very first "date" with Hiroto end up in such a disastrous disappointment for said person.

He almost felt like crying.

Almost.

"I guess I am the only one who thinks they are the most precious thing in here. Let's head back inside and try to sleep a bit." Tatsuya said as he prepared to get up, he didn't want to keep making the mood worse.

But Hiroto cut him by putting a hand on the cheek he had previously bitten, caressing it with infinite and incomparable care, still eyeing at him and only him. He started blushing again, and he got even redder as Hiroto's face got closer, invading his personal space and as his hand brushed slightly but caringly his lips.

"You're wrong." Hiroto said softly, the softest he had probably talked to anyone and his gaze still fixed on Tatsuya's deep and hopeful green eyes.

"Why?" The latter asked with a soft whisper and getting even redder than before. Nervous, unsure, deeply under the spell of those strong pink eyes that were only looking at him.

Hiroto started getting even closer, his precious pink eyes shining under the moonlight with that foreign glow, his hand touching ever so lovingly his cheek and his addictive, succulent, fleshy, soft lips almost on his own. He couldn't hold back a gasp as his eyes started closing. He felt as if those stars that were upon him were actually inside him, making him feel all excited and nervous about what was about to happen.

"You're much more gorgeous than them."

His mind went blank, his breathing was cut short, his eyes widened and his heartbeats were pumping so hard that he thought he was under a panic attack rather than overfilled by Hirotos answer. God, how much had it meant for him to hear Hiroto compliment him in such a kind, uncommon, caring, gentle, sincere way that was completely out of how Hiroto usually expressed himself. Damn, how much was he longing to hear Hiroto talk to him in that soft, appreciative, loving way that turned his whole world upside down. And Holy Christ, how much did he love Hiroto.

So he looked at him with purity, with all the love that he could transmit with a mere look because his speech seemed to be non-existent, because he did not know what to answer to that beautiful answer that Hiroto had given him. Only him.

He felt his breathing come back to life just as his consciousness stopped wandering around Hiroto's gorgeous eyes. He felt his heart threatening him to finally speak, to tell Hiroto how much it had meant to him. He felt his eyes travelling through Hiroto's perfect features, his eyes closing again and his just revived breathing starting to fade away.

But Hiroto stayed the same, just waiting for him to speak, letting him organise his thoughts and allowing him to take his time. Hiroto was truly a considerate person. He felt his heartbeats threatening to cause an explosion, though his being was already bursting with love internally.

"Hiroto, can I ask you something?" Tatsuya muttered lowly, softly, his shining gaze focusing on those mesmerizing pink eyes and his hands holding tightly Hiroto's free one.

Hiroto nodded slowly, and with that he swallowed hard, still unsure about what he was going to ask him but letting his heart take control of him.

"You said you were the helper of my dream, and I was wondering if you could help me as well with another stupid, little dream that I have."

"What is it about?" Hiroto asked caringly, lowly, quietly, his eyes still fixed on those emerald orbs that lighted up the darkest nights.

"I dream about being with you forever. Will you help me, Hiroto?"

Just as he finished pronouncing the last question he realised what he had proclaimed. The air seemed to get stuck on his throat and a sudden wave of anxiety took over him. The stars that shined in the dark seemed to be mocking him, making fun of his silly declaration of love and of his desires of dating Hiroto. The freezing temperature finally reached his body and he found himself shivering not only from the cold, but also because the nerves were getting into him, and even though he was always calm, he couldn't find peace at those delicate moments.

He needed Hiroto's answer.

Every second looked eternal, every instant that he passed without a response made him even more impatient and he soon found himself breathing fastly against Hiroto's lips that remained _too_ close to his.

Those lips that still weren't uttering an answer, but that curved into one of those radiant, caring, happy, uncommon, bright and loving smiles that only Hiroto could display. Not that playful, cocky, arrogant smirk of his, but that truthful smile that made those stars appear on his stomach once more, made his nerves go away, his worries leave quickly, his smile lighten up and his calm come back.

"I will, Tatsuya."

And with that the stars turned into shooting stars, the cold became reconfort and the anxiety got converted into love. Their eyes stayed connected as their smiles widened even more and soon enough the distance between their faces started to become nonexistent. They didn't need anything else, just those merry smiles and expressive looks that described their feelings.

They were lost again, lost on each other, on those eyes that sent them to another dimension, on those genuine smiles that showed everything the words didn't. Their lips intertwined again, but this time it was much different from before, much more relieved, relaxing, careful, loving and confident. Because they were both now aware of their feelings. Because they were now dating.

He couldn't help giggling softly in the middle of the kiss, he was just too happy to hold back, he couldn't maintain his happiness hidden anymore. The best part was that Hiroto seemed to enjoy it as he also chuckled softly against his lips. It was messy, full of smiles and gentle gasps, giggles and chuckles, because none of them were able to hide their mutual love any longer.

So he parted away, slowly, calmy, careful but still dumbly smiling like the lost lover he was and looked at Hiroto's eyes deeply. Deeply in love.

Hiroto had accepted.

"You know, at first I thought you were going to say that you weren't interested, Hiroto." Tatsuya said softly, still close to Hiroto and getting immediately lost on those precious, truthful lips that were now smirking proudly and lovingly.

"Couldn't think straight with you looking at me like an abandoned puppy, and because none of us is actually straight." Hiroto replied jokingly as he started getting up and making Tatsuya let out another giggle.

"We are definitely not." Tatsuya seconded while getting up as well, it was getting pretty late after all. "I am glad that you accepted, Hiroto."

Just as he said that Hiroto turned around, looking at him with another unreadable expression and getting closer to him. He stayed still, waiting patiently for what Hiroto was about to do, because all the insecurities that he had had disappeared as soon as Hiroto had accepted his proposition. He wasn't going to get nervous around Hiroto anymore, because there weren't reasons to be nervous around his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend, sounds really good to finally call him that._

He accidentally smiled once more due to his previous thoughts as Hiroto held him by the waist caringly.

"Idiot, I would never say no to you." Hiroto said seriously but being unable to hold back a tiny smile and a blush from appearing. It was crystal clear that he couldn't contain his happiness either.

"I am happy to hear that." Tatsuya replied as he placed a soft, short kiss on Hiroto's lips. "Then, we are going to bed so you can finally sleep, and I am not taking a no for answer."

After saying that he entered the room and immediately went to his bed, positioning himself on one edge so Hiroto could sleep on the other one. He couldn't help but to smile again as he heard his problematic boyfriend mutter not so much under his breath:

"Ah?! That's playing dirty tight ass."

_Tight ass… Not your best insult or compliment Hiroto._

He didn't give it a second thought though, so he proceeded to pant gently the left side of the bed, getting Hiroto to realise that they were going to sleep together. The rebel seemed conflicted at first, unsure, scared, probably embarrassed of sleeping with him. That's when he realized it was probably Hiroto's first time sleeping with someone. He smiled and blushed lightly again as Hiroto's common confidence returned to his features and took some rapid steps forward so as to get into the bed with him. It was always really cute and adorable to see Hiroto being slightly insecure and then watching as confidence rushed over him.

He loved watching Hiroto be himself when they were together.

"I know I have told you that we were going to kiss a bit more but," a sudden and little yawn cut off Tatsuya's speech. " I am quite tired as you have just seen. Do you mind if we leave the kissing for tomorrow and we sleep now?"

He caught a glimpse of Hiroto smiling cutely just as he finished talking while getting into his assigned place in the bed, right next to him. Gosh, he was way too adorable to resist. At the very moment in which Hiroto settled down, he rolled lazily to his side, seeking for those warm and strong arms to wrap him, and they did just that. He smiled softly as he felt himself getting even more relaxed than usual, starting to doze off as his eyes closed completely and getting impregnated by that fresh scent that Hiroto possesed.

"Not at all, Tatsuya." Hiroto said softly as he also got comfortable and closing his eyes just seconds after Tatsuya closed his.

Hiroto was finally going to be able to sleep.

"Thank you. Goodnight, Hiroto."

He didn't get an answer, just some soft breathings against his forehead signalling that Hiroto had indeed fallen asleep. One last smile appeared on his lips as he kissed Hiroto's collarbone with the meaning of a goodnight kiss. Soon enough, he also drifted to Morfeo's realm, trapped inside a problem's arms, with his heartbeats unusually steady for that closeness that they were sharing and with a feeling of pure fulfillment and love taking over his senses.

* * *

*-ES QUE TU CUERPO, ES PURA ADRENALINA QUE POR DENTRO ME ATRAPA-*

_I should have changed the song._

He groaned loudly as he tried to move his hand in order to switch off the alarm clock that had just decided to ruin the best sleep he had taken in years. He felt something move on his left and he couldn't help but to smile, the first smile of the day and he was sure that they were a lot more waiting for him.

"Turn that shit off." Hiroto mumbled under his breath and pulling him closer, making it unable for him to actually switch off the alarm clock.

"I would gladly do that but I can't if you are hugging me like a teddy bear."

Hiroto didn't answer, he just rose up on his elbows and threw the alarm to the floor, making it shut up. Finally. He chuckled, Hiroto had preferred to move rather than stop hugging him. It was so cute of him to do that, way too cute, Hiroto was just too adorable for his own good.

"There, done." Hiroto said as he went back to getting fully into the bed.

He finally opened his eyes and a great view immediately welcomed him; Hiroto's messy hair was the same as always, not bed-hair or whatsoever, just his natural curls flying around, his beautiful eyes were looking at him longingly, his strong arms were holding him tightly, and his face only inches away from his. He wished to wake up with that breathtaking sight more times. Countless of times.

"Good morning, Hiroto." Tatsuya said softly, getting closer to his beloved and enjoying once again that intimacy that Hiroto only shared with him.

"Is it finally time to cuddle?" Hiroto asked playfully, getting right into what he most wanted at that moment, with that cocky smirk of his that only made problems appear but that was so irresistible that Tatsuya found himself getting lost once more.

"Yes." He answered smiling calmly and feeling his cheeks starting to burn. He was already blushing and they had just woken up, only Hiroto could make that happen so fastly.

So he readjusted positions, climbing over Hiroto's body so as to be laying on top of him and taking a few seconds to memorize what was underneath him: Hiroto smirking proudly with his eyes half closed, his cheeks slightly tainted by pink, his hands caressing his hips gently and those gorgeous, deep, sharp, analyzing, confident, nervous pink eyes looking at him. Only at him.

He smiled once more as he fully closed his eyes, ready to intertwine his lips with Hiroto's addictive, fleshly, succulent ones. He pushed his head down lightly, relaxed, with that permanent calm of his as he enjoyed every instant that he spent with Hiroto. But just as they were about to kiss again, just as he was breathing the same air as Hiroto was and just as his lips touched his boyfriend's, they got interrupted. Again.

"Okay Tatsuya I know that I never show up after saying that I may, but screw Mamoru I want de-" Kazemaru started saying, but after seeing what was awaiting him in the room, he shut up.

After all, Kaze was seeing Hiroto half naked in the bed, Tatsuya on top of him wearing his clothes, their lips almost touching each other's and Tatsuya's shirt laying on the ground. Even though Kazemaru had entered to get details of his friend's "relationship" with the so called God Strik-, he felt as if he didn't need that information anymore. So he left with that incomprehensible fast speed of his. Just as fast as Kazemaru had appeared, he had disappeared, leaving those teenagers eyeing at the now closed door confusingly.

Well, at least this time Hiroto hadn't hit his head against the wall or threatened a teammate.


	3. Chapter 3-1

**Hello everyone! It's been a while, and first of all I want to apologize for updating this sooo slowly, but no worries, I promise I will finish it no matter what! This being said and seeing how slow I am, what I am posting is a ⅓ of what the third chapter is about and I will try to upload the next part before Christmas -it's long, like hella long, I only need the ending drama,- and the last part, if I'm lucky and college doesn't kill me, will be up before the 8th of January. **

**NOW HERE ARE THE WARNINGS: this chapter contains NSFW, but nothing really explicit and is like, 1k words, you can skip it. Also, they are all 16 to be 17 soon(settled in the first half of September so Tatsu and Mido have, for example, 2 weeks left to be 17 lol) and I know they are still minors, I am not sexualising them, but masturbation is something we have all done at that age so I think is appropriate for them to be through it? I guess? Hormones? Don't kill me please. **

**Another thing, (sorry this is long but I have sleep deprivation and I am suffering to write this because I have no freaking idea if what I am saying makes actual sense. Don't kill me x2) Hiroto curses so uh, aggressive language. And he is dumb, a dumb baby. And Tatsuya teases because there is still a bit of Gran inside him, but he is also dumb. And who am I kidding they are all stupid.**

**Anyway, I would be very grateful if you could leave a review telling me what I can do to improve or telling me if you have liked this or not :3 Also favs and follows are gladly welcomed :D **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**

* * *

It was complicated.

Nothing was like before, their caresses had diminished, their kisses seemed to have been illusions, their glances were empty and their dialogues indifferent. Their lips no longer chased the other's craving the touch and affection, their gazes were no longer lost in each other's eyes and their hands no longer wandered their bodies delicately. Everything had changed among them.

Those sleepless nights watching the stars in each other's arms, sharing all those secrets and deep conversations they had had just a few months ago at Inazuma Japan's residence seemed never to have existed. All those kisses, caresses, indiscreet touches and lost looks appeared to have been mere mirages. They no longer did any of that, they had become simple friends again, the captain and ace striker, Kiyama Tatsuya and Kira Hiroto, friends and teammates. Nothing more.

Each one of those occasions when Hiroto had stared down at Tatsuya's body for a period of time that was too long to be considered friendly in the changing room were gone. All those times when Tatsuya's kindness was transformed into an indiscriminate flirtation, with far from innocent frictions and phrases that clearly carried a second meaning had fallen into oblivion.

The nights inside the room of Kazemaru and Tatsuya, with the latter resting his head on Hiroto's bare torso as he wore his adorably large clothing seemed non-existent. That comforting silence that seized the room as they caressed each other, as they proclaimed their love over and over again, as they kissed sweetly and provoked each other to end up sleeping entangled between each other's extremities… It had all been buried in the past.

Because everything was different now. They had managed to return to Japan after winning the world championship, and although they had won the tournament, they had lost in love when they returned home.

And all because of one person. Everything because Tatsuya felt that this was the way it had to be. All because of Midorikawa.

* * *

That day didn't seem to be special either, Suzuno and Nagumo were arguing, as always, while the rest of the team ignored them as much as they could and acted as if they were deaf. Until at some point the situation was so tense that Ulvida and Midorikawa had to intervene so that they would not end up resorting to punches. Still, everything seemed to be running its normal course, with Midorikawa talking peacefully with both in reassurement and Ulvida observing them threateningly from behind.

With all that hustle and bustle being caused, no one realized that a concerned Saginuma was slowly approaching the most troublesome of all present ones, Kira Hiroto. It was not that he was particularly delusional to waste his free time with Hiroto, and he was not exactly a person of many words, but there was a matter in question that he wanted to know more about; from one day to the next Hiroto and Tatsuya had gone from being such an extremely loving couple that even in trainings they kissed, to looking at each other just the necessary. Everything happened when they came back, just when they arrived to Japan, they both separated as if they were repelled by the existence of the other.

That was five months ago, five long months in which it was rare to see them alone, in which they were only seen talking in trainings, in which neither was lost in the other and in which none showed any feeling. It was as if nothing had happened during the World Cup between them. They seemed empty, Tatsuya's eyes no longer shining as they previously did in the residence and Hiroto's gaze always glowing funereally.

Hiroto didn't seem to be a good actor at first exchange with that decayed state that he occasionally showed when he was left alone in the changers, thinking that there was no one around who could see how his _"bad boy" _facet destroyed for a few moments with his eyes watering, completely alien to the fact that he was seeing him. And Saginuma knew that Tatsuya was a naturally born actor, so his emotional state would surely be the same as Hiroto's, or even worse.

Both of them were completely devastated even though they tried to camouflage it, and if it weren't for the fact that Saginuma had just witnessed them repeatedly overflowing with love and happiness, it would seem that they were normal.

"What exactly happened between you and Tatsuya, Hiroto?"

The argument was still deafening, but among them began to reign a sepulchral silence. Tense, heavy, so dense that Saginuma thought Hiroto wasn't even going to respond to him, after all, they did not have much confidence in one another. But Hiroto did not, the rebel turned his sharp gaze toward those orange eyes and stared at him. Penetrating, strong, sharp, arrogant, machiavellian. Defensive and offensive at the same time.

"Tatsuya was my toy in the World Cup and when I came back I realized that there were much better options than him."

That heavy silence reigned among them again as Saginuma's blood began to boil. How could that conceited little brat talk about his friend like that? About possibly the person who had loved him most in his life? About that boy who had given him his heart only to be used and thrown away?

Hiroto had to be lying, his intuition couldn't have been so misguided. Hiroto should have loved Tatsuya even in the slightest bit, and the fact that he was denying it only made him even more angry. Fucking liar, there was nothing wrong with falling in love and acknowledging that the ephemeral time he spent next to Tatsuya had probably made him happy. Tatsuya deserved better treatment from him, he didn't deserve such an asshole to be his ex.

His teeth began to chestnut when he saw Hiroto's repellent smile appear on his lips. Arrogant, conceited, amused, as if that situation was minimally funny to him, as if he were enjoying talking about how he had supposedly used Tatsuya. As if it was funny to remember what a fucking bad person he was. As if breaking up with Tatsuya was a prize that deserved to be recognized. The only thing that kept Saginuma from lunging at Hiroto was that there were too many people around him, otherwise he would have ripped that grotesque tattoo from his filthy face.

"You can't be serious" Saginuma mumbled, looking with pure hatred at Hiroto who kept smiling at him.

But he seemed to be doing so, his smile did not diminish at all even in the presence of his anger. Hiroto had to be a better actor than he had thought at first. The discussion from the front was slowly beginning to become more noticeable, now a few insults seconded it and a couple of drowning shrieks could be appreciated in the midst of all the shouting. Saginuma was sure that it would not be heard if all of a sudden he crushed Hiroto's head with his big goalkeeper hands. But he did not do it because there were too many possible witnesses, he was absolutely not lacking the desire to attack such an energumen.

Suzuno and Nagumo seemed to have reached the punches, and neither Midorikawa nor Ulvida had been able to stop them, so it was up to the captain to use his authority. Tatsuya appeared on the scene, and as soon as Saginuma heard that serene voice of his, the memories of that conversation they had shared in the same bathroom at the airport on their way back to Japan invaded him:

_"Saginuma please don't tell anyone what's been going on between me and Hiroto, it's all been a mistake. I don't want to remember, and I don't want them to know about my recklessness. Would you do me that favor, Saginuma?"_

He had clearly accepted, Saginuma had never seen Tatsuya as devastated as he was that day, so he had not even asked exactly what had happened. Tatsuya did not want to remember it, so he wasn't going to not remind him about it, leaving only the other option, Hiroto.

The worst possible option.

"Ah? What makes you think that?" Hiroto said as he tilted his head and looked towards the fight, as if the conversation with Saginuma did not interest him in the least.

He had gone defensive without being offensive, it was his chance.

"You were happy and now you're destroying each other with each passing day. Tatsuya's eyes don't shine as brightly as before and your smile doesn't light up your face, Hiroto. He was not your toy, and you haven't found a better option."

Score. Hiroto's keen gaze returned to his eyes for a brief moment, analyzing, judging, surprised, insecure, only to return to rest on the discussion that was already coming to an end. Hiroto's countenance expressed nothing, he no longer smiled, he no longer laughed in his mind, he simply looked at the people in front of them calmly.

With that calm so familiar of Tatsuya, but that was now adopting Hiroto.

Being with his redhead friend had really marked him. His pink eyes for once did not look indifferently at what was in front of him, but in saddened and aching, as if he were mourning a great loss.

He had been right, Hiroto was destroying himself and lying to avoid feeling that almost unbearable desolation.

Finally Hiroto had not turned out to be a good actor, and Saginuma had the impulse to applaud himself in his mind for having pressed him just enough to break his performance. Tatsuya was important to him, so important that Hiroto did not seem to find the strength to answer nor contradict his statement. So they stood there, watching as Suzuno and Nagumo were forced to apologize to each other on the orders of Tatsuya but without really paying much attention to the situation.

"It's complicated." Hiroto began to say with a thread of voice and without removing Tatsuya from his sight and who was now carrying that calm smile on those sweet lips. "You only have to watch him, fuck, how could a person like Tatsuya be a fucking toy? How could anyone be better than him? He's got it all, sometimes I even think he's too perfect for this world with that damn supermodel smile of his, those charming eyes that take you to another galaxy without you can even realise what's going on, that damn voice of his that I could hear all fucking hours talking to me about literally anything, that personality that just magnifies his fucking stupid attractiveness...". Hiroto continued, with his grieved, helpless gaze fixed on that boy he could no longer hold in his arms.

Hiroto remained silent again as he watched as some teammates were bringing the healing kit and others were approaching Tatsuya to talk to him. Saginuma remained silent too, not even looking at Hiroto but thinking of every word he had let go. But they were more than words, they were his feelings. Those feelings he still felt toward his friend but that he could no longer express. And the question was, why? If Hiroto still loved him, then why couldn't they solve whatever had caused their breakup? Why did they lie about their previous relationship?

"But Tatsuya sins on something: he's just too good." Hiroto continued saying after a while, with his gaze still lost on the silhouette of Tatsuya who stood a few feet away and was now talking to Midorikawa cheerfully.

"And what's wrong with that?" Saginuma asked curiously as he followed Hiroto's gaze and felt that the enlightenment illustrate his mind as he saw the scene that was getting played before his curious orange eyes.

"He doesn't want to break the heart of the one he sees as his best friend."

Tatsuya's eyes deviated a single second from Midorikawa's and met Hiroto's. It was only for a moment, a brief instant when no one who was not expecting it would not have noticed a change, but Saginuma saw it. He saw his sadness, his pain, his love for Hiroto and his suffering for not wanting Midorikawa to know that his heart already belonged to someone else.

"Oh, and by the way, we're still dating, but if you tell anyone I'm kicking you out of the orphanage."

And with that last whisper and that sly smile appearing on his lips once more, Hiroto left Saginuma's side to head forwards, where his still-boyfriend remained chatting animatedly with Midorikawa. Where Tatsuya once again proved that he was a good actor, and that Hiroto was not as bad as he seemed at first.

But as soon as Hiroto reached Midorikawa's side, more changes appeared.

Hiroto's gaze turned into indifference, completely going dead. Midorikawa sneaked up to Tatsuya as his eyes shone brighter as the latter did not seem to pay attention to Hiroto's incorporation. And Tatsuya, with his talents as a naturally born actor, giving Midorikawa the recognition that he expected from him.

The only heart that was happy, for now, was Midorikawa's, and they all knew that soon, he too would be shattered. A sudden aura of sadness enveloped that anger and upsetness that Saginuma had been feeling during his conversation with Hiroto as his words echoed too damn clearly in his head: _"It's complicated"_.

* * *

It had already been 4 weeks since Saginuma learned the truth, four long weeks in which no changes had occurred, or at least, no more than the usual ones. The trainings ran through the typical discussions between Suzuno and Nagumo, the meals in the orphanage were full of indiscreet laughters and the weekends in company went through faster than a shooting star flying over the night.

Everything seemed to be back to normal, until one day the changing room was involved in a deafening commotion that for the first time was not caused by the collision between fire and ice. This time, for the first time since they had returned from the World Cup, Hiroto was entangled in it, and it was nothing more and nothing less than Midorikawa with whom he was enmeshing words. Aggressive, hurt, resentful, angry, defensive and offensive at the same time once again.

The room was filled with curious glances that alternated between Father's son and the orphan. Curious, anxious, with an insatiable thirst to know how things would end. None of the spectators had any idea what the discussion was about, but they could of have a bit of an idea, after all Hiroto was known to be troublesome, so he would surely be paying one of his annoyances with the first one in sight, in this case Midorikawa. That was what anyone would think, except Saginuma, who felt a wave of cold sweat begin to slip down his back in fear of the worst, afraid that Hiroto would drop something he should not say.

But the catastrophe did not happen and a miracle lightened the room. Tatsuya entered the dressing room and the glances of those who were immersed in the discussion were ipso facto diverted to those mesmerizing green eyes that observed the scene with a small hint of reproach. The room was plunged into a sepulchral silence while the curious now had added another objective to their analyzing chart. Tension was palpable in the air, and although the discussion had ended, it seemed that a strategic war was being waged in each one of their minds.

Tatsuya's gaze also alternated between Hiroto and Midorikawa; indifferent, annoyed, analyzing, thoughtful, looking at both of them with the same feelings so as not to throw away their lies. Hiroto and Midorikawa continued to look at him, the latter with unparalleled respect and admiration, but Hiroto's gaze was once again indescribable, it was not that typical indifference or amusement that he showed with it, but something much deeper and unknown.

"Who started it?" Tatsuya demanded with authority, demonstrating that he was the captain and that he himself would be in charge of assigning the consequences.

"Hiroto." Midorikawa answered fastly, smiling sweetly and proudly, unable to take his eyes off Tatsuya but with a little bit of pride and appreciation in his eyes.

"Leave Hiroto and me alone." The captain said with his calm voice that at that moment ruled the atmosphere and made everyone gradually evacuate the room.

The room emptied slowly, as if everything was moving in slow motion. Every time someone passed by Tatsuya to leave the room their curious glances scanned any corner they could find to try to find the future outcome, even after knowing that they would not find the answer. Insatiable for knowing more, for discovering that secret of which they did not even recognize its existence, and which they would never know. Or that was, at least, the plan.

Midorikawa was the last one to leave, just after Saginuma, and he was also the most brazen to exit. His gaze scanned Hiroto from top to bottom with mistrust, slightly disturbed, uncomfortable, but strangely entertained and prestigious, as if he had won the previous discussion. How wrong he was.

Finally, with a gentle raising of his arm to support him on Tatsuya's shoulder, and giving him a look of support and affection, Midorikawa came out in slow motion.

As soon as the door closed behind his back, Tatsuya smiled softly, and with that Hiroto approached him, also in slow motion. Tatsuya's smile widened the instant he saw his boyfriend's mischievous smile and tilted his head slightly to the side as he waited patiently for him to arrive. For the first time in months, they were alone together on a day other that wasn't part of the weekend.

Once they were invading each other's space, Hiroto's hands found their place in her boyfriend's narrow waist as he directed his to the troubled young man's neck. Comfortable, quiet, cheerful,infatuated. Together. Completely the opposite of what they let it be seen behind the doors, just the opposite of what they seemed to be when they were together with more people, letting their feelings finally come out even if there was no one to be enlightened by it, just themselves.

Because they were finally alone.

"You couldn't hold out till the end of the week from what I see, Hiroto." Tatsuya broke the silence playfully.

And with that, without waiting for an answering and without wanting to give one already, they kissed. Just like magnets that were attracted to each other, like they were meant to be put together, as if they could not be separated once they were alone. Slow, passionate, caring, calm, peaceful, tender, enthusiastic, sensual, provocative and loving. Moving slightly their hands over their bodies, grabbing their clothes firmly, lightly, slowly, longingly and carefully but confidently, familiarly and meaningfully. Bodies against each other as if they were putting together pieces of a puzzle, lips rubbing against the other caringly giving all their feelings to their loved one.

Because both knew they were free to kiss each other once they were left alone, because they acknowledged their feelings and desires, because they loved those intimate moments in which they could finally be a normal couple without having to worry about others. Because Hiroto was still as considered as ever and Tatsuya too kind for his own good, but at those moments it didn't matter anymore. They were completely alone, with silence enveloping them as if they were love letters to be sent and with just white walls as witnessesthat surrounded their unbreakable bonding.

Accelerated pantings and fire red blushing cheeks appeared just as their lips separated. Shining green eyes recognizing and returning the pink one's feelings and the last ones proudly and unashamedly accepting those emotions. A proud, playful smirk appearing and along with it a gentle, soft smile against it. Just like how they used to be all the time, just how they wanted to keep on being; together with that enchanting intimacy and feelings that threw to shame the rest of their emotions.

"Your best friend is the responsible of it, Tatsuya" replied Hiroto with his lips still on Tatsuya's as the glow of his eyes returned to life and he allowed himself to descend to the depth of his feelings once again.

"What happened?"

Tatsuya didn't get an answer though, just the deepening of that start-off-a-kiss. Passionate, agitated, jealous, protective, insecure, considerate, rough, hard and slightly upset. Hiroto's tongue immediately entered Tatsuya's mouth, practically devouring every inch that he would come across, tasting every place that was on his way, swirling their tongues together in that erotic, frantic, enchanting manner that drove Tatsuya crazy and showing him just how desperate he really was for his love. And fuck, was he desperate for it.

Hiroto was marking Tatsuya as his, he wanted to prove that his soft lips belonged to him and only to him. He was the one that Tatsuya chose, he wasn't gonna lose him for a shitty overprotective guy that just happened to have a massive crush on his marvelous boyfriend. Fuck that shit. They were dating, that green guy was nothing in comparison to him. Tatsuya was his boyfriend, not Midorikawa's, he should be allowed to kiss him at every moment that he desired.

Just as Hiroto was expecting it, Tatsuya seemed to be fully aware of those embarrassing feelings of jealousy that were taking control of him, and he gave him what he most needed. Tatsuya corresponded the kiss with the same degree that Hiroto was using; fast, hard, passionate, agitated and eager. Moving backwards until his back was against the door, grabbing his boyfriend's curly hair firmly with one hand, letting the other one caress and pull Hiroto's neck closer, and switching positions so that his legs could cling to Hiroto's waist and hang him in the air, trapped between his boyfriend's hot body and the cold door, though he wasn't feeling cold at all.

A little, sweet moan suddenly escaped Tatsuya's lips, and fuck, was it erotic for Hiroto to hear his boyfriend moan of pure pleasure and wanton during the kiss they were sharing. So he moaned too as he pressed their bodies even closer, feeling every curvature, every spot, every place, every inch of Tatsuya's fit body and grabbing him even tighter by his thin waist so he wouldn't fall to the ground. And because he wanted to _feel_ him, keep him close in that intense make out session they were having, go on feeling his irresistible and tempting body against his, giving him full consent to touch him, caress him, feel him, pleasure him.

He was craving Tatsuya so much, and Tatsuya desired him too.

The heat between them was beginning to get almost unbearable and the constant mutual pressure of their already needy-for-more bodies was only making it even harder for them to stay sane. They were teenagers after all, full of hormones and lustful teenagers that had to hold back those urges most of the days, so it was of no surprise that they would get so horny when they had an opportunity of being alone. Both were aware of it, and neither had an issue with it, more like they absolutely loved getting so lost in that uncontrollable feeling of the most absolute desire and devotion.

Just as their lips were separating due to the lack of oxygen, Hiroto bit down on Tatsuya's bottom lip and pulled away slowly, sucking and biting it lovingly as their kiss had neared its end. The captain of the team let out another soft and almost unhearable moan as Hiroto's sucking increased, completely under the effect of that fuzzy, loving, excited and charming stars that his boyfriend was making him feel.

Their eyes opened as soon as their lips weren't in contact with the others anymore, and their fast, unsteady and accelerated breathings were the only sound that could be heard in the emptiness of the room. Powerful green eyes staring caringly, lovingly into those pink orbs that prevented him from thinking and that were returning those feelings pridefully.

"You're way too fucking irresistible, Tatsuya." Hiroto whispered, his face still inches away from Tatsuya's and holding him carefully with his hands.

"Was that the motive of your fight with Midorikawa?" Replied Tatsuya calmly while smiling sweetly. He loved when they kissed like that but it was much more important getting to know why his boyfriend was so upset.

"You bet. That fucking piece of s- "Tatsuya coughed lightly, annoyed by the words that were being used, and Hiroto couldn't help but give him a quick peck on the lips as a playful apology. "Okay, I get it. Green guy had the fucking audacity to tell me that if you were to choose between both of us, you'd choose him. And fuck that shit. So I got angry because I can't tell him that everytime we are alone we practically kiss-fuck each other, then end up cuddling all lovey-dovey because we haven't made love yet and we stay up together in my house all Saturday nights looking at the stars while talking, watching films, or making out and more... heated stuff until morning comes and you have to get back to this fucking place so as to not get fucking caught."

Tatsuya's lips curved into a soft smile that soon got converted into low chuckles as he heard his boyfriend's choice of vocabulary, which if he may admit, suited Hiroto perfectly. From insulting without any remorse to getting all shy, cute and dorky, turning his head to the side so that his adorable blush couldn't be fully seen and saying "cuddling all lovey-dovey" and "heated stuff" as a way of not saying what they had actually done in the intimacy of his bedroom.

Gosh, how much did he want to grab him by those fiery cheeks and kiss him again, but this time lovingly, not moved by a sudden lustful rush.

"You have said fuck at least 6 times, that's a new record, you must be really angry." Joked Tatsuya as he pulled Hiroto's head to his chest, playing with his soft curls as he felt his strong arms embracing him dearly.

"I am upset about having to put up with the shit that your _best friend_ always tells me." Replied Hiroto, though his speech was half muffled as his mouth was pressed against his boyfriend's chest, not that it mattered.

"I know Hiroto, and I am also quite upset myself because I can't bring myself to tell Midorikawa about our relationship yet. It's not like I am ashamed of dating you, I love you way too much to give a single damn about what the rest of people might think, I like you just the way you are, and if I could I would shout out to the world just how lucky I am that you return my feelings. But just as you are the only one that I love, Midorikawa feels the same way as I do, but towards me, and I don't know how to deal with it. Once I find enough strength to break his heart or until I can think of a way that doesn't include having Mido shatter in front of me, I will tell him. I am sorry for what I am doing, but I don't know what else to do, Hiroto."

Silence took over them calmly, letting Tatsuya's words get stuck in both of their heads at the same time as they felt as if they had taken a burden off themselves. No more words needed to be said, just their mere company was enough to assure them that everything would eventually turn out to be just fine.

It seemed like that comfortable silence was going to last forever, until Hiroto broke it with that sweet, soft tone that he only used when he was at ease:

"I know that Tatsuya, and I don't blame you for what you are doing. I only blame green guy for wanting to suck your dick all the fucking time that he is around you." Hiroto finished saying with a low, angry pout as he made Tatsuya giggle.

"I don't think he wants to do that."

"Holy shit you don't realise it but I swear to God, also known as me, that he would give out anything just to suck your dick." Another chuckle escaped Tatsuya's mouth and Hiroto finally looked up, wanting to see his beloved giving him that sweet melody. He was way too stunning, no wonder why so many people liked him.

"Are you saying that because as you also have feelings for me and you feel like doing _heated stuff_ with me, you think that Mido feels the same way?"

"AH?!"

Goal Hiroto's soft cheeks wasted not a minute in dyeing red, which caused a playful smile to be drawn on Tatsuya's face. He just loved teasing Hiroto, and this time not only had he caught him, he had also exposed him, and Hiroto's reaction couldn't have been better. His beloved was avoiding his gaze by tilting his head once again to the side -leaving his neck completely at his mercy-, his breathing turned heavier -more needy and desperate-, and that one part of his body had started growing even more excited -and harder, definitely harder-.

Hiroto always reacted so damn good to his provocations, and that caused him to get reactions as well. Heated, loving, impatient, cloudy, needy and lustful reactions. And Hiroto knew that he was enjoying himself, he knew that Tatsuya loved teasing him, and he knew that they both loved when they had those opportunities of saying whatever was on their teenager's minds. So he changed once again to his teasing self, to his provocative and playful personality that Tatsuya treasured so much on those moments of impatience.

(NSFW PART, BEWARE)

"You think I feel that way, Ta-tsu-ya?" Replied Hiroto, his voice turning huskier and deeper than usual, his eyes shining with such an intense glow that Tatsuya couldn't help but to whimper in anticipation.

Just as he said that Hiroto pressed their bodies harder together, his hands gripped even more protectively Tatsuya and he closed his tattooed eye as if he was winking. So close that Tatsuya could distinguish exactly where his tattoo was beginning after passing his eye, so near that he could count all of his long lashes if he wanted to, and so damn close that their noses were touching. Unlike their lips.

This was Hiroto's way of teasing, this was what always managed to take Tatsuya's self-control away and what made him wish that it would never come back.

"Well, this part of your body certainly does, dear Hi-ro-to." Whispered Tatsuya, lowering his voice just enough so that Hiroto could barely hear it and pronouncing slowly and deeply the syllables of his boyfriend's name.

The last thing Tatsuya saw was Hiroto's playful, prideful, attractive smirk, and next thing he knew was that Hiroto was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Sucking, nibbling, touching and biting, hard. So hard that Tatsuya thought he was losing his mind. So intense that he could feel his whole being tremble under Hiroto's mere touch. So enchanting that he found himself begging for more of whatever Hiroto was giving him. He didn't care if it was only his kisses, nor if his boyfriend wanted to go further, he just wanted Hiroto to keep loving him.

So he let himself fall to the ground, he stopped clinging on Hiroto because he _needed_ more friction, he wanted to _feel_ every single part of Hiroto's body against his own one. He didn't manage to resist giving Hiroto a smug smirk during the kiss as he started touching him through his thin team uniform. Calmly, slowly, playfully, seizing his length provocatively, just touching him with the palm of his hand as he started stroking him delicately, lightly, almost unnoticeably but enough to make Hiroto groan in exasperation.

It was always like that, Tatsuya _always_ took his time when touching. It was as if he wanted that moment to prolong forever, as if he didn't want it to end, as if he was scared of being the cause of its ending. Hiroto found it certainly amusing, he just couldn't understand how his boyfriend could maintain his calm during every _fucking second_, how Tatsuya could just grab his dick and touch him without any single sign of impatience, and what was even more surprising, Tatsuya could touch himself with that calm and still enjoy it.

And that drove him mad, insane, completely crazy. Hiroto wanted Tatsuya to be rougher, to grab him harder, to stroke him faster, to touch him driven by an unexpected rush of desire. So he grabbed Tatsuya's hand and separated their lips, because he was the one suffering that rush of lust, because he wasn't as calm as Tatsuya, and because he needed him so fucking much.

"Harder." Hiroto said huskily, deeply, as he made Tatsuya grab him just the way he wanted to be treated like "Do it harder, faster, roughly." His grip tightened, his lips came in contact with his boyfriend's earlobe and he gave a hard, strong, rough squeeze to his ass. Impatient, needy, lustful. He craved more, he wanted more, he desired his loving touch _so fucking much_ that it almost hurt. "I need you, Tatsuya."

And with that they lost themselves, their barely left reasoning disappeared leaving only their emotions. Tatsuya's hand moved frenetically, lost under Hiroto's words and completely unable to contain his desires. And now Hiroto was absolutely at his mercy, letting out moans of the most uncomparable pleasure and meeting Tatsuya's hand with his hips. His eyes narrowing in the process and his breathing becoming huskier, deeper, cloudier, loving and clement.

It was marvelous, gorgeous, breathtaking, outstanding, he couldn't find words to actually describe it because, fuck, everything that Tatsuya did to him couldn't be explained with mere words. So he grabbed him harder, because actions at least could express what he was feeling. He pressed their bodies together roughly and left Tatsuya's hand alone, because he just _needed _to touch his boyfriend too. And so he did, hardly, impatiently, needy, desperate, because Hiroto wanted Tatsuya to experience the same unbelievable sensations that he was. Or more.

Hiroto's lips started travelling through Tatsuya's face, kissing his cheeks, biting his lips sweetly and sucking on his earlobe. He just loved feeling Tatsuya's soft skin with his lips, making him shiver and moan with his mouth and marking his dear boyfriend with love. Thanks to Hiroto's actions, Tatsuya's body trembled, his calm left him and his mind went blank, completely numb, brain dead, his body melting during that intense, pleasurable, heated sensations. His moans got louder and his hips were no longer meeting Hiroto's slender hand, but his hips with pure necessity of getting even more intimate with his beloved.

Tatsuya was lost, Hiroto was lost, but they needed to lose themselves even further. They were close, their hands already inside each other's underwear, Tatsuya biting his own lips and Hiroto moving to Tatsuya's exposed neck, biting, sucking, _marking him_. Trying not be so loud as they neared their perk, feeling their climax arrive, their bodies twitching and trembling at the same time.

Hiroto started cursing under his breath on Tatsuya's completely red neck, feeling that wave of pure ecstasy and pleasure taking over his senses. And Tatsuya wasn't far behind, low, desperate moans escaping from his still bitten lips and Hiroto's name being repeated like a mantra as his vision got replaced with shining stars. But he kept on thrusting forward, grinding their hips roughly, gripping his boyfriend's curls with his free hand hardly and meeting Hiroto's body senselessly.

Hiroto pushed forward with as much strength as he had left in those intense, delicate, wild, rushed, heated, charming moments, making Tatsuya's back hit the door loudly. A final moan escaped his beautiful lips and one last curse left his own, connecting their bodies together for the last time and finally losing themselves completely.

(NSFW PART FINISHED, YOUR INNOCENT MINDS MAY CONTINUE)

Heavy pantings replaced the muffled moans that previously were the only sound that surrounded the room. Their tensed muscles soon started to feel relaxed again and a calming exhaustion along with a soft feeling of relief took over their once worried and upset selves. Even though they were tired, their faces were filled with smiles of purity, ease, affection and appreciation, grateful for having been able to enjoy their mutual company and love once more, happy to have been able to intimate once again and of showing their feelings without needing words.

"Better?" Tatsuya asked, his voice still low and his eyes finally opening after feeling that sudden rush.

"So much better." Hiroto replied as he gave Tatsuya a small peck on the lips, too tired to try to have a long kiss with him and earning a soft giggle as he did so.

"I'm glad, and please, remember that I love you everytime that you get angry at Mido." Tatsuya said again, caressing his boyfriend's facial tattoo and cheek with his clean hand lovingly.

"Umm, can't promise anything babe. After knowing that if I fight him we get to stay alone I don't think I will be able to hold back."

"At least try. This will sound kinda selfish but seeing how between Mido and you there is always a death flag hanging makes me sad." Hiroto's heart suffered a tight oppression at that and kissed him again. Lovingly, tenderly, cutely, longly, carefully, as if scared of breaking or hurting him, and Tatsuya was grateful for that, he just loved when Hiroto showed his emotions. Well, he just loved everything that Hiroto did who was he trying to fool, he had fallen head over heels for the rebel.

"What did you expect? We both like you, not hating each other would be the strange thing." Hiroto responded after the kiss with his typical prideful and playful smirk. That smirk that a few milliseconds later disappeared completely, as if regretting ever appearing.

Tatsuya was looking at him with shiny, hopeful eyes as his lips curved into one of those beautiful, gorgeous smiles that made Hiroto's mind wander around, and which was already fighting so as to not get lost once more. In his pale cheeks an adorable yet fiery blush could be appreciated, and with that Hiroto knew that he had fucked up. Bad.

_We both like you. Oh fuck._

Just after hearing Tatsuya's soft giggling appear, Hiroto was getting covered in kisses all around his face. Cheeks, lips, nose, tattoo, forehead… Every single part of his face was getting showered with a loving wave of sweet, affectionate, happy kisses. He started blushing too and held Tatsuya tightly by the waist as he was still getting kissed, not seeing any kind of signal of stopping soon.

It felt good feeling Tatsuya's soft, tasty lips on his exposed skin, but what didn't feel good was his embarrassment. His blush was probably the same tonality as his boyfriend's hair and his heart felt as if it was going to explode. He wasn't good with words, he hated when feelings took over him and made him say all that kind of sugary, dumb, dorky, stupid shit.

And Tatsuya knew it, and it was such an uncommon event that he didn't manage contain his happiness to himself. He just couldn't, so he was trying to show, to express just how much had it meant to him, just how much did he like Hiroto. Between kisses he was still giggling out of pure excitement, out of joy, out of love. Because Hiroto was trusting him, because he was finally entering his world and because he was getting loved.

"I think this is the first time you've told me you like me, Hiroto." said Tatsuya after calming down and smiling sweetly at his boyfriend as he finally pulled away.

"Shut up, you think too much." replied Hiroto, his blush still present and his head tilted to one side. Embarrassed, shy, insecure, still not knowing how to deal with his emotions.

Thank God that Tatsuya was attentive and kind hearted, because that made him change, moving from his flirty self to an easy going one, trying to help his dear Hiroto overcome his emotions.

"Mmm, whatever you say Hiroto, but if touching you under pressure is all it takes for you to tell me you like me, I think I'll do it more often."

After saying that Tatsuya started walking towards the sink in order to clean his hands, inviting Hiroto to join him as he contoured his hips and made one circle around himself just to wink at his boyfriend. It didn't seem to matter that they had just touched themselves, Tatsuya stayed as provocative as ever and Hiroto as weak as he could get. Tatsuya loved teasing, and Hiroto loved getting teased, so it was always like that between them.

Another proud, prideful smirk that seemed to wipe out the previous shyness that Hiroto was suffering made it into scene, and with that he followed Tatsuya's steps. Never losing contact of how his curves were moving, getting mesmerized by that erotic aura that seemed to emanate directly from Tatsuya and getting lost once again just as his boyfriend reached the sink and looked at him with those powerful, shining green eyes.

"You're so naughty, tight ass." Hiroto said as he positioned himself behind Tatsuya, letting his head rest on the free space between his neck and the shoulder.

"How do you know it's tight if you haven't tried it out yet?" Tatsuya replied smugly as he grabbed Hiroto's hands and started washing them along with his.

Good point, Tatsuya made a lot of good points actually.

"Are you questioning the knowledge of a God, Tatsuya?" Hiroto questioned playfully, leaving soft, sweet kisses all over his neck.

"And I'll continue doing it until we finally become one, dear." Tatsuya answered as he pushed his hips gently backwards.

"Then I'll need to teach you a lesson this Saturday, right?" Hiroto pressed harder and started sucking on his boyfriend's earlobe. He knew that they weren't going to do anything, but he just loved when their conversations got that sensual and flirty.

"Who knows, maybe we do it the other way around."

"AH?!"

That caught Hiroto by surprise, because he had _never_ thought about it being the other way around. Sure, he liked Tatsuya. Yeah, Tatsuya was a boy with a dick. He knew those things first hand, he was sure of them, but he had never ever contemplated being the one going down. He had just assumed that Tatsuya wanted to be the submissive because they had never talked about that.

Well, that was partly a lie, they had talked about sex, but they had never specified what they were going to do when the time came. They had joked about it, they had done almost any "pre-sex" interaction that he could think of and sometimes they were even close to finally doing it… But about positions… They had never mentioned anything.

Certainly most of the times he was lying on top of Tatsuya -it was more convenient as he was still taller than his boyfriend-, but there were also times in which Tatsuya was on top of him, kissing him impatiently as he grinded their dicks together _so fucking hard_ that Hiroto was left moaning so goddamn desperately for release. And fuck, it was hot having Tatsuya on top of him touching every single part of his body, sending waves of pure ecstasy just by using his fingers, almost making him reach the clímax just with his mouth, and making him beg for more as he was getting closer to his end. Yes, he had _begged_, begged for more of Tatsuya, begged for release, begged for Tatsuya to release with him.

Hiroto didn't even know how to organise his thoughts, so he started questioning the most basic things. Did he like Tatsuya? So fucking much that he was willing to fight whoever mistreated him. Did he like Tatsuya's body? Damn right he did, he found it as gorgeous as the rest of him. Did he want to have sex with him? Hell yes, without a doubt. Did he want Tatsuya's dick inside him? Uh…

Maybe…?

…

"You'd rather get my dick or want me to get yours?" Hiroto asked quite worriedly and making Tatsuya turn around. Confused and embarrassed eyes met fearful and scared ones, because Hiroto had just realised that getting to be one with Tatsuya could be more problematic than what he had initially imagined.

"You know I was joking, right?" Tatsuya said as if it was obvious, smiling softly as he saw Hiroto's expression change into a relieved one. "Don't worry about that kind of stuff, I am okay with being the submissive, but it's true that I am a bit concerned about it hurting because, uh, well, size matters the first time and yours is quite impressive. Not enough to prevent me from wanting to finally become one with you, but it still makes me worried."

Hiroto's heart skipped a beat at that, Tatsuya being once again way too cute, sincere and kind hearted for his own good. Those green orbs were looking at him sincerely, hopefully, caringly, as if he knew exactly what was going through his mind previous seconds ago. Tatsuya always seemed to understand and notice his insecurities as well as his fears, and he was even able to make him feel better.

And Hiroto just wanted to make Tatsuya happy too, he wanted to correspond to that unmeasurable love and care that he always received from Tatsuya, he wanted so bad to give him, to show him, just how special he was to him.

"I'll make sure to take good care of you when we do it, Tatsuya." Hiroto said caringly, with that uncommon soft tone of voice that he only used when love overcame the rest of his emotions. And, oh god, was love overcoming them again with full force, his heart was beating so fast that he was sure he could suffer a heart attack anytime soon.

"I know you will. You always do."

After saying that Tatsuya closed the space between them and pulled Hiroto in for a kiss. Their hands still holding each other's and their hearts beating fast. Their minds unable to focus on anything more apart from their feelings and their wide, happy, cheesy smiles making it difficult for them to actually even focus on kissing.

It was messy, but that didn't make it any less significant and special, in fact, it only made them happier. They were together, and that was all that mattered to them. The closeness that they shared was enough to make them be that joyful, the confidence between them making their minds loosen up and the intimacy making them get lost on their feelings one more time.

"At what time do you want me to go this Saturday?" Tatsuya said after the kiss, his eyes gleaming with light and his smile turning into a soft giggle.

"I'mma be home alone the whole day until Sunday evening, so you can come for lunch, stay for dinner, movie or stargazing night and then you return here Sunday morning."

"Sounds good, really good. I wish it was Saturday already. But it's Wednesday, and we have training, and we have already spent a lot of time together, AND I would really want to avoid getting caught because it's been a while since something like that has happened and I have a gut feeling that this momentary peace won't last much longer." the red haired male said, and after thinking for some seconds then added, his eyes glowing teasingly: "Shall you help me get undressed, Hiroto?"

"My pleasure, Tatsuya."

* * *

Five minutes later the door finally opened and a completely indifferent Tatsuya and a seemingly pissed off Hiroto walked out of the changing room, only to find 12 pair of eyes staring at them curiously. Preoccupation and worry got into their souls accompanied by a sudden wave of regret that also seemed to pierce into their beings. Maybe they had spent too much time together to be considered as a "friendly speech about how to have respect towards the rest of the teammates". Just maybe, or perhaps the team was full of gossipers, which was also very probable.

"What?" Hiroto asked aggressively, his frown growing as he felt a wave of anxiety crawling into him.

"It's just that we heard… something hit the door." Ulvida said, trying to avoid Tatsuya's gaze by turning her head to the left.

Silence. Hiroto's anxiety made a chill run over his back and he felt as if reality had hitted him so hard that his balance was trembling. His breathing got faster and his eyes went to find Tatsuya's desperately. Desperate for an excuse, desperate to come up with something that could get them out of that situation, because he had no fucking idea about what to say.

"Hiroto got upset about something I said and in consequence threw my bag into it." Tatsuya said calmly, just as if he was telling the truth, showing just how much of a good actor he really was. Nobody seemed to question it because, well, it was a fact that Hiroto was problematic and that totally looked like something he would do.

Hiroto could swear that he had never felt prouder of his boyfriend's lying skills than how he was feeling at that moment. He took a deep breath and "tsk"ed, playing it off along with Tatsuya's lie and turning his gaze to the crowd. Well, more exactly to Midorikawa, who was now exposing a relieved expression and smiling happily.

Oh god, Hiroto wanted to punch him so fucking bad it almost hurt. But he couldn't, because Tatsuya would get angry and that would be ten times worse.

"More questions?" Hiroto asked still clenching his teeth and eyeing Midorikawa intensely, who right at that moment was smirking at him mockingly.

That fucking bitch.

If only he knew what they had done in the room he wouldn't be wearing that fucking happy smile as if he had had reason all along. Hiroto smirked a bit, oh god if only Mido knew that he had practically fucked his crush with his tongue and then made him reach his orgasm by stroking his_ beautiful, hard, big cock_ with his hand and squeezed his _huge, round_ _ass_ as his beloved came so hard moaning his name desperately, lips bitten, back completely arched and eyes rolling back as he released himself. Oh God, if only Mido knew that he wouldn't be wearing that fucking smile that Hiroto hated. If only Mido knew that Tatsuya was already his…

"It doesn't seem like it, so let's go to the field already." Suzuno said, and the team soon started heading towards the exit.

Oh, what a surprise, Midorikawa approached Tatsuya while they were walking and with that Hiroto's deadly instincts appeared again. The only thing preventing him from joining the two _best friends that were almost like brothers_ was that Saginuma approached him too, which Tatsuya was thankful for because he was already feeling Hiroto's jealousy trying to get the best of him. He found it cute, he was not going to lie about that, but he also wanted to keep Midorikawa alive.

"What did you actually do to Tatsuya in the changing room?" Saginuma whispered, low enough so that only Hiroto could hear it.

"Are you really sure you want to know?"

"I don't want details, just tell me if Tatsuya agreed."

"He did, he was the one that decided to get his back on the door when I was just kissing him." Hiroto answered, his deadly eyes turning a bit softer as he remembered what they had done on that room. "You know, I would never force Tatsuya."

"I know, just wanted to make sure. But you should try to take it easier, his left ear is all red and his lips are a bit swollen." Hiroto couldn't help but to laugh at that statement. Saginuma sure behaved like a father towards them and he even paid much more attention than his biological one.

"Imagine being all alone with my sister in the changing room, when she suddenly asks you to help her undress. Would you take it easy? Let me doubt it with the big ass crush you've got on her, dude."

Saginuma, who was already opening his mouth for a comeback, was left speechless, his mouth opening and closing like a fish trying to breath while being out of the water. His cheeks turned crimson and he stopped middle track, trembling and looking at Hiroto with fear. And Hiroto laughed at that, loudly and mischievously as he had just exposed Saginuma's crush.

"Wha- how did you… W-what?" the taller one tried to ask, still frozen in place and his mind so empty that he wasn't even able to formulate a question.

"Tatsuya one day asked me what your relationship with my sister was like, and at first I didn't understand it because, fuck, it's my sister and I want to avoid seeing one of you guys as my potential brother-in-law." Hiroto explained, changing his laugh for a little pout of disgust "But anyways, I started observing you like the good and awesome brother that I am, and because after being with Tatsu for almost 9 months I have learned that when he senses something, then something is happening. And dude, you've got it bad. You're fucking obvious, holy shit, Tatsuya and I are fucking Tom Cruise and Leonardo Dicaprio compared to you."

Saginuma was left without words for a bit longer, looking at Hiroto with confusion as all he was receiving was just a smirk that said: you caught me before, now I got you, dumbass.

"Now, what's exactly your relationship with my sis?"

"I think you already know the answer, Hiroto."

"Not quite dating, uh?" He didn't get an answer, just a long stare that expressed more than mere words "Have you told her your feelings at least?"

"There's no need for that, it is not gonna take me anywhere."

There was something in Saginuma's eyes that definitely caught Hiroto's attention. It was sadness, the fear of rejection, the apprehension of not having his feelings returned… Those were the same eyes that he once had. Perhaps that was why he stopped teasing and actually felt empathy towards the older male, because he knew that horrible feeling and knew just how bad Saginuma had it.

"I am not the one to talk, afterall I am in a not so secret relationship with Tatsuya, but I know for a fact that trying to hide and repress those feelings isn't gonna take you anywhere," Hiroto said, remembering all the nights he spent unable to sleep because he was scared of liking his now boyfriend "you'll only suffer more. I don't know if she likes you back, we don't talk much, but I can ask her if you want to."

"There's no need for that either, but thank you Hiroto."

"If you say so."

And the conversation was dropped just like that. Because they were not close enough to talk about deep stuff, because even if Hiroto cared he wasn't going to push Saginuma anymore and even if Saginuma appreciated Hiroto's care, he wasn't willing to explain more about his feelings. So they stopped talking and walked towards the exit next to each other, not quite comfortable nor uncomfortable, just minding their own businesses.

Furthermore, while Hiroto and Saginuma were having that conversation, Midorikawa and Tatsuya were having another one:

"Are you sure you're alright Tatsuya? Hiroto can be quite aggressive." Midorikawa said.

"You don't have to worry that much Mido, he is easier to deal with than what you think." Tatsuya answered, smiling softly as he prayed that Hiroto wasn't hearing them.

"Umm, you are right, he is just like a dog that's always barking but that's not brave enough to bite." Damn, Mido was harsh. Tatsuya had to pray once again. He absolutely didn't want casualties all thanks to a stupid attack out of jealousy.

"When we were in Inazuma Japan he actually tried to punch one of our teammates, even called Haizaki for help and then attacked him during a match. Hiroto can attack sometimes, it's not the usual thing though, but he indeed can." Tatsuya answered calmly, remembering the good old time's in which they were still fighting to win the world championship.

"He is horrible." Midorikawa said dryly, clearly disgusted by what he had just heard.

"But he can bite, not just bark." Tatsuya replied, trying really hard to not blush as the memories of Hiroto biting his skin came to his mind.

"Are you defending him?"

An intimidating silence came with Midorikawa's question. Intimidating and frightening, jealousy fully present in it and making Tatsuya shiver under that degree of tension.

"Just telling you that he can bite, and that he is not as bad as you think he is." Midorikawa opened his mouth in order to say something, but Tatsuya continued talking "I have seen how you look at him, and I have known you for long enough to know when you despise someone, Mido."

Midorikawa didn't answer immediately, he paused for a moment to organise his thoughts and then opened his mouth again to let out an answer:

"I don't like the way he looks at you." Mido finally pronounced, looking at Tatsuya just in the same way that Hiroto looked at him.

It was painful, because Tatsuya was aware of it and because he couldn't do anything about it. He could be bold and sincere, he could straightly tell Mido that he just _loved_ the way Hiroto looked at him, because he also looked at Hiroto like that. He could also tell Mido, expose him by saying that he had long realised that he looked at him in the same way as Hiroto did.

But he wasn't going to do it, because he didn't have enough heart for it. So he let it die until everything became silent and the training finally started.

Because he couldn't bite Mido just like that.


	4. Chapter 3-2

**Hello everyone! I'm back sooner than expected, but don't get too habituated that I still have to write the last part of chapter 3, and trust me, it's going to be long. Now, I am not changing the date because I really want to have it finished for the 8th of January. **

**OKAY HERE ARE THE WARNING: This part contains NSFW just like the previous one, and this one is explicit. You know, hormones, horny teenagers in a huge mansion alone. Stuff happens, and I will put a warning when it begins and when it ends so you can skip it in case you want to. Also, Hiroto continues to curse a lot and is still dumb, a dumb baby. Tatsuya is also dumb. Hitomiko is not dumb but she curses. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it and don't forget to review, fav or follow, it means a lot! Special thanks to for following and reviewing, really, thank you! **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**

* * *

Days went by and before anyone could realise it, Saturday arrived. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and Tatsuya was already reaching the front of the Kira's household's closed door. The guards already knew him and there was no need to wait because he could just enter the house -Father gave him permission to enter- but he liked having conversations with them. The guards were really nice to him, not making awkward questions and not judging him by always blushing at the sight of Hiroto approaching him while the sun was setting.

Sometimes they asked though, mostly on Sunday mornings when he had to return to the orphanage and it was about six thirty in the morning, his hair all messy, his lips swollen like a lollipop, his neck uncovered showing multiple hickeys and huge eye bags under his tired but happy green eyes.

They asked if he was alright or if he wanted to be accompanied to the orphanage, always smiling at him and treating him just like another family member, and honestly, Tatsuya felt shooting stars dancing on his stomach everytime he thought about being accepted in the Kira family. He always declined though and told them that he was fine, just tired and wishing to reach his bead already. Sometimes the guards would laugh and agree with wanting to rest, other times they would help him cover the love marks Hiroto always left on his skin, or made jokes about how possesive the little heir seemed to be due to all the marks he carried.

And every single time, they would promise to keep their little secret safe.

"Hey! It's been a while, how have you been?" Tatsuya asked just as he reached the front door and sending a quick message to Hiroto, telling him that he had just arrived.

"We should be ones saying that considering that last week you didn't come." The right guard said as he smiled a bit.

"I didn't feel like breaking in at 1am and trying to get through the window, mostly because it's illegal and I could end up waking Hitomiko-san and Father up." He said as he made the guards laugh a bit. They were never serious nor stoic with him even though that's how they were supposed to behave with anyone that was not part of the Kira family, and even with the Kiras.

"We both know it's more the second option, it wouldn't be first time that you tried getting into the house by non legal means." replied now the left guard mocking him a little, and Tatsuya couldn't help but to smile.

"Yeah, I remember that one time when you were about to enter but Kira-sama's limousine appeared out of nowhere 3 hours earlier than what he ought to have arrived, so you just went ahead, climbed this wall and threw yourself into the bushes while Hiroto-sama just stood there in the middle of the way, shocked. You didn't even give us time to open the door for you."

"You really looked like Spiderman back there, something red climbing this wall barehanded in just a blink of an eye."

They all laughed together at that memory and continued talking about all the times that the young couple had almost gotten caught, but that somehow managed to hide. They reached the conclusion that the best one had been the day in which Tatsuya had thrown himself out of the second floor window at 6am more or less, wearing just one of Hiroto's shirts and his underwear, and then sprinting towards the door at full speed, only to end up jumping into the water fountain as Hitomiko-sama opened the door of the mansion and got out of it, trying to find whoever had been spending the night with his brother.

That had been the only time in which the guards hadn't been able to hold back their laughter in front of Hitomiko-sama while she gave them a puzzled looked and asked if they had let somebody leave. They had of course denied, mostly because Tatsuya hadn't been able to make it to the door and was staring, practically begging them not to say anything from the fountain. Hitomiko-sama, after looking intensely into their eyes for a few seconds, returned to the building, and when everything was secured, Tatsuya got out of the fountain all wet and greeted them as if nothing had happened.

And that day was also the only time in which Tatsuya had accepted their help.

"What are you laughing about?" Hiroto asked as soon as he arrived to the front door and signaled the guards to open it.

"Nothing really important darling, just remembering all the times that we have almost gotten caught." Tatsuya said still laughing a bit, getting through the door and giving his boyfriend a little kiss on the lips as a greeting.

"We are not that obvious." Hiroto replied, receiving questioning looks from the three.

"Sorry to break you Hiroto-sama, but you sometimes are." replied the left guard, trying to hold back his laughter in front of his superior. It didn't go well.

"Ah!?"

Tatsuya let out a small giggle and kissed Hiroto again softly, his boyfriend was really clueless when it came to romance.

"Don't worry, we are getting better at it. It's been more than a month since I have last jumped out of your window or climbed the wall, and now you don't stutter as much as you used to do when your family asks about your lovelife." Tatsuya said playfully as Hiroto grabbed his hand and started pulling him through the huge garden.

The guards waved at them as a goodbye, Tatsuya waved back as he smiled happily and grabbed Hiroto's hand tightly. It was somehow smaller than his, but his grip was strong, warm, reconforting and familiar, expressing Hiroto's soft side that he was so ashamed of showing. But Tatsuya loved Hiroto's shy, careful, insecure nature.

"I have missed you, Hiroto."

Immediately an intense blush covered Hiroto's already pink cheeks and he tilted his head to the opposite side, trying to avoid Tatsuya's light.

"We just saw each other yesterday, idiot." The rich kid replied, clearly embarrassed and not knowing how to deal with his emotions as he finally opened the main door of the mansion and let both of them enter it.

Tatsuya giggled, causing Hiroto to lay his eyes on him again, and proceeded to kiss him deeply, pulling Hiroto's neck closer with one hand and letting the other one caress his hips delicately. He could feel Hiroto's body heating up and his shyness disappearing as he licked carefully his bottom lip, indirectly asking for permission.

But Hiroto didn't grant it, instead _he_ asked to invade his mouth, and, of course, Tatsuya denied at first, biting Hiroto's lip playfully and then sucking on it provocatively. Tatsuya felt Hiroto groan against his mouth huskily, and with that he knew he had completely broken his boyfriend's self control, so he parted his lips eagerly. Maybe too eagerly.

Hiroto's tongue slipped past his thin lips and started dancing inside him. A dance that only Hiroto could do, not leaving a single place untouched nor unloved, swirling and circling around his own tongue as he composed his own rhythm, biting his lips with that strange loving and careful touch that he always used when they were enjoying their time together, and literally messing his feelings with it.

Damn, Hiroto was an amazing kisser. If sex was somehow as enchanting, or more, as how Hiroto kissed… He feared not lasting long, or not being able to hold himself back.

"I know, but yesterday we weren't alone so I couldn't be with you the way I wanted. I really missed kissing and loving you" Tatsuya said after the kiss, panting heavily, his eyes still half closed and his heart beating so fast that he thought it could escape from his ribcage.

Hiroto chuckled under his breath and looked at him lovingly, but at the same time with a bit of seriousness in his fierce pink eyes.

"Once you tell them, more importantly once you tell green guy about us, you may have the godly privilege of kissing me anytime, Ta-tsu-ya." Hiroto said with his playful tone, but his eyes shining serious as he spoke. He truly meant those words, and Tatsuya knew it.

"I have good news for us then, I think I am finally prepared enough to tell them about our relationship."

Hiroto didn't answer, he just looked at Tatsuya with confusion glowing in his expressive eyes and his mouth opening slightly, but no sound came out of it. Tatsuya's smile got softer and he held his hands. He always did that when they talked about important matters; when he asked Hiroto to be with him, when they had their first official date, when he asked him to keep their relationship as a secret… And now he was holding his hands, as he proclaimed that he wanted to introduce him as his boyfriend to his_ "family"_.

"I have finally made up my mind. As I told you three days ago, I love you way too much to care about what others think, or that's what I thought. When we were still in Inazuma Japan I felt completely free, happy, being in your arms without caring about the rest of the team, because I was with you and that's all it mattered to me. But when we got here, I got scared, and I have been scared this past 5 months of what Mido and the rest might think, because of various reasons like Mido crushing on me and because I consider them as my family, and coming out to my family has always been something that I have feared."

Hiroto nodded and smiled truthfully in complete understanding, he was also scared of coming out to his family. He already knew that his sister and his father appreciated Tatsuya _a lot_ and were happy when he started hanging out with him more, probably thinking there weren't deeper feelings involved. But it was different appreciating your son's friend from accepting him as his boyfriend. And Hiroto was also scared of it, because he knew that Tatsuya also felt appreciation towards his father and sister and he absolutely refused to have Tatsuya being disrespected and hated just because he was no longer his friend, but his boyfriend instead.

In conclusion, coming out sucked.

"But I am not scared anymore," Tatsuya continued saying, his eyes showing relief and care as he spoke "because at last I have realised that being with you is what makes me happy, and I want to be happy with you all the time. I want you to be happy with me, I want you to be happy and free and I want to be your happiness in the same degree that you are mine. Because I love you Hiroto, and I don't want us to be unhappy because of my insecurities or fears. I want us to be together, forever, like the couple we are. I want to express how much you mean to me to the rest of the people, because you are the reason of it and because I want you to see, to feel, to receive just how much you mean to me. I want to give you my love, Hiroto."

Hiroto felt his eyes tearing up and his hold on Tatsuya's hand got tighter, more supporting, caring, affectionate and loving. He knew just how important the Sun Garden guys were to his boyfriend, and he knew just how much of a big step was for Tatsuya to tell them about his lovelife. He felt his heart get squeezed with a pressure that was somehow recomforting and wam, Tatsuya reminding him once again just how much he loved him.

Tatsuya was still too good for his own good, even too good for him. A single, rebel tear escaped his tattooed eye, and his smile got wider, happier, relaxed and hopeful. Hiroto was in love with Tatsuya, so in love that his true self that he always tried so hard to hide, had appeared, and for once he didn't want to hide it anymore. He was happy, happy that Tatsuya wanted to be with him and have him _"officially"_ meet his family as his boyfriend.

So happy, that he had let slip that single tear out of pure happiness.

"If you are prepared for it, then I am too Tatsuya. I would gladly let that family of yours contemplate me as your boyfriend." Hiroto finally said softly, intertwining his fingers with Tatsuya's and massaging the back of his hand.

"I… I am so happy Hiroto, thank you. Would you like to be introduced on Monday before dinner time but after practice?" Tatsuya said emotionally, his eyes shining so brightly and his smile so captivating that Hiroto couldn't resist chuckling and smiling.

"Impatient, aren't you?" He replied playfully, not able to resist how happy he truly was.

"What can I say? You've changed me for good."

They both leaned in for a kiss, cheeks blushing fire red, bodies warm and hearts beating fast as closeness enveloped them once more. Lips rubbing against each other for a few seconds until Hiroto entered Tatsuya's mouth again, slowly, longingly, affectionately, seductively, lovingly and calmly. Tatsuya had also changed him for good, making him start a slow dance this time, swirling and touching gracefully just as his feelings dictated the movements and making both of them get lost. Lost on their emotions, their feelings, on each other, on the love they shared and could express without fearing.

The lack of oxygen became more present as their vals neared their end, so Hiroto started pulling away slowly, sliding ever so lightly from Tatsuya's mouth but pulling his bottom lip with him nonetheless. Sucking, kissing, nibbling, biting it ever so tenderly as they were both left breathless.

"Mmm… You are the best boyfriend." Tatsuya said lovingly, his eyes half opened, his breathing completely unsteady and panting heavily. Hiroto's emotional kisses were simply amazing.

"You are not that far behind." Hiroto said, panting as heavily as Tatsuya was but his famous, prideful smirk reaching his lips. Only to be replaced by a pinkish blush that was really similar to his eye color. "You… Do you want to be, uh, no, wait- Would you like to umm, meet my family? No, uh, fuck that, wait again- Should I introduce you to my sister too? Well, in the same way I am meeting your family, like, uh, fuck it again-"

"It's okay, take your time Hiroto, relax." Tatsuya said, soothing his voice as much as he could and grabbing Hiroto's now trembling hand delicately. He knew that it was important for Hiroto to say those words, even though he was struggling so much.

"Want to be my boyfriend in front of my sis?" Hiroto finally asked, his gaze avoiding Tatsuya's and his hands shaking even more.

Hiroto knew he was not good with words, goddammit all he fucking sucked at that if he were to compare himself with Tatsuya who was like a poet or something. Always so free and careful when talking about his feelings, not shy to express with words how much it meant to him that they were dating, and even going as far as talking and confessing when they were doing their oh-so-famous heated stuff sessions.

That was one of the things he most admired of Tatsuya, how he was always so forward, sincere and confident, but also calm, understanding and empathetic, knowing that it was so fucking hard for him to say those words but taking them as if they were the best fucking compliment that he had ever received. Looking at him with his beautiful shining green eyes, smiling brightly and blushing hard, as if he had heard the most emotional declaration of the world instead of a pitiful stuttering of words asking to introduce him as his romantical partner to his sister.

"I would love that, Hiroto." Tatsuya said, his eyes tearing up slightly too and his cheeks turning fiery "When? Do you want me to dress up elegantly? Should we go to a restaurant or somewhere fancy like that? Or do you want it to go casually?"

"Nah, casual. Maybe I tell her once we are alone, don't want you to see how much of a psychopath my sister is."

"I am sure she is not that horrible, Hiroto."

"Holy shit Tatsu she practically hunted you when she found us out stargazing."

"We weren't stargazing." Tatsuya corrected, he was 100% sure they weren't doing that, which was also the reason why he actually threw himself out of the window. He sure as hell hadn't wanted Hiroto's sister to see them both in that _compromising_ position.

"You sure were watching the stars."

_Oh, smooth._

Tatsuya couldn't help but to giggle again and kiss his boyfriend again, passionaly, slowly, calmly, sliding this time his tongue into his mouth and deepening the kiss ever so caringly but lustfully. They were home alone, in that incredibly big mansion, all alone, proclaiming that they were in love and determined to make their relationship take a new step forward.

Or maybe two…

He pulled away completely embarrassed and bit his lower lip while his eyes met Hiroto's. That night could be the night. It was no secret that both of them wanted to actually do it, as well as it was also crystal clear that Hiroto was too shy and insecure to ask him about it. Tatsuya didn't want to rush things, he just wanted everything to have its course, but he knew that Hiroto wanted to do it too.

The situation reminded Tatsuya of the first time they touched themselves. Two days before their match against Brazil, the sun shining through the barely opened window and the room in complete silence, if it weren't for Hiroto's unsteady, shaky, heavy breathing. Tatsuya opened his eyes a bit at hearing that shaky noise, Hiroto never made noise when sleeping, and that's when he saw his burning cheeks, the sweat adorning his forehead, his lips mildly parted and his exposed muscles all tensed.

A wet dream, Tatsuya came to realise. He let his vision go further down, setting exactly where his boyfriend was showing that, indeed, he was having a really pleasurable dream. He couldn't stop a gasp from escaping his mouth and he felt his whole body heating up. Damn, damn, damn, damn. Damn it all. He was getting turned on too just by watching his dear Hiroto have a wet dream. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck it all, he wanted to touch his boyfriend.

But Hiroto was asleep, and Tatsuya knew that if he woke up to him stroking his hard dick, Hiroto's brain wouldn't be able to function. Never. So he waited, patiently, still looking at Hiroto's lower region as it was getting even bigger than before. God damn, his boyfriend was really hard at that point, and that made him get even harder. Goddammit all the way to hell, they were both hard and he couldn't do anything about it.

Then a soft moan suddenly left Hiroto's fleshy lips, followed by a name, his name: Tatsuya.

Tatsuya's will broke with that and he decided it was time to fucking wake Hiroto up, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed release, he needed his boyfriend, he needed Hiroto. Hiroto's expression was pure poetry, eyeing at him in uncomparable confusion, desire, embarrassment, wanton, shyness, affection, care and lust. His eyes so full of lust that Tatsuya moaned just by his look, just by how Hiroto was affirming that he desired him too, just because Hiroto had implicitly admitted that he craved him, even in his dreams.

They didn't say many words, it was mostly Hiroto cursing at getting hard and apologizing in his aggressive manner at first, only to have Tatsuya's lips shutting him up and asking him to just, please, let them enjoy themselves. Tatsuya made sure that Hiroto was comfortable though, asking him if he wanted to do things with him, if he wanted be touched and to touch him, if he was fine, if it felt good, telling him just how much he loved him, how good he was, and requesting that they came together. And they did, moaning each other's name and feeling relieved as they had calmed down slightly the sexual tension that they suffered.

None of them could've asked for a better first time intimation. It was affectionate, caring, cute, shy, loving, but also homely, familiar, needy and fulfilling. It was just right, it felt right, so right to do those things with each other, to express their longing with more than just kisses and to finally love each other more… explicitly.

"What do you want to do now?" Hiroto said, and with that Tatsuya's memories faded away and he was forced back to reality, back to the massive hall, back to present.

"I am quite hungry if I am honest. Want to cook today or do you prefer to order something?" Tatsuya asked as if he hadn't been thinking about how much he craved Hiroto. Someday he was going to win an Óscar.

"We order something and I am paying it, don't you even dare take out money."

Tatsuya just chuckled and pulled Hiroto in again for a kiss. A soft, loving, caring, affectionate kiss as he let himself smile during it. He felt Hiroto smirk proudly against his lips and holding him by the waist so as to deepen the touch. Tender, careful and sweet. That was his boyfriend, his Kira Hiroto, with whom he had fallen in love with, and who reminded him every time how lucky he was to have him. Tatsuya didn't need anything more, nor did Hiroto, they were together, happily together, and that was all it mattered to them.

"Mmm, you are definitely the best boyfriend. Shall we go to the couch and chill until food comes?"

"Couch and chill? Or Netflix and chill, Ta-tsu-ya?" Hiroto said, his hands started getting lower, and lower, and lower…

Kinky.

"Or we could use us both as appetizers. What do you think, Hi-ro-to? Would you like that?" Tatsuya replied, his hands also getting lower, and lower, and lower…

Extremely kinky.

Tatsuya bit his lips, Hiroto his neck, and next thing both knew was that their shirts had gone missing on their way to the couch and that their pants felt way too tight.

* * *

"Remind me again why we are watching Coyote ugly while eating noodles." Hiroto said, sitting on the couch shirtless, with one hand around of Tatsuya's waist and his head on top of his.

"Because we forgot to order the food before we started taking our clothes off, and when we both finally finished the only store that sold food was this one." Tatsuya replied, shirtless too and leaning his head on Hiroto's bare shoulder.

"Still doesn't explain why we are watching this bullshit."

"Because the song that's stuck on my head is from this film."

"You gotta be kidding me."

"I am not." Tatsuya said and tilted his head slightly to the left so as to kiss Hiroto dearly. "You are quite grumpy even after I have just sucked you off. Did you not like it?" Tatsuya continued saying ever so casually, as if it was normal to say those things.

And it wasn't, so Hiroto irremediably started blushing hard and stuttering random words, going from stuff like "shut up tight ass" to "y-you are not bad with y-your mouth", which both meant that he had liked what they had done. So Tatsuya giggled and pulled him in for a hug, resting his head on his naked torso. He also took the noodle cup from Hiroto's shaky hands and started feeding him calmly, trying to ease his shyness.

"Better?" Tatsuya asked dearly, his eyes looking up so as to see Hiroto.

He didn't get a verbal answer as Hiroto was still eating from the chopsticks that he was now holding, but once Hiroto was finished taking the noodles into his mouth, he received an action that was better than words. Hiroto kissed him right on the lips, smirking and chuckling as he was still eating and making Tatsuya smile and giggle with him. Damn, even Hiroto's messy kisses were amazing.

"You know, this kinda resembles that one scene from Lady and the Tramp, but nastier and instead of spaghetti we have fucking noodles." Hiroto said laughing a bit as he pulled away.

"And we are not eating from a plate, and we haven't kissed because we were eating the same noodle." Tatsuya replied with a soft laugh.

"You are always so concrete babe."

"I am concretely yours."

_Smooth._

Hiroto smirked proudly and pulled him closer by wrapping his legs around Tatsuya.

"Want to try recreating the scene?" Tatsuya said as he placed a noodle in his mouth.

That smirk only got wider, and soon Hiroto placed his mouth on the other string of the food. Tatsuya smiled and started biting on it, getting closer to Hiroto's lips as his boyfriend did the same. Their eyes already half closed and just an inch separating their mouths, which meant that they would probably need 4 more bites to get their lips together. Probably, because Hiroto was impatient, and instead of waiting he bit down the rest of it and met Tatsuya's lips.

It was messier than before, and nastier, and actually quite complicated, but that didn't mean that they weren't liking it. It felt good if they had to be honest with themselves, it wasn't even remotely romantic, but more like a new dorky and dumb way of expressing just how comfortable they were with each other's company. So comfortable that after ending the kiss, they went in again for another one. And another one, and another one. And again, and again. The film almost reaching its end and the sun setting, time becoming irrelevant and all they could think about was kissing each other. Again, and again, and again…

*-ELLA DICE QUE NO ME CONOCE, PERO EN MI CAMA SE LA METÍ EN CUATRO Y EN TODITAS LAS POSES-*

"Aren't you gonna answer the phone?" Hiroto asked deeply but at the same time gently, with his lips still against Tatsuya's and only opening one of his eyes.

"Mmm, don't want to." Tatsuya pouted as he sucked softly Hiroto's bottom lip. "But I guess that I should."

Tatsuya stretched his left arm in order to grab the phone that was still ringing on the desk. He quickly accepted the call, and without even reading who was calling him, he let himself lay on top of Hiroto's chest, who was now laying on the couch.

"_Tatsuya, where are you? I am on speaker by the way." _Saginuma's voice asked and warned him from the phone.

Well, he wasn't so comfortable anymore, neither was Hiroto. Tatsuya quickly looked at his boyfriend with worried eyes only to have his own worry being returned to him. He insecurely nodded his head, and Hiroto also corresponded to that implicit question by nodding his head and his gaze shining determinately. Well, it was finally time to expose themselves a bit. After all, they were going to officially come out on Monday, so why not start sending clues?

"Hey Saginuma, I am with Hiroto right now. What's the matter?" Tatsuya said, forcing himself to relax as he felt Hiroto's slender hands caressing his bare back as a way of support.

Hiroto also muttered a low greeting.

"_Ooh, and what are you guys doing?"_ Now it was time for Nagumo's teasing and slightly mischievous voice to echo inside their ears.

"Nothing much." Tatsuya replied.

"Watching a shitty film." Hiroto contributed to the conversation as he also felt Tatsuya's hands tracing lines all along his exposed skin, trying to relax him too.

It was now or never, they were finally going to give discrete clues about their relationship to Tatsuya's family.

"_Why are you guys together?" _Midorikawa asked, as harsh as ever and even though Tatsuya and Hiroto were not seeing him, they could feel his black eyes burning their souls.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck it all. Fuck his self-control, Tatsuya was going to go full sincere and bold mode:

"Hiroto told me he had no plans for the weekend and asked me if I wanted to do anything, and as I wanted to spend time alone with him, I came here." Tatsuya replied, and if everything was tense before, it was nothing compared to how it was now.

"_Told y'all that something was going on between them, but noooo, why would you think that Tatsuya and Hiroto have something? If they almost never interact together, pfff how could you Nagumo? Well, y'all think I'm stupid, but in your faces, bitches."_ Nagumo said after what felt like minutes of silence, only to be silenced by what seemed to be a slap. Probably Suzuno's.

"_Now's not the time to bring that up tulip head."_ Suzuno whispered angrily, probably thinking that it couldn't be heard from across the call.

"_When are you coming back?"_ Midorikawa asked nervously this time, hell was breaking loose after all, everything was under so much pressure that all of them were scared of talking.

"I don't know." Tatsuya answered, trying to relax once again as he felt his heart pounding so hard on his chest that he found it difficult to breath. Crap, crap, crap. He had been too sincere, he shouldn't have exposed his intention of being with Hiroto to Midorikawa himself, nor that they had planned to have a date. Not even Hiroto's soft massage could calm him down. Damn, damn, damn, it was hard.

The hand holding the phone started trembling.

"It's quite late already, wanna stay for the night?" Hiroto said softly, gently, giving away clues by the tone of his voice, pulling Tatsuya closer to his chest and hugging him dearly with both of his hands as he planted a sweet kiss on his forehead. Supportive, caring, empathetic, considerate, loving. He knew Tatsuya was having a rough time with it, and it didn't help that Mido was being a little shit.

Tatsuya could swear that he was feeling the angry and jealous eyes of Midorikawa piercing his soul, Suzuno's icy glare on his back, Nagumo's fiery teasing on his front and Ulvida's upset eyes on his very own ones. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Hiroto nor at the phone as he muttered a reply:

"I'd be more than glad Hiroto. Sorry guys, I am not returning home tonight."

And with that, without wanting an actual answer to what he had just said, Tatsuya hanged up. An intense wave of anxiety crawled into him like cold breezes through broken windows on winter, accompanied by an attack of regret and hurt that made his breathing become as shaky as a degree 4.5 earthquake. Damn, damn it all.

He knew it was going to be hard, but also indispensable. Deep down he knew that he was doing the "right" thing, but still, he felt bad. Guilty of causing pain, of hiding for so long, of lying, of telling the truth, of making Hiroto be through so many fights with Mido because he had been insecure. Because he had been weak, because he had been scared of rejection once more, because he had feared when he shouldn't have.

"You did it amazing babe, don't be so hard on yourself." Hiroto said softly as he pulled him closer to his face, forcing Tatsuya to look at him. "You are amazing, and if they fail to see how much courage you've used to say all those things then that's their problem, not yours. You've demonstrated your value, feelings, and wishes, fuck them if they don't respect 'em."

"You think so? I am worried to be honest, and the phone's buzzing isn't making it any easier, and on top of that I think I have been too rude." Tatsuya said as he glared at the phone that now was vibrating non stop. Hiroto took it away and placed it on the desk, it was indeed getting annoying and unpleasant.

"Rude? Fuck no, you've just been sincere."

"But maybe I should have talked with more care-"

"Tsk, no, stop right there tight ass. You said the truth and that's about it. I wanted to be with you so I invited you here, and you wanted to come, so you're here. That's it. If they are angry, depressed or shitty stuff like that it's their issue, we are coming out on Monday so this is the incentive that they get."

"I know that love, but they sounded really shocked, sad and even upset. If I am honest, I was hoping for a bit of support, even though deep down I knew it would end up being something like this." Tatsuya muttered sadly, more to himself than to Hiroto, but the latest heard it loud and clear, and it made his heart get squeezed with sorrow.

"I am sure that they weren't expecting it babe, so that could explain why they behaved quite like bitches. Well, Mido is a fucking bitch when it comes to us being alone, but excluding him I bet that they will soon feel happy for you. Look at Nagumo, that idiot tried to tease you, and he fucked it up. I'm pretty damn sure that he is celebrating that for once he has been intelligent." Hiroto said trying to put a smile again into Tatsuya's lips and using his soft voice as he saw how saddened Tatsuya's eyes looked. It was the first time that he was seeing his boyfriend in that state, and it hurt him. He just wanted Tatsuya to be happy in the same degree that Tatsuya wanted him to be happy.

It was as if Hiroto was feeling Tatsuya's pain and helplessness, and it was even more painful because Tatsuya shouldn't have to go through that. He deserved happiness, and to get it he needed a supportive family. It wasn't too much to ask, right?

"Yeah, he really tried, and he mostly exposed us." Tatsuya said seconds after, staring deeply into Hiroto's worried eyes "Do you really think that I did good?" He asked blushing and his eyes regaining their light, a bit embarrassed but hopeful.

"Absolutely. Tatsuya, you did good, so good that I almost kissed you when you were talking." Hiroto replied playfully while he smiled widely and made Tatsuya smile with him.

"You actually kissed me on the forehead."

"I know, but I wanted to give you this type of kiss instead."

Hiroto's eyes narrowed delicately, slowly, mesmerizingly as he placed on of his hands on Tatsuya's already blushing cheek while the other one continued to massage his back. It was certainly endearing, Tatsuya felt as if he was under Hiroto's love spell all over again. His touch so light and caring that it sent relieved electricity shocks all over his system, his eyes so expressive that he couldn't resist letting out a gasp of longines.

Their lips met seconds afterwards, caringly but also passionately, slowly and calmly rubbing against each other's until Hiroto started biting and sucking on them ever so tenderly, with that care and emotion that was so uncommon of him but that drove Tatsuya mad. And then Hiroto danced again in his mouth, composedly and steadily, setting up a tempo that resembled a love ballad and making Tatsuya feel as if that love was sent directly for his crazily beating heart.

Before Tatsuya could realise it, he was left breathless, oxygen running out of him at the same speed as the anxiety that had him terrified. Hiroto started retreating, finishing his dance by pulling his bottom lip with his teeth and letting it slide between them as he opened his beautiful, deep, pink eyes and looked at him with love overwhelming the rest of his feelings. Only giving that look to him, only letting him see him like that, only letting him see that vulnerability and softness that Hiroto possesed.

"This is what I wanted to do while you were talking. This is our happiness and I won't let them take it away from us, Tatsuya."

"I love you, Hiroto." Tatsuya said without thinking, letting his emotions take control of his speech and just falling more into that whirlwind of loving feelings that Hiroto put him through. He didn't have words to express how much he actually loved Hiroto, he just did, and every second that he spent around him reminded him of it.

"Who doesn't? I am a God after all." Hiroto replied jokingly as he threw a soundless laugh into the air. It felt good. If Tatsuya felt good, then he felt good.

"What kind of God?"

"The God Strik-"

Now it was Tatsuya's turn to kiss him, laughing while he did so as he felt Hiroto grumble against his lips but then melting into them. He just enjoyed way too much to cut Hiroto off like that, and it was still surprising that Hiroto fell for it every single time. Or maybe he just wanted to fall for it because it meant getting kissed. Tatsuya didn't know and neither did he care, they were kissing and that's what mattered most to him.

"Fucking tight ass, you always play so dirtily." Hiroto said after the kiss, his cheeks tainted red and his breathing heavy and fast.

"This reminds me… You still don't know if it's tight or not." Tatsuya said softly, blushing in embarrassment but maintaining their eyes connected, seeing how Hiroto's enchanting pink eyes were widening and his mouth opening in an adorable shape due to the sudden change of topic. "Would like to, well, you know, make love to me?" Tatsuya finally ended shyly.

Effectively, Hiroto's brain was suffering a malfunction. He was going completely braindead. He had short-circuited. His brain not registering the information just received and his eyes showing the most pure astonishment. Confused. Lost. Dumb. Useless. Dead. Hiroto had gone completely stupid, and Tatsuya couldn't help but to smile softly at his boyfriend's cute expression.

Maybe he had been too straightforward for Hiroto. Maybe he had forgotten to switch off his sincere and bold mode. Scratch the maybe, he had absolutely forgotten about that. Tatsuya's smile got wider, Hiroto was just too adorable when he was confused.

"Just kidding dear, let's continue watching the film until the song that's still stuck on my head comes." Tatsuya said after waiting for a few seconds for Hiroto's senses to come back. Spoiler, they didn't, and probably wouldn't anytime soon.

"A-ah?! No, no, no, now you repeat that." Hiroto demanded as he sat down two good minutes after what his boyfriend had said and forcing Tatsuya to sit on his lap. He was still blushing hard and his breathing was as unsteady as when they did heated stuff. Embarrassed, shy, confused, but trying his best to make his brain process the information.

"I want you to make love to me, Hiroto." Tatsuya replied patiently, still smiling, locking his eyes with Hiroto's that once again widened and expressed just two emotions; love and shock. "I want your dick deep inside me."

…

"D-d-deep?" Hiroto repeated stuttering, his eyes looking at Tatsuya as if he was speaking on another language and his blush so intense that he could even light up a dark room.

"Yes, all the way inside, filling me up completely."

"A-ah, eh, wow, t-that's hot. Y-you wanna do it n-now?" Hiroto asked while he scratched the back of his head and turning his gaze to the floor. Still shy, embarrassed and confused. He didn't know how to react nor what to do, he was completely at loss of words.

"Not really. You are really tense and embarrassed right now, and I want us to enjoy it at its fullest, so we'll do it once we are ready. Don't worry dear Hiroto." Tatsuya answered, placing one of his hands on Hiroto's cheek and caressing it ever so lightly as he assured that it was fine either way. He just wanted to let Hiroto know that he was completely comfortable and happy with his company, that he didn't care what they were going to do, that he was going to like it either way, even if they did something or didn't, he absolutely didn't care. Because he loved every second that he spent with him.

"Then w-why did you bring t-that up? Fucking tight ass."

"Because you keep calling me tight ass even though you don't know if I am tight or not."

"Fuck you." Tatsuya looked at him just as he said that, with those intelligent green eyes that expressed more than words could, and gave him a light kiss that absolutely meant: I am waiting for you to fuck me.

They fell silent after that, Tatsuya returning to his safe shelter on top of Hiroto's strong chest. He could hear his heartbeats beating fastly, nervously, unsteadily and chaotically, clearly thinking about their conversation. Tatsuya found it certainly adorable and endearing, Hiroto showing his shy and insecure self once again in that aggressive way that he found so appealing. He returned his attention to the screen, watching again that film that had gone forgotten but that was finally reaching the singing moment.

*-You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss, but you know, oh you know that, you can't fight the moonlight-*

Tatsuya was so into the movie that he didn't realise that Hiroto was moving underneath him, nor did he react when Hiroto's hands grabbed his butt delicately. With loving touch as if he was scared or fearful of hurting him, but just as he saw that Tatsuya wasn't complaining, he let his hands slowly slide into his pants.

And Tatsuya felt it, this time he was fully aware of Hiroto's trembling hands trying to take his still clothed butt into his hands. And he liked it, it wasn't the first time that Hiroto touched him there, but he never did it when they weren't doing intimate stuff. Tatsuya felt his cheeks darkening and he muttered a low hum as he started tracing lines all along his skin once again, as a way of letting Hiroto know that he was liking it, and that he could go further if he wanted.

Hiroto swallowed, hard, and he felt his body heating up once more. There was no way that Tatsuya wasn't noticing that he was getting turned on. His boyfriend was always such a fucking tease: running his cold fingers through his sensitive skin, playing softly with his nippes and sometimes even pinching them as he kissed his collarbone sweetly. It was cute, but also sensual, Tatsuya was way too sexy and provocative when he got in the mood of doing things, not that Hiroto was complaining, but it sure made him so hard that he was scared of losing control.

But, it was alright to lose control, right? Tatsuya said that he wanted to do it with him, not right now, but that he indeed wanted to someday. So… it was okay for him to start preparing for the main event, right?

"C-can I?" Hiroto asked gently, playing with the strap of Tatsuya's boxer.

"I'd love that, Hiroto."

Hiroto's hands slipped into Tatsuya's underwear slowly, trying to calm his urges to grab him hardly. He somehow managed to relax enough so as to squeeze Tatsuya's asscheeks lightly, grabbing them with minimum strength and painting unseen drawings through their enchanting curvature.

Hell, Hiroto couldn't take Tatsuya's whole butt in his hands. It was too big, too round, too soft, too addictive, too huge, too perfect. Fucking perfect. Absolutely perfect, fuck. Hiroto wanted to make love to it so badly. His self control was fading even more every time that Tatsuya's fingers touched his sensitive and horny skin. Every small moan that Tatsuya let escape only made his dick get even harder and just having his boyfriend's needy and impatient body on top of him was turning him on so fucking much that he started rubbing their hips together. Tatsuya followed him just like he always did, knowing how desperate he was becoming and giving him the friction, the recognition he most needed.

Screw his self control, he took one hand out of Tatsuya's boxers and placed it in front of his gorgeous face that was becoming a beautiful moaning mess.

Sexy. Even in the most absolute desperation for more Tatsuya looked extremely beautiful. Tatsuya immediately understood the meaning of having those 3 fingers in front of his face and opened his mouth widely, welcoming them in gladly and letting out a little hum that sent vibrations through Hiroto's body as soon as they entered.

Naughty. It was so naughty but at the same time mesmerizing that Hiroto couldn't take his eyes off it. Tatsuya was licking and sucking his fingers as if it was his dick, up and down as his wet tongue caressed them, swirling between them as if he was dancing and sucking them deeply. Tatsuya was sucking with full necessity and even moaning on Hiroto's fingers as their hips still grinded into each other's fastly, locking his enchanting green eyes with his pink ones as let the fingers escape from his mouth with a loud pop.

Teasing. Tatsuya was fucking teasing him as he let his soaking wet fingers spring free, saliva covering them as his green eyes glowed lustfully and as he adjusted positions: arching his back, lowering his head, putting his right leg on top of the couch's backrest and rising his uncovered round ass up in the air. He didn't know when his pants and underwear had gone missing, but Hiroto was glad that they weren't fucking up that beautiful view.

Hiroto smirked and gasped at the same time. Fuck, Tatsuya was the king of provocation and the God of sensuality. His slender and now heated hand started delineating Tatsuya's mesmerizing curves, going downwards slowly until they reached his butt. And Hiroto couldn't take it anymore, he cupped, grabbed, griped his ass so roughly that Tatsuya moaned his name in pure delight. Gorgeous. Fucking delightful. Tatsuya was mesmerizing.

Making use of that marvelous view that Tatsuya was giving him, Hiroto inserted the tip of one of his fingers in his entrance and-

Fuck, fuck, fuck it all. It was fucking tight, much tighter than what he had initially thought, but Holy God was it perfect. Hiroto applied a bit more of strength and pushed it in slowly as he stopped grinding their hips together. He wanted to do things right with Tatsuya, he wanted to take proper care of him.

Apparently he was doing a hella good job, or maybe he was going too slow, Hiroto didn't know and didn't care, Tatsuya's precious face was the representation of the most absolute pleasure, need and lust: his powerful green eyes only half opened, his cheeks as red as his messy hair, his mouth hanging mildly opened, his rosy nipples hard and erected and his body trembling under his touch. But overall, he was still shining gorgeously, so beautiful that Hiroto couldn't help but to gasp and groan at the view. Tatsuya always knew what he most liked, which was without a single doubt, him.

"Tight, you are so fucking tight Tatsuya." Hiroto muttered lowly, huskily, while he smirked.

"Stretch me as much as you want, Hi~ro~to." Tatsuya answered provocatively as he smiled and gave Hiroto a small bite on the lips. Kinky.

Hiroto's smirk got wider while his self control disappeared without any hint of ever coming back. He pushed the finger all the way inside his boyfriend, hardly, and thank God that they were alone at home because the moan that left Tatsuya's lips was fucking loud, desperate, erotic and holy fuck, Hiroto wanted to hear more of them. So he started thrusting into Tatsuya with that sole, slender finger fastly, kinda roughly as Tatsuya's high moans encouraged him and as his hole tightened even more around him. Oh fuck, oh, holy fuck.

"B-bedroom. Take me to your bedroom, please." Tatsuya said, almost pleading, his nails deep into Hiroto's naked, strong shoulders, eyes barely opened and legs already trembling in ecstasy.

Hiroto obeyed as fast as he processed his words -what took him a good minute, but Tatsuya was not going to mention it-, taking his finger off Tatsuya's ass, but never ceasing to grab it. A small whine escaped Tatsuya's pinky lips, already missing Hiroto's finger thrusting into him desperately, complaining about the sudden emptiness and desiring more, much more.

Hiroto sat down on the couch and made Tatsuya sit on his lap, starting to kiss him passionately, desperately, roughly and deeply, groaning during the kiss as Tatsuya started riding his dick over the clothes. Wiggling his enchanting curvy waist just enough to make him thrust upwards seeking, needing more of that hot, erotic, friction. Grinding so hard against him that he was afraid of reaching his climax just by that and moaning so fucking seductively against his lips that Hiroto doubted he could ever hear something as breathtaking as his voice.

Damn, were they horny and needy. Lust almost taking full control of them but love somehow preventing them from losing themselves completely. If they had made love beforehand, now they would be fucking senselessly on the couch. But they wanted it to be special, to matter, to have meaning, to give themselves entirely to each other, so somehow their urges weren't taking full control of their cloudy minds and were making Hiroto caress Tatsuya's cheek caringly as a reassurement and Tatsuya smile ever so calmly during that heated, desperate, messy, naughty and mad kiss.

"You sure you want to… you know Tatsuya, go with me to my bed in our current state?" Hiroto asked, his previously lustful eyes shining worriedly, his voice agitated, cheeks red and lips parted.

"Yes Hiroto, but only if you want to come with me. If you don't feel ready and want to take things slowly we can stay here and continue doing what we previously were. I'm fine with both options. It's true that I want you, but I want you to want me as well." Tatsuya said softly, with his soothing and calm voice that made Hiroto get lost in so many levels that he couldn't actually rank.

"I want you, Tatsuya, but I… don't want to hurt you." Hiroto said, letting his insecurities out and being his truthful self, his eyes showing worry and fear but also pure devotion and love.

Tatsuya closed the gap between them, making their lips kiss each other sweetly as he let his hands wander around Hiroto's messy curls. His lips danced elegantly, caringly, lovingly against his boyfriend's, expressing just how much he meant to him and showing him just how much he loved him. His hands played delicately with his grey curls, massaging them and putting some of them behind his ear so as to now caress his blushing cheeks. Tatsuya sucked Hiroto's fleshy lips dearly, affectionately, using the same method that Hiroto used on him when he wanted to express his emotions, and pulling them out slowly as he let the bottom one slide between his teeth. Tender, passionate, slow, sensual, provocative and meaningful.

Hiroto was left completely breathless, his blurry vision trying to focus on Tatsuya's shining eyes and his lips shaking. His hands that were still on Tatsuya's small waist started trembling, his mind got cloudy and he soon found himself trying to resist those urges of taking Tatsuya right there again.

"You won't hurt me Hiroto. Please, try to make love to me. If it starts hurting I will tell you, but for now, let us please enjoy ourselves, be with the other the way we want to and just, please, love each other. I want to feel your love, and I want to show you how much I love you with more than words." Tatsuya said soothingly, his eyes looking straight at Hiroto's with determination, with reassurement, with recognition, with love and sincerity as he proclaimed those words.

Hiroto chuckled lowly, Tatsuya always knew what to say. Even though he could hear a bit of desperation in his voice, even though he was feeling his hard dick resting ever so temptingly on his stomach, and even though his breathing was still unsteady, what he was proclaiming was pure. Tatsuya didn't want release nor sex, he wanted love, he wanted to receive his love and wanted to give him his love.

"You've really become greedy, babe. Guess I'll try to satisfy you, Ta-tsu-ya."

A small, soft, joyful and excited giggle escaped Tatsuya's mouth as he kissed Hiroto dearly once more, his hands grabbing his curls and his permanent calm smile never leaving his lips. Hiroto also chuckled and kissed Tatsuya passionately, slowly, smiling as he played with his messy red hair and caressing again his burning cheek. Relaxed, truthful, soft, caring, careful and loving.

"Are you sure about, you know, wanting to finally become one with me, Hiroto?" Tatsuya asked again, his smile never leaving his lips and his eyes shining so brightly that Hiroto thought that he was looking at the moon on a clear night sky.

"Are you questioning the knowledge of a God again, Tatsuya?" Hiroto teased, his eyes glowing confident and content as he started carrying his boyfriend to his room.

"Mmmm, maybe I am. Shall you teach me a lesson, Hi-ro-to?" Tatsuya provoked, sucking Hiroto's collarbone as he relaxed in his arms and wrapped his strong legs around Hiroto's waist.

"Just one? I think you deserve more, Ta-tsu-ya."

"That sounds fairly…" Tatsuya paused for a few seconds, straightening himself until his half-opened eyes could look deeply into Hiroto's, and his lips getting so close to his, almost touching but not quite reaching him. Damn, he was always such a tease "_interesting_. I can't wait, dear Hiroto."

(EXPLICIT NSFW, BEWARE)

The door closed behind them, and as soon as it did, Hiroto pulled Tatsuya in for yet another kiss. A sentimental, reassuring, comfortable, excited, needy, loving kiss as he continued walking forward until his knee reached his king-sized bed. Their hands already roaming delicately all over each other's bodies, making the other one melt on those butterfly touches and low, comforting gasps leaving their still intertwined lips.

Hiroto dropped Tatsuya down cautiously, making him lay on the huge bed as he refused to end the kiss just yet. He loved kissing his boyfriend. Hiroto felt fulfilled as Tatsuya whimpered against his lips signaling that pleasure was slowly crawling into him, and mesmerized by how addictive Tatsuya's soft, tasty, seductive lips felt in contact with his own. Damn, Hiroto wished to keep kissing him endlessly. And so he did, only stopping to get a grasp of air every now and then, and returning fastly to that heated, passionate but intimate make out session.

Hiroto was laying on top of Tatsuya, almost eliminating the space between them, making their previous slight, almost unnoticed strokes become passionate, needy and loving caresses that wanted to touch and pleasure the other one as much as they could. And their bodies were so close, so desperate, so enchanting, so hot, calling for each other so clearly that their minds were already turning numb and cloudy, desiring more, much more.

Tatsuya was needy, lightly impatient and hard, so hard that Hiroto was sure that he was dying to receive attention. And he was dying too, dying to give Tatsuya all of his love, all of him. He was feeling his boyfriend's naked body fully at his mercy under him, already trembling again and his back arching once more, needing more, requesting more indirectly in that erotic aura that Tatsuya emanated without even trying to tempt him.

And oh, how tempted he was, how much he desired his boyfriend and how much was he willing to give him. So he pulled away from his lips and started going down on his skin slowly, because he knew that Tatsuya loved slow things and he wanted Tatsuya to have the night of his live.

Hiroto bit, nimbled, tasted, sucked and marked every inch of that soft, pale, beautiful collarbone and neck that he came across, searching for that sweet, pleasurable spot that would make Tatsuya go mad. Mad for more, crazy for him, insane to receive more, because Hiroto wanted Tatsuya to feel _everything_.

Soon Tatsuya's low gasps started getting louder and his hands found their way into Hiroto's soft curls. Hiroto had found it. So he bit it, hard, rough, not being able to hold back as Tatsuya was moaning so fucking loudly and seductively on his sensitive ear. He couldn't resist it, he loved biting Tatsuya so much that he sometimes thought that he was losing his sanity, and he was not wrong, it wasn't sane how much he loved him and how crazy the effects of his boyfriend's soft voice caused him to suffer.

Tatsuya wrapped his legs around Hiroto's waist at those sudden bites, at that rush of lust and longines that was finally getting into them, arching his back even more and giving his boyfriend all the access to his neck, to his body. He also started moving his hips, rocking them against Hiroto's and causing their erections to meet, making their previous low gasps become needy, loud moans every time his dick came in contact with Hiroto's still clothed one.

"Good… So good." Tatsuya muttered huskily, his nails travelling all along Hiroto's broad back and his head thrown back, feeling Hiroto groan in pleasure on his neck as he spoke. He knew that Hiroto loved dirty talking, it drove him mad, it made his short patience disappear and be himself.

And Tatsuya wanted it, he was desiring so bad that Hiroto could finally lose his self control that he continued speaking, teasing, because he needed his dear boyfriend so fucking much that he thought he was becoming desperately insane.

"You are making me feel so good, Hiroto." Tatsuya said provocatively as he moved his hands downwards, applying a bit of pressure with his fingers as he was getting lower, and lower, and lower. "But, we would feel even better if this could disappear, don't you think dear Hi-ro-to?"

Tatsuya felt that mischievous, proud and prideful smirk appear on his neck, and he couldn't help but to giggle along with it. Damn, he loved that playful curvature of lips that now was going up from his once again red neck, meeting his jawline and cheeks on the way to his lips.

Hiroto started kissing him ever so passionately but also slowly, letting him enjoy every single moment and giving him that sweet, comfortable ambient that he needed. Hiroto was way too good for him, and even for his own. So he helped him, noticing how his dear boyfriend was struggling with his own pants because he was using one of his hands to grab something he couldn't quite see. They were kissing, and every kiss that Hiroto gave him deserved all of his attention. So he didn't give it a second thought, he was going to find out soon after all.

Just as they got rid off Hiroto's pants and underwear, Tatsuya started smiling softly and giggling, feeling the excitement tingling his senses and the intimacy between them getting more intense, real, loving and fulfilling. They were going to finally do it, after almost 9 months of dating, after sharing their very first kisses and relationship, finally, at the age of 16 -almost 17- they were about to give everything they had to the other.

"I love you, Hiroto" Tatsuya proclaimed just as their lips separated, his breathing unsteady, his eyes shining more than the stars that could be seen from the open window, his smile brighter than the Moon and his voice so pure, affectionate, soft and soothing that Hiroto was scared of being in a dream.

But Hiroto didn't answer, didn't correspond, he never did, he never knew what to say because he felt that anything he said was going to be so little and meaningless to what Tatsuya always told him. So he went in for another kiss, biting his lips, sucking them, asking for permission and receiving it instantly, swirling their tongues together in such an intimate and loving way that Tatsuya didn't need words. Only Hiroto, kissing his body with care and that uncomparable passion that he tried to hide but not quite succeeding, moving his hands all over him as his lips found his left nipple and started sucking and biting it slowly, lustfully, playing with it as his eyes were locked together.

Good, so good. Hiroto was so good at kissing, so perfect using his lips that Tatsuya was left moaning and throwing his head back again. The way Hiroto used his tongue, how he played with his skin, how he caressed and sucked it, how he roamed all over it finding his softest and most sensitive spots and caringly abusing them. Tatsuya loved it, Hiroto was truly magnificent at driving him crazy, at making him lose his senses and at making him desire, beg for more.

"Hiroto, you're so good, almost too good. I can't see myself lasting long if you continue giving me so much pleasure and love, so please, let me give you the same you're giving me." Tatsuya spoke again, playing with Hiroto's curls as he continued to moan and rock his hips against Hiroto's. Needing, desiring, craving more. He needed more, he needed his boyfriend, his Hiroto.

And Hiroto needed him too, that sentence seemed to be the detonant of his patience. His fleshy lips left Tatsuya's soft skin, and the latter couldn't repress a little whine as he was left without his boyfriend's dear touches, only to let an excited gasp replace that whine as he saw what Hiroto had grabbed earlier: Lube and condoms.

"I-I… have to put this o-on my fingers too, right?" Hiroto asked, an adorable red blush covering his cheeks and his left hand trembling and shaking the lube -the highest quality lube, the most expensive one, it was Kira Hiroto after all- with it.

"Yes, well, only if you want to. I can suck and lick your fingers again and you can use them as lube too. I think both of them work." Tatsuya answered, sitting down and making Hiroto sit in front of him.

Hiroto nodded with understanding and opened the bottle shyly, too embarrassed to look at Tatsuya's eyes as he poured a nice amount on his slender fingers. It was odd, slippery and warm, his fingers felt weird and Hiroto couldn't help but to wonder briefly how Tatsuya would feel at that strange liquid being in contact with his sensitive skin.

But when Hiroto looked back up, when his eyes met Tatsuya's body, when he looked at that _revealing_ position that his boyfriend was in, his brain died. Tatsuya's legs were completely apart, showing him fucking _everything_, those erotic, soft gasps leaving his beautiful lips and tempting him with how his body was slightly twitching. Needing him, calling for him, begging for more and pleading to be released by him.

"F-fuck." Hiroto muttered huskily, his sharp eyes expressing the immense lust he was going through, his dick twitching already in excitement and his breathing turning heavy. Fuck, he was hot.

It was difficult, so difficult to control himself that Hiroto was sweating and trembling like never before. Close, he was so close to finally making love to his boyfriend, to his Tatsuya, that he was tempted to just avoid the preparations and ram into him. Hiroto was desperate, watching how Tatsuya was asking, almost begging with his eyes for him to finally take him. But he resisted, because Tatsuya deserved his care and was trusting his body, his integrity to him, and even if he wanted to make love to him right there, he was going to take his time in preparing him.

First, one finger. A sole slender finger that Tatsuya had absolutely no problem in taking inside him. And fuck, Tatsuya was tight, so tight that Hiroto couldn't even begin to imagine how he would feel inside him, how that tightness would embrace him, how it would feel to pound it again, again, again and again. To thrust it while Tatsuya screamed of pure pleasure, saying how good it felt and proclaiming how good Hiroto was making him feel.

Second, two fingers parting Tatsuya's _fucking tight_ hole, scissoring it and thrusting into it slowly, giving Tatsuya that tardiness he loved. And fuck, Tatsuya was loving it so much, making his hips meet Hiroto's fingers with desperation, necessity, moaning so loud that Hiroto's unsteady, impatient breathings couldn't be heard. And fuck it too, Hiroto was also groaning as he practically slammed those two fingers into Tatsuya, using his free hand to guide his hips so the thrusts would go even deeper, and connecting their foreheads together. Affirmative green orbs met lustful pink spheres, and with that Hiroto swallowed hard and took another step forward.

Third, three fingers deep into that tight ass, staying still in that fucking tightness as Tatsuya seemed to have a little issue in taking them. Little, because only five seconds later the redhead started fucking those 3 fingers by _himself_, slamming his hips into them and using his left hand for support as the right one was nails deep into Hiroto's arm. Fuck, it felt good, seeing how Tatsuya was literally fucking his fingers, hearing how loud and desperately he was moaning for more and _fuck_, Hiroto wanted to give him more, so much more.

So he thrusted inside roughly, impatiently, and fuck it all, Tatsuya tightened around his fingers so fucking much that Hiroto's breathing was cut short. He thrusted in again, eager to see, to feel how Tatsuya would react this time, and goddammit all, was it amazing, gorgeous, breathtaking and hot. So hot that his erection was starting to hurt, complaining about the lack of attention but literally living the pornographic show that Tatsuya was performing in front of him, and that was just for him: His hand gripping the sheets so desperately that his knuckles were turning paler than usual; his mouth full agape asking, begging for more as a bit of drool escaped those beautiful rosy lips; his green eyes looking directly at his own expressing all the pleasure that he was going through, giving him the most naughty and pleading look that Hiroto had ever received; his muscles all tensed and sweaty; his hole clenching around his fingers, almost as if it was sucking them; and his dick, oh God that gorgeous big, huge, thick dick twitching so much that Hiroto thought Tatsuya was about to reach his climax because of his fingering. He was going to make Tatsuya reach his perk. Him, and only him.

"A-ah, Hiroto! You are so good, so-o handsome, so gorgeous, so caring a-and so perfect. Fuck, you're the best, y-you're the best boyfriend, oh God. Please, Hiroto, please, please. I-I want you so bad that I can't think about anything that doesn't involve your cock inside me, going even deeper, faster and rougher than your fingers. Need you, I-I need you, I l-love you. P-please, make love to me, Hiroto."

Emptiness. Tatsuya was left feeling completely empty as Hiroto retreated his fingers fastly without even answering him. He couldn't answer, just obey. Obey Tatsuya's demand to take him further, to make him his and scream in pure bliss. So he grabbed without thinking the first condom that he found laying around them on the bed, opened it and started sliding his throbbing erection into it.

Tatsuya's hands suddenly appeared in his vision, helping him with the condom and stroking delicately his dick as he did so. Using that permanent calm of his, not even phased about being only mere seconds apart from losing his virginity, smiling at him happily, reassuringly, peacefully, and his gorgeous, affirmative green eyes looking at Hiroto, only at Hiroto. And the rebel didn't know how to react, because even in the tense and heated situation they were in, Tatsuya was still looking pure, soft and comfortable.

"It suits you." Tatsuya said out of nowhere, giggling a bit at Hiroto's sudden confusion "I'm talking about the colour, it's pink, just like your eyes."

Oh, right, Hiroto had forgotten that Tatsuya was quite an observer and kinda dumb when he was in a situation he had not experienced before. He was not going to lie, it was cute seeing his boyfriend getting all flustered and stupidly happy about the colour of a condom, even looking pure as he giggled and said his thoughts out loud with sincerity. So cute that Hiroto couldn't help but to soften at that, kissing his forehead dearly while his heart squeezed at that wave of pureness, softness, easiness and love that was surrounding them.

"You sure are dumb when you want to babe." Hiroto answered, chuckling playfully and rubbing their noses together. Damn, he was cute too.

"I just got excited, love. Pink really looks good on you, and it's also my favorite colour so more points are added." Tatsuya responded still giggling.

"Pink's your fav?"

"Yes, you didn't know?"

"Nope, but it suits you." Hiroto said playfully and pulling Tatsuya, who was giggling sweetly again and with an adorable blush covering his pale cheeks, closer to his body, to him.

Hiroto finally let himself relax fully, because if Tatsuya was at peace then he was too, and went in for a kiss. Words were not his strength, neither were actions, but he didn't care about his insecurities anymore, he just cared about Tatsuya and wanted him to feel, to sense, to receive just how much he loved him too. Hiroto started caressing Tatsuya's cheek dearly, seemingly afraid of breaking him but still affectionately, kissing him with his uncommon sweetness and letting out a few low groans of pleasure inside Tatsuya's mouth as his dick was still being stroked lightly by those soft, delicate hands.

With his free hand he grabbed Tatsuya's waist and made him lay down completely on the bed, crawling on top of him once he was sure his back was touching the sheets and not ending that meaningful kiss until they ran out of air. Hiroto let the hand that was resting on Tatsuya's cheek wander around, feeling his jawline, his neck, collarbone, pecs, nipples, shoulders and armpits until he reached his destination: Tatsuya's hand. He grabbed it softly, trying to shyly express all of his shaky feelings that he couldn't even begin to understand, and took a moment to observe Tatsuya.

"Gorgeous. Delightful. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you." Hiroto said softly, gently, still eyeing Tatsuya with his piercing eyes that showed devotion.

Without giving Tatsuya time to answer, only to get flustered, Hiroto kissed him again deeply and started pouring a nice amount of lube on both his dick and Tatsuya's entrance. It was about to happen, they were going to become one. Pink met green, white against pale, grey on top of red and fleshy biting rosy.

Hiroto positioned at his entrance and carefully pressed their parts together as he continued kissing Tatsuya passionately, trying to make him focus on something else than the pain he was about to experience. Slowly and tenderly Hiroto started entering him, the lube making it easier for him to slide in, making the tip profane his sweet, heated tightness and making it hard for him to breath. It felt good, so good, and they had just started. But just as Hiroto was tasting heaven, Tatsuya was already squeezing his hand as if his life was being teared apart.

Hiroto stopped, his heart shattering at seeing, at feeling, at making Tatsuya suffer.

It hurt, it was painful, Tatsuya could feel his eyes watering and he left Hiroto's mouth to bite his own lips. He could take it, he was going to take him inside no matter what. So Tatsuya nodded his head, trying to convince himself and Hiroto that he was fine. And Hiroto knew Tatsuya was not fine, but he obeyed just like he always did to Tatsuya's commands and continued getting inside him, leaving a countless amount of affectionate kisses all around Tatsuya's face and reinforcing the grip of their hands.

"Gorgeous, you're so gorgeous. You always tell me I'm the best boyfriend but I think you are Tatsuya. You're so beautiful, my gorgeous Tatsuya." Hiroto whispered softly with his deep and husky voice, never stopping covering Tatsuya in sweet kisses and entering him slowly.

Half was inside, only the other half left, and Hiroto couldn't believe how fucking good he was already feeling. So tight, Tatsuya was so tight, literally trapping his dick with his walls and making him go through a wave of pleasure that couldn't be compared to anything they had previously done. And he couldn't help but to wonder how fucking amazing it would feel to be fully inside his loving Tatsuya, how marvelous it would be to pound into him relentlessly and make him feel that glorious pleasure.

"Hiroto, my love, my Hiroto." Tatsuya said with a thin string of voice, making Hiroto stop middle track and locking their eyes together. Soft, the tears that were at the verge of escaping making his green eyes shine even more intensely and his bright smile sending a struck of love directly to Hiroto's heart. "Thrust. Get inside me with a final, fast, thrust, dear Hiroto."

"As you wish, babe." Hiroto smirked, but not proudly, just smirked and gave Tatsuya another long, deep kiss, and then-

Hiroto thrusted, and Tatsuya screamed as he was finally, completely filled by the person he most appreciated and loved. Hiroto stayed still, not moving a single inch and not even breathing, just waiting. But he wanted to move, he had those desires, he was dying to move inside Tatsuya. Everything around him seemed to move vertiginously fast, his senses seemed to be tightened by a rope and his mind was getting foggier than mist.

Tatsuya was not quite sobbing as the tears refused to fall from his eyes, but was letting out continuous gasps, needing air, seeking for calm and trying to accomodate to that intrusion. But he wasn't in pain anymore, just uncomfortable at that new, foreign feeling that he couldn't quite classify nor understand. It was just strange having Hiroto's dick inside him, palpitating and twitching impatiently, almost as if he was begging him to let him move, to give him pleasure, to love him.

"Tatsuya, babe, gorgeous, how are you?" Hiroto asked, never letting go of Tatsuya's hand and his voice becoming heavy, deep and desperate.

"Not as good as you, but I'm working on it." Tatsuya replied smiling and making Hiroto chuckle. He always knew.

"I can get out if you want babe." Hiroto said, caressing with his free hand Tatsuya's cheek.

"I don't want that." Hiroto chuckled again, a sincere Tatsuya was always great to witness. "Give me a bit of time to adjust, then we can continue with our little_ heated and intimate_ session."

Damn, even when Tatsuya was in pain he managed to be provocative and sensual. Hiroto smirked once more and kissed his boyfriend, happy to see that Tatsuya was relaxed.

"It's strange, having your huge dick inside me" Tatsuya started saying, beginning to smile dumbly and making Hiroto get even more flustered than before ", but I like it, makes me feel like you're a part of me, and feeling how you twitch as I keep talking certainly excites me. It's reassuring to know you are this turned on but you're also somehow controlling your impulses of fucking me senseless until I give you green light to move. Thank you, Hiroto."

"Fuck you Tatsuya, you-"

"You're on it."

"Oh my God, you are something else when you get sincere. What's gotten into you?" Hiroto asked as he smiled, the confidence that was surrounding them was so exhilarating that he couldn't help but to get alongside it.

"Actually, your dick." Tatsuya said as he continued teasing the hell out of Hiroto and giggling stupidly as Hiroto's face became a full blushing mess. "Just joking love. I think I am so happy that I can't control myself anymore."

"Oh? So little Tatsuya also has problems on controlling himself." Hiroto teased, rubbing their noses together again and chuckling as he heard Tatsuya giggling and squirming underneath him.

"Yeah, but my sincerity is nothing compared to your massive problem."

They both ended up laughing softly at that, letting the intimacy and that comfort take over their senses and intertwining their lips together as soon as they finished their outburst.

"You're inside me, Hiroto." Tatsuya said dumbly, his eyes getting lost on Hiroto's and his smile so wide and happy that Hiroto was brought back to heaven.

"I am, Tatsuya. You're taking me in." Hiroto replied, with the same degree of stupidity that Tatsuya used and chuckling as he spoke.

"We are making love, Hiroto."

"Yes, we are Tatsuya." Hiroto said, feeling the weight of their actions, relieved that Tatsuya was as happy as he was.

"Move, please. Let us feel pleasure and lose ourselves on each other, Hiroto."

And so he did, Hiroto retreated slowly until only the tip was left inside, and pushed back in carefully, never letting go of Tatsuya's hand and groaning huskily as he felt that intoxicating tightness enveloping him again. Fuck, it felt good, almost too good to be true. Tatsuya was too good, loving him was too good, and Hiroto wanted to keep loving him forever.

He set up a slow pace, trying to go as slow as possible for Tatsuya to enjoy it and adjust to his size. And oh damn was Tatsuya getting used to it, only after a few thrusts he was already moving with him, bucking his thin waist to meet his thrusts and making him go even deeper than before.

Hiroto's mind started spinning, his vision turned blurry and all he could see was black, red and green. His breathing was a complete mess, the heat surrounding them almost turning unbearable and the only sound that echoed in his bedroom was the constant slapping of skin against skin. It was like music to Hiroto's ears, meeting Tatsuya's hips with his own and making him moan desperately, being the cause of Tatsuya's pleasure and of those erotic, exciting, enchanting melodies that emanated from their loving interaction.

Hiroto was tasting heaven, and this time Tatsuya was accompanying him, unashamedly rocking his hips forward and arching his back eagerly, implicitly asking, begging for more. He liked when things were slow, yes, but fuck it, he wanted more. He wasn't uncomfortable anymore, pleasure overwhelming the rest of his feelings and Hiroto making him find a new sensation that couldn't quite be described.

There was something really satisfying about seeing his dear Hiroto fighting himself internally so as not to lose complete control of himself, trying to go as slow as possible while his breathing betrayed his true intentions of fucking him nonstop. Oh, and Tatsuya specially loved those eyes, those pink, fierce eyes that were half closed due to that feeling that he was making Hiroto go through, reflecting that immense happiness and pleasure but also his desire to fasten up. Maybe it was a sensation of power, of control, for making Hiroto feel so damn good that he was being his truthful self on that special, crucial moment. Tatsuya didn't know and neither did he care, Hiroto's cock was bringing him so much pleasure that thinking was turning irrelevant.

"More~ Hiroto, go faster and deeper pleas- A-AH! Fuc-"

"Like this babe?" Hiroto asked with his typical grin present on his lips and fastening. Going faster, and faster, and faster, making the mattress hit the wall and his vision turning from black, green and red to white, green and red. Going deeper, and deeper, and deeper, reaching where his fingers couldn't, making Tatsuya _tighten his fucking tight asshole _even more and making both of them reach a whole new level of glory.

"Mmmhhh~ Yess. G-give me everything you've got, Hi-ro-to." Tatsuya teased, rocking his hips at the same crazy rhythm that Hiroto was setting, lifting his strong legs and letting Hiroto penetrate him in that new, more accessible, sensitive and deeper angle.

And fuck, was it worth it. Hiroto hitting just right that one spot that sent pure ecstasy through Tatsuya's system. Everything started spinning for him, everything was blurry and on top of him all he could see was pink mixed with white. So much white that Tatsuya's eyes rolled back and his mouth hanged completely open, incomprehensible words leaving his lips and drool falling out.

Fast, everything was moving fast. Tight, everything was tight. And cloudy, and Hiroto's senses couldn't get cloudier.

The bed was moving, he was moving, and Tatsuya was still somehow moving with him in complete sync. They were out of control, sweat making his hair stick on his forehead and apparently glueing their chests together. Hiroto didn't know what was going on anymore, Tatsuya was saying a lot of sweet but desperate _"I love you"_'s while he was ramming at him at full force, getting inside Tatsuya fastly only to retreat almost all the way out as Tatsuya clenched, moaned, and scratched his body, and then Hiroto was slamming back inside again. In, out, in out. Hard, fast, hard, fast.

His name was also being called, and something was leaving his own mouth but he couldn't even understand what he was saying. Hiroto only knew that he was loving every single second of it.

Tight, he felt tight, Tatsuya clenching so fucking much every single time he reached _that spot_ that he was left breathless. Fuck, and Tatsuya looked gorgeous. Gorgeously happy and beautiful. Even when his soul was being fucked out he looked gorgeous, so gorgeous and bright with only the moonlight clearing his silhouette that Hiroto thought he was dreaming. In fact, he was truly living a dream.

"Hiroto, fuck, damn, close. Hi-ro-to." Tatsuya moaned as his free hand scratched Hiroto's back desperately, his whole body trembling in pleasure, his cock twitching so much that Hiroto wanted to suck it until nothing more could come out of it.

Hiroto had never expected to see Tatsuya drowning so much in pleasure, but holy damn was it a sight to see. His beautiful, lustful, watery green eyes were only half-opened, his hair was messier than ever, his strong muscles were tensed, his whole body was shaking, his asshole was taking his dick so fucking perfectly, and his dick was leaking so much precum that his fit stomach was completely soaking wet. Fuck, he wanted to suck every single drop of it, Tatsuya was just too addictive in every aspect he could think about, and his cock was no exception. And damn, Hiroto wanted Tatsuya to release so bad, he wanted both of them to release at them same time.

Tatsuya had gone brain dead, his whole integrity getting continuously shocked with so much pleasure that he felt like collapsing. Hiroto was too good, too precise, too hard, too soft and too fucking perfect, never missing to stimulate _just right_ his most sensitive place as if he had always known where it exactly was and how to treat it. Hard, roughly and passionately. Never missing, always finding it and abusing it without any remorse, driving him crazier and crazier as Tatsuya felt his perk getting closer, and closer, and closer with each vertiginous thrust and-

"A-AH, Argh-fuck!" Tatsuya moaned, practically screamed as Hiroto started stroking his hard dick and biting his neck. It was getting too hot, everything was getting too much, and he was not going to hold back for much more. With his free hand he grabbed Hiroto's curls and pulled him closer as he bit his lips. He was losing control, everything was out of control.

"Release with me, Tatsuya." Hiroto groaned huskily, reinforcing the grip of their intertwined hands and kissing his boyfriend in the process. Hot, he was hot, Tatsuya was hot, the room was hot and he felt as if he was burning.

Tatsuya's moans stayed loud even after having Hiroto's fleshy lips on his mouth, and they even continued being erotic and sensual, the most beautiful sound that Hiroto had ever heard. And he was the cause of it. His name was being said like a mantra followed by more love confessions, and it sounded so damn good to hear them slip by Tatsuya's lips that Hiroto felt like cumming.

And fuck, Hiroto was about to cum. Tatsuya was shaking, moving, twitching and tightening so fucking much around him, imprisoning his dick with his tight asshole so intensely that Hiroto found himself unable to resist. He pushed forward one last time, using as much strength as he had left and grabbing Tatsuya's hand so desperately that both of them were turning white. And everything was turning white and starry.

Tatsuya pushed back, meeting Hiroto's last, desperate thrust eagerly and, with that, they both reached their climaxs. It was the hardest Hiroto had ever cummed, his whole body turning numb, eyes closing and Tatsuya's name rolling off his tongue like a final symphony. He didn't know how he managed to continue going, riding both of them off their orgasms, thrusting a few more times slowly and stroking Tatsuya's beautiful cock as his cum fell onto his perfect abs.

(HERE IT ENDS, YOU CAN PROCEED)

Hiroto was tired, so tired that he was at the verge of collapsing, but he managed to throw the used condom away first and then layed next to his boyfriend, looking at him deeply. It never ceased to amuse him how gorgeous Tatsuya could look covered in sweat, his pale cheeks the same colour as his messy hair, his lips swollen and that white liquid all over him. Though the best part where his eyes, those precious jades that were fighting themselves to recover from the rush, blinking continuously to fight back the tears that were still accumulated and looking at him with love.

Love. So much love, appreciation, happiness and gratefulness that the words Hiroto had wanted to say for almost 9 months finally left his mouth:

"I love you too, Tatsuya."

Under the moonlight, with only the stars as witnesses and Hiroto as the only one to blame, Tatsuya cried. It was only a tear, a single, lonely tear that was rolling down his cheeks, but it shared the same meaning as Hiroto's previous tear. Tatsuya was crying out of pure happiness, a dumb smile reaching his lips and illuminating his whole face with it, his green eyes shining brightly and his hand resting on Hiroto's strong chest, feeling his accelerated and truthful heartbeats. Love, they loved each other.

* * *

"Are you coming back to the room, love?"

Tatsuya's soft, kinda sleepy and tired voice resonated in the emptiness of the living room. He was standing next to the door frame, his shoulder touching the wood and his eyes shining joyfully.

"Already wanting another lesson, babe? You are such a sucker for new stuff, Tatsuya." Hiroto replied, turning around and approaching his boyfriend while he smirked.

"I think you already know what I'm the biggest sucker for." Tatsuya replied, pulling Hiroto closer to him from his waist, his eyes narrowing and taking his time to pronounce each of the words. Hiroto smirked proudly this time, Tatsuya was always such a tease "But I don't want more lessons, I think 3 is my limit for my first time making love, so just cuddling with you is what I'm in the mood for. Shall you come?" And sweet, a sweet tease.

"Gladly, but first let me put some clothes on that the pizza I ordered will soon be here, and as much as I like blessing you with my body, I will have to step outside to take the food."

"You can stay naked, I will bring it in."

That wasn't a bad idea, Tatsuya was half dressed after all, and he was looking hella good. Not like he usually didn't, but it had been a while since Hiroto had seen him wearing his clothes, and he had honestly missed it. The clothes were still a bit too big for him, the black T-shirt slightly falling off his left shoulder and leaving all those red marks and hickeys free to be seen, but the underwear fitted him perfectly.

"You have to put trousers on though."

"I will when the buzzer rings." Tatsuya said while smiling and giving Hiroto a short kiss on the lips.

"By the way, I used your phone to call Pizza Hut because mine had run out of battery, and look at what Ulvida texted you." Tatsuya gave him a slightly questioning look and took the phone from his hands.

"Please tell me you haven't left all the chats on read."

"Tsk, have a bit more of faith in me, babe."

"I have faith in you, but knowing that Mido has probably talked to me I expected you to have left him on read." Tatsuya answered truthfully as he saw how Hiroto's eyes widened. Oh, he hadn't thought about it. Cute.

"I haven't read any of them. It's just that when I grabbed your phone the last text message you received showed up on the locking screen along with fucking 5 missed calls from Midorikawa."

"Oh wow, those are a lot. Quite proud that you haven't thrown my phone away as soon as you saw them." Tatsuya joked and giggled playfully.

"It's not like I wasn't tempted to do it." Hiroto muttered under his breath and Tatsuya gave him another light, soft kiss on the lips. So grumpy and cute at the same time, Tatsuya loved it.

Ulvida's message was just a simple text, nothing compared to the 27 Nagumo had sent him and that he would later read, but it was meaningful. Ulvida was always sincere and forward in a much more direct manner than him, making her seem kinda harsh for strangers but at the same time strong. Just like the words she always spoke, so full of meaning and sincerity, always coming out from the bottom of her heart:

"_You two look good together. I hope Hiroto isn't being that proud bastard he always is around us and is actually taking good care of you. If not, I am slaughtering him. Have fun."_

Hiroto looked at Tatsuya in complete silence, watching the way his eyes moved from one line to the other one, again, and again, and again, shining a bit more each time he read the simple message. He was not going to deny it, it was a cute text, reflecting Ulvida's emotions and thoughts casually, just as if she had always known about it. As if what she was proclaiming had no actual deep meaning, when it clearly had, at least for them.

"She thinks we look good together, Hiroto." Tatsuya said softly, lovingly seconds after, finally removing his beautiful eyes from the screen and looking at Hiroto.

"That's 'cause we do. We're fucking gorgeous together, a God with his little but not so innocent angel."

"You aren't so innocent either love." Good point, even after being so tired Tatsuya's brain still managed to work, unlike Hiroto's.

"You're the one that suggested doing this new heated stuff thing in the first place, that makes you worse than me."

"I don't think so." A shiver ran down Hiroto's back, Tatsuya was going sincere again and there was no way he was escaping the embarrassment that was sure to be followed "Let me remind you that we started doing heated stuff because you had a wet dream about me, love. And then we took things further one day that I was about to step in the shower but you asked me to strip down."

"I-I was joking! You didn't have to do it."

"But I did, you took your time to process it and then you said, and I repeat your exact same words: _I want to lick your body._ And you indeed did, you blowed me in the shower."

"B-but you also sucked mine that day! And you were the one who was first d-d-d-doing that!" Hiroto replied, completely flustered and doing his best to hide how much he wanted to dig underground and hide. It wasn't going well.

"But you were the first one saying you wanted to take things a little more forward, just like what I've told you today. 2 against 1 in terms of taking things further. I'm winning, I'm more innocent. Though I'm willing to accept a draw if you let me grab your ass while we're cuddling. I'm curious, you seemed not to want to let go of mine while I was riding you that I want to try it."

That was the trigger for Hiroto, his shyness took control of him and he started mumbling incoherent things that could either go from "a-a-anytime y-you want-t", to "AH!?", to "f-fuck your straigthens, fuck, you aren't even straight". In conclusion, he was going brain dead again. And it was cruelly cute of him to get so shy and embarrassed, so cute that Tatsuya couldn't resist giving him a dumb smile while waiting for Hiroto to organise his thoughts.

"D-don't change the main topic and g-g-gimme the phone that we're sending Ulvida a photo to show her how damn good I'm treating you!" Hiroto replied completely embarrassed and taking the phone away from Tatsuya. Fuck, he had forgotten that his boyfriend was as competitive as him, and what was worse, Tatsuya could actually come up with good arguments and requests. But overall Tatsuya was still kind, and at seeing how he was about to suffer a heart attack he stopped teasing and kissed him sweetly as a little apology before posing for the photo.

"Your angel… I like how it sounds." Tatsuya whispered softly and making Hiroto's heart melt due to the pureness of it.

"My stupid angel." Hiroto joked, and just as the flash snapped he kissed Tatsuya playfully on the left cheek. "How's it? Does it show my godliness?" Hiroto said seconds after, referring to the picture.

"It indeed does. I'm sending it to her and making it my phone's wallpaper." Tatsuya said, his eyes shining looking at the picture, his smile reaching the most absolute brightness and transmitting that same light to Hiroto.

"Send it to me too." Hiroto said gently, wrapping his arms around Tatsuya and kissing his cheek as he admired the taken photo.

It indeed was cute, a pinkish blush covering Tatsuya's soft cheeks and a redder one present on Hiroto's. Tatsuya's smile was wide, gorgeously beautiful and breathtaking, his still messy hair looked adorable and his eyes were shining so brightly that Hiroto for a moment thought that it was the flash. Until he remembered there was actually no flash, only Tatsuya's natural light. Hiroto also looked good, kissing Tatsuya's cheek dearly and his tattoed eye looking at the camera playfully. It was not the prideful Hiroto, just the casual, cute, kinda grumpy, joker and loving boyfriend that Tatsuya had fallen in love with.

Tatsuya sent the photo to Ulvida first, adding a joking text that said: _Unfortunately he is doing a good job taking care of me, so I can't join you on slaughtering him. _That earned Tatsuya a soft squeeze on the arm and he soon found himself giggling. Hiroto was getting shy, cute.

So Tatsuya kissed him dearly, slowly, melting during the kiss and carefully caressing Hiroto's naked body, alien to what was happening around him as Hiroto corresponded immediately and not even sensing that his phone was buzzing again. They were both so focused on kissing, on feeling each other innocently and cuddling delicately that time became irrelevant once again. They kept on kissing, somehow moving to the huge couch while doing so and laying next to each other as they showed just how comfortable they were in each other's arms.

-JUST CALL ME ANGEL OF THE MORNING ANGEL, JUST TOUCH MY CHEEK BEFORE YOU LEAVE ME DARLING-

"Is that your phone, Hiroto?" Tatsuya whispered, his lips against Hiroto's and lazily opening his eyes. He was getting tired and sleepy, and he felt that soon he was going to fall asleep in Hiroto's arms.

"Must be yours, babe. Mine's dead." Hiroto replied, snuggling closer to Tatsuya and kissing his jawline. Cute, Hiroto was in his cute mood.

"How strange, I have all my contacts with spanish music." Tatsuya said as he tried to focus his eyesight on what the phone was showing.

"Spanish bullshit."

"It helps me learn though, and some songs are really good. Okay so, yeah, I have no idea who this is."

"Let me see." Hiroto moved from his position so as to look at the phone for a brief moment "I second that, no fucking idea."

Tatsuya clicked on the green button and immediately put the phone on speaker.

"Who is it?"

"_Tatsuya?"_ asked a deep and slightly familiar voice, but not enough to guess who it was.

"Yeah that's me, and you are?"

"Ishimaru." Tatsuya didn't answer, even if the voice was familiar he didn't recognise the name, but Hiroto did.

"Oh shit, that's the guard." Hiroto said, surprised that they had Tatsuya's phone number.

"Oh wow, sorry I didn't know your name."

"_I am feeling attacked right now."_

"I'm sorry, I promise not to forget it. Why are you calling me?"

"_You'd better keep that promise. The thing is that, in here we have a guy that's carrying a pizza and is proclaiming that the order is from here, but as we didn't recognise the phone number we called the owner, aka you, just in case there has been a misunderstanding."_

"Ishi I ordered it, let the guy pass." Hiroto answered.

"_As you wish Hiroto-sama."_ replied the guard politely.

"_Oh my God is that a limousine?"_

…

What.

What. The. Actual. Fuck

Hiroto and Tatsuya held their breaths as they heard what the pizza delivery guy had just said: Limousine. He had said limousine. A fucking limousine.

"Please tell us there isn't a limousine arriving to the front door." Tatsuya asked worriedly, seconds feeling like an eternity to both of the teenagers as they refused to accept that probably -without a single doubt actually- Hiroto's family limousine was arriving.

"_It's the family limousine."_

Tatsuya hanged up and got out of the couch as fast as he could, and Hiroto was already running to his room to find some clothes to wear. Pure nervousness and uncontrollable panic was involving the huge mansion as they both felt their breathings cutting short. Hiroto's family was coming. And they had just made love for the first time. And they had talked about coming out.

Coming out… Just after making love… And in his boyfriend's clothes…

Definitely that wasn't the best way to come out.

"Oh fuck me right in the asshole! Hiroto where the fuck are my clothes that I need to jump out of the window BEFORE they get to the garden."

"FUCK! Take this pants and help me ventilate the living room and my own room because everything smells like fucking sex." Hiroto said from upstairs and throwing the said clothing downstairs.

Tatsuya immediately picked it up, feeling the adrenaline taking his body as he neared the couch and seeing that his own pants and underwear were there. He put on the pants that Hiroto had thrown at him and threw his own ones upstairs, wishing that Hiroto would get the hint of hiding them. Tatsuya ran to the window, and just as he opened it he saw a feminine silhouette walking way too fastly through the huge garden.

"Shit! Hiroto your sister is in her hunter mode."

"WHAT A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH." Hiroto shouted while going down the stairs -this time fully clothed- and then joined Tatsuya on the window.

They stood there next to each other, trying to catch their breathings while the chaos seemed to finally become distant. A possibility was to hide, they were in a huge mansion after all, but for some reason none of them were actually trying to come up with anything. They were just standing there, side by side, watching how Hitomiko was getting closer, and closer to the door, keys already shining in the dark and her hair waving with the wind.

"So as I can't jump out of here because she is already opening the door and your father is at the entrance, do you want to present me as your boyfriend?" Tatsuya asked softly, turning to face Hiroto as the curtains waved around them and delicately holding his hand.

Hiroto's eyes widened for a moment and then turned his head to Tatsuya's direction. Surprise was present in his fierce pink eyes, but it wasn't the only feeling that he was showing. Something deeper, much more unknown and thoughtful, something that Tatsuya had only seen him express in one occasion. Under the stars, with the moon shining brightly above them, Hiroto had called him gorgeous and moments after they had started dating. And now, Hiroto was giving him the same look, taking his time to come up with an answer even if his truthful, sort of prideful smile was already giving it.

"Not interested." Hiroto answered, not taking his eyes off Tatsuya as he grabbed his waist, pulling him closer while his smile met his lips.

Under the moonlight, with the window fully opened and at the verge of getting caught, they kissed. Slowly, caringly, lovingly, as Hiroto had once again returned to his ritual of saying that he wasn't interested in things when he truly was. So interested that not even when he heard the door open and his sister's agitated steps coming closer did he leave Tatsuya's soft, addictive lips.

Only when he heard Hitomiko's surprised gasp did he pull his lips away, smiling lovingly at Tatsuya, who as always corresponded with the same degree of affection, and then he tilted his head to the left. His older sister was standing in the middle of the corridor, holding their previously ordered pizza with her hand and her eyes showing the most utter shock.

"Looks like we have always liked the same things, uh?" Hiroto joked after a few moments of silence, one hand still holding Tatsuya by his waist while the other one was still holding his hand, and a little smirk placed on his lips.

Hitomiko didn't react for a few moments, her eyes fully focused on the two males before her eyes that were surrounded by flying curtains and just the night sky as their source of light. But somehow, that was the brightest she had seen her younger brother be. After a few moments, she smiled, softly and caringly as she got closer to both, leaving the pizza on the desk and pulling them into a hug.

"And looks like you don't have that much of a bad taste" Hitomiko said as she pulled away from the hug, showing that she was as smug as her brother. Hiroto chuckled shyly and Tatsuya giggled, this was going to be fun. "What do you see in him? I can understand why you like Tatsuya because he is nice and intelligent, but you? In my brother? If I didn't know you I'd say that it's because we are rich but I know you actually have standards and I don't know how is Hiroto matching up to them."

"To be honest, I don't even know myself. I just love him, and I'm glad that he returns my feelings." Tatsuya confessed sincerely and sweetly, making Hiroto blush and tilt his head while Hitomiko just looked at him with something unrecognizable in her eyes.

"Oh my God stop being so diabetically sincere and adorable in front of my sister, idiot."

"I love you too, dear." Tatsuya said, making Hiroto become a blushing mess again and Hitomiko stare at them with yet another surprised look.

"Oh wow he is also cute, nice catch. You'd better keep him because you are not going to get another one like him. I've known him for years Hiroto, you'd better not fuck this up."

"Jealous that I have a nice boyfriend and you're actually all alone? Do I smell jealousy sis?" Hiroto provoked, not wanting to go through that embarrassing speech and trying to mess with his older sister.

"Not at all, I have my eyes settled on someone too."

"Let me bless you, you have feelings?" Hiroto asked.

"Of course I do dumbass. I am still surprised that you can feel something else than anger though."

"The fuck does that mean?"

"Exactly that. You sure you like him Tatsuya?" Hitomiko asked once again amusingly.

"Yes, he is nicer when we are all alone, and now that he is getting grumpy I can't help but to think how cute he looks. I'm definitely in love with him."

Silence took the living room after Tatsuya's almost too sweet and sincere declaration. Hiroto couldn't even lift his eyes from the floor, the embarrassment consuming any strength he could of had left to get upset. Instead, he was shy, thinking about how comfortable Tatsuya seemed to in front of his sister and, still, managing to make his heart skip a beat with each confession he declared.

Hitomiko was right, Hiroto didn't want to let go of the boy who was embarrassing him in front of his family by expressing just how much he loved him and looking at him with so much sincerity that Hiroto couldn't hold his gaze. Light, Tatsuya was definitely his light, the only one for him.

"My God, what have you done to deserve him Hiroto?" Hitomiko said after a few seconds, her cheeks a bit tainted in pink and her eyes admiring just how much both of them seemed to like each other. Hell, she had never seen her brother blush so much and play with his feet before, not even in those rich meetings they had had she seen Hiroto get so flustered.

"I don't know, I guess I'm really lucky to have him."

"I am also lucky to have you, Hiroto."

"Then that makes us the luckiest idiots in here."

"It indeed does." Tatsuya said as he gave a sweet, short kiss to Hiroto and then turned his whole attention back to Hitomiko.

"Okay I don't know if you are trying to win me over, but you can stop. I'm won since I saw my brother giving you the dumbest smile I have ever seen him give, and trust me, I've seen a lot of his stupidity." Hitomiko said, still shocked at seeing how much love was in the air.

"Oh no, he is not trying, he is just this fucking adorable all the time."

"I'm glad to have your approval, thank you. I'll make sure to take good care of Hiroto."

"I'm sure you will. Now then, I've brought your pizza, you'd better eat it before it gets cold."

"Thank you. Would you like to stay with us?" Tatsuya asked politely, moving to sit on the couch and grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, I wanna know who's the special one." Hiroto pronounced as he sat down in between Tatsuya's legs with the back of his head resting on Tatsuya's chest and started eating their dinner.

"Heh, keep waiting, you guys probably took ages to tell me about your relationship and like hell I'm telling you about my feelings. Hell Hiroto, you didn't even tell me you were gay, bi or whatever you are." Hitomiko said, but still sat down on the couch and grabbed a piece of pizza.

"Well fuck you too. First of all, I didn't know I swang this way until one day Tatsuya decided to tease the fuck out of me, and at that moment the illumination came to me and I was like, fuck, I'm totally gay for this guy. And not even now do I know if I'm gay, bi or whatever, I just know I am not straight."

"And how long have you taken to tell me that?"

"Almost 9 months."

"Now you wait 9 months to know who I like." Hitomiko said smugly, leaning back on the couch as she heard Hiroto groan in exasperation.

"Fuck. Babe help me make good points."

"You're the first one who we've told we're dating, and probably the first one Hiroto's ever told his unknown but definitely not straight sexuality." Tatsuya took part in the family quarrel, clearly more interested in the pizza he was eating but trying to help his beloved gain information.

"Aha! There you go, now give me your shit."

"You're not going to shut the fuck up, are you?" Hitomiko asked, rolling her eyes and grabbing another slice of pizza.

"No, unless you give me stuff that's it."

"Argh, fine, but only because I'm feeling generous today." She made a dramatic stop, taking a few seconds to think about the right words to use and eyeing at both of them as she did so. "It's a girl, so yeah, we still have the same tastes."

"You gotta be kidding! We are both not straight? Oh fuck, the old man's gonna lose his shit."

"This is so cute! Do we know her?" Tatsuya asked, now this required his attention.

"Unfortunately, yes." Hitomiko replied as a shy smile appeared on her fleshy lips. Cute, Hiroto really did take after his sister.

"Oh fuck and you're even into minors, holy damn this is great. Old man's gonna disown both of us and adopt somebody that looks like me at this rate. This is fucking awesome, he is gonna lose his shit so bad." Hiroto said, laughing loudly at how unreal the situation looked like while his sister was murdering him with her deadly stare.

Hiroto felt Tatsuya's hand searching for his own when his laughter was coming down, so he grabbed it without a second thought. His sister already knew they were dating, so there was no problem in being affectionate with his boyfriend in front of her. Hiroto looked up, and what he saw scared him: Tatsuya wasn't shining.

That's when he realised that Saginuma, his boyfriend's _family_ who was crushing on his sister, was not a girl. Oh damn, Tatsuya's family really didn't have any luck in love.

"What am I going to lose, son?" All their eyes turned in the direction of the gentle voice that just spoke, only to find Kira Seijirou standing in the door frame next to some bodyguards and servants. A deep silence took the living room as the father came closer to the couch. Nobody dared to say anything, the intrusion getting them caught off guard. "Oh Tatsuya, I didn't see you. What are you doing here?"

"Welcome back home, Father. Hiroto told me to come over to keep him company as he was going to be alone all the weekend, I hope this doesn't bother you." Tatsuya replied calmly, as if he wasn't suffering a heart attack on the inside and ignoring as much as he could Hiroto's way too strong grasp on his hand. In actuality, Hiroto was thankful that Tatsuya could act normal and socialize with his father, but he was shy and embarrassed of the situation so that's why he was probably cutting off his boyfriend's circulation system.

"Not at all, I'm glad to see that you two get along so well." Seijirou replied as he smiled.

"Thank you, I think we're really fond of each other." Hitomiko and Hiroto choked on the pizza while the latest sort of curled into a ball of shyness and embarrassment. Damn, his boyfriend was fucking sincere, and in all honesty, he loved it, it would make much easier coming out.

"Good to know." Father said as he laughed softly "It's getting quite late now, isn't it? You should return home."

"I will, thank you for your concern."

Just with that last goodbye, Seijirou got out of their sight along with the people that were accompanying him. Hitomiko and Hiroto released a relieved gasp in the air as they seemed to remember how to breath again. Damn, that had been close. Hiroto's grasp on Tatsuya's hand got lighter and he gave it a short kiss, apologetical and grateful for getting them out of that uncomfortable situation.

"Tatsuya, if you want I can back you up and you stay for the night." Hitomiko said, getting up from the couch and making both of the teenagres follow her.

"I really appreciate it, but I think I will pass. It's not that I don't want to spend the night with you Hiroto, but your father has kindly kicked me out so I guess I should leave. I'm going upstairs to get my clothes back, I'll be right back."

Tatsuya left the living room and headed towards Hiroto's room, leaving his now fully flustered boyfriend alone with his sister.

"I really like him for you. He is focused, nice, caring and the most important thing, he truly loves you." Hitomiko said heartily just as the redhead left.

"Thank you, for everything I mean, like, taking well that I'm with a guy and all that stuff." Hiroto said slightly embarrassed and not looking at his sister as he played with his fingers.

"Why would I have to take it badly? You're my stupid little brother, I don't give a fuck with who you end up with as long as the other person makes you happy."

"Same goes to you, I hope you don't fuck it up with that special girl, that by the way I wanna mess with her once you introduce her to us." Hiroto said jokingly, finally looking at her sister and smiling as he tried not to think about Saginuma's feelings not being reciprocated.

"Keep waiting, if we start dating you'll have to wait 9 months to know her."

"Fuck you." Hiroto insulted as he rolled his eyes, only to feel a shiver running down his spine as he saw the serious look Hitomiko was giving him. Oh no, a speech was coming, a speech he most certainly wouldn't want to hear.

"That makes me think, you know you still have to use protection even if Tatsuya is a boy, right? You know the risks of unprotected sex between males and the consequences of it, along with how to-"

"Shut it! I don't want to talk about this kind of… stuff with you." Hiroto said, completely embarrassed and crossing his arms before him, as if trying to protect him from his sister.

"But you do know about this, right? I don't want accidents and your crybaby ass in front of my room some random day saying you've fucked it up."

"Yes, yes I know, and Tatsuya does too. You don't have to continue talking about… this."

"Are you sure?" Hitomiko asked, now clearly enjoying messing with his little brother that seemed to have problems expressing himself when it came to sex.

"Yes! Like, we've informed ourselves and Tatsuya even has a fucking book with all that gay stuff. We've even bought… the _things_ to use them someday."

"Good, just making sure. And do you know about how important it is to-"

"Holy fuck shut it already dumbass!"

Hiroto said at the verge of collapsing and cutting his sister's speech as he couldn't hold his shyness anymore. It was getting too much, he didn't want to talk about sex with his sister just after doing it for the first time with this boyfriend. Talking about that angel, he was now going down the stairs wearing his own pants but with his shirt still on, and he freaking managed to look outstanding as he approached them gracefully.

"Babe! I'm sleeping today with you at the orphanage, I refuse to be alone with this psychopath." Hiroto said and Tatsuya gave him a puzzled look, the scene before his eyes was indeed interesting. Hitomiko was laughing out loud -the first time Tatsuya had ever seen her laugh- and Hiroto was in his shy and cute mood.

"Um, sure, want me to pick your pyjamas or something to sleep with?" Tatsuya asked, intrigued by what the family had been talking about to make Hiroto get so flustered. That only happened when they talked about doing… Oh.

"No need to, we're leaving."

Hiroto grabbed his hand just as he finished going down the stairs and pulled him towards the door. Hitomiko followed them closely behind, with a smug smirk on her lips and a playful glow in her eyes. Hiroto definitely took after his sister, that smugness really did run in her veins.

"Damn, you're no fun brother." Hitomiko said just when they reached the main door.

"Neither are you. Tell the old man that I'm accompanying Tatsuya home and if he later asks where am I, tell him that it got late so I decided to spend the night there. Bye." Hiroto said, still blushing and flustered and now he was even getting grumpy. Cute.

"Goodbye Hitomiko-san, thank you for everything. I hope to see you soon."

"It's nothing Tatsuya, take care and please, take also good and appropriate care of my silly brother." Oh fuck she had done it, Hiroto's brain collapsed at the thought of her sister supposing stuff she didn't have to suppose. "I hope to see you soon too."

"I actually hope you don't see each other soon. Bye" Hiroto said, grabbed the handle, opened the door and stepped outside.

"I promise that I will. Goodnight!" Tatsuya said enthusiastically as the door closed. "So… I guess the sex talk with your sister didn't go well."

"What the actual fuck Tatsuya? Were you listening?"

"Nope, but you never get so flustered unless it's something concerning sex. How was it?" Tatsuya asked delicately, looking straight at Hiroto's pink eyes as they were walking, grabbing his hand tightly and stroking the palm as a way of reassurement.

"It didn't go bad actually, apart from the fact that she thinks I'm the one getting the dick. Not that I have a problem with that, someday I may… you know, be up for that, but now… I… Uh, I don't feel prepared."

"You don't have to excuse yourself, it's perfectly normal and we'll try it once you are prepared. Besides, I really liked what we did in your room. You were awesome back there, hitting the right spots, setting up perfect paces, going both slow and hard, giving me time, taking take of me, making sure I was comfortable… I loved it, thank you Hiroto." Tatsuya said lovingly, making Hiroto stop on his tracks so as to look at him deeply.

"I also loved it, thank you Tatsuya. You're the best." Hiroto proclaimed and went in for a long, deep, meaningful kiss, swirling their tongues together and pulling Tatsuya's bottom lip at the end to let him now all the feelings he couldn't quite express with words.

"Better than you?"

"That's questionable." Hiroto said, causing Tatsuya to giggle softly for a moment.

With only the cold night breeze keeping them company, they passed through the mansion's guards after talking to them briefly and continued walking in the darkness of the night towards the orphanage between rebellious kisses and soft laughters. Towards Tatsuya's house, where in front of it stood two pairs of accusative eyes and inside an unavoidable, painful fate.


	5. Chapter 3-3

**Helloo, guess who is finally back? Yeah, I know I told you guys I was going to upload on January the last and final part of this but something (having a shitty health) happened. But good news! I am finally recovered (I hope, I have been ill for 3 months give me a rest please) and I hope I can pick up my writing habits again so as to not leave you waiting so much anymore.**

**Anywaayy, this is still NOT the end of the third part because I still plan on writing something more, it will be more like and epilogue don't worry it won't be really long XD Unless you want it long… Umm. Oh and warnings, Hiroto still curses so yeah, aggressive language, and Tatsuya is more Gran than Tatsuya in some moments so yeah, flirting. **

**Finally, thank you all for having so much patience with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter, it will also make me really happy if you could tell me your thoughts about it, telling me if you have liked it or not, what I could do to improve and all that! Also, reviews, favs and follows are really appreciated, they mean a lot to me!**

**Thank you one last time and, again, I hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

In the middle of the dark night, without any kind of light resource apart from the stars above them, Tatsuya and Hiroto arrived to the orphanage. It had taken them longer than expected as they were forced to avoid the main entrance because it was being monitored by the guards, but it wasn't a major inconvenience. Tatsuya was used to escaping and returning without getting caught so he just guided Hiroto through the most secure way to do so: passing by a tiny forest and going down a small hill. And just like that, they finally arrived to the children's soccer field that was inside the orphanage between soft laughters, stolen kisses and smiles that lighted their paths.

Tatsuya speeded up his steps as soon as they arrived and pulled Hiroto to the middle of the field, smiling widely as he did so and moving a previously forgotten soccer ball with his feet. As always, Hiroto corresponded, giving Tatsuya a playful, cocky smirk and letting go of his hand, preparing in advance for the upcoming duel.

"You know, this brings me back memories of how I first met you." Tatsuya said, passing the ball from one feet to another. His smile was still present on his lips, but his mind was traveling far, far away, as if it was living a fairytale.

"Is that so?" Hiroto asked, his gaze never leaving the ball but fully listening to Tatsuya's soft and probably meaningful speech.

"Yes, it is. The sun was shining, it was late in the morning and we were playing here, just mere kids chasing the ball under the bright sun and probably getting burned. But we didn't care, we were in our own peaceful little world, not minding anything that it didn't concern soccer. Until someone kicked the ball out of here, way too far for our reach and making us return to reality. I don't remember who it was though."

"I'm going with Saginuma." Hiroto interrupted, feeling his cheeks darkening and his intense gaze moving form the soccer ball to Tatsuya's expressive, distant, and starry eyes.

"Probably." Tatsuya said as he chuckled and tossed the ball to Hiroto, now focusing on his fierce but somehow gentle pink eyes "We all went to find the ball, went as far as entering the forest with the aim of returning to our little, private, peaceful world. We all run in different directions, as if being possessed by something I can't quite describe, I just know that my feet were moving on their own. I was barely conscious of where I was heading and I didn't even care if I were to get lost. I still don't know if I was really lucky back then or if fate decided that I should be the one finding the ball. The thing is that I found it laying next to a tree, next to a small descent, next to a huge house, next to you. And that day not only did I find the ball, but also two new worlds that I wanted to explore; soccer, and the instant love I felt towards you."

Hiroto was left speechless, taking once again Tatsuya's affection with open arms and feeling the vulnerability of having his emotions returned since such a young age. He had always been Tatsuya's first option, the only one he had ever wanted. Tatsuya had always recognized, appreciated and loved him, something no one had ever done before. His all time crush, the one that was now his boyfriend, had always loved him.

It was such a heart touching event for Hiroto that he was not only speechless, but also breathless. The realization of Tatsuya always being there for him, always supporting him even when he used to ignore and treat him like trash. The reality that Tatsuya's feelings carried, that permanent sincerity and forwardness that Hiroto had always secretly admired, and that soothing, calm voice vanishing all his insecurities.

Hiroto felt like crying, he wanted to cry. Tatsuya was too pure, too good for him, almost too soft, but nevertheless Tatsuya only wanted him. For the first time, he had been the first one.

"Idiot, you're too fucking romantic." Hiroto said gently, with his truthful smile lightening up his whole face and his hands grabbing Tatsuya's thin waist, pulling him closer.

Tatsuya chuckled and let Hiroto do his thing as he felt his heart catching more and more speed, getting accelerated by that sincere, happy smile that Hiroto was giving him. That smile that was only for him, that carried all those feelings that Hiroto was unable to express with words and that meant so much to both of them. That curvature of lips, so cocky and proud but so soft and adorable that Tatsuya found himself getting flustered just by its mere apparition.

They were face to face in an old and abandoned soccer field, surrounded by dirt and just two lamp posts on each side of it, but for them it all seemed magical and irreplaceable. Hiroto was leaving light, soft, butterfly kisses all along Tatsuya's face, making the last one melt under his loving touch and grab onto his back, keeping him closer as he giggled sweetly.

"Got a problem with that?" Tatsuya asked softly, completely under the mercy of those fleshy lips that were following an unseen but direct path, starting from his forehead and traveling downwards.

"Apart from making me want to kiss you nonstop? Nah, don't think so." Hiroto replied chuckling, millimeters away from Tatsuya's lips.

"That means we both have a problem."

"We'll have to solve it then, don't you think Ta-tsu-ya?" Hiroto said, lips practically against Tatsuya's, eyes narrowing and his voice turning heavier, huskier, deeper.

"Mmm, maybe" Tatsuya muttered provocatively, almost causing their lips to meet, a rebel smirk taking his own ones and his eyes shining mischievously "but first, you'll have to defeat me, Hi-ro-to."

Without further ado, Tatsuya stole the ball that was left forgotten between Hiroto's feet and ran away with it. He always kept his vision on Hiroto though, watching how his dear boyfriend's eyes opened with surprise and within an instant turned cocky and proud. Oh God, Tatsuya loved that confidence. So he smirked seductively and winked at Hiroto, contouring his hips as he came to a stop. Gosh, he loved flirting with his boyfriend.

"Whoever wins gets to kiss the other the way he wants." Tatsuya shouted from the other side of the field, maintaining the ball still with one feet and crossing his arms around his chest "You'll have to steal the ball from me and then score."

"How much time do I have?" Hiroto replied, feeling his pride taking over those previous fuzzy, loving emotions.

"Five minutes, or do you need more, dear?" Tatsuya teased, tilting his head to the side and making all those hidden hickeys appear in his pale skin. Damn, Hiroto had really marked him.

"Make it 2, Tatsu."

"Come and get me then, Hiroto."

And Hiroto obeyed, he always obeyed to his dear captain's commands, and if those involved kinky stuff, God, he was the first one on the queue. This time was no exception, just as Tatsuya finished speaking he found his senses being possessed by that soothing but seductive voice, by that sensual aura that his boyfriend was emanating only by standing up and sending a penetrating gaze towards his way. Gosh, he loved when Tatsuya got sexy and authoritarian.

Under the stars their feet met with strength and power, showing that they indeed were professional soccer players and that none of them wanted to lose. Smirking, Hiroto dribbled to the left, using his precisive balance and flexibility, but just like always, Tatsuya knew what was on his mind, so he dodged it by backing away slowly. Smiling, Tatsuya provoked.

Hiroto went back at it again, getting lost on that distant, private world that Tatsuya had previously talked about and on those shooting stars that appeared whenever he got closer to his boyfriend. This time, Tatsuya dribbled, showing that even if he was best at being a forward he could also defend and dodge as a midfielder. And Hiroto smirked cockily, the two minutes had already passed but neither of them had surrendered.

Being in their private world, neither Hiroto nor Tatsuya noticed two familiar silhouettes approaching their little duel:

"I'm telling you Pokémon is better, there's no comparison." Said an albino boy that was brushing his hair only with his fingers.

"That's just your shitty opinion, Digimon is definitely better. At least the protagonist ages." Replied a red haired male with black lighting bolts inside his yellow eyes.

"At least Pokémon maintain their evolutions and don't become useless babies after every fight, tulip head."

"What did you just say ice queen?!" Nagumo said raising his voice and turning to face Suzuno, but just as he did so he got lost watching what was in front of his eyes.

"What you heard, stupid tulip." replied Suzuno, but after seeing that he wasn't getting a reply -which was very unusual considering that he was talking to Nagumo who spoke more than a politician- his gaze turned to watch what Nagumo was witnessing.

Oh. That was strange.

Under the moonlight, Nagumo and Suzuno watched Hiroto and Tatsuya play against each other in complete sync. If Hiroto was attacking from the right, Tatsuya was passing the ball to the left and applying pressure from the right. If Tatsuya dribbled to the left, Hiroto intercepted it and attacked.

Nagumo and Suzuno stayed silent, watching their captain play soccer with the heir of the Kira enterprise in the children's field with dumb but tired smiles adorning their faces. Damn, Nagumo had never thought that Hiroto could even smile, but let his thought go all the way to hell. Hiroto was smiling so fucking brightly to his friend that Nagumo for a moment wondered how Tatsuya was not getting blinded. Maybe it was because he was giving Hiroto that same bright, stupid smile, so the effect of both might have been denied.

It was breathtaking, as if they had rehearsed the match and were professional performers playing the role for a movie. Suzuno found himself unable to take his eyes off the scene, watching as both of them grew tired with the passage of time but never stopping nor decreasing the rhythm. And at that moment, even if it had already been hinted, Suzuno knew that something was definitely going on between his friend Tatsuya and Hiroto.

"You were right, Hiroto is definitely into Tat, and Tat may be into Hiroto." Suzuno said after being silent for a couple of minutes, but still not moving his gaze.

"I… I didn't think I was going to be right, just like I didn't think I could win this argument, but hey, gimme the point that if I guessed that I might as well have guessed that Digimon is better than Pokémon." Nagumo replied, his eyes still fully focusing on the show but his extroverted personality coming out.

"Never, not in a hundred years. Don't you think that we should leave them alone? They look so… into each other. I mean, Hiroto actually doesn't look like a jerk, and that's something." Suzuno asked, feeling like a stalker.

"Nah, once they finish I want to tease and diss the fuck out of rich boy, must be fun exposing his little crush on our friend with him being present." Nagumo said, already thinking about all the awkward questions he was going to ask Hiroto and all the uncomfortable situations he could set up.

"I'm in, but I get to tease Tat."

"Nice. Do you think he knows Hiroto is into him? Wait, does he even know Mido has been into him since fucking forever?"

"Probably, Tatsuya always knows stuff we ignore, just like he knew that Ulvida was going to end up being lesbian since we were 12 years old." Suzuno replied, remembering that Tatsuya's gut feeling rarely missed.

"She is?!" Nagumo asked, finally turning his gaze away from the match and moving towards Suzuno. Damn, now that he thought of it, Ulvida had never shown any interest in men.

Welp, that only left Saginuma as the straight one. Or that's what Nagumo thought, he had never asked Suzuno about his preferences but he surely didn't look straight. That leaded to Midorikawa, who had been trying to get together with Tatsu since he touched the orphanage, not very straight. And talking about not very straight people, Tatsuya was gay as fuck and Nagumo himself identified as bisexual.

Yeah, Saginuma was the strange one.

"Yes, holy shit how can you guess better Hiroto's sexual orientation than our friend's?" Suzuno asked, surprised about Nagumo's cluelessness.

"Hey! It's not my fault that Hiroto is so obvious about it compared to Ulvida." Nagumo replied, feeling his blood boiling at the tone that Suzuno was using. It was not his bad that Ulvida was good at hiding her feelings.

Oh, they were probably going to start another fight, and Nagumo was not backing. He was going to win, he refused to let the cocky, arrogant and icy Suzuno look down on him. Nagumo suddenly felt pumped up, turning his eyes towards Suzuno's eyes and feeling the heat taking his body. Oh, he was so ready to kick Suzuno's butt, he was going to put Suzuno down on his knees and make him contemplate, accept that he was much better than him. Nagumo was going to get full merciless on Suzuno, and there was no way the ice king was escaping his heat.

"Hiroto's more obvious? Ulvida is like the gay queen of here, side by side with Tatsuya who is like they gayest dude in here." Suzuno said, his icy eyes and cold breath meeting the burning passion of Nagumo's body, feeling the tension that always built up whenever they were left alone.

"Fuck no, Tatsuya is gayer than Ulvida, just look at him: always teasing, wearing fucking skinny clothes, rejecting all the girls that have tried to have their way with him and literally chasing Hiroto since childhood asking him to join his dream because he wanted him to be a part of it. And he even fucking knows how to twerk and shake those hips. Tatsu is without a doubt the gayest person in here."

"I'm not doubting that Tatsuya is the king, but have you seen Ulvida? She's the queen of lesbians, she's been drooling all over Hitomiko since she was 14 years old and has sometimes gone as far as putting the coach's hair beside her ear, only to whisper later: _you look better not hiding this pretty face of yours_. If that doesn't make her the second gayest, I don't know what does." Suzuno said, feeling confident on his memories and arguments.

He was going to show Nagumo that he could fight with the same passion, but instead of heat, he was going to use ice. Deadly, precise and concrete ice, watching as those amber eyes moved, trying desperately to find a comeback or something to make his point valid. There was no way Nagumo was winning against him, even if their discussion was pointless and fully subjective. Suzuno didn't care, he was going to win anything that involved Nagumo.

"Oh-ho, I didn't know that about her."

"Of course you don't, you were left unconscious after bumping into the defender of Inakuni, dumbass" Suzuno shot a deadly arrow, almost breaking Nagumo. Almost. Damn, he was persistent.

"Hey!" Nagumo shouted as he frowned, Suzuno could be such a pain "I still think Hiroto is gayer. Black clothes, bad boy attitude, prideful as fuck but then, oh, he goes soft for Tatsuya and accepts to be a part of his dream. And do you remember that day when he saw Tatsuya shirtless for the first time and touched him just under his chest, only to end up saying after 3 minutes of complete silence: _You'd rock a tattoo in here_. You do remember, don't you?"

Shit, Nagumo had a nice point right there, but not enough to break Suzuno. None of them wanted to lose that useless, completely stupid and irrational argument.

In actuality they just wanted to argue, they didn't care about the topic, anything was a good topic to discuss with each other.

"Okay, that was gay, but not as gay as Tatsuya's response of: _I think it would suit your aesthetic better, but I would love to match with you, having our bodies connected by something special to both of us would be like a dream to me_."

"Tatsuya is another level, but Hiroto is getting close to him. Just look at it, today he fucking asked Tatsu to spend the night with him, not to sleep, he wanted to _spend the night_ with Tatsuya, Suzuno. And now they are here playing soc-" Nagumo started saying, but was left unable to finish.

Oh.

Tatsuya and Hiroto weren't playing anymore. If the previous duel looked like a movie, it was nothing compared to what Nagumo and Suzuno were watching now.

They were kissing.

The kiss looked magical, but also familiar, as if it was something they were used to doing, but never taking away that uniqueness that carried kisses. Hiroto was holding Tatsuya by the waist delicately, using his slender fingers to draw circles in his skin and his left hand to caress Tatsuya's burning cheek. Damn, it was cute.

And it wasn't a normal, short, light, butterfly kiss, no, if only it was that Nagumo and Suzuno wouldn't have been staring at it for plenty of seconds. They were French kissing, Tatsuya's body colliding with Hiroto's seductively and his hands grabbing those rebel grey curls tightly, making Hiroto bend over and smirk. Oh, and that smirk was so much different from Hiroto's usual smirk, it was still somewhat cocky and proud, but it carried more; it was also provocative, inviting and joyful.

Everything looked so beautiful, so magical, involving so many unsaid feelings that Nagumo and Suzuno found themselves unable to take their eyes off the scene once more. Hiroto and Tatsuya looked so comfortable in each other's arms, so happy intertwining their lips and so immersed in the battle that was being fought inside Hiroto's mouth that they were afraid of breaking their special moment by moving.

It all looked so magical and sweet… Until Tatsuya squeezed Hiroto's ass. And then Hiroto squeezed back, hard, rough, with both hands. Damn, and now things were turning passionate, Tatsuya's free hand pulling Hiroto even closer to his body and the latter tilting his head to the side so as to deepen the kiss. Provocative, sensual, special and heated. So heated that Nagumo could swear he could see how their lips were moving and hear the sounds that left their mouths as they repeatedly pressed their needy-for-more bodies and grabbed each other's bodies passionately.

But, fortunately for the spectators, as soon as Tatsuya and Hiroto started that heated make-out session, they ended it. Both of them pulled away at the same time, those dumb, stupid smiles back on their faces and their lips still connected by a thin string of saliva.

Nagumo and Suzuno were left confused, not believing what they had just seen and trying to process the received information.

"T-t-they are…?" Nagumo started saying, but never actually finished what he started.

"I… I think so? They are into each other, at least that's confirmed." Suzuno said, looking away from the couple that was now talking. He felt embarrassed, he felt as if he shouldn't have seen it.

"Wow… I was not ready for this. I don't know if I want to tease rich boy after this… show."

"I… I need to know what they have."

Suzuno started walking, feeling his will break little by little each time he swallowed. However, he was only able to take two steps forward before coming to a dry stop. Suddenly, Tatsuya's hopeful eyes were locked with his indecisive ones, and soon Hiroto's fierce but also gentle ones joined too. A small, soft, bright smile was everything Suzuno required to know that Tatsuya was aware that he had caught them. Suzuno approached them again, feeling like swallowing was no longer painful.

As Suzuno got closer, he started noticing new, much more individual things, such as Tatsuya holding Hiroto's hand as if his life depended on it and Hiroto's eyes shining gently but also worriedly. With each step he took, more hidden details started appearing: Tatsuya's neck was a perfect mix of recent, completely red hickeys and former violet looking ones, Hiroto's cheeks were tainted with a soft tone of pink…

Nervous, they were anxious, as if they had been scared of coming out. But what was more important, there was definitely something going on between them, and they had been dealing with it privately for quite a long time. All alone, Hiroto and Tatsuya had been living with those emotions without any kind of visibilization.

When Suzuno finally reached them, no one said anything. There was nothing more to stay, Suzuno didn't need no explanation, Tatsuya's soft, hopeful eyes and Hiroto's strangely small smile were more than enough to him. And Suzuno himself didn't know what to say, nor how to react, he just knew he had to express something.

It wasn't like he was against Tatsuya dating Hiroto, no, Suzuno was just surprised. He had never expected Tatsuya to have that kind of feelings towards the proud heir, he didn't think Hiroto was Tatsuya's type of guy, but well, Suzuno had never been the best one at reading feelings. Honestly, Suzuno had always hoped for Midorikawa and Tatsuya to get together, he had always known about Mido's feelings and had actually encouraged him into confessing someday. They would have made a cute couple, if only Tatsuya corresponded those feelings.

But after seeing, after being face to face with Tatsuya's bright, hopeful eyes, practically begging him to say something, Suzuno realised that Mido was not the one for him. That smile that Tatsuya was wearing, soft, small, shy, even embarrassed, those eyes, and even his completely straight posture told Suzuno that Tatsuya was growing anxious and worried. Scared of rejection, terrified of his opinion towards his relationship with Hiroto, and Suzuno couldn't help but to soften a bit as he saw Hiroto taking Tatsuya's hand with both of his, trying to make things easier for him.

"Congrats" Suzuno said sincerely after what felt like an eternity.

Just after speaking Suzuno got welcomed by Tatsuya's embrace, and out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Hiroto touching his chest, letting out a relieved gasp. Suzuno corresponded the hug feeling a bit confused because, if he remembered correctly, that was the first hug Tatsuya had ever given him, and what was even more surprising, Hiroto was looking at him with something he had never seen him express: gratefulness.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Tatsuya whispered softly, still giving Suzuno a tight hug.

"Hey, don't get so emotional, I only congratulated you guys for finally dating, it's not like you need to thank me for this." Suzuno replied, giving Hiroto a soft smile as a reply and pulling away from Tatsuya's hug.

"Still, it means a lot to me, it makes me really happy to know you support us."

"How could I not? You literally made out with him in front of me and then not only smiled dumbly at him, but also at me to prove you are irremediably in love with him."

Tatsuya giggled and went back to his previous place, holding Hiroto's hand delicately but never breaking eye contact with Suzuno.

"Told ya he was going to be fine with it, you shouldn't have worried that much." Hiroto said gently, softly even, intertwining his fingers with Tatsuya's and making Suzuno wonder just how long had those two been dating, they seemed to have a lot of confidence.

"Deep down I kind of knew it was going to end up good, but I couldn't help getting a bit nervous about it." Tatsuya spoke heartly, never taking his smile off and looking at Suzuno delicately "I know you've been encouraging Mido into asking me out since quite a long time, 2 years or so."

Suzuno froze for an instant, had he been that obvious? Had Mido also been that obvious? No, probably it was just Tatsuya's brain that functioned strangely, he always knew stuff he shouldn't have to know.

"That's 'cause I thought you'd say yes to him, but after seeing how radiant you look now I kind of regret ever doing that. Your happiness comes first, and if it's Hiroto the cause of it I am in no position to interfere." Suzuno spoke again without even thinking, and fortunately for him they seemed to be the right words; Tatsuya's smile was growing even brighter and Hiroto was once again expressing gratefulness.

"That's… So thoughtful and mature of you, thank you Suzuno."

"You talk as if you didn't know me."

"SUZUNO! WHAT ARE THEY?" Nagumo shouted before Tatsuya could answer and causing the group to facepalm. Nagumo had absolutely no idea of what privacy or secrecy meant.

"COME HERE AND TALK TO THEM YOURSELF, IDIOT" Suzuno shouted back, feeling how his ice was dying to freeze Nagumo once and for all.

"Oh God and you say I'm useless when it comes to noticing feelings, Nagumo is definitely worse. We've just made out in front of him, how can he not know?" Hiroto said as Nagumo was finally coming towards their direction.

"Nagumo doesn't count as a person, however, you thinking I was straight made question how clueless you truly are."

"You thought Tatsuya was straight!?" Suzuno asked, more like yelled.

"In my defense, I was so confused with my own sexuality that I doubted everything."

"That's such a lame excuse, even Nagumo knows Tatsuya is gay." Suzuno said.

"I heard my name, you'd better not be talking shit about me. What's going on? Why are you talking 'bout me and not 'bout these two?" Nagumo said when he reached the group.

"Hiroto thought Tatsuya was straight, so he is reaching your level of stupidity."

"You thought Tatsuya was straight!?" Nagumo said surprised, causing Hiroto to groan in pain. "Wait, did you just call me stupid!?"

"I did." Suzuno replied smugly, already feeling Nagumo's burning passion trying to reach him.

To absolutely no one's surprise, Suzuno and Nagumo started arguing again, the last one already forgetting why he had walked towards them and fully focused on the ongoing discussion with his rival. Both of them were so focused that even if Tatsuya and Hiroto were talking between them, neither Suzuno nor Nagumo heard them:

"You are actually not stupid, love, just clueless."

"Fuck off, there's no way I could have guessed you were into guys, babe."

"Love, I literally told you I needed you in my life. That's pretty gay." Tatsuya said softly, looking at Hiroto with so much light that his heart got squeezed by another wave of love.

"Idiot, you know I'm not good with dealing with feelings, and I probably didn't want to get my hopes up so I didn't give it much thought, apart from, you know, going braindead like I still do sometimes."

"I know, dear, the important thing is that we are together now." Tatsuya said smiling, causing Hiroto to smile too and Nagumo to get a little bit distracted from his conversation. "Also, I love it when you get confused when I say gay stuff, you look so cute and pure, darling."

"Wait, wait, hold on, hold on a second. So it's true!? You two are dating!?" Nagumo said, leaving his discussion with Suzuno in the background and now fully focusing on the two blushing teenagers that stood in front of him.

"Yeah, we are." Hiroto replied smirking, letting Tatsuya grab his hand again and looking at Nagumo and Suzuno with something unknown in his eyes.

Without waiting for another reply, Nagumo hugged the couple at the same time as he laughed like a mad man. Tatsuya corresponded the hug as soon as his senses came back to him, feeling like he had taken another burden off himself and relieved to see that Nagumo also approved his relationship with Hiroto. He couldn't help but to giggle along with Nagumo's almost hysterical laughter, feeling how Nagumo's happiness was truthful and pure. So pure and truthful that Tatsuya felt himself starting to get emotional at the sudden support and approval he was receiving. Gosh, how much did he appreciate his two friends that were more like brothers to him.

The situation reminded Hiroto of his own coming out to his sister, the hug, the smiles, the words, the confidence, the joy, the happiness… It was really similar to when he and Tatsuya had exposed themselves to Hitomiko, and in all honesty, Hiroto couldn't be happier to see that Tatsuya was getting the same approval as him.

"I knew you were into Tatsuya! Though I didn't know you were into Hiroto… Bah, who cares? Haha, and look, who's the stupid one now, Suzuno? Damn, I can't believe I was right all along." Nagumo spoke again as he pulled away from the hug, looking at them with so much happiness and joy that Tatsuya couldn't help but to giggle again. It felt good being accepted, and what was even better, having his relationship with Hiroto being supported.

"Oh my God you've just been right once, don't get so arrogant." Suzuno said.

"Ts, you're just upset you've lost. And now tell us, tell us, what's your story? How long you've been dating and all that stuff."

"We've been dating for almost 9 months now" Tatsuya spoke gently, feeling his cheeks darkening and his smile almost reaching his eyes.

Nagumo and Suzuno froze for an instant, getting surprised by how long those two had been together and at how they had been capable of maintaining it a secret. Nine months, in which none of them had guessed that their close friend was in a relationship with the ace striker. Wow, mind blowing.

"Nine fucking months!? And now you tell us?" Nagumo and Suzuno said at the same time.

"Well, it's actually 8 months and… like, 3 weeks… and a half, more or less." Hiroto replied, pausing for a moment so as to count the time and feeling Tatsuya's bright smile and hopeful eyes on him when he said the date right. Thank God he hadn't fucked it up.

"Who cares!? That's still a shit ton of time what the hell. Why didn't you tell us?" Nagumo said, not angrily but with a slight tone of upsetness in his voice.

"Wait, have we been the last ones to know?" Suzuno asked.

"No, no, there's still… Midorikawa left." Tatsuya said while grabbing Hiroto's hand again, with a light hint of distress and nervousness in his voice that was not left unheard for them.

Oh, well, that explained a lot.

"So… you're aware, uh?" Suzuno asked.

"I've been suspicious for quite a long time, and when we came back from Inazuma Japan and Midorikawa started behaving so protective towards me and hateful towards Hiroto, he mostly confirmed it to me."

"He's never been the best one at hiding his feelings. Is he the reason why you kept this a secret from us?" Nagumo asked this time, feeling how everything was turning serious.

"Kind of, I've always been mildly scared of coming out, so if you add one plus one this is what you get." Tatsuya answered sincerely.

"You know, we've always known that you didn't like chicks." Nagumo said smiling a bit.

"I supposed so, but coming out with Hiroto as my boyfriend to those who tried to get me to date Mido didn't look like a great idea to me." Good point, Tatsuya still made a lot of good points.

"I only did that because I thought he would make you happy, sorry." Suzuno said while he scratched the back of his head feeling apologetic and miserable, receiving a sweet and honest smile from Tatsuya as he did so.

"I know, and you also wanted to help Mido with his feelings so I am not blaming you. You did what you thought was best for both of us, so I'm thanking you for your concern. Also, if it makes you feel better, Hiroto and I tried to set his sister and Saginuma up, but today she has told us she is already interested in someone who is not Saginuma so, well, we all make mistakes." Tatsuya ended up saying, smiling delicately at his friends and intertwining his fingers with Hiroto's, wondering briefly if he had spoken too much, only to have his insecurities wiped out as soon as his boyfriend's soft smile appeared.

"So, in conclusion, having feelings suck." Nagumo joked as he elbowed Suzuno, trying to ease the mood.

"You have no idea how much." Hiroto said jokingly, causing Nagumo to laugh loudly and Tatsuya to send a piercing look as a warning. "You know I'm joking babe." Hiroto muttered this time, low enough -thanks to Nagumo's laughter mostly- so that only Tatsuya was able to hear it, and causing the latter to give him a soft kiss on the cheek that absolutely meant: I know, I was joking too.

"You still gotta tell us everything, I wanna know the whole story behind your relationship." Suzuno said, even if he didn't hear the words he saw the kiss, and that made him remember the main topic.

Tatsuya gave Hiroto one last sweet smile before starting to talk. Suzuno and Nagumo listened carefully, often breaking his speech so as to ask for more details or to mess around. Tatsuya patiently and sincerely gave the information, describing how their first kiss went and how he felt as his lips came in contact with Hiroto's for the very first time. Blushing and embarrassed, Hiroto joined the conversation too, stuttering as he said his thoughts out loud and sometimes even calling Tatsuya an idiot for being way-too-explicit.

They spent more than an hour talking outside the orphanage, bright smiles on their faces and laughter filling the soccer field. They all forgot it was about midnight, not even the cold breeze could take them out of their conversation that had gone from Tatsuya's little, childish crush -and Hiroto's, but he didn't admit it to them- to how they were now coming out to their respectives families. Omitting some parts of course, mostly sexual themes and Hiroto's not so secret feelings.

It wasn't until Nagumo asked something way too personal that Tatsuya and Hiroto regained their senses and time started to become relevant again:

"So you're telling me that you two have been sleeping together, in the same bed, for almost 9 months… And still expect me to believe that you haven't done anything?" Nagumo asked mischievously, teasingly, and smirking once Tatsuya and Hiroto started blushing.

"We usually cuddle until we get sleepy." Tatsuya answered fastly, trying to smile innocently only to have his hopes of getting away destroyed when Nagumo's smirk got wider.

"And what if you don't get sleepy, but excited instead?" Nagumo continued insisting.

"We cuddle more." Tatsuya said.

"And then?"

"We continue cuddling." Hiroto replied this time, feeling like Nagumo was never going to shut the fuck up. It wasn't like Hiroto found Nagumo annoying, though he sometimes did, but he didn't want to expose his private life to his boyfriend's brothers.

If Tatsuya wanted to talk about it he could of course, but not with him being present. Hiroto highly doubted that he could stay conscious with how shy he truly was regarding those topics. And what was even better, Tatsuya knew that he wasn't able to handle that conversation. He couldn't even talk about it with his sister, not even with his friends or whatever Atsuya, Fudou and Haizaki were, so like hell was he was going to talk about it with that fiery idiot.

"And then?" Damn, and Nagumo wasn't shutting up.

"Music and more cuddles." Hiroto said again, sensing his patience reaching his limit. Goddammit why couldn't Nagumo mind his own business?

"Oh my God you have to do something more." Nagumo stated, getting anxious at the lack of information. He was curious, and he knew that Tatsuya would probably tell him everything later, but teasing the rich boy that seemed to have problems in expressing anything but anger was so much more entertaining.

"Sometimes we stargaze." Tatsuya interfered, sensing that his boyfriend was going to break.

"Please tell me it's not a metaphor." Suzuno said, joining the conversation again and frowning.

"Tell me it is." Nagumo contrasted with a smirk, feeling like he had finally received some valuable information.

"It's usually Tatsuya's idea to do that, fuck off, what do you think it is?"

"Oh and talking about cuddles, I am in the mood for some. Shall we go to my bedroom?" Tatsuya said, changing completely the topic of the conversation and smiling so brightly that Hiroto couldn't help but to smile with him.

"Sure, lead the way babe." He replied, causing Tatsuya to let out an excited gasp.

"Goodnight guys, see you tomorrow."

"Wait! Hold on! This conversation isn't over." Nagumo said but the couple paid absolutely no attention to him, they were already far away from him anyway. "Don't cuddle too loudly!" Nagumo shouted again, earning this time Hiroto's middle finger and Tatsuya's playful wink. Well, at least he got something from them before they disappeared from his view.

"You should probably leave them alone for now." Suzuno said calmly.

"Nah, teasing rich boy is better. Have you seen his blush? His red ears? He is so fucking into Tatsuya."

"And have you seen Tatsuya's bright smile? I haven't seen one of those since he got selected into Inazuma Japan."

"And his giggle, oh fuck I didn't know Tatsuya could do that."

"I didn't even know he could blush."

Suzuno and Nagumo stayed quiet for a few seconds, not thinking about anything in particular, just staring at the distance. The air was growing tense, the cold breeze was freezing Nagumo's fiery spirit and the small lights that were coming from the orphanage's rooms were slowly fading away.

"How do you think Midorikawa is going to take it?" Nagumo asked, still looking at where the couple had disappeared and his face serious for the first time in the past hour and a half.

"Honestly?" Suzuno asked, and Nagumo immediately nodded almost imperceptibly. "Bad, he is probably going to be against it."

"Which side are you going to take?"

Time froze again, the weight of the question making Suzuno heat up and Nagumo freeze in place. Not a single soul was moving, not a single sound could be heard, and they weren't seeing anything. Black, everything was pitch black, the night's sky had turned cloudy and the moon wasn't emitting any kind of light. Nothing, everything was dark.

"Honestly?" Suzuno asked again, to which Nagumo gave him the same, almost unseen, nod. "I don't know, Tatsuya looks so happy that it makes me want to share his happiness, but Midorikawa is our friend too and will probably need support when he finds out. Tatsuya has Hiroto, but who does Midorikawa have?"

"That means you'll take Midorikawa's?"

"... I don't know, Tatsuya's bright smile when I congratulated them appears in my mind everytime I close my eyes. He looks so happy… Merry… Relieved. I don't want to break his smile." Suzuno paused for a moment, swallowed hard, and turned to face Nagumo's fire that was lightening the darkness of the night. "And you? Which side will you take?"

"Honestly?" Nagumo asked, finally turning his fiery amber gaze so as to look directly at Suzuno's icy blue eyes. "Both. I want to support both."

For the first time, Suzuno agreed with Nagumo.

* * *

"Did you really have to grab my ass when we were coming out to your family?" Hiroto asked when they entered Tatsuya's small but still homely room.

"Yess," Tatsuya started saying, pulling Hiroto closer by the waist and narrowing his beautiful, green eyes "you told me I could grab it anytime I wanted, dear."

"And how is it?" Hiroto inquired, getting closer, and closer to his boyfriend, his hands travelling down his body and his voice turning deeper, huskier, much more provocative.

"Good, so good." Tatsuya muttered lowly, biting his lips and his hands grasping Hiroto's butt softly, palpating the curvature and playing with it delicately. "So perfect, just like the rest of you. Gosh, I love you."

"Then show me that love, grab me harder. Just like… this." Hiroto whispered on top of Tatsuya's lips, grabbing his boyfriend's ass suddenly, roughly, and getting delighted as Tatsuya moaned softly on his mouth.

"You're always so impatient and greedy, Hi-ro-to." Tatsuya said, his eyes barely opened, his body pressed against the closed door and pulling Hiroto towards him with a hard squeeze.

"You always make me impatient for more, Ta-tsu-ya."

Their lips finally met in a heated, sloppy, messy kiss, full of bites and moans that escaped from both of their mouths. Hiroto was groaning huskily as his tongue danced with Tatsuya's, pressing their bodies together and feeling how his boyfriend was gripping his ass just right. So roughly that Hiroto was becoming breathless and they had just started; so hardly that he was making their bodies bump into each other; and so passionately that Hiroto found himself almost begging for more. Almost.

And Tatsuya was also having the time of his life, feeling how his dear Hiroto was growing anxious, desperate for more because of his explicit touch. Hiroto's kisses were addictive, the way he seduced him with each and every movement, how he was able to make him moan during it and almost making Tatsuya forget that breathing was necessary. Almost. Because if Tatsuya could make a wish, never letting go of Hiroto's care would be his choice.

"I think I am feeling how impatient you're becoming, dear." Tatsuya said breathing heavily after the kiss, his hands still grabbing Hiroto's body and his senses turning cloudier, foggier.

"Tsk, you denied me back there when we were playing, how do you expect me to behave now that we are finally alone, Ta-tsu-ya?"

"Just like this, but it never ceases to amaze me just how good you react to my teases."

"Continue teasing me, babe, and get ready see the effects you have on a God like me."

"I think I'd rather feel them."

Kinky. Hiroto tried to get another passionate kiss out of Tatsuya, only to collide with his hand. He gave his boyfriend a puzzled look, trying to understand what was going through his mind and only receiving a soft smile as an answer.

"With cuddles. I don't think I can, you know, do more sexy and kinky stuff with you after the heated bonding we've done in the afternoon."

"Fuck you, Tatsuya." Hiroto replied, seemingly pissed off but blushing lightly and with a smirk on his fleshy lips that said otherwise.

"That's your job, and maybe tomorrow morning I'll let you do it." Tatsuya said, giving Hiroto a small kiss on the nose and feeling him smirk proudly. God, his boyfriend was truly ambitious. "Besides, right now I don't want to force the machine, I think I should give it a small rest just in case."

Hiroto's eyes suddenly widened and he fastly distanced himself from Tatsuya. He swallowed, hard, worry and preoccupation present in his sharp, pink eyes and his body tensed, not impatient anymore.

"Are you hurt? Like, does your ass hurt? Is your ass okay? Have I just fucked it up by grabbing you so roughly? Oh shit Tatsu tell me to stop that I am fucking useless at reading your feelings." Hiroto said faster than a tidal wave, his eyes showing so much worry and care that Tatsuya couldn't help but to smile sweetly at that sudden outburst. So considerate, Hiroto was too good.

"No no, don't worry love, I am fine. It's true that sometimes it stings, mostly when I move a lot like when we were playing soccer, but it's just a minor inconvenience." Tatsuya said calmly, soothing his voice as much as he could and smiling softly.

"Minor inconvenience? Shit Tatsu, you're in pain, how is that minor?" Hiroto answered, feeling regret, sorrow and guilt taking his senses.

"Because it's not something that's preventing me from doing my tasks or having fun, it's just something that randomly stings." Tatsuya explained, taking Hiroto's left hand and eyeing at him intensely but also caringly, trying to make him see that he was alright.

Hiroto seemed to take the hint as he intertwined his fingers with Tatsuya's and let out a long, almost desperate breath. He felt the regret getting weaker and sorrow almost leaving his body, but the guilt was not leaving. Afterall, he was the only one to blame, he had damaged Tatsuya, there was no excuse. Or at least, Hiroto was not seeing it.

"You could have told me at least…" Hiroto mumbled under his breath moments after, locking his gentle eyes with Tatsuya's and caressing his hand in circling motions. Hiroto was sorry, and Tatsuya knew it, those intelligent eyes showed Hiroto that Tatsuya always understood his strange way of expressing his emotions.

"I didn't want to worry you, love, you looked so afraid of hurting me when we were about to do it that I was scared that by telling you, you wouldn't want to do it with me anymore. And on top of that, we couldn't have prevented it, first times always hurt so I just took it as a normal thing to happen."

"I could have gone slower and prepared you better, babe."

"And I could have tried to take things slower too and don't ask you to just go ahead and get inside me fast and hard with a final thrust." Tatsuya said boldly, causing Hiroto to blush at the memory and smiling as he saw that his dear boyfriend was starting to get back to his usual shy self. "You see Hiroto, we could have done a lot of different actions, but we didn't, and that's what makes our first time so special. We did our best and I certainly enjoyed it so much that if it wasn't because I am way too caring, I would've asked you to do me again."

"You… You would have?" Hiroto replied blushing but managing to maintain their eyes locked.

"Yes, I'm not lying when I say I really liked it, love. The way you moved, so driven by the passion of the moment but also caringly, taking my hand and kissing me nonstop, calling me beautiful nicknames… It was like a dream to me." Tatsuya said smiling and giggling, causing Hiroto to blush intensely at the memories of their first time together. Cute. "And then you confessed your feelings to me, your voice so soft and sincere, your smile so pure and your eyes so full of love that you made me cry out of happiness."

Tatsuya paused for a moment, breathed in, held Hiroto's hands carefully and looked up. His smile was soft and his eyes were expressing something deep, unknown, hopeful, something Hiroto found enchanting and intoxicating.

"I couldn't have asked for anything more, it was perfect. I love you, Hiroto."

Hiroto didn't reply, because as always he didn't find words to say, he never managed to say something regarding Tatsuya's feelings. So, as always, he approached Tatsuya, getting mesmerized not only on his words but also on his shining green eyes, losing himself in that whirlwind of feelings that he couldn't quite comprehend nor express. Hiroto just knew that he was embarrassed, shy and vulnerable, completely under the effect of Tatsuya's words and of his own feelings.

So Hiroto grabbed his thin waist and bent down his head, slowly, giving Tatsuya that parsimony he loved and maintaining their eyes locked together until their lips met. Hiroto kissed him passionately but softly, asking for permission by playing with his lower lip and caressing his still messy red hair. He didn't wait long to get the permission, Tatsuya soon granted it and their tongues meet eagerly halfway through his mouth, dancing completely in sync and making both of them get lost on their emotions.

But even if they were lost, the knew that breathing was still necessary, so Hiroto was forced to pull away, slowly, pulling Tatsuya's lower lip with him and sucking it with unmeasurable care. Hiroto opened his eyes and he found himself getting lost once again, but this time on those shining green eyes that were looking at him, only at him, with such a big amount of appreciation and desire that Hiroto found himself gasping at the view.

"Let's cuddle." Hiroto said gently, his voice low and soft, his hand still on Tatsuya's hair and his smile so truthful and sincere that Tatsuya got lost too.

"Yes please, but first let me change into my pyjama."

"Oh? Is the little angel gonna bless his God with an striptease?" Hiroto's eyes lightened up playfully and jokingly, teasing, his smirk proud and sensual.

He was joking, Hiroto really didn't want Tatsuya to perform, he hoped his smirk would give away that he was merely joking. But it didn't seem to work, Tatsuya's eyes started growing lustfully and with that Hiroto realised he had fucked it.

"Umm maybe, I prefer it when your hands touch my body, but I think I'll spoil you for once." Tatsuya said giggling softly, kissing Hiroto and leading him towards the rest of the room. "Sit down love, and enjoy the show."

"What? So you're doing it?" Hiroto asked, his eyes wide with surprise and his mouth hanging mildly open. Tatsuya only smiled and let his eyes show that he was dead serious.

Hiroto swallowed, hard. Tatsuya was getting dominant, and he was already liking it way too much to be considered sane.

Tatsuya forced Hiroto down on his bed, making him sit on it and then, with his constant calm, he started going down. Tatsuya positioned both of his legs on each side of Hiroto's waist, smirked down seductively at his boyfriend, and grabbed his own belt. His green eyes started showing power, command and dominance, glowing darker than usual and shining with something mysterious, unknown and attractive.

Hiroto found himself unable to breath, his thoughts getting erased and his throat drying. He didn't know where to look at, everything Tatsuya was doing was seducing him in levels he didn't think were possible. The way those thin hips moved in circling motions, still going down painfully slow, making his patience disappear little by little and his breathing become heavier. And the way Tatsuya was looking down on him, putting him under his mercy, showing him just how dominant he could be and making Hiroto's body heat up in ways he was ashamed of admitting.

It was truly intoxicating, the way Tatsuya's pale hands were working on his metallic belt, getting rid of it so slowly that it was making Hiroto anxious. Anxious to see what reactions Tatsuya was suffering, nervous about the upcoming events, dying to touch his boyfriend.

Of course, Tatsuya knew what was happening to him, and he knew how to work on it. So he took his belt off with so much strength that all of it came off, and smirked. Oh God, and what an smirk that was, so powerful, so merciless and so arousing that Hiroto found himself gasping, fighting to get a grasp of air. And they had just started.

"Like what you see, dear?" Tatsuya spoke lowly, his soothing voice turning provocative and sensual, and his eyes glowing lustfully under the dim light of the small room.

"If you could sit down, you would feel just how much I'm liking it, babe." Hiroto said, his eyes narrowing and his lips curving into a proud smirk. Damn, sexy. Kinky, they were getting on the mood.

"But that would ruin the fun love, I want to feel it once I'm finished taking all of my clothes off, because like that I'll feel just how much you've enjoyed this little, private show."

"I can already tell you I'm gonna enjoy it."

"I know, but…" Tatsuya paused for a moment to lick his lips and got closer to Hiroto's face, almost making their lips touch while his green eyes narrowed seductively. And holy damn, Hiroto wanted to kiss him so badly that he was at the verge of losing control. "I want to get you the hardest you've ever been in your life without even touching you, and then let you shove your huge cock down my throat, fucking my face without holding back, making you moan in ecstasy as your thick dick is finally receiving my attention."

When Tatsuya finished speaking, Hiroto's senses were no longer present. His previously needy and lustful eyes were staring directly at Tatsuya's soul in disbelief, his mouth was making an adorable shape and his posture was extremely rigid. Braindead. Gone completely stupid. Malfunctioning.

Hiroto's brain had short-circuited.

Tatsuya found himself smiling, suddenly remembering why he never said his kinks to Hiroto when they weren't completely on the mood. And with completely on the mood he meant that both of them had to be already naked and touching their bodies because if not, Hiroto would go braindead. But Tatsuya wasn't going to lie, he found extremely cute and adorable the way his boyfriend was unable to maintain sexual conversations, but then be up to doing it with him again. Cute, and attractive.

After letting out a small giggle, Tatsuya sat down on Hiroto's lap and patiently waited for his boyfriend to come back to life. He felt something poking his inner thigh and Tatsuya found himself smiling again. Interesting, Hiroto wasn't able to process his words but his body indeed could. Very interesting, he could someday tease him with it.

Finally, after 3 good minutes of complete silence -which Tatsuya had used to put on his pyjama- Hiroto blinked once, twice, and gasped. Good, he was coming back.

"Do you want a pyjama too, love?" Tatsuya asked softly, smiling at his boyfriend and watching as Hiroto's eyes finally moved from his chest up to his eyes. Surprised pink eyes met reassuring green ones, and with that Hiroto's brain seemed to start working again.

"I went stupid again, didn't I?" Hiroto said as he groaned in exasperation and put his head on Tatsuya's chest. Hiroto was embarrassed, cute.

"If you mean stupidly adorable, then yes." Tatsuya corrected, playing with Hiroto's curls calmly and trying to relax his boyfriend.

"That's not what I meant, Tatsuya. Agh, I don't know why this keeps happening to me." Hiroto replied, hugging Tatsuya closely and feeling remorse and embarrassment trying to take his senses.

Damn, he was sensitive, way too sensitive when he was with Tatsuya. Not like he wasn't complaining, he liked finally being able to express his feelings and having somebody who would listen willingly to his problems, he knew Tatsuya loved hearing him out and he had confidence in his boyfriend, but that didn't help him at all with his shyness.

"Maybe it's because you are not used to having this type of conversations." Tatsuya explained, his eyes looking at Hiroto softly and his voice turning gentle.

"And you are?"

"A bit, my family members and I went through puberty together, we shared a lot of stuff back then. I even had to share room with Nagumo, and I think that marked me."

Hiroto got his back on the wall and looked up at the ceiling, only to end up closing his eyes moments later. He stayed like that for a few seconds, thinking, using Tatsuya's constant calm as an armor to protect him from his anxiety and insecurities. When he finally opened them again, that usual playfulness was present, and his fleshy lips were curving into his attractive, proud smirk.

"You always play with advantage, don't you tight ass?" Hiroto teased, tilting his head and his eyes glowing playfully.

"Well, I don't know up to what point is listening to Nagumo's puberty problems an advantage." Tatsuya answered as he giggled, getting his face closer to Hiroto's and putting his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Was it really that bad?" Hiroto asked, his voice turning deeper and giving Tatsuya a soft, tender kiss on the cheek. Cute, Hiroto was on his cute mood.

"Today he has literally asked us if we have sex, so I think you can figure the answer out." Tatsuya said, letting Hiroto kiss him wherever he wanted and pulling him closer by the neck.

"He's hornier than us, and that's something to take into account considering that right now I'm half hard." Hiroto joked, his lips still against Tatsuya's skin and causing the latter to giggle.

"Shall I lend you a hand?"

Tatsuya distanced himself a few inches from Hiroto so as to look at him, his eyes soft and comfortable, his body relaxed and his hands playing with those rebellious curls. He wasn't trying to tease his boyfriend, no, Tatsuya just loved the intimacy, closeness and confidence that was surrounding them, making him feel all those shooting stars exploding inside him. Hiroto thought about it for a brief for a moment, his smirk turning into a soft smile and his piercing pink eyes glowing gently under the weak light of the room.

"Nah, no need to, if you aren't doing it with me there's no point. Also, I fucked up my chance of getting head when I went stupid, so I'mma take it as my punishment." Hiroto answered, half jokingly half seriously as he chuckled and pulled Tatsuya closer to him by his thin waist. So thin, so small, Hiroto was able to grab it fully with his two hands, soft, cute.

Tatsuya let out a small gasp and bent his head down, letting his breathing caress Hiroto's fleshy lips before the kiss. They kissed slowly and tenderly, taking their time to feel each other completely and letting their emotions take control over themselves. It never ceased to amaze them just how special their kisses were, no matter how much they kissed, every single one felt new, unique and special, just like if it was their first kiss all over again.

"Shall we cuddle then?" Tatsuya said, his voice soft and low, lips still against Hiroto's and his cold hands playing with those delicate curls.

"Hell yes, gimme those lips."

Just as he said that, Hiroto threw himself to the sheets of the bed, his back resting on it and managing to keep Tatsuya on top of his. Tatsuya gave him a playful giggle before kissing him again, his hands now delineating Hiroto's neck and chest, lips still curved into a smile and his very own body not leaving a single inch of space between him and Hiroto. They kept on kissing for who knows how long, Tatsuya's loving caresses making Hiroto's mind wander around and his lips taking him to another dimension.

Hiroto had always been right, Tatsuya's body really did fit on top of him, covering every centimeter and pressed against his in such an enchanting manner he could not express with words. Actually, he couldn't express anything that Tatsuya did to him, everything was intoxicating and addictive to him, from the way those green eyes could summerse him in heaven to the way his body could make him beg for more. Hiroto wanted to think it was Tatsuya's versatility, or maybe that he was just so in love with him that anything Tatsuya did made him go crazy. Hiroto didn't know, and neither did he care, he had never been good at introspectivity.

"Love, do you want something to sleep with?" Tatsuya asked out of nowhere, his eyes barely opened and his lips connected to Hiroto's jawline.

"You." Hiroto replied chuckling, still in that heaven that Tatsuya immersed him in.

"I meant clothes." Tatsuya said, raising his head so as to look lovingly at Hiroto and smiling softly at him.

"Nah, I'll just sleep on my underwear."

"My room is colder than yours, are you sure you don't want anything?"

Caring, Hiroto remembered. Tatsuya was so caring that it was actually amusing how he could always have all the possible consequences in his mind all the time. Caring and soft, looking at him with so much respect and carefulness that Hiroto couldn't help but to put his boyfriend's hair beside his ear. Gorgeous.

"Nah, I trust you to keep putting me on fire." Hiroto replied jokingly, laughing at his own phrase and going back to kissing his boyfriend. Holy God, he loved it.

"In that case…" Tatsuya said, his lips still on top of Hiroto's, his voice turning deeper, huskier, his teal eyes shining teasingly and his hands going down his body "let me start preparing you."

And a fucking tease, Hiroto was forced to remember. Smirking, Hiroto snorted and bit Tatsuya's lips.

"My body is yours." Hiroto muttered, lifting his legs and pulling Tatsuya closer to him by his way-too-revealing shirt.

Tatsuya lost no time in sliding his cold hands inside Hiroto's clothes, making him shiver under his touch and, as always, taking his time in enjoying every instant. Slowly but confidently, Tatsuya started touching Hiroto's body, using his usual calm and carefulness he palpated his boyfriend's soft skin, starting from his well defined abs and going up his body, dragging the cloth with his moves. Tatsuya had to admit it, Hiroto's body was truly marvelous, or as his boyfriend liked to say: godlike. Hiroto didn't have much curves, his hips were smaller than his and his waist wasn't at all thin nor tiny, but it was enchanting and extremely mesmerizing to Tatsuya, how those strong abs adorned the stomach and the way his chest moved along his heavy breathing. Beautiful, delightful, intoxicating,

Even Hiroto's arms were sexy and attractive, the way those strong biceps were bringing him closer to his body was extremely addicting, and when Hiroto hugged him Tatsuya felt that his body was floating on the clouds. Oh, and Hiroto's legs weren't that far behind, strong, always shaved and soft, clinging onto him with that impatience that Hiroto carried and making their bodies collide. Mesmerizing, addictive.

Once Hiroto's shirt was completely off, Tatsuya took a moment to observe him, not wanting to miss a thing. Gorgeous, Hiroto always called him that and Tatsuya thought that his boyfriend deserved that compliment much more than him. Gorgeously attractive, with those big, half closed fierce pink eyes looking at him as if he was a miracle and that proud but somehow truthful smile reaching the depths of his heart and squeezing it with the force of an earthquake.

"Gone stupid? Has my godlike body had that much of an impact on you, Tatsuya?" Hiroto asked, more like joked, his voice still low and deep.

"Not at all, I'm just admiring your body. No matter how many times I see it, it never ceases to amaze me how perfect it is." Tatsuya answered bluntly, maybe being way too bold and sincere, fearing for a second having broken down Hiroto again.

"Ts, that's 'cause Gods like me can't help but to be admired." Hiroto said laughing, his eyes so gentle and loving that Tatsuya found himself giggling. "But Gods are also selfish creatures, and just as you're admiring me I want to admire my angel's perfect body."

Greedy. Maybe Tatsuya shouldn't spoil his boyfriend by taking his shirt off, but how could he deny those shining, almost glittering pink eyes that were under him? He could not, he realised, so after smiling softly, chuckling and giving his way too ambitious Hiroto a light kiss on the lips, Tatsuya tossed his shirt to the ground.

"Feel free to admire, Hiroto."

Hiroto whistled in awe, running his slender hands all through Tatsuya's naked skin as the latter kissed his cheeks, going down his jawline until he came across his neck.

"How the fuck are you so fucking gorgeous?" Hiroto asked almost sounding pissed off, his hands still roaming Tatsuya's body and his legs clinging onto his thin waist.

"I could ask you the same." Tatsuya answered as he giggled, going back to Hiroto's lips and kissing him deeply. "By the way, now that your sister knows about us, can I leave you a hickey?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course you can idiot, but don't leave it in a place where it's clearly visible. You know, because of the cameramen and rich guys that sometimes appear in my house." Hiroto said, delineating Tatsuya's back and feeling his boyfriend's calm smile on his neck.

"Sure, tell me if you're not comfortable with the place I've chosen."

"Oh, trust me I'll be more than fine once you start sucki- Ngh!"

Hiroto wasn't able to finish his sentence, a sudden moan taking away what he was about to say. His body was receiving so many new sensations that his mind wasn't able to focus on just one thing, everything was mixed and everything was related. Hell, Hiroto couldn't even remember what he had wanted to say, he just knew that his boyfriend was turning his world upside down again.

Tatsuya had found his most vulnerable spot on his neck at his first try, and he was abusing it so much that Hiroto couldn't keep his mouth shut. Fuck, Hiroto was loving it so much that his back had arched involuntarily and his hands were scratching Tatsuya's back as a not very effective way of releasing his impatience. Tatsuya wasn't going easy on him for once: biting his neck and then sucking it hard, playing with the skin that was inside his mouth with his tongue and helping Hiroto get out of his pants, leaving only his grey underwear on.

"Tatsuya." Hiroto tried to say, tried to warn, but it came out as a desperate moan.

Shit, and that encouraged his boyfriend to keep going, now playing with Hiroto's right nipple and caressing his abs. Fuck, and Hiroto was losing control, his senses going numb and his mind turning foggy. He felt as if his body had started burning, as if his neck was emitting pure fire, a fire that would soon consume him. And he couldn't do anything about it, Hiroto once again found himself completely overwhelmed by Tatsuya, by those feelings that appeared whenever he was with Tatsuya.

Hiroto turned his head to the right, granting Tatsuya more access to his body, and he opened his eyes. He expected to come across Tatsuya's bookshelf, his nightdesk or even his telescope, but he was not seeing them. On the contrary, he was seeing something dark, something tall, humanlike, that seemed to look down on them.

But that couldn't be real, could it? No, of course not, Hiroto thought it must have been his imagination that was tricking him. So he closed his eyes and went back at focusing on what Tatsuya was doing, on those feelings that were making him go crazy for more.

He tried, Hiroto really tried to focus only on his boyfriend's affectionate and maybe too heated for him to handle cuddles, but that previous illusion was bugging him, so Hiroto blinked once, twice, and called Tatsuya again, but just as last time, it came out as a moan and not as a warning.

Hiroto could swear that the silhouette had trembled when Tatsuya had grunted in response to his moan. And that's when Hiroto saw that the humanlike presence was, indeed, a person. Somebody, someone they both knew.

Hiroto's body went rigid, completely stiff, and a surprised gasp escaped his lips. Shit, fuck, not him.

"Tatsuya" Hiroto said, his voice hurried and stressed, his hands softly patting Tatsuya's back and his legs leaving Tatsuya's hips alone, dropping onto the sheets. Not for a single instant did Hiroto leave the silhouette's black eyes. Scared, nervous, anxiously staring at how those deep black eyes were observing them through his green bangs. "we have audience."

Tatsuya pulled away fastly, almost panicking, Hiroto's anxiety making him realise that something really bad was happening. He sat down on the bed, still between Hiroto's legs and with one hand on his chest, and focused his vision on the person that was watching them.

Accusative, hurted, betrayed black eyes were staring into his soul.

Fuck, it couldn't be happening. Tatsuya's hands left Hiroto's body faster than lightning and his heavy breathing was the only audible sound of the room. The only sound, if it weren't for those quiet, almost unhearable sobs that the silhouette was letting out.

"Mido we-" Tatsuya started saying, his eyes showing worry and remorse, his voice low and soothing, almost sounding as if he wanted to tame an animal.

"Stop. I don't want to hear about you both, I only want to hear about you, Tatsuya. Since when?"

Midorikawa's voice was broken, completely shattered as if it was a glass that had been destroyed into pieces. Unable to be put back together, impossible to fix, completely and utterly broken. His black eyes were deadly, they had lost all of their light, that joyfulness that Midorikawa seemed to have had been vanished. Nothing, there were no emotions other than pain and betrayal.

Midorikawa was broken.

"Since I was 7 years old." Tatsuya said, trying to stay as calm as possible even if the guilt wanted to take control of him.

Midorikawa started trembling, his hands shaking more than an earthquake and tears falling down with the intensity of a river. But his eyes never left Tatsuya's, showing him the same betrayal, pain and grief. He looked like an animal, full of anxiety and completely out of control, his emotions breaking through his serious expression and his hands turned into fists, almost as if he was preparing for a fight.

"Why? Why him? How?" Midorikawa asked fastly, the tears streaming down his face and wetting his clothes, but the tone of his voice not hesitating one bit.

Tatsuya got up from the bed and approached Midorikawa, slowly, his green eyes showing worry and care, trying to make Midorikawa see that he was willing to tell him everything. But Midorikawa retreated, backed away with the speed of a criminal that was about to get caught. Fearful, putting up a barrier between him and Tatsuya, a barrier that was not going to break, never.

"I fell for him the first time our eyes met, with only giving me his smirk he made me fall head over heels. At first I thought it just a silly crush, something I would eventually forget, but I never did. I got to know him and I just fell so hard for him again that I don't even question it anymore. I love him, I love everything about him."

Silence, a deep, heavy silence took the bedroom. Tatsuya held Midorikawa's pained gaze, trying to ignore all those tears that were falling down so as to look at his feelings instead. But Midorikawa was not stopping, his body continued to shake and from his eyes even more tears started to escape. If previously they resembled a river, now it was a cascade, a soundless drop of water that had no actual end. Nothing.

Suddenly, Midorikawa turned his gaze towards the bed and met Hiroto's eyes. Black against pink, what previously used to be a rivalry had now turned into ashes. But from those ashes there was still fire emerging, so much fire that even if Hiroto was a prideful prick, he couldn't help but to shiver. Midorikawa's eyes were pure fire, demonic flares coming out of those black orbs that threatened to burn down his integrity. What previously used to be sadness and pain now had turned into hatred and pure envy.

Damn, and Hiroto hated it. He was even tempted to smirk, to give Midorikawa his proudest smirk because fuck it all, after being psychologically bullied by him for 5 fucking months he deserved revenge. But even if he deserved it, he wasn't going to claim it. Instead he gave Midorikawa indifference, holding his hateful gaze by using Tatsuya's constant calm, breathing slowly and not even moving. Just looking, receiving Midorikawa's resentment and hate with open arms and giving him nothing in exchange. Just indifference.

"You don't deserve Tatsuya." Midorikawa said after minutes of complete silence, his words deadly and hurtful, his tone so dark that the dim light of the room seemed to get weaker.

_Neither do you._ Hiroto thought, but didn't say it out loud. Deep down he had always questioned if he was enough for someone as bright and as gorgeous as Tatsuya. He never found and answer though, no matter how many times he asked Tatsuya about it, his boyfriend always told him he was everything he had ever dreamed of.

And to continue being so he had to have patience, breath in and out, and give Midorikawa more indifference. Indifference, he wasn't going to let Midorikawa see how much that had affected him. No. He wasn't going to break. He wasn't going to explode. Indifference, he could control himself, he was going to have everything under control. Indifference.

"What makes you say that?" Tatsuya said, his voice still soothing and his eyes leaving Midorikawa for a brief second to meet Hiroto's. Indifferent pink ones met calming green eyes. "Hiroto is definitely the best boyfriend I could ever have."

Painful, Tatsuya knew that he was being too sincere, too forward, too bold, but he didn't know what else to say. It was one thing to talk about his feelings, it was quite another seeing Midorikawa insulting and devaluing his boyfriend. If Midorikawa wanted answers he was willing to give them, but Tatsuya wasn't going to tolerate any kind of harm directed to his boyfriend. It was not Hiroto's fault, neither was Midorikawa's, nor his, and aggressivity wasn't going to solve the problem.

Midorikawa's eyes moved, setting on Tatsuya, hatred still present but in a lower level. Sadness and hurt remained the most obvious emotions in his pitch black eyes, his body was still trembling and his hands curling more into fists, leaving his knuckles white.

Scared, resented, the only thing Midorikawa wished for was to never have opened that door, to not have seen Tatsuya marking down that jerk's body, to not have observed Hiroto moaning his beloved's name as he arched his back. He hoped everything was part of a nightmare, a horrible dream from which he expected to wake up soon and not remember a single thing. But unfortunately, he knew he was not dreaming. He shouldn't have opened the door.

"And what makes you think that he is good for you? That he is not taking advantage of you? That he is not just playing with you?" Midorikawa continued asking, harshly.

"Because I know him, Mido, I know who I'm dating." Tatsuya said, his voice still soft, soothing and never letting go of his constant calm, even if everything was growing tougher, much more tense.

"You've got no actual proofs about his hypothetical _love_ feelings towards you. Let's be honest here Tatsuya, he is probably using you."

"He's not using me, and I repeat, I know who I'm dating."

"Do you? Really? Hiroto is rich, he can have anything he wants just by clicking his fingers, you shouldn't trust that kind of people." Midorikawa attacked, using Hiroto's wealth now against him.

"I do, and I know he is rich, but he has never, not even once, bragged about it or used it for his sake. Every single cent he has spent has been for me, to pay me food, clothes, to pay our dates and he even offered to pay a friend's operation. Hiroto knows what he's doing with his money."

"That's the point, he's using the money to keep you with him."

"He is not, he is using his money because I don't have any. We are orphans Mido, we don't even have money to buy our own clothes." Tatsuya argued patiently, using logic because he just knew why Hiroto always insisted on paying.

"And what makes you think that somebody as rich as him likes somebody like you? You said it, we're orphans." A shot straight to the heart, Midorikawa was not backing. He just wanted his Tatsuya back.

"Because he has told me about his feelings and I trust his words."

Silence almost took the room again, only Midorikawa's sobs preventing it. He looked like he was about to explode, as if his feelings were finally breaking lose and going out with the force of a tsunami.

"You shouldn't. He is not good for you, he can't be." Midorikawa said, his voice dark, full of betrayal and hate.

"What makes you say that?"

There it was, the trigger. Just a simple, innocent, curious question, and Midorikawa was losing his mind. His eyes shot open, his ears became red because of the anger and his straight position turned into a fighting one. He was about to go crazy.

"Because, because, it's Kira Hiroto! All he does is think about himself and look out for his own benefit. He has never valued you the way-" Midorikawa paused for a moment, realising what he was about to say and reformulating the sentence. But Hiroto and Tatsuya noticed it, and softened their gazes. Shit, Midorikawa was crying louder. " people that truly love you do, the way you deserve to be valued."

"What makes you think that?"

"Just look at him Tatsuya! For fucks sake he doesn't give a single damn about anything that doesn't involve him! Who does he think he is? Coming here and stealing you away… That's… That's…" Midorikawa didn't finish what he was about to say, his voice was cracking up.

Tatsuya tried to approach him, tried to give him encouragement and reassurement because gosh, Midorikawa was finally letting out his feelings. But Midorikawa backed, his legs trembling as he did so and his lips shaking, as if he was being attacked, as if Tatsuya's care was harming him, as if his own feelings were overwhelming his senses and just abandoning him in the whirlwind of suffering.

"No! Don't you dare take another step closer. Don't touch me. And don't look at me with those eyes of yours, so full of empathy and worry. I hate it. I hate him. I hate him so much." Midorikawa managed to say between cries, his tears falling endlessly.

"Midorikawa…"

"No, don't. Don't say anything more unless it's about breaking up with… this scumbag, good for nothing thief."

Again, something similar to silence took the room. Tatsuya stayed in his position, watching as his best friend was crying him a river in front and trembling more than jelly. He wished he could help Midorikawa, explain him everything with appropriate time in a more peaceful environment, hug him while he cleaned off his tears and hear his feelings. But that wasn't happening, and it wasn't going to happen. Tatsuya highly doubted that Midorikawa would be able to recover and let go of resentment.

"I'm sorry but I am not breaking up with Hiroto anytime soon." Tatsuya said softly, hands on his chest and his green eyes showing so much care that Midorikawa's nails were digging into his hand and making him bleed.

"You are not even considering it, right?"

"I'm sorry, Mido."

"Just to let you know, I'm against all of this, against you dating this useless jerk. It's just, just, so… I don't even have the words to express how disgusting he is."

"Mido…"

"It's just that I can't understand it. In what moment did you think that it was a good idea to fall for someone like him when there are much better options out there?"

"I didn't think, I don't think, thinking about feelings seems useless to me. You can't control your feelings, they just appear and turn your world upside down, they define your sexual orientation and make you fall for people without even giving you reasons. And if you try to repress them, only suffering is waiting for you at the end of the road."

Midorikawa froze, his eyes wide open and his tears stopping abruptly. Tatsuya was still looking at him with empathy, with those green eyes of his that showed him that Tatsuya was aware. Aware of everything, aware of his feelings, aware of his state, aware of his secrets… Aware of everything. For how long? Midorikawa didn't know, and that scared him.

And what was even worse, Tatsuya was trying to help him, trying to make it easier for him to finally tell him everything he had been fearing. And still, he couldn't do it. Midorikawa didn't feel brave enough to confess, not with his beloved's shitty boyfriend, fucking Kira Hiroto, on the same room as both of them and with Tatsuya looking at him with so much worry and softness that Midorikawa's eyes started watering again. Oh, those beautiful green eyes were the cause of his despair, those jades that were looking at him with care and worry, encouraging him to finally say everything he had been holding.

Shit, he couldn't do it, and it hurted him more than a hail of needles.

"Still, why? I just… I just can't understand it, I can't approve any of this." Midorikawa said harshly, offensively, fighting the pain with aggressivity.

"I know, but I hope that one day you will." Tatsuya responded assertively, patiently.

"And I hope that someday you can open your eyes and realise who's right for you, until then, I'll be waiting."

Panic, Midorikawa started panicking just as he said the last sentence. He couldn't breathe anymore, everything was turning cloudy and all he could see was green eyes glowing in the darkness, in his darkness. Those green eyes that had started everything and were finishing it, those orbs that seemed to know everything, that made him become vulnerable and scared. Tatsuya was looking at him, only at him, with such level of acknowledgement that Midorikawa felt like killing himself.

Midorikawa had exposed himself, he had directly told Tatsuya that he was going to be waiting for him. Shit, shit, shit. And Tatsuya didn't look impressed at all, just smiling at him softly but also sadly, as if he had not literally declared himself. What the hell did that smile mean? Why wasn't Hiroto saying anything either? Why was the fucking bastard looking at him with so much passivity even after indirectly telling his boyfriend that he wanted to date him?

What was going on?

Midorikawa couldn't take it anymore, just as he saw Tatsuya's mouth opening he turned around, reached the door, and got out of the room. Stressed, heartbroken, the anxiety turning unbearable, embarrassed and angry. Midorikawa was feeling too many things at the same time, each one so different that he felt his reasoning collapsing. He closed the door without looking back and went to his shared room with Saginuma.

Midorikawa felt more tears running down his face.


	6. Chapter 3-4

**Heey! Guess who's back with the epilogue? I am, I have finally finished writing it even though I don't like it much. Anyway, as I didn't want to leave you guys without my stuff I ended up finishing it hahaha but I also bring good news! I've started the 4th chapter and I can proudly say that I think it will be up for next week or so, and it will also be divided into parts, sorry about that hahahaha but I can upload the introduction and I will gradually upload the rest of the chapters!**

**WARNING: Aggressive language because, uh, Hiroto curses and is dumb, he still is a dumb baby. Haizaki also curses, but he is not stupid. So yeah, aggressive language, and sexual conversations but this time I've absented myself for writing it XD**

**Last but not least, thank you all for having so much patience with me and I am sorry for always taking so long to write but I've been ill lately (no coronavirus thankfully, but my health is bad so I caught another virus XD). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would be very happy if you guys could leave a review telling me what I could do to improve, saying if you've liked this chapter, if you haven't and all that kind of stuff. Also, favs/follows are really appreciated! (Special thanks to for her kind words, really, they mean a lot to me!)**

**Thank you one last time and I hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

The weak rays of sunlight managed to wake Tatsuya up from his sleep. He turned around lazily and accommodated himself in Hiroto's strong arms. He threw a low gasp into the air and didn't even try to open his eyes, too tired to even think about waking up. But apparently, Tatsuya was also too burdened to fall asleep again, so after gasping again he snuggled closer to Hiroto. He came across hot, perfect, naked skin, Hiroto's skin, so enchanting and warm that Tatsuya's uneasiness started to get weaker, making him hope he could sleep for more than 1 hour straight without waking up to nightmares.

Damn, what a horrible night had Tatsuya passed, the memories of Midorikawa's broken eyes, his tears and his fear appearing everytime he closed his eyes, haunting his dreams and making him wish that he could return back in time. He hated those feelings, the remorse of breaking his best friend's heart, the guilt of being caught sucking his boyfriend's perfect skin by Midorikawa. He hated it, Tatsuya hated his own incapability of not telling Midorikawa about his feelings earlier, and what was worse, he hated having put Hiroto through so much pressure and pain due to his insecurities.

"Morning, gorgeous." Hiroto spoke softly, near his ear and hugging him even closer, trying to comfort him.

"Good morning, love. How have you slept? Did you get cold?" Tatsuya asked, finally opening his eyes and coming across Hiroto's pink ones. He couldn't help but to smile lightly, Hiroto was way too cute in the mornings. At least they had each other, Hiroto had stayed by his side.

Hiroto smiled as an answer and kissed his forehead as he snuggled closer.

"And you? Looks like my insomnia got transferred into you." Oh, so Hiroto noticed.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like. " Tatsuya answered sincerely as he smiled a bit. Hiroto still managed to make him smile no matter what circumstances he was in, Tatsuya loved that about his boyfriend. "I couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Mido. I still can't take it out of my head. I believe I could have handled it better, or at least made it easier for Mido. I… just don't know what to do now."

"Babe, it's not your fault that he's heartbroken. Yeah, green guy likes you, yeah he's been liking for since birth or something close to that, but you don't feel that way towards him and that's not a problem. You like me and he likes you, end of the equation."

"You're right, and I know you are, but still, something feels wrong about what happened yesterday." Tatsuya responded, turning to the side until he was face to face with Hiroto.

"Well, yeah, your gut feeling about getting caught finally became real at the second worst possible moment. Of course if we were just holding hands he would have taken it better, but it's not our bad that we were… um, you know, doing low leveled heated stuff."

Tatsuya couldn't repress another soft smile from appearing, the sight of Hiroto's tender blush making him forget, partially, some of his worries. His boyfriend was just too cute, going from harsh sincerity to a complete soft idiot that got shy whenever he talked about things he was not familiar with. Gosh, Tatsuya loved that chaotic energy that Hiroto radiated.

"You're right on that too, but something is still bugging me. Do you think I spoke adequately?"

"Tatsuya, you did good. You handled the situation the best you could, talked to him, and explained everything, even though he sounded as if you had committed a murder." Hiroto said again, going back to his joker personality.

"I actually killed his hopes of dating me." Hiroto chuckled and snorted loudly. "Hey, don't laugh." Tatsuya said pouting as he squeezed Hiroto's arm, a rebellious smile appearing on his lips nevertheless.

"It just sounded so dramatic: I killed his hopes of dating me. How can I not laugh?" Hiroto said as he now laughed loudly, his pink eyes becoming a thin line.

"By shutting your mouth." Tatsuya said, his eyes also closing due to the big, radiant smile that was now taking his rosy lips.

"Shut it yourself if you really want me to stop."

Tatsuya couldn't repress a small giggle from appearing before intertwining his lips with Hiroto's in a sweet kiss. As always, Hiroto moved majestically, kissing him slowly but also passionately, using his tongue to tease his bottom lip and then making its way on his mouth. Intoxicating, the way Hiroto swirled his tongue and played with his own was truly enchanting to the point of leaving Tatsuya gasping for more.

Hiroto placed one of his hands on Tatsuya's cheek, caressing it lovingly while the other one put his red hair beside his ear. When it was finally time to end the kiss, Hiroto pulled away slowly, with that parsimony that Tatsuya loved and sucking on his bottom lip as he left his mouth alone. So cute, even if Tatsuya was left breathless he couldn't help but to smile brightly at Hiroto, noticing that adorable blush on his white cheeks and those loving caresses that Hiroto was still giving him on the cheek.

"Tatsuya, babe, you did good, okay? Don't be so hard on yourself. Trust me when I say that you've rocked the situation. You've been sincere, respectful, helpful and you've made your point clear." Hiroto said, still panting heavily and his eyes showing worry, but also something deeper.

Oh, Tatsuya just knew what that look meant. And Hiroto was looking again at his lips with so much intensity that he couldn't stop himself from biting them.

Mornings were hard.

"Okay, I'll trust you." Tatsuya answered, smiling and getting even closer to Hiroto.

"Good, you should never doubt Gods." Hiroto teased, his hands moving to grab Tatsuya by the waist and his voice turning huskier.

Tatsuya licked his lips in anticipation.

"And what if I do?" Tatsuya teased back, his hands touching Hiroto's bare chest and his eyes glowing lustfully.

Hiroto was tempted, so tempted to kiss him again that he couldn't repress whimpering almost noiselessly. And holy God, Tatsuya wanted Hiroto to be louder.

"Oh? Have you forgotten your lessons already? My greedy, little angel." Hiroto said huskily, his eyes half closed and one of his hands now playing with Tatsuya's lips.

"I haven't, but I would like to improve one of them."

"Improve? Can we even do it?"

Tatsuya smiled softly, with that kind of smiles that wiped away all of Hiroto's worries and insecurities. His breathing stopped for a moment, realising that they were both horny and needy, wanting more of whatever they were about to do and desiring more, much more. Their hands were moving, and their faces were getting closer, and before Hiroto could even comprehend what was happening, he felt Tatsuya's lips on top of his.

"If you are asking it in regards of the stuff, I've got a nice surprise for you." Tatsuya said, lips still against his boyfriend's, his hand picking up a small bottle and a little case from a drawer of the nightdesk and leaving it on top of Hiroto's naked chest.

Hiroto touched what was on his chest and smiled. Gosh, Tatsuya just knew how feisty and horny he was in the mornings, and wanted to do it with him. Good, so good. Hiroto kissed his boyfriend slowly, deeply, passionately, putting the things under the pillow so as to start touching Tatsuya's body.

"Mmm, you're always so prepared babe, since when have you been hiding this?" Hiroto said lowly, playing with the strap of Tatsuya's pyjama pants.

"For 2 weeks or so. In here they give them to us in case things start heating up in the shared rooms and to control our sexual activity."

"Wow, didn't think my dad would think this much."

"He doesn't, the keepers do it on their own." Tatsuya said causing Hiroto to let out a snort before going back to his lips. "If they see we use them it kinda spices up the doom routine of here and then they can make fun of us."

"Damn, that's actually disgusting."

"A bit, but I couldn't care less." Tatsuya said, paying absolutely no mind to the issue and returning to what was more important to him. "I want us to make love again, Hiroto."

Oh, how much power did that prideful smirk have, Tatsuya was willing to risk anything in order to continue seeing it. Well, or feeling it. Screw the smirk, he wanted to taste Hiroto's lips again. And Hiroto seemed to want to taste him too, sliding his hands into his shirt and playing with his nipples so intensely that Tatsuya was left moaning on his mouth.

"What about your tight ass? How is it?" Definitely morning Hiroto was so different from rest of the day Hiroto.

"Good, just needed to give it a small rest."

"Awesome, but tell me if it starts hurting."

Shirt off, mouth on his chest, hands on his ass. Hiroto was ambitious. And needy. And extremely horny, Tatsuya was already feeling something poking him in between his thighs. Gosh, so impatient. So good. Tatsuya wrapped his legs around Hiroto, making their bodies collide and grabbing Hiroto's curls as he already felt like losing control.

"So, dear sinful angel, how do you plan to improve?"

"Put me on all fours, and this time," Tatsuya paused for a second, licked Hiroto's bottom lip and played with his left nipple, his voice also turning lower, huskier, sensual and provocative "let me do most of the job."

Before losing complete control, Nagumo's voice resonated loud and clear in Hiroto's not so pure brain: _Tatsuya knows how to twerk._ Hiroto swallowed, hard, and smirked when he felt Tatsuya's hand playing with his already way too tight underwear.

* * *

Heavy pantings filled the room, but even though they were breathing, they both felt utterly breathless, as if left in a limbo were nothing was relevant, were they couldn't feel anything. Well, that was partially a lie, Hiroto felt tired as hell, as if he had just run the longest marathon ever created and made a new olympic record. But overall, Hiroto felt satisfaction and happiness taking all of his senses.

Gosh, Tatsuya was amazing, and even on his worn out state he looked gorgeous. He was lying beside him, looking at the ceiling just like him some seconds ago and wearing one of those smiles that made Hiroto's mind travel on an astral journey. Gorgeous, with his beautiful hair all messy and his body covered in sweat, with his chest going up and down fastly and his breathing slowly becoming steady. With those green eyes that had just moved from the ceiling and turned into his direction, meeting him halfway through his astral journey and taking him back to reality with his sweet, soft, soothing and melodic voice:

"I think we are becoming addicts, Hiroto." Tatsuya said as he looked at Hiroto happily, his lips letting out a breathless chuckle. Hiroto laughed too and snuggled closer to him, grabbing Tatsuya by the waist and looking at him deeply, deeply in love. "How was it?"

"Fucking amazing, you're fucking amazing Tatsuya. Fuck, you're the best."

Tatsuya let out another breathless giggle and got even closer to Hiroto, letting his arms wrap around his chest and letting his head rest on it too. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, regaining their breathings and energies, sometimes sharing small talks or soft kisses, but never a full conversation. Hiroto had never been so worn out after reaching his orgasm -except for yesterday when they gave each other their virginities-, not even on his first time touching himself, not even when he first started doing things with Tatsuya. It was a new feeling, full of exhaustion and satisfaction on equal measures, full of happiness and relaxation, full of peace and love.

Gosh, Hiroto loved it, he loved everything about it, the intercourse and the aftermatch, the passion of the moment and the eventual tiredness and relief. Everything was perfect, and Tatsuya's presence on his side, smiling and caressing his body made Hiroto remember just how in love he was, how lucky he was. Holy God, he had the perfect boyfriend. Everything Hiroto had ever dreamed of having, his gorgeous Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya, I want to take you out on a date today." Hiroto said gently, his breathing finally steady and his fierce pink eyes surprisingly soft.

"Sure." Tatsuya said after a moment of silence, raising on his armpits and looking at his boyfriend with so much light and love that Hiroto couldn't stop himself from caressing Tatsuya's face, specially his burning cheeks. Cute, his boyfriend was way too soft. Hiroto loved those shining green eyes. "Where do you want to go?"

"I'm taking you to the best restaurant around here."

"Do we even have a reservation?" Tatsuya asked, smiling kindly and giggling.

"I'm Kira Hiroto." Hiroto said, emphasizing the obvious.

"Oh My God really? Thought I was dating Kazemaru." Tatsuya replied laughing and causing Hiroto to roll his eyes.

"You think that's funny?"

"I'm laughing, so for me it is."

"I'mma show you what's funny. Come here tight ass!"

Hiroto tackled down Tatsuya, making him lay on his back and using that opportunity so as to climb on top of him. He smirked at seeing Tatsuya's slightly confused eyes under him and licked his lips in anticipation. Oh, he was going to have so much fun.

"Hiroto what are you-" Tatsuya didn't finish the sentence, Hiroto's hands on his body distracting him. Oh, and in what a horrible way.

Tatsuya broke into an almost hysterical laughter as soon as he felt Hiroto's slender fingers pressing against his skin, tickling him just below his chest and making him explode into a concatenation of loud laughters. Gosh, Hiroto really did know his body, tickling him just right in that certain spot that made his body shake in uncontrollable tingles. And what was worse, Tatsuya could see that Hiroto was giving him that proud, prideful smirk. What a show off, Tatsuya wanted revenge.

Unfortunately, his body didn't seem to want to collaborate with his mind and continued to receive shocks of pure laughter. And Hiroto was still smirking, now laughing a bit at his reaction and finally taking pity on him when his eyes started watering.

Maybe tickles after sex wasn't the best idea. Scratch that maybe, it definitely wasn't.

"You're horrible." Tatsuya said breathlessly, unable to catch his breath and sweating again. Let God forgive Hiroto for his thoughts, but memories were coming at that sight and it didn't help that both of them were naked and that he was on top of his boyfriend. Damn.

"You still love me, babe." Hiroto replied teasingly, winking at him and giving Tatsuya a short kiss on the lips.

"Doesn't take away that you're horrible." Tatsuya said pouting and puffing his still bright red cheeks. It was cruelly adorable, Hiroto was almost mad about how Tatsuya managed to look cute even when he was upset and stubborn.

"Ah? But look how much you've laughed Tatsuu, you're just mean." Hiroto teased, playing with those cheeks and giving his boyfriend a playful gaze.

"You were forcing me to laugh."

"Those are small details, the important thing is you've laughed, I showed you what's funny." Hiroto replied, staying on his line and his proud smirk almost looking feline.

"You're a lost cause love." Tatsuya said rolling his eyes and finally giving up. A small smile took his lips and his eyes turned softer, Hiroto really did want to mess with him.

"Thank me later, babe"

Tatsuya rolled his eyes one last time before kissing his boyfriend deeply, getting his hands lost on those neverending curls that defied gravity and on Hiroto's still warm body. Maybe it was way too warm to be considered innocent, but Tatsuya was not going to mention it, he knew his own body was also tempted to have another round.

"I will, after our date." Tatsuya said smiling playfully after the long kiss, his face so close to Hiroto's that their lips had brushed while he talked.

"What? What does that mean? What're you planing tight ass? Another nice surprise for me?" Hiroto questioned, his previously proud smirk turning into a soft smile and stealing another kiss.

"Mmmm, you'll see. Now call the restaurant to make a reservation, I don't want you to end up trying to brive the owner to fit us in." Hiroto tried to speak, to object, but Tatsuya's hand on his mouth prevented him for doing so. "Meanwhile I'm going to prepare the shower, I want to look good our date, for you Hiroto."

"You're already looking stunning babe." Hiroto said, smiling proudly at seeing Tatsuya's cheeks turning bright red again.

"I'm sweaty, and my hair is a mess."

"You're still looking good, you always look good. It's not fucking fair." Hiroto continued saying, almost sounding upset. Almost, in reality he was having the time of his life at realising that he could finally hit on his boyfriend without stuttering.

"Thank you love." Tatsuya said, smiling widely and giving Hiroto a sweet kiss on the lips. "Then let me rephrase it: I want to clean myself, and I would be very happy if you'd grant me the honour of joining me."

"You're not accepting a no for an answer, right?"

"Nope. Now let me go that I also have to look for clothes, both for me and for you." Tatsuya said, causing Hiroto to chuckle and reminding him just how fucking caring Tatsuya was.

"How the fuck do you always think so much?" Hiroto asked, leaving Tatsuya a bit of space to move. He also wanted to take a shower, and showering with Tatsuya was always better than showering alone.

"I don't really have an answer for that. I guess I just worry a lot about your well-being, or maybe I want both of us to enjoy everything we do together at its fullest. I just, want to give you my everything."

Soft, Tatsuya's words were too soft for Hiroto to handle. Too pure, too sweet, too cute, too caring. He found himself going brain dead for an instant, deeply immersed on those green eyes that were patiently waiting for him to come back. And when he did, Hiroto went in for a kiss, because that was his way of letting Tatsuya know just how much of an effect he had on him. Deep, passionate and loving, swirling their tongues together and pulling his bottom lip at the end. That was his way of showing Tatsuya how vulnerable he was for him, how in love he truly was. Hiroto couldn't express it with words, but Tatsuya didn't need them, he knew it, those gentle pink eyes and those fleshy lips always told him everything he needed.

"You're too caring, idiot." Hiroto said a few moments after the kiss, smiling widely and causing Tatsuya to giggle. "So if I want you to start worrying less I need to worry more. Like this the worries will be for both of us."

"Hiroto that is not how it works-"

"Ts, I'll make it work. Now go to the bathroom that I'mma call the restaurant to make the reservation so you stop caring about this and enjoy our time together."

Maybe… Hiroto wasn't so bad with words, because right now Tatsuya was giving him one of those stupid, big, gorgeous smiles of his. Those smiles that showed Hiroto just how much Tatsuya liked him, those shining green eyes that lighted the small pressure that was burning inside his chest, and those bright red cheeks that corresponded Hiroto's feelings. Soft, so soft, Hiroto wondered for a moment if time was really passing or if he had gone brain dead again.

"You're definitely the best boyfriend, Hiroto. I love you, you know that right?" Tatsuya said softly, sweetly, kissing Hiroto's cheeks and making him enter reality again.

"Yeah, and you know the same goes to you, right?" Hiroto replied, smiling widely and giving his dear Tatsuya another long, loving kiss.

"I know. Now then, I'm going to prepare our clothes and the shower. I'll call you once everything is finished."

"Don't miss me too much angel. I know I'm your God and that you love it when I bless you with my godlike presence, but you'll have to wait for it." Hiroto said jokingly.

"Jesus Christ, you're definitely a lost cause, love." Tatsuya replied giggling, and after giving Hiroto one last kiss, he got up from the bed and left.

Hiroto stayed in the bed for a few seconds, just looking at Tatsuya's perfect silhouette disappear from his view only to hear the water running down seconds after. He picked up his phone -thank God he remembered to charge it at night- and without even looking at all the messages he had, Hiroto called the restaurant. He only told them that he was planning on going there with a _"friend" _and asked if they had a place left. The owner of course panicked a bit at hearing his name, apparently the Kira name was even more famous than what Hiroto would've liked to, but at least that got them a table with the best views.

When Hiroto ended the call with the owner of the restaurant, he decided it was about time to socialise a bit. He scrolled down his messages and answered most of them fastly, or in the case of his sister Hitomiko that was asking how he had spent the night with his now boyfriend, Hiroto decided to leave her on read. He would talk to her later, probably.

So after deciding he was done with replies, he went to his agenda and called one of his friends. Hiroto didn't know why he was doing that, maybe it was to lose time until Tatsuya called, or maybe because he kind of missed Satan's company, he didn't really know. And to his surprise, fucking Lucifer had picked up the call:

"_What do you want? Has Tatsuya finally had enough of your shit?"_ Harsh as ever, Haizaki was not changing. Hiroto wondered why they were friends, or how they had become friends in the first place.

"You wish, luckily I am not a forever alone like your demonic ass." Hiroto could swear he heard Haizaki groan in exasperation, probably regretting picking up the call. Hiroto couldn't help but to chuckle, it was always funny talking to Haizaki "No, umm, actually, fuck, I don't know how to say this."

"_Then why did you call me in first place?"_ Haizaki asked from across the phone, and Hiroto suddenly felt the urge to kick him.

"Because I need to tell you something important dumbass, just gimme time to say it Jesus Christ." Hiroto waited for a moment, and when he finally found the words he wanted to say, he opened his mouth again. "I kind of came out to my sister yesterday, didn't tell her what I exactly am because I don't even know that myself but, like, she saw me kissing Tatsu and I told her he was bf and all that stuff."

All of a sudden, silence enveloped them. Hiroto knew Haizaki was still there, knew he had heard what he had said, even though he wasn't giving him an answer. Probably because Haizaki didn't know what to tell him, it was a delicate matter after all, and even if Haizaki didn't know what was his relationship with his family, he knew it was complicated. That could be the reason why he was taking so long to answer, so when Haizaki finally spoke Hiroto was caught by surprise:

"_Are you disowned or some shit like that now?"_ Haizaki asked, concerned. Fucking concerned and worried, the demon was worried about him. Hiroto found himself laughing at that attitude that was completely contrary to Haizaki's normal state.

"Pfff, no, dumbass, everything went good, really good, maybe too good. Like, now she's teasing me and I don't know how to take it."

"_What the…!? You should have started saying that she took it good noodle head! I was afraid of having to host you on my house."_ Oh, so concerned Haizaki had vanished as fast as it had appeared. That was such a pity, Hiroto wanted to hear more of that new-Haizaki personality trait.

"What!? You would have let me live with you?" Hiroto asked, now surprised at Haizaki's words.

"_For fucks sake, of course I would have. I may be the Demon of the Field, but I am not gonna let your gay ass live on the streets 'cause your family is fucking stupid." _Haizaki said, now sounding more upset than anything.

"Pff, this attitude doesn't suit you at all dude. Hosting a God like me in your demonic house? You? Us living together? We would have killed each other on the first night and you know it." Hiroto answered jokingly, showing that he appreciated Haizaki's care but, as always, he was unable to express it with words. If only Haizaki could see him now, curled up in the bed wearing a happy smile… He was becoming a softy.

"_As if you could kill me, insomniac freak." _Haizaki said, continuing Hiroto's joke and letting out a low chuckle.

"Excuse me sleep talker?" Hiroto returned, happily, remembering that indeed Haizaki used to talk in his sleep.

"_You're excused drama king."_

"You're the worst, but do me a last favour and tell Atsuya and Fudou about it."

"_Why do I have to do that?"_

"Because I'mma step in the shower any second now and I won't have time to tell them."

"_Tell them later."_

"I'mma go on a date with Tatsu, can't do it."

"_I hate you." _Haizaki said after a moment of complete silence. "_Also, get fucked, I'm creating a group chat and I'm saying it in there, get ready to see your mobile burn."_

"Yeah yeah whatever you say lil demon."

Surprisingly, Haizaki didn't hang up, instead he awaited in silence for something. Hiroto didn't know what to do, so he waited too, that something reaching him and making him feel slightly anxious. Haizaki rarely thought his words, and he said rarely because that only had happened twice. The first time that had happened was when Haizaki exposed that he suffered insomnia because he couldn't quite control his emotions, and the second time was when Haizaki asked him how he found out about his not straight sexuality and how he reacted to the answer.

Funny, Hiroto clearly remembers his reaction. He bursted out laughing, and he laughed so hard that tears were threatening to escape from his eyes. Haizaki was mad angry at him, not understanding why he was laughing so much and at the verge of throwing him out of the residence. So when Hiroto finally composed himself and told him that actually his insomnia was caused because he was afraid of falling for Tatsuya, for a guy, Haizaki broke out laughing at how pathetically stupid they both were.

Maybe that's why they were friends.

"_I don't know if I should ask you this_" Haizaki started saying lowly, bringing Hiroto back to reality, bringing back that anxiety _ "but… did you tell your dad about Tatsuya too?"_ Haizaki finally asked, the uneasiness that both were feeling finally reaching each other and making Hiroto frown.

"I… I didn't. He doesn't care about my life, about anything that concerns me actually. I don't think he would have reacted much either way, he never shows any kind of emotion. In any case, if I someday tell him I think he will be okay with it, he has always liked Tatsuya more than me so…"

Silenced enveloped them again, and this time Hiroto knew Haizaki was thinking hard about what to answer. Talking about his family had always been difficult, more precisely talking about his dad, Seijirou. Hiroto still suffered sequels due to the absence of his father, due to the lack of affection, lack of love. His insecurities were mostly due to his dad, that horrendous feeling of never being enough to gain any kind of recognition and the constant feeling of anxiety crawling inside him were the most remarkable consequences of the neglection.

Haizaki didn't fully know his story, mostly because Hiroto couldn't bring himself to talk about it, not even with Tatsuya he could, so Haizaki just knew that he wasn't in good terms with his dad. But, anyway, Haizaki cared and had the patience and the will to worry about him. Hiroto felt himself getting emotional.

"_You know, the door to my house is wide open for you if things get bad, or if your dad continues being a fucking asshole. It's kinda small, it's more like an apartment, but if you feel like you need some time away from home you can come here. I'll even try not to kill you on your stay here."_

Yes, Hiroto was definitely at the verge of crying in his boyfriend's bed after hearing Haizaki's strangely caring words. He was getting emotional, happy and relieved to finally have stable friends with him, friends that cared, people that were there for him.

"Dumbass, this doesn't suit you at all."

"_It also doesn't suit you calling me to tell me you've finally taken a step forward with your bf."_ Haizaki replied, his voice light and relieved.

"Actually we have taken more than one. He- well more like we came out to the guys of his orphanage. You know Tatsu's an orphan right?" Hiroto said, changing the topic because he didn't want Haizaki to hear him cry through the phone.

"_I think I heard that slip by. Did his parents die or…?"_

"I don't know, every time I ask him about it he evades it. I think he is not ready to talk about it, and I am not gonna push him, if he wants to tell me I guess he will, someday." Hiroto said feeling a bit sad and Haizaki hummed in response. He wanted to know what had happened with his family, Hiroto couldn't quite understand how somebody could have abandoned Tatsuya. "Anyway, we came out to the guys that are now like his family and, before you panic, all of them took it good. Except, you know, the green guy that has been crushing on Tatsuya for fucking forever, but shit happens."

"_Nice."_ Haizaki said simply, but considering it was Haizaki who was talking it was quite a lot.

"Yeah and, umm, we also… kinda… of… we may have- you know, ehh… done something, like, yeah, yes… umm, things… ye-" Hiroto tried to say, stuttering with every word and feeling his cheeks burning up.

"_Spit it out already, idiot."_

"You know eehh, when a man and a woman want to have a baby, they do something to have the baby. We did that."

Haizaki laughed, hard, loud and clear, laughed as if there was no tomorrow. Hiroto felt his whole body burning with embarrassment and shyness.

"Fucking demon don't laugh! It's hard to explain it!"

"_How can I not dumbass!? You've literally just told me you have tried to make a baby with your boyfriend, and you are a guy! HAHAHAHAHA. Have you ever taken biology classes? Oh god please tell me you've asked Tatsuya to have a baby with you instead of asking for sex."_ Haizaki said between laughs, and even if Hiroto couldn't see him he knew Haizaki's eyes were watering. Fucking demon, Hiroto promised himself he'd go for revenge when Haizaki got himself a partner.

"Shut up it's more complicated than what you think!"

"_Really!? You literally say the word fuck everyday, how the hell do you mess up explaining something regarding your fucking favorite word!? HAHAHA."_ Haizaki answered, still laughing and making Hiroto wonder just how long could Haizaki continue laughing at him.

"Haizaki you don't understand it but it's complicated! Like, he fucking looks at me with those beautiful green eyes and I forget everything! Next thing I know is that he is asking me to make love." Hiroto said, blushing so much that his face was as red as his boyfriend's hair but managing to make his voice stable.

"_Ahhh what a pity, I was wishing you had actually told Tatsuya you wanted to make babies with him. I would have PAID to see his face."_

"Bastard. He was the one suggesting it in first place so I just…"

"_Yeah, yeah I get it, I know how biology works between two males unlike you." _Haizaki quickly cut him. He didn't want details, hell he didn't even like the topic, but dear lord was it funny to hear the oh so famous prideful Hiroto stutter.

"Shut up! I know how it works it's just that, shit, I can't talk about it because everytime I think about it the memories come and, and, Haizaki you just don't know how good it is."

"_And I don't want to know."_ Haizaki reminded him.

"I ain't telling you, no worries, but it's just so, so good Haizaki, and Tatsuya is so nice and so caring and so fucking cute that I forget everything."

"_Glad to know he treated your gay ass good."_

Wait.

What?

"Haizaki! What the fuck!? That sounds so wrong." Hiroto shouted, getting up from the bed involuntarily and moving his hair out of his forehead.

"_Everything you have said this past minutes has sounded so wrong too."_

"No! Well, maybe yes… But it's not like that! I- We don't- Okay just forget it."

"_Gladly."_ Haizaki paused for a moment, not to think his words, he just paused for a few instants, and then he added. "_Congrats, Hiroto."_

And just like that, Haizaki hanged up. No goodbye's or anything close to that, he just hanged up and left Hiroto to hear the beeping sound. He didn't know how long he stood there, completely still, naked, in the middle of his boyfriend's bedroom hearing nothing but Haizaki's last words. _Congrats_. A simple, sincere, heartfelt, congratulation.

Hiroto felt like crying again.

What had he done to have so much support and love? Was that what being appreciated felt like? And not only Haizaki, one of the angriest people Hiroto had ever met, but also his sister was right by his side. Hiroto felt his chest getting warmer and his eyes watering.

When Hiroto finally came back to reality, he realised that the phone he was still holding close to his ear was buzzing nonstop. So he gave it a quick look, and smiled at seeing that Haizaki had created the group chat with Atsuya and Fudou and was giving them the good news. He couldn't help but to laugh out loud at reading the conversation: Fudou was asking why he hadn't given the information himself and Haizaki had replied that he was too busy trying to _make babies_ with his boyfriend. What a fucking dumbass, his best friend was a complete dumbass.

Hiroto was about to reply, but Tatsuya's soft voice appeared and he forgot everything, again:

"Hiroto, my love, the shower's ready. Come here please." Tatsuya said, his voice so light, loving and soft that Hiroto felt that he was put under a spell. Without even thinking about it, Hiroto felt his legs already moving towards the small bathroom.

"Going babe. Long time not seeing your pretty face, have you missed m-"

However, just as Hiroto stepped in the bathroom, his voice disappeared, his words went away and his mind got lost. So lost that he was afraid of having lost consciousness and have been sent to dreamland. But Tatsuya suddenly smiled softly, shyly even, and Hiroto was reminded for the hundredth time that Tatsuya always cared and thought too much.

Hiroto found himself getting emotional once more, the previously accumulated tears finally coming out, but still, no sound came out of his mouth. Because he could never put into words everything Tatsuya did for him, because there were no actual words to express how much he loved his way too caring boyfriend, and because the feeling of being appreciated, recognized and loved was still foreign for Hiroto.

So he just stood by the door, looking at every single detail that Tatsuya had carefully put into place. Rose and lavender scented candles lighted up the small room, making it have a soft, dimp light and creating a loving, intimate scenario. Some rose petals laid on the floor, apparently without order but after watching them for a while, Hiroto realised they were all pointing at the same direction, the shower that was completely surrounded by them. And then, on top of the basin some tiny speakers stood playing romantic music, going from jazz to his favourite singer, Whitney Houston.

And in the middle of everything, Tatsuya stood still. His pink lips were curved gracefully into a shy smile and he was only wearing a white bathrobe. Beautiful, gorgeous, definitely one of the prettiest sights Hiroto had ever seen. Tatsuya was in the middle of the rose petals, waiting for him to get closer patiently, just enjoying seeing his reaction, his green eyes shining so much that the beautiful candles were thrown to shame. Gorgeous, Hiroto had no words.

So he finally approached Tatsuya, slowly, trying not to move much the petals and letting the sweet, fresh smell dig into his soul. When they finally were face to face, Hiroto bent down and kissed Tatsuya's forehead slowly, with that parsimony that Tatsuya loved, and started going down his face, tasting every single spot he touched and stopping on his lips. Tatsuya just let him do his thing, never breaking his smile but his hands finally moving to wrap around his waist, encouraging Hiroto to keep going.

Their lips brushed against each other slightly at first, shyly, as if afraid of breaking because of the sudden touch. Slowly, tenderly, Hiroto pressed their lips together with more confidence, taking his time in sucking Tatsuya's bottom lip as a way to ask for permission, a permission that was always gladly granted. They kissed slowly, appreciating every touch, every moment, every single breath they shared, every single movement they made until the time to pull away arrived. And, as always, Hiroto pulled away slowly, taking Tatsuya's bottom lip with him and giving it a soft bite that carried a strange loving meaning with it.

"Do you like it, Hiroto?" Tatsuya spoke softly after the kiss, his eyes barely opened and his hands grabbing Hiroto by the waist.

"I love it Tatsuya. The candles, the scent, this cute ass petals and fuck, you've even put Whitney. It's great, more than great actually, it's… It's fucking perfect. You shouldn't have bothered so much, angel." Hiroto said, his voice turning gentle and soft as his eyes went back at watching the sweet decoration.

"I'm glad you like it, this is worth it as long as you like it, and honestly, I'd gladly prepare this for you again." Tatsuya replied, his voice so light, so relaxed but also cheerful that Hiroto found himself looking at those shining green eyes once more. Gorgeous, everything was gorgeous, everything about Tatsuya was utterly gorgeous.

"Have I told you you're the best?" Hiroto asked as he chuckled carelessly, grabbing Tatsuya by the waist and putting their foreheads together.

"We kind of had an argument yesterday concerning who was better, you or me. Does this mean I've won?"

"Oh totally, with this you've topped me." Hiroto said as he chuckled lowly, pulling Tatsuya closer and his eyes barely opened.

Tatsuya couldn't help but to smile as he felt Hiroto's fleshy lips on top of his own once again, kissing him softly and slowly. They were still smiling during the kiss, giggling even as they got closer to each other, making the kiss become messy and sloppy. But they didn't mind it, happiness was taking control of their emotions and was only leaving comfort and peace with it. So much comfort that Hiroto felt that he was finally living in heaven, living his life without bindings and finally able to do what he pleased.

Hiroto started taking Tatsuya's bathrobe off slowly, caressing his neck first and then moving to his shoulders, making the cloth slip by them and letting his skin finally free. Tatsuya only smiled softly and pulled away, his eyes opening and the softness becoming playfulness.

"Mmmm, and talking about topping…" Hiroto's eyes lighted up for a brief moment and his soft smile was suddenly replaced by an attractive smirk. Tatsuya's soft eyes suddenly became lustfull, playful, and he got closer to Hiroto, leaving only a mere inch between his faces. After licking his lips teasingly, he continued speaking: "I don't have more condoms, so we can't make babies, sorry love."

Oh, what a fucking tease. And what was worse, Tatsuya was actually laughing at his own phrase as he stared into Hiroto's shocked pink eyes. What an asshole, Hiroto wanted to kill him but he was sure he was doing to die first due to the embarrassment that was now taking his senses.

"Were you listening?" Hiroto asked, turning his head to the left and feeling his shy self finally appearing. Welp, it was truly a miracle that it hadn't appeared before.

"At first I wasn't, but then I heard you stuttering and I just knew I had to listen to it. Gosh Hiroto, you're so cute, I love you so much." Tatsuya continued saying between soft laughs, finally taking his bathrobe off and trying to relax himself. Hiroto couldn't stop his eyes from moving down. Fuck, Tatsuya just had the perfect body. "Honestly, I would have accepted if you had asked me to make babies with you, no matter how strange it sounds."

"You would have?"

"Of course, I can't get pregnant but that doesn't have to stop us from trying."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better, aren't you tight ass?"

Tatsuya giggled in return and kissed him passionately, grabbing him by the neck and tilting his head so as to deepen the kiss. Needless to say, but any kind of embarrassment that Hiroto was suffering vanished as fast as he felt Tatsuya's lips on top of his, kissing him hard but also softly, making Hiroto feel way too many things at once. So good, biting his lips lustfully but also caringly and then pulling away, a somewhat cocky smile placed on Tatsuya's rosy lips. Hiroto was left breathless, Tatsuya still remained too good for him.

"Does it really matter?" Tatsuya muttered lowly but also softly, his voice calm and steady even after that heated kiss.

"No, it doesn't. Let's get going or the water will turn cold and I don't want your work to go to waste, babe." Hiroto replied smirking proudly, his eyes glowing gently and his hands intertwined with Tatsuya's.

"And then you say I'm the one that worries too much." Tatsuya said tilting his head and guiding Hiroto towards the shower.

"Guess you've influenced me for good Tatsuya."

Without further ado, just with the shower's light rain wetting their bodies and their lips already on their way to kiss one another again, they lost themselves.

* * *

Dry hair covering the hickeys? Checked. Glasses so as to look at the menu without having to struggle? Checked. Phone with battery? 92%, more than enough. Keys? Checked. Clothes? Checked, he was even wearing his tightest pants, the ones Hiroto loved the most.

Everything was in place, now all Tatsuya had to do was wait for Hiroto to step out of the bathroom fully clothed. He couldn't repress a blush from appearing and an excited gasp from escaping his lips, Tatsuya was finally going to see his boyfriend wearing his clothes. It shouldn't be something to get excited for, Tatsuya knew it was completely in vain to get happy just because he was going to see Hiroto wearing the same clothes he wore on a daily basis, but still, there was something comforting about going as far as sharing clothes.

Tatsuya sat down on his bed and continued waiting patiently, minding his own business until he heard someone knocking the door. A slight burst of nerves invaded his system as he wondered who had knocked his door, but before the nerves could cause a panic attack, the door opened revealing a girl with smooth blue hair.

"Hey, nice to see you aren't killing yourself." Ulvida said, entering his room as if it was her own and sitting next to him on the bed.

"I still have a lot of things to live for." Tatsuya answered, feeling that his previous nerves were no longer present and smiling at her.

Ulvida was like a sister to him, probably better than a sister, Tatsuya could also see her as a mother figure. Always there for whoever was in trouble, strong, independent and focused on achieving her dreams. Tatsuya clearly remembers his first impression of Ulvida, of that girl that used to get into fights for the sake of others and that could even scare away the oldest members of the orphanage, he thought she was brave. And that first impression hadn't changed over the years.

"Good to see you're optimistic." Ulvida replied, smiling lightly and getting comfortable on his bed, getting her back on the wall and her legs closed. "I've brought you and Hiroto breakfast, but I don't know if he's still here. So if he isn't then I've got no problem in helping you with yours."

Ulvida took out two croissants from her purse and a canteen full of what Tatsuya thought was tea. He smiled thankfully at her and left the things on the nightdesk.

"He's in the bathroom, been there for more than twenty minutes though, but I doubt that we're gonna eat this. How did you get it?" Tatsuya said, returning to his previous position and looking deeply at Ulvida's eyes. He knew she wanted to tell him something, she could never hide anything from him.

"I told the chef I had period cramps and asked for more food."

"Someday they are going to catch you if you keep lying about your period. Don't periods come like, one week per month or something like that?"

"They should, but mine doesn't and comes whenever it wants." Ulvida said as she shrugged, taking one of the croissants delicately.

"That's horrible, I guess."

"Nah, I know I won't ever get pregnant so it doesn't worry me much." Ulvida answered sincerely, causing Tatsuya to let out a soft laugh. Giggles were only for Hiroto.

The stayed silent after that, Ulvida finally starting to eat the croissant she had left forgotten on her hand. Tatsuya only watched her, his calm expression never leaving but feeling that Ulvida was struggling with her words, trying to find a way of getting into the topic that had brought her to his room. And Tatsuya, being his kind self, decided to help her, soothing his voice as much as he could and a tiny smile present on his lips, welcoming Ulvida to speak:

"Ulvi, what's the matter?" Tatsuya asked, making her gaze leave the food so as to look at him. Deep blue sea eyes were staring directly at his soul, not angry, not mad, just watching him.

"I heard what happened yesterday night with Mido."

Tatsuya nodded in understanding, his eyes not leaving hers and his calm not running away. There were no reasons to be nervous, he couldn't change the past after all and Ulvida already knew what had happened. So he waited patiently for Ulvida to continue speaking, her eyes not showing any kind of emotion, she was just looking at his blank expression.

"Nagumo and Suzuno told me about it, apparently the walls of the boy's dorms are paper thin." Tatsuya suddenly felt the urge to ask her what more had they heard, but he knew that wasn't the moment for it. "I'm surprised at how well you managed to handle it, well, you and Hiroto. I'm not gonna lie I didn't expect him to keep his mouth shut. I know Mido can be quite… harsh and sincere, we are all like that in here after all, but the things he said were far too mean. You like Hiroto, he should respect your feelings in the same way you've respected his. I know he's hurt and all that but, it's not your fault OK? It's just… miscommunication." Ulvida said, in a strangely affectionate tone of voice.

She didn't add anything more, there wasn't anything more to be said. Tatsuya stared at her, gentle green eyes meeting caring and sincere blue eyes. He suddenly felt the urge to grab her hand, her words reaching deep inside him, a warm feeling of acceptance appearing on his chest. Tatsuya knew Ulvida's words were truthful, coming from the depths of her heart, and those lips curving into a shy, almost invisible smile were everything he needed to see that Ulvida was dead serious.

"Thank you, Ulvida. I guess I will try to give Mido more time and space, I should also try not to get very affectionate with Hiroto on his presence because that might hurt him more." Tatsuya answered softly, smiling at her with appreciation.

"Good, glad to know you are not blaming yourself, considering how much of a perfectionist you are it truly surprises me." Ulvida said, back to her usual sincere humour and personality.

"Yeah, well, to tell you the truth I've been blaming myself but after talking to Hiroto I'm feeling better. Thank you again for worrying Ulvida."

"No need to thank me for this." The girl answered, waving her hand away to belittle. Well, now that they were more comfortable and everything that needed to be said had been said, Tatsuya guessed it was time to ask.

"What more did Nagumo and Suzuno tell you?" He asked, trying to sound colloquial but Ulvida immediately caught his insecurities. She was smirking, and now it was time for him to swallow hard.

"Mostly all your story with Hiroto, that by the way you two must be fucking cute because Suzuno was living it while talking about you guys and Suzuno never expresses any emotion apart from anger towards Nagumo. They also told me you came out to Hitomiko and that it had gone good. Shit, my crush's perfect." Ulvida said longingly and Tatsuya couldn't help but to roll his eyes and sigh as he chuckled.

"You should confess someday, she is as dumb as Hiroto when it comes to feelings so I doubt she'll take the first step."

"That only makes her better. Remember my theory about both of us ending up dating idiots because we are mildly intelligent? It's getting closer Tatsuya, remember my words."

"Holy God Ulvida, you are crazy."

"Crazy for her? Totally." Ulvida continued saying, and just as she took the final bite of the croissant a smug smirk appeared on her lips. Tatsuya didn't like that smirk one bit, it only meant problems. "Nagu and Suzu also told me that you two are loud."

Shit.

Now Ulvida was laughing like a maniac while Tatsuya felt his cheeks burning. Embarrassment was running through his veins as if it was his own blood, making every single fiber of his being regret ever asking Ulvida. He wanted to dig underground and hide there forever, escape from Ulvida's teasing eyes and the soon to be followed questions of Nagumo and Suzuno. Bad, that was bad, certainly bad, horrible. Tatsuya promised himself to never do anything with Hiroto in his room again, no matter how horny they would get, no, Tatsuya wasn't going to let his family members hear him as he was having his soul fucked out.

"What do you mean by loud? What did they exactly tell you?" Tatsuya said, panic and embarrassment present on his expressive green eyes.

"You want their exact words?" Ulvida asked and Tatsuya found himself nodding while a drop of cold sweat ran down his back. "_We heard Hiroto moan Tatsuya's name like a little bitch and Tatsuya groan in response while they were, hopefully, leaving hickeys on their necks."_

God bless that Suzuno and Nagumo hadn't been around in the morning. God bless Tatsuya's luck.

"Thank God." Tatsuya said, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Thank God, they didn't hear them in the morning. Thank God.

"Thank God!? Tatsuya just wha-" Ulvida started saying, her eyes wide awake at Tatsuya's relieved expression, but never finished asking, a loud sound distracting both of them.

Hiroto finally came out of the bathroom, completely unaware that his boyfriend had company until he came across Ulvida's strangely wide and reproachful eyes. He stayed completely still, watching as Ulvida's eyes refused to change and feeling the tension that was present in the room. Heavy, the air felt heavy and dense, Ulvida looked as if she was seeing a ghost. After a few seconds Hiroto's eyes moved away from hers and settled on Tatsuya, who was looking at him gratefully, the complete opposite of Ulvida.

Just what had those two been talking about?

"Hey." Hiroto greeted, feeling that the tension was only getting bigger with each passing second and deciding to break it.

"Hello." Ulvida greeted back, her eyes finally getting a bit more welcoming.

"You're looking good, love." Tatsuya said out of nowhere, and Ulvida's eyes finally left Hiroto's to focus on the redhead.

Because if Tatsuya had to be sincere with himself, his clothes suited Hiroto much more than him. It all looked as if it had been made for him, the black shirt sticking to his arms as if it was latex instead of silk and the black pants making his legs show just how muscular and strong they were. Tatsuya felt his cheeks getting warmer, gosh, Hiroto could be a model if he wanted, his body was certainly perfect. Hiroto was even wearing his necklace and his typical metallic rings that gave him quite a rebellious aura. So perfect, Tatsuya felt like he was looking at a personalized perfection.

"You'd look better on it." Hiroto answered, his smug smirk present on his lips and making Ulvida realise that Hiroto had a non-violent side.

"Mmm, I doubt it. The shirt looks better on you than it does on me." Tatsuya said, standing up and walking towards Hiroto. He placed his hands delicately on top of his chest and started playing with his necklace.

"Jealous?" Hiroto asked, his cheeks faintly tainted by pink and his proud smirk still on his lips.

"Not at all. I'm thinking about letting you keep it in case you want it. I have stolen a lot of your clothes so I think it's finally time for me to give you some." Tatsuya replied softly, causing Hiroto to chuckle.

"Can't fight that logic, babe. Then I'm keeping it as long as you let me buy another one for you, one that fits you right."

Tatsuya just smiled in return and moved his hands down Hiroto's necklace, tracing his body until he came across his slender hands. He gave Hiroto one last smile and turned around to face Ulvida, who had been left forgotten and who was looking at them with curiosity and something Tatsuya wanted to think was softness.

"We're going out to have lunch." Tatsuya announced and Ulvida just nodded as she got up from the bed. "I don't know when I'll be back, probably for dinner but I can't tell for sure. Do you want to accompany us to the exit?"

"Sure, but you'd better not get all loving because that makes me remember just how lonely I am and I don't wanna get sad." Ulvida answered as she got closer to both of them, showing that Tatsuya was not the only overly sincere person of the orphanage.

"You wouldn't be so lonely if you confessed." Tatsuya responded as he rolled his eyes, but smiling nevertheless.

"And you wouldn't be such a pain in the ass if you could shut your mouth, mister loud boy."

Ouch, a low punch but 2 could play at that game. Tatsuya opened the door and let a confused Hiroto walk past it first, and when Ulvida approached the door frame, with all the calm in the world, he muttered:

"Remember who's my boyfriend and who's your crush, try that again in front of him and your chances of me speaking nicely to her about you will be ruined. Strike 1 Ulvida, you only have 2 more chances." Tatsuya said calmly with a smile plastered on his face. At first sight it was a calm smile, sweet even, nothing to do with the words he had just said.

That's when Ulvida realised why Tatsuya was the captain: dominance. Tatsuya was definitely much more dominant and astute than anyone on the team. She could even dare to call him sadistic. And overprotective, going to the point of blackmailing her so as his boyfriend's tiny, little, noisy secret would maintain shut.

"Does your boyfriend know this side of you?" Ulvida asked, her usually strong voice weak and her eyes cautious.

"No, that's why you'd better keep it shut." Tatsuya answered, his devilish smile returning to being soft as soon as he approached Hiroto.

"What have I missed?" Hiroto asked, his confusion getting bigger at Ulvida's fearful state.

"Nothing important, just telling her a quick reminder, right?" Tatsuya said, grabbing Hiroto's arm and turning around so as to give Ulvida a soft smile. Oh, what a bitch, Ulvida felt another shiver running through her back as she was forced to nod in agreement.

"Just orphanage stuff." She said and the three of them started walking towards the exit between small chuckles and little talks.

Everything was at peace, a trivial conversation making the walk pass smoothly and before they could realise it they were already at the front door, ready to leave the house and step outside to the garden. Ready to celebrate that Hiroto and Tatsuya had finally managed to get out of a secret relationship and start an all seeing one. Ready to step outside and enjoy their time together as if there was a time lapse that prevented them from always being with each other. Ready to be themselves, a happy couple that only wanted to love one another, if it wasn't for the fact that just after opening the door, their eyes came across those black, hurted, accusative orbs.

Time seemed to stop, the previous chuckles vanishing, peace running away and only leaving more of that burning tension that appeared whenever Hiroto and Midorikawa collided. And this time, the tension was worse, even worse than last night's, black eyes focused on their intertwined arms and showing hatred. No pain, no sorrow, no sadness, just destructive hate.

Tatsuya suddenly felt the air turning into fire, as if the sun was only centimeters away from his face. He couldn't breath. He was nervous, way too nervous, way too anxious because he didn't know how to act. Tatsuya liked control, liked knowing what could happen and liked knowing how to react, but he knew there were no right actions when it came to an untamed animal, the untamed animal Midorikawa had turned into.

After grabbing Hiroto's hand, Tatsuya spoke, his voice apparently calm and his eyes showing kindness even in the mental mess he was suffering:

"Good morning, Mido."

"What's good about seeing you screwing up your life?" Midorikawa answered, hatred not only present on his eyes but also on his voice. He was spitting out fire, deadly fire, but the only victim was Midorikawa himself.

Tatsuya had to use all his might not to shout at him, so in exchange he grabbed Hiroto's hand harder. He sighed once, twice and closed his eyes, thanking god for having so much patience and taking his time to come up with an answer that would hopefully relax the situation. It didn't help that all the orphanage was looking at them, looking at how Midorikawa was throwing daggers at him with his words, looking at how his expression refused to change even though he was nearing a panic attack.

Pressure, too many eyes were on him, too many whispers were surrounding the garden and it was getting hotter. Way too hot, Tatsuya felt as if he was getting consumed by the people that were around him, as if instead of people he was surrounded by tall flames that were getting closer, and closer, and closer… And there was no possible escape, he was about to calcacinate and succumb to the pressure, the flames already perpetrating his skin and crawling into his mind, making him remember things he wished he could have forgotten.

He couldn't do it. He could do nothing about it. Only stare at how Midorikawa gritted his teeth with so much strength that he was afraid of them breaking, only look at how Ulvida was giving him a worried gaze after his lack of a response and only feel Hiroto's grasp getting tighter around his hand.

Tatsuya wanted to cry out of pure uselessness, because he felt worthless, because he couldn't do anything to get out of a situation he had created. Memories of abandonment were rushing into his mind with the speed of light, too fast to react and leaving him in a completely, destroyed mess. Broken plates, insults and shouts surrounding the kitchen, shattered glasses and blood. So much blood that he couldn't tell what was his red hair and what was his blood. Not again, please, let them stop, Tatsuya couldn't see himself staying sane if history decided to repeat itself, just like wh-

"Midorikawa, leave Tatsuya alone, your problem is with me."

Calm, incredibly, Hiroto was calm, his fierce eyes showing absolutely nothing and his voice lacking any emotion. Just indifference, the same he had given Midorikawa the previous night, but this time he was willing to fight back with words. Hiroto knew he was not good with them, but at that moment he couldn't care less, Tatsuya had been excited to have a date with him and Midorikawa was making him anxious, so anxious that Hiroto was feeling Tatsuya's trembling fingers digging into his skin. Hiroto suddenly felt that Tatsuya's situations was much more complex and complicated that what he had thought, shit, he even seemed to be at the verge of crying.

Hiroto felt his blood boiling, he didn't know if it was of anger or because he was also breaking down, but he didn't care, he had to do something.

"I hate you." Midorikawa said simply, and now that Hiroto looked closely to him he saw that they were red. Probably from crying, Hiroto almost felt bad. Almost.

Hiroto could hear footsteps getting closer and some surprised gasps escaping into the dense air, but just as before, he couldn't care less. Midorikawa was in front of him, still looking at their intertwined hands with so much burning hatred that the sun was reduced to shame. Hiroto hated it, he hated that look, hated all the emotions he couldn't quite comprehend, hated that Tatsuya was suffering and hated all the people around them gossiping. But he wasn't going to let it show, indifference, Midorikawa only deserved that, just indifference.

"Then focus your hatred on me and not on Tatsuya, he's trying to be nice to you and you're only being disrespectful." Hiroto said again, his voice playing a trick on him and sounding aggressive, intimidating.

"And YOU, out of all people, are trying to talk to me about respect? You? When you don't even have respect towards your own blood? Let me laugh." Midorikawa said sarcastically, his eyes watering again and his hands trembling. But he wasn't the only one trembling, Tatsuya was also out of control, his hand shaking is if it was alive and seeking for an open gate.

"Yes, I am the one talking about respect, because unlike you, I'm not judging Tatsuya. Never did, never will."

"Oh sorry let me laugh louder this time." Midorikawa continued saying sarcastically, even daring to laugh as a single tear got out of the corner of his eye.

"We've been dating for more than 8 months." Hiroto said, his words so firm and his pink eyes so powerful that everyone felt their whole beings trembling. "He asked me to have a secret relationship because he was scared of coming out to you, to the ones he considers as his family, and I accepted. No questions, no deadly looks, no hateful words. Acceptance, nod the fucking head and say it's fine, because it's fucking fine, because we are fucking fine together. And if someday it stops being fine he will tell you, because he considers you his fucking best friend and trusts you, so you'd better start behaving like one. Nod the fucking head and say it's fine, because right now he is happy and not only are you hurting Tatsuya with all the sorry excuses you're giving about how much of a bad idea it is to date me, with all of those insults and false accusations you're giving, but you're also hurting yourself. Hate me as much as you want Midorikawa, I don't give a single damn, but don't you dare disrespect our relationship or my loyalty because you know nothing."

Silence took the scene, no more gossiping, no more annoying whispers, not even Midorikawa's cries could be heard. Just silence while no one dared to move their eyes, intimidating, protective pink ones staring into resented black eyes. There was nothing more to say, there wasn't even a response for all of his words, Hiroto knew he had exposed Midorikawa's jealousy and overprotectiveness to the limit. Nothing more could be added, and even if Hiroto knew it was useless to ask, he still did, because he wanted to make sure that Midorikawa had taken the hint:

"Understood?"

Midorikawa didn't reply, he just sent another long, deep stare into Hiroto's direction and left, the angry footsteps breaking the silence. Hiroto threw a relieved gasp into the air and closed his eyes for a few seconds. God, that had turned out better than expected, he had somehow managed to resist insulting him and they hadn't used their fists. Good, really good indeed.

Once he was finally relaxed, he looked at Tatsuya with worried eyes, and to his surprise, he found him staring back at him, wide, radiant green eyes looking at him as if he was a treasure sent from the Gods. Tatsuya was even smiling, his lips curved into a shy, almost unseen smile and his hand was finally steady, not trembling whatsoever, he was just grabbing his hand delicately.

Hiroto felt as if he was suddenly inside an illusion, in a parallel universe were he hadn't just had a fucking argument with Midorikawa. But Tatsuya looked so pure, so innocent with the sunlight making his green eyes become of a lighter color and his cheeks tinted pinkish, that Hiroto ended up doubting he could ever imagine something so perfect. It was real, he was real, Tatsuya was giving him that radiant look even after throwing his best friend to shame because he had suffered an attack of protectiveness.

"Thank you, Hiroto." Tatsuya said softly, resembling a sweet melody and leaving Hiroto in a limbo in which he couldn't see himself getting out. "Thank you, for backing me up when I couldn't find the words, for worrying about me and for respecting my decisions. Thank you."

Soft, Hiroto realised. Tatsuya was back at his sweet, sugary cute mood where he said everything that crossed his mind without even thinking, and honestly, Hiroto felt getting carried by that loving aura, by those gentle eyes that were looking at him with so much gratefulness that Hiroto for once felt proud of his words.

"No need to thank me, idiot. If I'm not here for you when things get rough then what am I here for? Just cuddles and kisses? Fuck that, you can rely on me for more stuff that nice things." Hiroto said softly, his lips curving into a truthful smile and his fierce eyes glowing gently. Soft, love was overwhelming his senses.

"Still, I want to do it. Thank you." Tatsuya said again, now turning from soft to a stupid dumbass, and Hiroto couldn't help but to chuckle at the situation. There were being openly gay and in love in front of the fucking orphanage after he had gotten into a fight with Midorikawa, fucking great.

"And I'm telling you don't have to do it, you also back me up most of the times when I go brain dead because you're a fucking tease or because I get caught up in situations I don't know how to handle, like yesterday when my dad just appeared out of nowhere and my brain just decided to stop working. So we're even."

Now Tatsuya was giving him his melodic, adorable, carefree giggle as the blush of his cheeks got darker. Happy, Hiroto came to realise, Tatsuya was going through a phase of pure euphoria that he couldn't quite comprehend, but that he was indeed sharing. Hiroto could feel his smile getting wider, much more natural and free, just as he hadn't been worried a few seconds ago. Good God, they were insane, but maybe, just maybe, Hiroto preferred saying that they were both madly in love.

"Okay okay, I'll let you free for now." Tatsuya said softly, his lips curving into a calm, happy smile and his breathing relaxed. Peaceful, everything finally seemed right. "Should we get going? I wouldn't want to arrive late to the restaurant."

Oh, right, they were going out for lunch and then shopping. Hiroto felt as if the plan was from longer ago, as if an eternity had passed and not just a time lapse of 15 minutes. He should check his mental stability next time.

"Fuck yes, I didn't wanna tell you but I'm a bit uncomfortable with all your fucking orphanage looking at us and hearing our conversation as if we're giving out the lottery numbers." Hiroto said, returning slightly to his trickster personality but never breaking eye contact with Tatsuya who was now giggling again. Gosh, he was such an angel.

"Fine." Tatsuya answered as he started walking, draggin Hiroto with him and making his way through the multitude as if nothing had happened.

He didn't care about anything else, he didn't want to think anymore, he didn't want to remember the painful past. Tatsuya was living the present, he wanted to live the present and focus on it without fears nor worries, just him, Hiroto, their friends and families. Nothing more mattered to him, he didn't want anything more to matter to him.

"Nagu, Suzu, Saginuma, I will probably come here after dinner, but if I don't that's because I'll be at Hiroto's house. Goodbye." Tatsuya said when he came across those familiar faces, his smile seemingly contagious because those 3 were smiling in return.

"Sure, I see you're in good hands." Suzuno said calmly, his eyes actually showing emotion and his smile welcoming. Not icy, not cold, not freezing, Suzuno was giving them a warm, welcoming smile.

"I'll call you if something happens, so don't worry and enjoy your day." Saginuma seconded, his fatherly attitude coming out.

"Have fun." Nagumo finished with ease, his eyes showing pride and more feelings Hiroto still couldn't comprehend, but he knew that Nagumo was serious.

Tatsuya nodded again and gave them one last smile before he continued walking alongside Hiroto. He was free, they were free, no more secrets, no more insecurities, no more barging into the Kira mansion at 2am looking for time alone, no more indifference towards their feelings, no more forbidden kisses inside the changing room. They had done it, they were free, free of chains that restricted their moves and emotions, free of fears and free to show what they felt.

"Hiroto, can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to leave your side today."

"Tsk, you've gotten so greedy, angel."

A last giggle escaped Tatsuya's lips before going in for a sweet kiss. It wasn't a long, deep kiss, it was much more innocent, pure and peaceful, just smiling lips brushing against each other for a few seconds. Calm, they were completely relaxed even after what had happened. Happy, because they had each other and it was better than anything they could ever imagine, because their complicity was much higher. Supportive, because they had family and friends that supported them, and most important, they had each other's constant support.

"Is that a yes, God Striker?" Tatsuya asked softly after the kiss, his smile never leaving his lips and his eyes so gentle that Hiroto felt love overwhelming all of his senses.

Hiroto leaned in one more time, caressing Tatsuya's cheeks first with his hands and giving them a soft bite before reaching out for his lips. He kissed him deeply, taking his time in tasting every single spot he came across and prolonging it until they both started running out of oxygen. As always, Hiroto pulled Tatsuya's bottom lip with him, sucking and biting it until it finally escaped from his grasp.

Tatsuya smiled in return and let out a breathless giggle. They were together, Hiroto hadn't left his side, his family hadn't abandoned him again, he was finally free. Hiroto smiled too seconds after, a pinkish blush painting his cheeks and his eyes showing that unknown glow that Tatsuya still couldn't understand:

"Not interested, angel."


	7. Chapter 4-1

**Hello everyone! I'm back sooner than expected with a new chapter, though I gotta admit it's quite short in comparison to the ones that I'm gonna post later XD Anyway, I didn't want to leave you guys without chapter for so long again so here you have it, the introduction to what the 4th chapter will be about hahaha. **

**WARNINGS: … Hiroto curses, sometimes, and Hitomiko too, so as always, aggressive language, and I think nothing more? Well the upcoming chapters will be angsty but this one is like, happy, so yeah, no more warnings for now XD**

**Lastly, I want to thank all of you for having so much patience with me and for coming to read my story, really, it warms my heart! Also, thank you to the ones that have reviewed (thank you so much ), fav and followed, and if you haven't done that already feel free to do it now ;) Really guys, it means a lot to me if you tell me your thoughts and what I can do to improve!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was suspicious.

They were suspicious. And Kira Seijirou was aware of it.

Well, not fully aware, he knew that his son was different but he didn't know exactly what was making him behave so strangely. The way his eyes shone, looking deeply at literally nothing, lost in profound thought and distant to reality. How his lips would sometimes curve into a rebellious, soft, small smile when watching the phone, only to chuckle seconds after and reply almost at the same time that the notification appeared. How he would go missing just after having breakfast, lunch, or even dinner, only to arrive home hours later with that same soft, innocent, happy smile.

There was something suspicious about Hiroto's behaviour.

Kira Seijirou's son had never been the most expressive person, actually, the only feeling that suited Hiroto was anger. Or at least, that's what Seijirou had thought. Now, he was not so sure about it. For 2 years, his son had been living in a happy bubble, alien to any perturbation and distant from reality. And Seijirou had a theory for that, a theory he didn't want to believe just yet.

His son had been spending more time with the orphans, with those kids that Hiroto had always dissed and hated, but that now seemed to be the only people that deserved his attention. No, not all the orphans, Seijirou corrected himself, he might be clueless but he was definitely not blind. He could see that his son still despised some of them, Midorikawa was one as a matter of fact, but overall with the majority Hiroto seemed to be in fairly good terms.

Specially with Tatsuya. Hiroto and him were in really good terms. In fact, their terms were so good that it was suspicious. Because not only had Hiroto's behaviour changed, but Tatsuya's too. Seijirou had known Tatsuya since the boy was only a reckless kid of about 6 years old, full of childhood traumas but somehow managing to focus on creating a new life and moving on from the abandonment of his biological family. Tatsuya had always had that bright spirit of power surrounding him and his smile had always been so pure and contagious that the orphan had even managed to squeeze his old heart. But that power no longer surrounded him, instead Tatsuya emanated softness and confidence, often giggling silently and an enthusiastic spirit taking his body.

In all honesty, Seijirou had always wanted Tatsuya and Hiroto to be friends, he had thought about Tatsuya as a nice influence for Hiroto, always so determined to fulfil his dreams, hardworking and charismatic. But now that he was seeing Tatsuya around his house every single day, he was becoming intrigued by what exactly was their relationship.

They were teammates, Hiroto had accepted -after some trouble- Tatsuya as his captain and had even helped him chase his dream. Hiroto usually didn't do those kind of things for anybody, so Seijirou guessed that Tatsuya had successfully touched something deep in his son too. That was certainly good, watching his soon bloom with actual friendships and even enjoying playing soccer with a team. Really good.

But they were also friends, or that was what Seijirou wanted to think that they were. Tatsuya had always had permission to enter his house, he had given that permission himself, so it wasn't something uncommon to see him wandering around. However, previously Tatsuya used to visit them only 2 or 3 days per week, and for almost 2 years Tatsuya had been around his house every single day of the week. He didn't miss, every single day he could see Tatsuya talking to his son on the couch, or even cooking something in the kitchen, or he could even hear his voice from Hiroto's bedroom.

And Seijirou could understand that after Hiroto's ongoing trouble of making true friends his son wasn't planning on letting go of Tatsuya any time soon, so that could explain why they were always together. At first.

But it didn't help that Hiroto had invited Tatsuya to spend together New Year's Eve and that after dinner the both of them had returned to the orphanage, and that Hiroto didn't return home until next day's midday. Wearing Tatsuya's suit, his neck full of hickeys, and his eyes shining with so much light that his actual tiredness couldn't be appreciated unless he looked at his eyes carefully.

Or also that time when Hiroto had kindly -kindly, how long had it been since they had shared a nice conversation?- asked him that, for once, to let the orphans celebrate Tatsuya's 18th birthday at the mansion. Not to mention Tatsuya's 17th birthday, in which his son had taken him to the planetarium and had used his money to keep it opened until Tatsuya felt fully satisfied watching the stars.

Oh, and December was also a confusing time because his son would disappear on the second week of it. And guess with who? With Tatsuya, and then Hiroto would return home smiling so brightly that Seijirou was left thinking that his son had been abducted.

Or that sometimes he would come across Hiroto sitting on the counter of the kitchen with Tatsuya in between his legs, both of them staring at him with the most utter surprise and panic in their eyes and the food that they ought to have been cooking burning down.

Or that Hiroto had not shown any interest in women apart from that red haired, green eyed and pale girl that had appeared in his 18th birthday party at the elegant cotillion that he had organised for his son's special day. And that girl was suspicious too, she was literally Tatsuya's female incarnation, with the exact same sincere but also polite personality and those looks that could turn heads in his direction. And it also didn't help that Hiroto had gone missing for about 40 minutes during the celebration, only to return to it wearing the dumbest smile he had seen his son wear.

Seijirou knew that Tatsuya had a biological sister, about 3 years older than him and probably with similar appearance. He knew his real parents after all, both redheads and with green/blue eyes, so the sister ought to have similar looks too. But about the personality… Seijirou highly doubted that Tatsuya's parents and sister would be kind and polite considering what they did to him. It was truly a miracle that Tatsuya had been able to develop that personality taking into account from where he came from, truly a miracle considering what he had gone through.

Moving on, there were also times when Seijirou was wandering around the house dealing with his business and unconsciously passing by Hiroto's bedroom, when some strange and definitely not usual muffled noises reached his ears.

Hiroto was 18 years old, and the next year he was going to go to college, so it was a really approximative statement to say that his son was passing puberty. Seijirou wanted to think that Hiroto was going through a really high level of uncontrollable hormones, mostly because the frequency of those noises was certainly high and it was about time for his son to change from a child to an adult. Previously he didn't give it much thought, his son deserved privacy after all, but as time passed he started thinking and spinning concepts.

Tatsuya was literally always at his house, and he was always with his son…

…

Suspicious.

It was suspicious, everything about them was suspicious.

And Kira Seijirou was going to find the truth.

* * *

When Seijirou opened the door, a scene that he never thought possible came into his view. The previously noisy room became silent with his intrusion and the air seemed to get heavier, as if the density of it had increased. He rubbed his eyes once, twice, to make sure he was seeing correctly what was in front of him, but he only regained his posture when an agitated voice echoed inside his ears:

"Good evening Father, how are you?"

Oh, right, Tatsuya was always at his house.

"Tatsuya you'd better focus on this or I'll kick your ass." Hiroto said, his voice stressed and his eyes not even deigning to look at his father.

"We are literally kicking yours Hiroto." Hitomiko answered calmly but her smug smirk giving away how much she was enjoying the show.

Another change, Seijirou noticed. His son and his daughter were much closer, Seijirou could actually see them talking sometimes around the house and laughing together. And blushing, Hitomiko seemed to like teasing Hiroto about things Seijirou couldn't quite catch, mostly because he didn't speak to them often. At first he didn't give it much thought, in his family they weren't very talkative, but then he started spinning more concepts.

Hiroto and Hitomiko started getting along at the same time that Tatsuya had started literally living at his house… Suspicious.

"Fuck off sis, just wait for my comeback."

"Want to see you try, foolish little brother." Hitomiko said, her smirk never leaving her fleshy lips and causing Hiroto to grit his teeth. Tatsuya let out a low giggle.

"Hitomiko, right foot red." Tatsuya said softly.

Oh, they were playing a game, now Seijirou understood a lot of things, for example why his son was opening his legs in that… vertiginous angle. It was truly surprising how flexible Hiroto was, with his legs wide open but still not touching the floor, well, or rather Tatsuya's feet, and his hands stretched forward barely dodging Hitomiko. Seijirou briefly wondered how his son had not broken down when getting to do that pose.

His daughter moved her right foot to the closest red dot and stayed there, not fazed on the slightest. Hiroto only gritted his teeth harder and Hitomiko laughed out loud.

"Oh come on! You can't be that lucky." Hiroto muttered, clearly pissed off at his bad luck.

"Look at the bright side Hiroto, if you manage to turn the tables your comeback will be truly epic."

"Fuck you Tatsuya. If you're trying to make me feel better then let me tell you it's not working."

Seijirou couldn't help but to laugh, his son really had no manners, not even with his sister and his friend, or whatever Tatsuya was. The sound seemed to remind the young adults about his presence, because now Hiroto was somehow raising his head from that unbelievable angle so as to look at him and Hitomiko's smug smirk had vanished.

"Would you like to join us Father?" Tatsuya asked politely, with that softness that was present whenever he was at his house.

"No, thank you. I don't think I'd be able to last more than one round."

"If you have Hiroto's luck I also doubt it, but Tatsu and I haven't even used our hands yet."

_Tatsu._

Strange, even his daughter seemed to have a lot of confidence in Tatsuya, calling him by a nickname and playing with him to that strange game. Suspicious, extremely suspicious, it was not only Hiroto with whom Tatsuya was in good terms, but also with Hitomiko. Maybe they wanted him to be a part of the family? Seijirou didn't know, but he wanted to find the truth more than ever.

"I think I'm going to pass." Seijirou said as he moved one of his hands, signaling that he had zero intentions of playing with them, and continued speaking, suddenly remembering why he was trying to find his family so eagerly. "It's good that you two are together, the _Hespery_ Hotel enterprise wants us to do some businesses with them so they are inviting us to talk about it. It's located in the Canary Islands of Spain, quite a summer paradise. Pack your bags, we're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Why do I have to go?" Hiroto asked, finally moving from that awkward position and sitting on the floor with his legs closed.

"You will someday inherit the business, Hiroto. I believe this will grant you experience for when that time comes." Seijirou said seriously, making Hiroto roll his eyes. His son was still rebellious, he would have to work on that.

"I've heard about those islands, they are quite exotic if I may add. They live from the tourism and are quite lovely, the inhabitants are also really friendly and regarding economy they are doing better than the rest of Spain." Tatsuya stated with knowledge, looking down and meeting Hiroto's fierce eyes that turned gentle for an instant. "I think you will enjoy it, they have swimming pools, beaches and alcohol is permitted for those who are 18."

"Okay I'm booked." Hiroto expressed with a smug smirk, similar to Hitomiko's previous one. "How long are we going to be there?"

"One week, or maybe one week and a half, depends on how it goes."

"And why do I have to go?" Hitomiko asked this time, showing that she was as unwilling to go as Hiroto at first.

"Because I need you to look after Hiroto and make sure he doesn't run away or do inappropriate things." Hiroto exploded laughing and Tatsuya gave Hitomiko an empathic look at seeing her right eye twitch.

"Oh Lord you're gonna be my babysitter." Hiroto said laughing out loud and looking at his sister playfully. Seijirou could swear that if looks could kill, Hiroto would be dead and Hitomiko would've committed a murder.

"Shit."

Hiroto continued laughing for a few more seconds while Tatsuya dedicated sweet nothings to Hitomiko who seemed to want to kill herself and Hiroto with her. Seijirou couldn't help but to smile at the view, it really did look like a family, with the older sister angry at the younger one and a mediator trying to ease the mood. It was even cute and relieving, hearing Hiroto laugh freely and loudly, without insecurities nor malice for what Seijirou thought was the first time.

A family…

"Tatsuya, would you like to come too?" Seijirou said, and Hiroto's careless laughter faded, leaving only tension.

Silence took the room, no more jokes, no more upsetness, no more mediation, just silence. A deep, heavy silence in which Hiroto, Tatsuya and Hitomiko were looking at him as if he had proclaimed the biggest sin ever made. Hiroto was looking at him wide eyed, his mouth mildly opened and his breathing seemingly non-existent. But then again, something unreadable, unknown and hopeful was present on those fierce pink eyes, something Seijirou couldn't quite comprehend. And Tatsuya was also giving him that look, his starry green eyes glowing so hopefully that it made Seijirou realise that what he had said hadn't been taken as a sin, but as a blessing instead.

"Really? Can I?" Tatsuya asked, his smile so big and happy that Seijirou found himself smiling too.

Maybe Tatsuya's personality was contagious, that would explain a lot of things.

"Yes, meet us tomorrow morning at the entrance at around 8, bring your luggage prepared."

Or maybe not. Actually, it didn't explain a single one. It didn't explain why Hiroto was smiling so happily while looking at Tatsuya as if he was a treasure sent from the Olympus. It didn't explain why Hitomiko was wearing a shy smile while looking at both of them. It didn't explain why Tatsuya was overwhelmed by joy and other emotions Seijirou couldn't understand, he just knew that Tatsuya was getting emotional.

Seijirou didn't understand those reactions, didn't understand why Hiroto was now holding Tatsuya's hands while they talked about sharing a phone call at night; didn't understand that empathy and sincere happiness Hitomiko was showing; didn't understand Tatsuya's blushing cheeks and repetitive phrases saying that he was _allowed to be part of the Kira family;_ and definitely didn't understand Hitomiko's response of: The only thing missing is the approval for you two to make it official to the whole world.

Make it official?

Make what official?

Kira Seijirou didn't understand that conversation anymore, he just knew that he had invited Tatsuya to go with them, and now those three were living in yet another happy bubble. His son was blushing hard and stuttering, Tatsuya was giggling and looking dreamily at nothing in particular and his daughter was looking at both of them with some sort of pride in her eyes.

Suspicious, everything was suspicious, and Seijirou thought he finally had the answer with him when Hiroto and Tatsuya left the room, his son saying that he was going to help _his angel_ with his luggage.


	8. Chapter 4-2

**Hey hey, I'm finally back! A week later than promised, I know, and I'm sorry about that, but I have just started my final exams so my free time has been reduced XD Anyway, thank you all for your patience and I'll try to upload with more frequency once my exams are over, until then I'm sorry but I don't plan on uploading anything until mid June (I finish exams on the 13th, and yes, I want to kill myself)**

**Moving on, this chapter is not very long but I hope you like it nevertheless! The warning are the same as usual: aggressive language, you know Hiroto and Hitomiko, and sexual themes, nothing really happens but that doesn't stop them from talking lol.**

**Last but not least, thank you all for having patience with me and I hope you like this recent chapter! Special thanks to the ones who reviewed ( I got you on my heart, thank you for always reviewing) and feel free to leave a review if you haven't done that yet! Also thank you to the ones who PMd me and just letting you guys know that a fav/follow is always more than welcome!**

**And now, I leave you uys with the next part, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The imposing waves crashed again and again against the hard rocks of the coast, tireless, insatiable, persistent until the time came for the tide to go out. Faint rays of sun started lightening up the landscape, weak, shy, about to welcome that new day that was upon arriving. Several tropical birds dared to flutter around as they chirped loudly, probably looking for their very first pray of the morning.

It was an incomparably beautiful sight, so beautiful that Tatsuya thought for a moment that it could not be real. That immense beach in front of his eyes, completely white and unpolluted; those exotic animals that he had never seen before in his life, colorful and unknown; that exuberant flora that rose delicately; that ocean so transparent that if he were to bathe in it he could even glimpse with total clarity those who inhabited it...

It was simply outstanding, as if it were part of a documentary that showed the most beautiful and hidden places on the planet.

"It's beautiful." Tatsuya said in complete awe, unable to hold himself back from commenting it, as if the landscape needed to be told that.

"You're more." Hiroto said from behind, wrapping his hands around Tatsuya's waist and kissing the back of his neck. He felt Tatsuya's skin shiver under the kiss, only to be followed by a tiny gasp. Comfortable, finally turning around and meeting his pink eyes with those sparkling jades that were tinted with sunlight and pureness.

"Are you really comparing my beauty with a landscape's?" Tatsuya replied giggling, feeling his cheeks turning red not only because of the sun, but also because Hiroto was being his cute self.

"If you say it like this it sounds fucking horrible. Fuck it, no more romantic shit for you."

"Nu-uh, I did find it sweet darling. Come on, continue trying to flirt with me."

"You're missing the view." Hiroto said, changing the topic as a weak attempt to escape from Tatsuya's tease, even though he knew he couldn't. Tatsuya was still stubborn, adorably stubborn as his cheeks puffed and his eyes started glowing teasingly.

"You're my favourite view, and you are not escaping so easily. Now now, continue telling me sweet things love." Tatsuya continued teasing, his smile so bright and beautiful that Hiroto almost gave in. Almost, mostly because he was at the verge of going stupid.

It was indeed surprising how many things had changed between them, but at the same time hadn't. For example, Hiroto could now control when he was at the verge of going brain dead, it was as if he had finally created an alarm that would shout: _HEY STUPID ASS, HE IS TALKING AND YOU SHOULD BE LISTENING_, whenever Tatsuya was being way too cute for him to process it adequately.

Way too cute, or way too horny, the alarm would sound in both cases with the same strength because after more than 2 years of relationship Hiroto finally seemed to assimilate that Tatsuya had 2 primarial moods apart from being caring and calm: the "I'm gonna make you get diabetes because I am sugary cute and you're addicted to me, and I know it" mood. And the most dangerous one, the "I'm gonna kill your dick of overstimulation because I know we want each other and I'm making sure your body remembers every single thing I do to you" mood.

Yes, very dangerous indeed, but it wasn't as if Hiroto wasn't into risks.

"Tsk, and then you say I'm the greedy one. One compliment and look at how excited you get." Hiroto said as he chuckled, letting out a breathless gasp into the air.

"Of course, I want to treasure everything nice you say about me." Tatsuya answered, his smile so sweet and loving that Hiroto found himself blushing.

"Shit babe, you make it sound so easy."

Tatsuya smiled as an answer and got closer to Hiroto's face slowly, taking his time in observing his feline pink eyes moving from his eyes down to his lips. He couldn't repress his smile from getting bigger, the scenery being almost too beautiful to handle and Hiroto's caring eyes making Tatsuya get lost on his feelings, love overwhelming comfort and making him throw a careless gasp into the air.

He pushed forward after few seconds of observation, and kissed his boyfriend dearly, tenderly, letting his feelings guide him through the kiss. It was a good thing that he had gotten taller, now Hiroto didn't have to tilt his head downwards and he didn't have to tiptoe to reach his fleshy lips, just by going forward he could reach them. Tatsuya felt as if he was tasting heaven, the sun rays warming up his back and Hiroto caressing his cheeks delicately, as if there wasn't anything more in the world, as if they were the only people that inhabited it. Just the two of them, kissing on the balcony of that elegant hotel that Hiroto's father had invited Tatsuya to.

Heaven… or home.

"How's your jet lag?" Tatsuya asked after the kiss, going back to his caring self and leaving the teasing for later.

"Better now that I'm finally out of that deadass flying machine that could kill us next time."

"I'll make sure to hold you tighter."

"That won't help us if that thing crashes." Hiroto replied, feeling his legs trembling slightly at the memory of being inside a plane.

"That thing isn't going to crash and we will safely return home. And talking about home, have you asked your father about it?"

Oops, Hiroto had completely forgotten about it. Good thing Tatsuya was caring and always thought way too much, because Hiroto still couldn't quite get a grasp on actually talking to his dad. It seemed odd to him, speaking with a dad that had never been there for him and had literally turned a blind eye on him, so when it came to asking for stuff Hiroto just assumed he had permission. Thank God Tatsuya was there to remind him that he actually had to ask for permission to buy a certain amount of things.

"No, but I'm pretty sure he will say yes. Like, he has invited you with us to this rich ass hotel, I highly doubt that he will say no. And he fucking loves you, not as much as I do because that's unmatched but, he really likes you."

Another change, Hiroto was finally able to proclaim his feelings with words. Well, not all of them, but now he could finally hit on his boyfriend, confess his love and even share a heated conversation with him. It was indeed surprising how much Hiroto had changed between those past 2 years, from being a complete newbie in terms of receiving appreciation, care and love to finally being able to receiving it with open arms, corresponding it with both actions and words and growing to have confidence in himself, and in those who surrounded him.

Hiroto clearly remembers the first day that he had managed to proclaim his love towards Tatsuya without stuttering, excluding when they had their first time together, New Year's Eve and on his 18th birthday when Tatsuya had gone all out barging into the cotillion dressed as a girl so he wouldn't spend his special day alone.

Gosh… that night only made Hiroto love Tatsuya more, appearing out of nowhere when he was at the verge of commiting suicide due to the boredom of having to deal with way too annoying and pretentious girls that wanted to have their way with him. And he was looking beautiful, a long black dress covering all his body but with an opening on the left side that allowed Hiroto to see his strong legs; light makeup that only consisted on a passion red lipstick and black eyeshadow; hair extensions that made his hair reach his, thanks to the dress, way too defined waist; black stockings that stopped middle thigh; and underneath it all he was wearing lingerie. Fucking black, tight, revealing lingerie. Hiroto almost had a heart attack when he saw it, but a heart attack in a good way, in such an amazing way that none of them slept on the whole night.

Damn, he just had the perfect boyfriend, someone who didn't mind crossdressing so as to make him feel at ease on a party he absolutely didn't want to be in, someone who managed to get along with his sister to the point of going shopping together to buy a freaking dress that would make him look like a girl, someone who didn't mind risking everything for his sake, someone that loved him just as much as he loved him in return. He was too perfect, way too perfect, Hiroto loved every single detail that Tatsuya did.

But now, moving on to the day when Hiroto finally managed to confess all those fuzzy, cozy feelings of love. They were travelling to Hokkaido to have a soccer match against their team, and as they had never been there before, Hitomiko decided to rent a hotel for a few nights. Much to their dismay, Hiroto and Tatsuya were put in different rooms; Hiroto with Nagumo and Suzuno and Tatsuya with Saginuma and Midorikawa.

To no one's surprise, Nagumo and Suzuno started arguing in the middle of the night and Hiroto, too tired to deal with their bullshit, stepped outside to get a breath of cold air. And this time, fortunately for him, he came across Tatsuya in the balcony. Hiroto didn't know what got into him, maybe the light feeling of jealousy of having his boyfriend share bedroom with Midorikawa, or maybe that he was too overwhelmed by the shouts escaping from his room, but he suddenly felt brave enough.

Jumping from his balcony and landing on Tatsuya's, Hiroto smirked under the night sky. Tatsuya as always corresponded and next thing both knew was that they were hugging each other while watching the stars. Hiroto completely impregnated by Tatsuya's soothing voice telling him about that day's constellations and feeling his previously boiling blood relax as if an ocean had been tamed.

After who knows how long, Midorikawa appeared on the balcony too and stared at them with aggressive, almost hideous eyes. But Hiroto couldn't care less, he was in his boyfriend's arms watching the stars and was not in the mood for more troubles, so to his surprise he found himself asking Midorikawa if he wanted to stay with them. And to enlarge his surprise, Midorikawa accepted after a few seconds of awkward silence, and for the first time in one year and a half they shared quite a pleasing conversation. No hate in between, no jealousy, no hating gazes, just the three of them watching the stars as Tatsuya continued his speech as if nothing had happened.

When Tatsuya finished speaking, Hiroto felt complete, realising that moments like those were the perfection he had always longed for. Everything he had ever wanted, hugging his boyfriend under the stars as the other talked peacefully, taking away his worries and creating a home for him. Everything he had ever wanted, and now he had it.

The words escaped his lips before Hiroto could realise it, a simple and heartfelt: _I love you, Tatsuya_. Tatsuya turned his head to the side, shock and surprise present on his expressive green eyes, doubting if he had heard him correctly and blushing hard. Hiroto only smiled and repeated the words, completely at ease with the moment they were sharing, not even fazed by Tatsuya's almost panicked eyes and getting closer to his lips.

But just as they were about to kiss, Midorikawa coughed and got up from his spot, meaning that he was uncomfortable with the situation and ready to leave. Tatsuya, who was still panicking, didn't manage to react, but Hiroto did and feeling incredibly brave again, he asked Midorikawa if he could sleep in their room because his roommates were fighting.

Needless to say, Midorikawa threw him out of the balcony.

Back to the present, Tatsuya was now looking at him with worried, doubtful eyes as he bit his lips. He was thinking hard, way too hard on something, and was temerous of the possible outcome. Hiroto gave him his time to start talking though, already extending his hands so Tatsuya could grab them.

Some things never changed, uh.

"That's what's bothering me. Do you think he has invited me here because he recognizes me as your boyfriend or because he likes my presence?"

And now it was Hiroto's turn to think, because what Tatsuya had said actually made sense. A lot of sense, way too much sense. Anxiety started rushing through his veins, a feeling Hiroto had managed to forget for the past few months but that was now back at full force. Because even after learning to have confidence and to trust people, Hiroto was still not over his father.

"You know… we haven't told him with words that we are dating. Maybe he doesn't know." Tatsuya spoke again, softly, his melodic voice bringing Hiroto back to reality and his pale hands caressing his. Caring, Hiroto remembered. He had Tatsuya, Tatsuya was with him. Everything would turn out fine. Anxiety was slowly but surely leaving, getting back that calmness Tatsuya radiated.

"But we are fucking obvious Tatsuya, you literally sleep on my bedroom every single night and we kiss nonstop during the day. He has to know." Hiroto said a few moments later, sighing and looking directly at those shining green eyes.

"Yeah I know, but you're pretty oblivious." Hiroto opened his mouth to object, but as Tatsuya's gaze got more intense he shutted it. "No, don't try to deny it honey, you are. You thought I was straight and that's something I still can't forgive you for. I'm afraid you've taken that attitude after your father."

"Wait, are you asking me to have a formal come out to the old man because you think that he is as dumb as me when recognizing gays?" Hiroto asked, raising an eyebrow and feeling his smile turning into a smirk as soon as Tatsuya's cheeks turned red.

"I don't even know what I'm asking or looking for. I just know you have to ask him about our college plans."

"It's fine babe. I will ask him. Don't worry so much."

"Thank you Hiroto."

The continuous sound of waves crashing against the rocks took the scene, making Tatsuya turn around and focus on the view. Hiroto positioned himself behind his boyfriend again, letting his face rest on the crook of his neck and taking the opportunity to smell his fragrance. Fresh, Tatsuya's aroma was always fresh, with a little touch of mint and a lot of newly cut grass. Hiroto felt that he could fall asleep in there, just with the sound of the waves crashing and with Tatsuya's calm breath he felt completely at peace, at home.

"Remember me that when we get back at Japan I need to accompany Kazemaru to the sex shop."

Oh, now there was no way Hiroto was falling asleep. A rebellious smile took his lips and he kissed once more Tatsuya's neck from the back, making him shiver under the sudden touch.

"You're gonna buy more stuff? So feisty, for being an angel you sure are quite perverted, Tatsuya." Hiroto said, his voice turning huskier, deeper, and his hands moving to grab Tatsuya's waist tightly. Thin, even after hitting 18 Tatsuya's waist was small, just the complete opposite of his hips.

"Mmmm, depends if something catches my attention." Tatsuya answered calmly, a somewhat happy smile taking his lips as he intertwined his hands with Hiroto and pushing his hips back lightly. "The plan is to help Kazemaru buy something that will make Endou want to fuck him all night long and not just… for 2 minutes at best."

Hiroto chuckled and continued delineating Tatsuya's neck and the start of his shoulders with his lips. Smooth and soft, Tatsuya's skin was addictive, so nice to the touch that Hiroto didn't want to stop caressing it with his fingers, kissing it with his lips and biting it with his teeth. He loved marking Tatsuya down, making him hum in comfort and approval as he started sliding his hands under his grey shirt.

Strong, Tatsuya's body was definitely strong, but never taking away that softness. So good to the touch that Hiroto felt his fingers getting lost on each and every curvature of his abs and his hips. So good, so perfect, so addictive, Hiroto wanted more. He pushed forward slowly as he let a low groan caress Tatsuya's earlobe, making the latter moan back as he pushed his hips back.

"Good thing we last much more than that." Hiroto said, his voice husky and his lips never leaving Tatsuya's neck.

"Mmm, I think I'm gonna tell him to buy a dildo so at least he gets dicked down. Want me to buy one too?" Tatsuya asked, maybe too softly for the kind of conversation that they were having, but he couldn't care less. He was comfortable, feeling Hiroto's slender hands roaming his body and his lips on his neck. Good, so good, so peaceful.

"Is my dick not enough for you? Fuck, you're so naughty tight ass, I wonder if you will ever be satisfied."

Tatsuya chuckled in return and turned around, meeting Hiroto's playful and lustful eyes with his calm and composed ones. Gosh, Hiroto was so feisty that it was actually scary how much testosterone he could hold on his body. It was going to be a hard week, and considering they shared room with Hitomiko it was probably be the hardest week of the last 2 years.

"I was thinking about giving you a private show, ride it while I suck your dick, letting you fuck my face as I fuck myself."

_Oh holy God._

That was kinky, so kinky that Hiroto felt going braindead at the images that were already appearing on his mind. But before the alarm could begin to sound, Tatsuya continued speaking:

"Or maybe I could buy more lingerie, you seemed to love it when I wore it for your birthday."

_Goddammit all the way to hell._

And now the mental alarm signaling that he was about to go braindead was destroying Hiroto's brain. His mind was literally shouting not to stop thinking, to focus on something, on anything that would make him keep consciousness. But Hiroto couldn't find anything to think about apart from Tatsuya wearing lingerie again, and that wasn't a good thing to think about because it only made him get closer to going braindead.

"Or maybe I can buy one of those remote vibrators and you can tease me with it during trainings, classes, meetings…"

_Oh, fuck it._

Tatsuya had to be doing that on purpose, his boyfriend couldn't be saying all that stuff without acknowledging what he was doing to him. Hiroto felt the alarm burning his weak brain, literally begging to find anything to think about that didn't include heated stuff. But Tatsuya was smiling back at him, getting closer as his green eyes started glowing provocatively, making it even more difficult for Hiroto to cling to his consciousness.

"Or do you want something else, dear?" Tatsuya said softly, his lips so close to Hiroto's that the urge to devour them was getting out of hand.

"Dropping the subject would be fucking awesome because I am this close to losing it."

Tatsuya just laughed as an answer and stopped giving him bedroom eyes, seemingly happy with the teasing he had just made Hiroto go through. He immediately got back at grabbing his slender hands and smiled softly, kindly, as a silent but playful apology for his behaviour. Hiroto smirked in return and kissed him softly, longingly, feeling the embarrassment leaving his body and leaving only calm and love with him.

"Will you ever stop teasing me?" Hiroto asked, his lips still on top of Tatsuya's and his hands grabbing his waist caringly, softly even.

"As if you wanted me to stop, your body surely disagrees with your words."

"That's 'cause you're still too fucking irresistible, and don't pretend that your body isn't reacting too."

Tatsuya gave him another provocative look, he raised one of his eyebrows and pulled Hiroto closer by the waist, making their bodies collide. Close, so close that Hiroto was able to feel every curvature of Tatsuya's athletic body. He smirked and got back at kissing his lips hungrily, making his boyfriend moan due to the intensity and feeling like they were both getting out of control. Tatsuya lifted his legs slowly, letting them caress Hiroto's legs and hips until they finally intertwined themselves on his waist, making him cling onto him and be raised up in the air. Hiroto smirked in return and grabbed his boyfriend's waist delicately but still using a bit of strength, he had to keep Tatsuya on that position and he didn't want to risk letting him fall.

They were so immersed in kissing, in tasting each other's lips over and over again, in feeling their bodies pressed against the other with passion, that they didn't realise that somebody had entered the balcony and was staring at them:

"Hey there lovebirds." A feminine voice said and Hiroto almost threw Tatsuya out of the balcony when he heard it.

Thank God that Tatsuya had strong legs, because Hitomiko's voice had startled Hiroto so much that out of knee-jerk reaction he had almost thrown his dear boyfriend out of sight. Tatsuya immediately gave him a wary look and got down, foot on the floor and his arms grabbing the balcony bar just in case.

"Jesus Christ sis, you scared the shit out of me." Hiroto said trying to regain his breath and looking at Hitomiko with a little bit of upsetness in his eyes.

She had broken their special, peaceful moment. Gosh, if only they had gone Tatsuya and him everything would've been easier, no surprises, no sex ban and no teasing from his sister. Hiroto didn't want to admit it out loud, but the only teasing he accepted was his boyfriend's because it meant that Tatsuya was enjoying himself, and the smile Tatsuya always wore when being provocative only made Hiroto's heart race faster.

"Yeah, no jokes but you almost killed your boyfriend." Hitomiko said, a smug smirk taking her lips and her hands picking up her phone.

"Everything was under control, right babe?" Hiroto asked, looking at Tatsuya who gave him a gaze that told him he was dead wrong.

"Hiroto you know I love you but I can't back you up with this one, you've almost pushed me out of the balcony." Tatsuya said, slowly regaining his calm.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had left us time alone just like I asked you to do, sis."

"I've given you 45 minutes." Hitomiko said, her eyes glowing playfully at seeing the surprised gazes Hiroto and Tatsuya were giving her. "I've also taken a photo of you two when you were kissing, just in case you want to express that you're dating to the media."

"That's incredibly sweet of you! Can I see?" Tatsuya asked, clapping his hands as he felt joy and comfort taking his previous slightly anxious state.

"Sure, it's all yours."

Tatsuya grabbed the phone delicately, as if scared of breaking and positioned himself close to Hiroto so both of them could see the photo. The reaction was immediate, Tatsuya's already bright eyes started shining with the force of thousands of shooting stars piled up in the exact same place, a wide, heartfelt smile taking his lips and a pinkish blush on his still too pale cheeks.

In comparison to Tatsuya Hiroto looked more composed, a shy smile taking his lips and his fierce pink eyes glowing gently, softly even. But Hitomiko knew his brother better than the palm of her own hand, she knew what that shy, embarrassed smile meant: Love. Hiroto loved the picture, loved how the sun made their bodies get illuminated by pureness and how good their bodies fit together, as if destined to be with one another. He loved Tatsuya's soft expression, full of peace, comfort, easiness and love, getting carried by the moment and enjoying his lips as if they were candy, with his legs up in the air and trusting himself to him.

Gorgeous, Hiroto loved it so much that he wanted to print it and have it hanging on his room along with the first picture they had taken together and with the one they took on New Year's.

"It's beautiful. I love it, thank you Hitomiko." Tatsuya said soothingly, softly, his voice so delicate and caring that Hitomiko couldn't help but to soften with them.

It was cute, seeing the lovebirds so immersed in the picture she had initially taken to make fun of his brother. So cute that she felt herself getting slightly emotional with them, that wave of almost unspoken happiness reaching her and reminding her just how good those two matched each other.

"It's nothing." She said, her voice almost cracking up when she came across Hiroto's overly affectionate and thankful eyes.

"Can you send it to us please?" Tatsuya asked, his voice still soft and soothing and his eyes showing so much gratefulness and purity that Hitomiko found herself getting emotional, again. Damn, having problems in expressing feelings really was a thing in the Kira's.

"Yes, you don't even have to ask for it. What else could I do with this?" Hitomiko said, back again at that fortress of feelings.

Tatsuya's smile got thinner, much more devilish and teasing, making Hitomiko realise that he had caught on her true intentions. Soft and intelligent, Hitomiko smirked smugly and took her phone back. She couldn't help but to feel proud and happy for Hiroto, he had made a really good decision by choosing and fighting for Tatsuya, because he would do the same for him.

"Mind leaving us alone again?" Hiroto said, that softness and appreciation disappearing from his eyes.

"Yes." Hitomiko simply said, joining them on the bar and looking at the view as she heard Hiroto groan in exasperation. It was going to be a looong week. "Remember I'm your babysitter, I'm stuck with you, and trust me when I say I'd rather be at home with Ulvida."

"Are you two finally something serious?" Tatsuya asked, his internal gossiper coming out and giving Hiroto a soft look so he would stop being grumpy. They would find some other time to be alone.

"Does she even want something serious with me?" Hitomiko asked, her voice as serious as ever and her eyes lost on the distance.

Hiroto's eyes immediately met Tatsuya's, something deep but still playful present on those kind green eyes. Hiroto couldn't help but to start smiling already. Oh God, Tatsuya was something else.

"It really does run in the family." Tatsuya simply said, causing Hiroto to end up laughing loudly as his sister directed her eyes towards them.

Hitomiko was left confused, looking at her younger brother laughing as if he had heard the best joke ever made and waiting for Tatsuya to clarify what he had just said. But Tatsuya just shrugged and continued smiling, as if he hadn't said anything out of context.

"My God, sis you are so stupid." Hiroto managed to say when he finally calmed down, his eyes focusing on her gently but still playfully.

"I would say she's clueless." Tatsuya replied, a tiny smile taking his lips.

"What are you two talking about? What's this couple secrecy?" Hitomiko asked, feeling her patience reaching its limit.

Hiroto just looked at Tatsuya in return, encouraging him to explain it, while the latter just complied by giving him a sweet know-it-all smile and turned to face her.

"Apparently the whole Kira household is full of clueless people when it comes to romance. Hiroto used to need a daily _I love you_ to assimilate that I do indeed love him, and you seem to follow that pattern really closely."

"What do you exactly mean?"

"That the Kira's have problems when it comes to noticing feelings, gay feelings mostly." Hiroto said directly, wondering how the hell had managed Tatsuya to have so much patience with him considering that he was similar to Hitomiko.

"Wait… does that mean she likes me back?"

"For fucks sake sis, she went home with you on New Year's Eve after she kindly asked Tatsuya to keep me occupied so I wouldn't ruin your fun. She definitely wants to have her way with you." Hiroto explained, his patience already on his limit at how dumb her sister seemed to be.

"She's also been hitting on you for 4 years more or less, and has kept me awake more nights that I can count to tell me about your _first kiss_, emphasizing how much it has meant to her and that she is dying to return the kiss to you. And that has happened 4 months ago." Tatsuya continued saying, a calm smile on his lips and his eyes showing empathy.

Hitomiko found herself becoming speechless, thinking about what they had just said and trying to remember everything that had happened with Ulvida for the past months. New Year's had been quite a change in their lives, Ulvida suggesting on accompanying her home only to have their special date ruined by Saginuma who just happened to want to accompany her too.

And Hitomiko had to admit that she owed Tatsuya a big one for that night because he had somehow managed to maintain her overly protective brother focused on him instead of on her, making her able to go home with Saginuma and Ulvida. She still wondered how, but she knew better than to ask Tatsuya's about his tactics considering how passional Hiroto always was, so she just decided to thank him and stop trying to understand just what the hell had he done.

Moreover, when Saginuma and Ulvida reached the front gate, a deep tension, along with a cold breeze that seemed to pause time took their senses. The talking suddenly went missing and the only sound that could be heard were the already awakened birds asking for food. Hitomiko clearly remembers Ulvida's face, full of determination and strength, as if she was trying to win an argument inside her mind that Hitomiko couldn't quite comprehend, she just knew that she wanted to look at her eyes closely.

So she gave an step forward in an attempt to meet those sea blue eyes that surrounded by the depths of the pitch black night only made her attractiveness stood out more. Hitomiko felt mesmerized, completely overwhelmed by that beautiful power, and bent her head over in what she thought was mercy, when it really meant consent.

Ulvida pushed forward too, that unknown source of strength never leaving her eyes until she decided it was about time to close them, because their lips were so close to one another that keeping the eyes opened was becoming difficult. They were so close, Hitomiko clearly remembers her sweet, ocean like smell, how her perfume seemed to intoxicate her to the point of leaving her completely exhilarated.

However, their lips never met, Saginuma's coughing making both of them pull away even before starting anything. And now the power Ulvida used to hold had turned into irritation and fury, destined only to Saginuma who was giving them a wary look. Hitomiko suddenly felt the urge to kick him out of the street, the front gate, the orphanage, the whole world if possible, but she somehow managed not to lose her composure and only looked at him with indifference.

That's when she realised that the night had ended for the 3 of them, it was about 8 in the morning and she was tired and a bit drunk, but overall she was so tired that she decided that it was time to forget and sleep. Hitomiko pushed forward one last time, her lips meeting Ulvida's cheek in a sweet, almost too sweet kiss to consider it something friendly, and she left without saying a word.

Needless to say, no one had dared to bring that topic up again. Until today, when Tatsuya and Hiroto had apparently decided that they had had enough of their bullshit.

"You gonna confess someday?" Hiroto asked, clearly annoyed at the lack of response of her sister and realising that he also wasn't the only one that could go braindead.

Hitomiko seemed to finally manage to come back to reality after hearing his brother's deep, maybe a bit too impatient, voice. She looked at both of them with something unreadable on her eyes and Tatsuya couldn't help but to soften a bit at that.

Apparently, Seijirou's negligence had also affected Hitomiko.

"Are you sure that she will say yes?" She asked fearfully, her eyes unable to focus only on one of the both, clearly nervous about the answer.

"Yes, if you want I can ask her to come shopping with us and escape at some point so you two are alone." Tatsuya suggested kindly, caringly, and Hiroto couldn't help but to soften a bit with him too. He just had the most caring boyfriend, seeking for his sister well being and being just the best wingman anyone could ever hope to have. Cute, Hiroto wanted to cuddle with him until his limbs would go sore.

"You… wouldn't mind setting us up even if it means you'll have to be the third wheel?" Hitomiko asked, her voice suddenly turning soft and her heartbeats racing faster. Emotional, anxious, she was clearly looking forward to finally sharing a date with Ulvida.

"Not at all, it will also be for about 30 minutes. I'm an expert at running away, remember the 5 previous months of our come out and Hiroto's 18th birthday. Running away from a changing room won't be a big issue for me." Tatsuya said, making Hiroto chuckle and grab him by the waist again so he could lightly kiss his cheek again. Cute, Tatsuya was definitely the cutest, giggling as he felt his lips caressing his skin and openly joking and lending a hand to his clueless sister.

"Thank you." Hitomiko said heartly, her heart racing at the pureness of the conversation and that seemed to emanate directly from Tatsuya. "I hope you learn something from him, Hiroto." Hitomiko said teasingly, but somehow relaxed, she had taken a burden off herself.

"You could also learn something from like, like his escaping skills. Go on, try using them and leave us alone." Hiroto replied as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend's neck. Soft, he wanted to shower Tatsuya in kisses and cuddles.

"You wish, I'm still your babysitter so you'd better behave and stop undressing him in your mind." Hitomiko said as she rolled her eyes, pureness was turning into love and she wasn't welcomed in it, so she didn't like it.

"What kind of degenerate pervert do you think I am? I just want cuddles, fuck off." Hiroto replied, moving from his cute mood to the grumpy one within an instant. Not that Tatsuya was complaining though, he loved Hiroto's grumpy mood.

Hitomiko just rolled her eyes and focused her gaze on the landscape that was in front of her eyes, not thinking in nothing in particular and just letting time pass. Tatsuya relaxed himself in Hiroto's embrace, humming in response to his kisses and closing his eyes in complete comfort. Moments like those, in which everything was at peace, and happiness was present in the air were the ones Hiroto treasured the most. Just them chilling outside without worries, feeling love taking their senses even without doing anything. Just them being themselves.

But peace wasn't eternal, and even if war didn't have a face, anxiety surely did: Seijirou Kira had just entered their balcony and was looking at them with something unreadable on his eyes. It could be surprise, it could be shock, or even panic, Hiroto didn't know, it was the first time he was seeing his father show any kind of emotion. And that uncomfortable emotion was only for him to receive, because he was the only one that was facing him as Hitomiko was still watching the beach and Tatsuya remained with his eyes closed.

Hiroto disliked it, the way his father's eyes were focusing on their embrace were making him get anxious, nervous, at the verge of suffering a heart attack because of how awkward everything was turning. The old man wasn't even looking directly at his eyes, completely immersed in the embrace he was giving Tatsuya, observing it as if he were testing how much they could continue being together.

"Hey dad, what do you want?" Hiroto asked cautiously, his voice steady and not showing any kind of emotion.

His voice seemed to make Tatsuya come back, his green eyes opening slowly and directing his gaze towards Seijirou's place. Surprised black eyes met comfortable, soft green ones, and Tatsuya smiled calmly. He was still in his cozy position, way too focused on his internal peace to try to discover what Seijirou's eyes truly meant. Hitomiko also turned around at the same time she heard Hiroto's phrase, a bit of panic and worry on her eyes as she came across his father's expression.

"Just wanted to hear your thoughts about the hotel." Seijirou said, his eyes never leaving their embrace, so Tatsuya guessed it was about time to part if they wanted to share a normal conversation.

"It's nice." Hitomiko said, watching as Tatsuya pulled away from Hiroto's embrace against their will.

"I agree." Hiroto backed up sharply, shortly, he didn't want to talk to his father and he knew Hitomiko also didn't want to do it.

However, Tatsuya was apparently willing to talk, his already soft eyes looking at him for a brief second as if scolding him for being so dry. Or maybe… Tatsuya just wanted all of them to get along, Hiroto didn't know which option it was, but he knew he didn't like how his father was looking at them.

"We haven't seen much, but for what we've seen I can already tell that they treat their guests with respect and appropriately. The views are incredible and the night shows seem pretty fun and entertaining to watch." Tatsuya said kindly, his voice smooth and his eyes refusing to leave Seijirou's figure.

Seijirou just nodded as an answer and continued looking at them, alternating his eyes from Tatsuya's to Hiroto's, as if trying to receive responses to questions he had yet to ask. Silence took the balcony, and this one was full of tension, uncomfortableness and awkwardness, not even Tatsuya's words and smile could shake that strange feeling off.

"And you? What do you think Father?" Tatsuya asked after some seconds, even though they felt like months.

"Average."

After the small talk silence appeared again, with even more stress and discomfort than before, so much tension that Tatsuya gave up on setting a relaxing mood. He looked at Hiroto with something indescribable on his eyes, what made Hiroto realise just why had Tatsuya tried to enlarge a conversation that made no sense so as to have a nice, calming atmosphere.

It was time to ask the question.

"Dad?" Hiroto said, already raising his eyebrow and tilting his head.

"What is it?" Seijirou asked, his eyes finally focusing on him and leaving Tatsuya alone.

"I… Umm… I'm thinking about going to college." Hiroto said, struggling with every word and feeling his dad's eyes burning his soul.

But not in a bad way, well, not as bad as what he had thought it would have been. His dad was still showing close to no emotion, but at least he wasn't judging him, and Hiroto could work with that. His dad just stayed as stoic as ever, not even recognizing his presence nor wills, absolutely giving him no attention and not caring about his emotions. It hurt, it still hurt, no matter how many years passed, Hiroto continued seeking a bit of approval from his father, he still clinged on that feeling of unreceived paternal love. And though he wasn't getting any kind of support or encouragement either, he guessed that indifference was better than dismissal, so Hiroto continued talking after a few seconds of complete, uncomfortable, heavy silence.

"There is this university in Osaka that I really like, the subjects seem interesting and the degree is about Economics and Industry, so it might help me in the future when I inherit everything."

This time Seijirou nodded his head in agreement, and Hiroto felt that he could finally breathe again. Good, that was good, his father had mildly accepted his plan, good. He had even nodded his head, signaling that he was paying attention to him, to his desires, to his plans. Good, for the first time in forever his father had not ignored him, and now, the only thing remaining was the most difficult part, consent.

"But there's a problem, there are no dorms and the closest residence is about 1 hour by car, so… I'll have to, you know, rent an apartment."

"Ok, tell me which one you want and I'll get it." Seijirou said, showing again close to no emotion. No smile, no shining eyes, no change in the posture, just indifference, but it was the most positive emotion Hiroto had ever see him express. "That's all you want to tell me, son?"

Oh, there it was, the infamous question that Hiroto and Tatsuya knew they couldn't dodge nor escape. And what was worse, Seijirou's indifference had turned into suspicion as he saw both of them stiff at the sudden question. Another wave of anxiety took over Hiroto, and this time he found himself unable to answer, the pressure making breathing almost impossible and his father's way too inquisitive eyes already making his body go numb.

Hiroto hated that look, hated that suspicious gaze that was still upon Tatsuya and him, hated how his father showed no emotion. Hiroto could feel himself going braindead as a way of avoiding those eyes, those hateful eyes that had taken his childhood away and fucked up his mental health.

"Well, there's another thing that we wanted to ask you, Father." Tatsuya said, and Hiroto felt the blood in his veins becoming lethal and his consciousness beginning to leave his being.

But then Tatsuya smiled at him and got closer, his smile so radiant and soft, his eyes shining with so much light and his hand grabbing his with so much delicacy that Hiroto felt the anxiety turning weaker. He felt that he could breathe again, because Tatsuya was with him and was backing him up even though he ought to have been the one answering the question. Because Tatsuya was just as excited and as hopeful as him. Because Tatsuya only wanted the best for him, for them, for their future.

"Actually, there is this degree of Astrology that I want to apply for, and it's really close to Hiroto's university. So, well, we thought that we could share the apartment. I will of course help with the rent, I'm planning on getting a night job so I can study and acquire work experience at the same time."

The world seemed to freeze when Tatsuya stopped speaking. It was as if time wasn't passing, as if nothing was moving, as if nothing was real. Seijirou couldn't believe what he had just heard, couldn't comprehend Tatsuya's words and couldn't understand what was happening. Nothing made sense in his brain, from Tatsuya's overly sweet voice to Hiroto's vulnerable state, literally begging him to say something or to give them any kind of signal.

But Seijirou couldn't react, because his suspicions were becoming true. First, during the whole flight his son, his prideful Hiroto, had been clinging onto Tatsuya as if his life depended on it, refusing to leave his arms and his body continuously shaking as Tatsuya whispered sweet nothings on his ear, a somewhat relieved a soft smile managing to appear on his son's lips. Second, he had caught his son hugging Tatsuya from the back on the balcony with all the comfort and ease of the world. And now third, they were telling him that they wanted to live together, to move in together, to _start a life_ together.

Seijirou could not process any kind of information, couldn't think about anything in particular. He could just see, watch how both of them were becoming anxious and nervous at his lack of answer.

"We wanted to ask you for consent, know if you're fine with us moving in together for our studies." Tatsuya finished saying carefully, his soft smile never leaving his lips and his hand gripping Hiroto's tightly.

More silence. No consent was given, no agreement, just silence. Hiroto felt his nerves killing him, making his hands tremble and his mind getting foggy, cloudy, numb. He needed an answer, they needed an answer. It was only a yes or no question, it shouldn't be that hard, Hiroto was sure he was going to suffer 20 heart attacks before getting the fucking answer.

"I'll also do most of the household chores and the cooking until Hiroto learns, so you don't have to worry about the possibility of him dying under a pile of dirt or of starvation." Tatsuya said after a few minutes of complete silence, the nerves getting the best of him and making him go stupid. "I'll also try to be at home during my free time so Hiroto doesn't feel lonely, and he's free to return to the mansion on the weekends so we are only going to be together for 5 days. I'll also make sure he doesn't skip classes and I'll help him if he wants to, I'm not the best one at economy but I can do my best. And if you want you can come to visit us!"

"Idiot, you're sounding so fucking desperate." Hiroto said under his breath, but considering they were under a stony silence everyone heard it loud and clear.

"Well excuse me but your dad isn't answering and we need him to say yes or no, so until then I'll tell him the cons of us living together." Tatsuya replied, feeling slightly irritated by the situation.

"Do you think that he has gone braindead?" Hiroto muttered, but of course everyone heard him.

"If that's the case I'm dimitting. I have no idea about how to get him to wake up." Tatsuya said, his green eyes still refusing to leave Seijirou's silhouette even though his gaze was much more intense than before.

"You know what? Fuck it." Hiroto said slightly annoyed, he turned his eyes away from Tatsuya so as to look at his father directly. He had had enough. "Dad we're planning on moving in together because it's convenient for both of us, and because I'd rather be with Tatsuya in a house than with any other person. So, are you against it or wanna see how it turns out?"


	9. Chapter 4-3

**Hey guys! I'm finally back with a new chapter, and another good new (or that's what I hope this is, lol), I'm back at writing mildly long chapters! First of all I would like to apologise for uploading a month later than what I planned to, but I had some problems with a college teacher and, welp, I had to spend more time than what I had planned at first T.T**

**Anyway, I really hope you like this new chapter and, as I always say, favs and follows are more than appreciated! So feel free to leave them. Also, reviews are very appreciated (thanks again , got you in my heart ;)), so I would be very glad to know your thoughts on this chapter, on the whole story, on what parts you've liked/disliked and what I could do to improve!**

**Also, warnings for this chapter: EXPLICIT NSFW, I have written a warning when it starts and when it ends, so you can skip it if you want. There is also, you know, aggressive language because it's the Kira family. And Hiroto is still a dumb baby, and a bit masochist, Tatsu is actually Gran in here sorry not sorry.**

**To finish with this intro, I would like to thank all of you for reading up until now and I really hope you enjoy this new chapter! Best regards and I hope that I can upload soon, sorry again and thank you for having so much patience!**

* * *

Hiroto's question was immediately followed by more of that seemingly eternal silence. It was heavy, the air was turning heavy around them and Seijirou's mind was still blank. Not a single rational thought managed to appear in this completely empty mind. Nothing, Seijirou found himself staring at nothing in particular while trying to think about what he just heard. He had gone braindead, his suspicions almost becoming true at Hiroto's choice of words: _I'd rather be with Tatsuya._

What did that exactly mean? He wanted to live with his best friend because they were only that? Or because there were feelings involved? And what kind of feelings? And what did Tatsuya think about those feelings? And his son? In exactly what terms were they in? What were they? Did his son like… Men?

Seijirou was scared, scared of his questions that had almost crystal clear answers that he refused to accept. He couldn't accept it, not without more hints and a spoken declaration. He didn't want to think anymore about the possibilities, he feared the answers more than he had feared anything before in his life.

He opened his mouth once, twice, and a small gasp finally escaped from them, reminding him that he had forgotten how to breath. For a moment, Seijirou wished to have died from asphyxiation, because he couldn't believe what he was about to say:

"Fine."

_Fine._

And the reaction to that simple fine was immediate. Tatsuya let out a small squeal, his eyes turning to the left so as to meet his son, who was close to losing consciousness. Hiroto looked as confused as Seijirou was, his eyes wide open and his mouth making quite a strange shape. He was shocked, surprised to have received an approval to live with Tatsuya. Hiroto couldn't believe what he had just heard, what had just happened, but Tatsuya's excited whimpers were slowly bringing him back to the real world.

So, it was true, the old man had accepted. Hiroto turned to the right so as to look directly at Tatsuya and was met with that light that had captivated him the first time he saw it. Shiny, his green eyes were shining so powerfully that he almost got blinded by that pureness for the hundredth time. Hopeful, his smile was so contagious that Hiroto found himself smiling dumbly too at that simple, monotonous, fine.

"Thank you, thank you so much Father." Tatsuya said emotionally, his eyes leaving Hiroto only for a second so as to look at Seijirou. Grateful, overly excited, Tatsuya was at the verge of breaking down of happiness.

They were inside that happy bubble again, and Seijirou guessed that there was no place for more words. His son was still looking at Tatsuya with that soft gaze that Seijirou couldn't believe he was witnessing. His pink eyes were glowing gently, happily, emotionally as they refused to leave Tatsuya's shining green eyes. Even his smile was gentle, shy, his lips slightly curved upwards, but not enough so his teeth would show.

Hiroto looked so soft, so immersed in observing Tatsuya's reaction to his answer that Seijirou didn't know how to react himself. It was just… mesmerizing, how Hiroto could show so many emotions without saying anything, without moving, and what was more exhilarating, Tatsuya understood those emotions. And he understood them so well, with so much detail that Seijirou found himself now watching Tatsuya instead, watching how his wide smile became softer, shyer, much more intimate and loving. How his shiny green eyes now glowed longingly as he giggled softly, letting his hands grab Hiroto's and now looking down on them as his son refused to move.

Soft, everything around them was so soft and loving that Seijirou couldn't bear looking more at that pureness. They were shining so much, it was too bright, it was almost blinding, not even the sun that was hitting him directly on the face could contest them.

"Anything more you want to tell me, son?" Seijirou asked, his voice hesitant for a second.

Hiroto's gaze changed for a second, leaving joy behind and transforming into something Seijirou wanted to think was doubt.

"No… That's everything. We'll see the apartments that are in stock once we go back to Japan and I'll tell you about the chosen one." Hiroto answered, his voice incredibly soft and gentle. He almost sounded shy. Seijirou couldn't believe his ears.

"Tatsuya don't worry about the rent, I'll pay it. Just focus on your studies." Seijirou said as he turned around, ready to leave the balcony.

However, just as he started walking Tatsuya appeared from behind and hugged him tenderly, gratefully, letting his head rest on top of his. It was as if a sudden, floral air was embracing him, full of serenity but at the same time sharing it with happiness. But at the same time, Seijirou felt opressed, not by Tatsuya, but by himself, by those feelings of uncertainty and fear that refused to leave his being.

And then Tatsuya muttered something on his ear, and his thin string broke. A soft, grateful and simple _thank you_ with the most gentle tone he had ever heard Tatsuya use made his way into his weak heart. Seijirou couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take that anxiety that was rushing into him, couldn't take the accelerated heartbeats that were exploding his brain. He just couldn't.

So he nodded, he moved his head downwards as an attempt to escape from the situation, because the feelings were getting into him and Tatsuya's soft embrace only made escaping from reality even more difficult. Somehow Tatsuya understood it, realised that it was time to let go of his Father, his gut feeling triggered for a reason he still had to discover.

But Tatsuya didn't pay much attention to it though, he had just received an approval to live with his boyfriend and if those weren't good news then nothing more made sense. So when Seijirou was finally out of sight Tatsuya turned around, his green eyes becoming loving and excited again as soon as he came across his beloved boyfriend.

Hiroto looked utterly soft to him, his big fierce eyes glowing even more gently with each step he took forward, his smile so shy and truthful that Tatsuya found himself squealing one more time. Gosh… They were going to start living together, they were going to have a house only for themselves, just for the two of them. Tatsuya felt as if he was living a dream, a dream from which he never wished to wake up.

Hitomiko also looked soft, kissing Hiroto's forehead as she pulled the both of them into a tight, almost bear like hug. None of them could hide just how happy they truly were, relieved to have been accepted and free to enjoy their life together.

"Congrats, lovebirds." Hitomiko said, still hugging the both of them and causing Hiroto to chuckle in return.

"I still can't believe he said yes. Oh God Hiroto we really are going to start living together." Tatsuya spoke softly, hopefully, his voice so full of emotion and happiness that Hiroto grew even softer.

"Yeah, we are." Hiroto answered simply, love and happiness overwhelming his speech, making him go back to that stupid, lovey-dovey mood.

"You'd better invite me there someday." Hitomiko said, her proud smirk back on her lips as she still refused to let go of the lovebirds.

"Like hell." Hiroto answered, a disgusted frown taking his face as he thought about his sister moving in with them.

"Sure!" Tatsuya answered at the same time as Hiroto, his arms pulling Hiroto into a hug and giving him a sweet, joyful smile.

Hiroto wanted to object, he really wanted to discuss why the hell he had given his sister permission to visit them, but at hearing his boyfriend's way too cute giggle he suddenly forgot he wanted to argue. No, it wasn't time to argue, it was time to be happy and excited and fucking lovey dovey because they were finally going to live together. So Hiroto softened, because what else could he do when Tatsuya was shining with so much light that he couldn't even try to avert his gaze?

He found himself smiling, chuckling, melting into that hopeful aura that Tatsuya was emanating because that's what he desired to do. Enjoy, be happy and celebrate, letting those vulnerable feelings squeeze his heart and take control, because in reality his truthful self was much more powerful than the grumpy one.

"Lovebirds." Hitomiko said, making Hiroto return to the real world and focusing on his sister for the first time. "I'mma leave you two alone for about 2 or 3 hours that I wanna try out the swimming pools. Celebrate and be as happy and as fucking cute as you want, but don't you dare touch my bed."

"Thank you, and just so you know, you're not an inconvenience, if you want you can stay with us for a bit longer." Tatsuya said, his words soft and his smile so radiant that Hitomiko couldn't help but to smile with him. Polite, Tatsuya was still as polite as ever to her even after gaining her approval on the first day, Hitomiko couldn't be happier that his brother was in such good hands.

"I know it, but I also know my silly brother is dying to kiss you and that he's too shy to do it in front of me."

"The fuck!? I can kiss him in front of you if I want, don't think I'm holding back." Hiroto said half aggressively half protectively, grabbing Tatsuya by the waist and pulling him to his chest. Tatsuya just giggled in response and Hitomiko rolled her eyes, Hiroto's burning cheeks really gave away that he was lying. Stupid pride.

"Whatever you say, just be happy that I'm finally leaving you two alone. Enjoy, and don't fucking touch my bed."

Just as Hitomiko finished speaking, she turned around and exited the balcony, leaving the young couple completely alone with only the crashing waves as a source of sound. And just as Hiroto realised that there were no remainings of his sister, he attacked Tatsuya's lips tenderly. Softly, cupping his already blushing cheeks with his slender hands and deepening it by caringly sliding his tongue inside Tatsuya's mouth.

The kiss carried all those feelings that Hiroto still couldn't express with words, showing his boyfriend just how happy he truly was to start living with him, how much it meant to him that his father had approved them. It was a loving kiss, full of emotions and happiness, sloppy to the point that Tatsuya couldn't help but to giggle as Hiroto pulled his bottom lip caringly with his teeth. Some habits never changed between them, from Tatsuya's careless giggles and permanent light to Hiroto's rough way of showing appreciation.

"I'll be right back, gotta clean my ass." And that was a clear example of Hiroto's rough way of showing appreciation.

Tatsuya snorted softly and tilted his head in amusement, his cheeks carrying the same burning tonality as before and his breathing still somewhat unsteady from the kiss.

"Did you just rhyme ass with back?" Tatsuya said, the previous snort turning into a soft giggle as his eyes narrowed. Comfortable, happy, completely at ease with the situation.

"Smooth, ain't I?" Hiroto replied proudly, his smirk returning back to his lips as his hands grabbed Tatsuya's thin waist.

"You know dear, if you don't want to waste time…" Tatsuya started saying, his voice dropping lower and his hands already touching Hiroto's chest. "My ass is clean."

Hiroto gave him a questioning look that completely contradicted the huge smile that was taking his fleshy lips. Tatsuya was too caring, too thoughtful, already knowing that he was growing impatient and suggesting a change of position so they would get it on faster. Hiroto's smirk only got wider, a bit more lustful but still carrying that loving sweet aura with it.

"How come?" Hiroto asked after a few seconds, his lips meeting Tatsuya's forehead and causing the later to giggle.

"Thought sex would have helped you with your fear of heights, but when I tried to drag you to the bathroom to do it you just, panicked, hugged me even tighter and refused to leave your seat."

"Y-you what!?" Hiroto replied, his voice a perfect mix of surprise along with laughter.

"Don't act so shocked, it wasn't such a bad idea." Tatsuya said, puffing his cheeks and grabbing Hiroto by the waist.

"Pfff, sex in fucking a plane? Sorry but that's like the only thing I'm never gonna be up for trying."

"Ummm, don't you think we could work on that? I'm pretty sure I could manage to make you feel better, _so much better._" Tatsuya said, pulling Hiroto closer to him as he started closing his eyes, his voice turning deeper and one of his hands meeting Hiroto's lips.

"You are such a horny little shit, Tatsuya." Hiroto said, his eyes also half closed and one hand caressing Tatsuya's not so messy hair.

Tatsuya hummed in response and got closer, his eyes finally closing completely and his lips resting on top of Hiroto's. Slow, Tatsuya was still slow, taking his time in every single action he would do, and kissing was of course no exception. Caring, his permanent smile only leaving when parting his lips, welcoming Hiroto inside his mouth and moaning softly. Comfortable, his relaxing aura reaching Hiroto and making both of them forget that time was even passing, that their breaths were running out and that the time to pull away was getting closer.

Loving, giggling softly and blushing hard as they returned to their previous positions, making Hiroto chuckle with him as love was overwhelming all of their emotions.

"What's with the laugh?" Hiroto asked, trying to tease his boyfriend a little but only making him giggle more.

"Just thinking about us, about how our lives are going to change now that we are going to start living together. I just- I was just thinking about the things that are going to change in our relationship and I got excited. I'll see you from the start of the day till the end of it, I'll sleep in your arms and spend the afternoons resting on your chest. We'll have our own house rules, our schedules and our chores, and we will do them together."

Soft, as if he had never been horny, just soft, letting his feelings speak for himself as he looked deeply into Hiroto's eyes. Tatsuya knew he was once again saying the obvious and probably looking stupid, but he couldn't find himself caring about it, he was overwhelmed by so many cozy, loving feelings that he felt the need to express them. His being was filled with so much happiness that thinking about his words was turning irrelevant, all that mattered to Tatsuya was that Hiroto was receiving his words with open arms, smiling truthfully and his eyes glowing gently.

"And I won't have to kick my sister out so we can have sex." Hiroto said jokingly, completely ruining Tatsuya's soft, emotional speech and making the latter laugh.

"That will also be a really good change. And we will also be able to invite our friends over some days, or be all alone and chill on our future couch as we watch those horrible late night films." Tatsuya continued saying, his voice so loving and soothing that Hiroto felt as if he was swimming on clouds.

"Idiot, stop thinking about our future plans and focus on the present." Hiroto said, pausing for a moment so as to give Tatsuya a soft kiss on the lips. "Let's celebrate, gimme 5 minutes to get ready, then you fuck me into oblivion, and later we can look at the apartments and all that shit that's getting you emotional."

Tatsuya only giggled in response and pushed forward once more, with the aim of stealing yet another kiss. Hiroto chuckled and corresponded, smirking at the gentle connection of their lips and immediately deepening it. They weren't in a hurry and he wasn't even growing impatient now, Tatsuya's soft speech had squeezed his horny mood and now everything looked soft to him even if he didn't want to admit it, but still, Hiroto wanted more. More touch, more kisses, more caresses, more of that loving aura that Tatsuya was still radiating, more of those cruelly adorable giggles…

But Hiroto also desired a change; he wanted those giggles to become desperate groans, that loving aura to turn into unmeasurable lust, those innocent kisses to devour his being… Intensity, Hiroto wanted Tatsuya to ruin him. He had always desired that, and most of the times he had managed to accomplish it, but now he needed it so fucking much that he thought he was losing his mind.

Skin… Hiroto wanted more skin, a much more explicit touch that would cover up every single inch of his body, that would make him beg for more and leave him feeling nothing more than pure bliss.

"Impatient much?" Tatsuya asked suddenly, though it was more like an affirmation, smiling cockily and tilting his head as Hiroto's smirk only got wider.

Tatsuya always knew.

"Tsk, just a bit." Hiroto replied proudly, causing Tatsuya to lightly roll his eyes before taking him by the belt and smashing their hips together.

He fucking always knew.

"Don't take too long, Hi-ro-to, I need you too." Tatsuya said, voice so low and exhilarating that Hiroto's words transformed into a soft gasp, and the gasp suddenly became a low groan as Tatsuya started nibbling, biting, kissing his neck just in that sweet spot that always made his mind spin.

Hot, everything around them was becoming way too hot to handle and way too addictive to stop, and Tatsuya knew it, and his boyfriend was definitely not known for having patience. He knew he had to stop teasing, stop kissing those addictive fleshy lips, that thick neck and just let go, they had the whole room for themselves and close to 3 hours to spend. He shouldn't be so greedy, but Tatsuya couldn't control his impulses, the way Hiroto's husky breathing was hitting his sensitive ear and how his body was already trembling, shaking, was making it hard for him to focus.

"Tsk, what kind of God would I be if I didn't keep my word?" Hiroto asked rhetorically, his voice deep and low, sending a shiver straight to Tatsuya's system. "Just gimme 5 minutes, then you'll have me all for yourself."

Suppressing yet another groan, Tatsuya pulled away slowly and nodded his head. Just 5 minutes, they could do it, he only needed to stop thinking about ripping his boyfriend's clothes off in the balcony.

"Can't wait." Tatsuya said, half jokingly half seriously, causing Hiroto's tempting smirk to return back to his lips.

"I tend to have that effect on you." Hiroto replied simply, giving Tatsuya another kiss and turning around to leave the balcony. Once he reached the exit, Hiroto turned around one more time and said, his voice slightly mischievous and playful as his eyes glowed lustfully: "Don't think too hard, babe."

The last thing Hiroto heard before leaving the balcony was Tatsuya's sweet giggle. Cute, even when they talked about sex or when they were doing it Tatsuya still remained cruelly adorable and sugary cute, as if directly sent from a candy shop. Hiroto still wondered how Tatsuya could be so damn gorgeous all the time, with those melodic giggles that sounded even better than music itself and those enchanting green eyes that always looked at him lovingly, softly.

But he was also powerful, strong to the point of it being ridiculous, Hiroto clearly remembers when in New Year's party Tatsuya not-so-accidently broke his own crystal cup just by the mere force of his fingers when Midorikawa started trash talking them. It was stupid, but also incredibly arousing, seeing Tatsuya's always gentle eyes becoming intimidating and dominant just because his patience with Midorikawa had run out.

It wasn't as if Hiroto hadn't seen him be dominant before, of course he had and it was always a fucking magnificent show, but seeing it when they weren't naked and his dick wasn't buried deep inside his ass was really something uncommon. Strange, but at the same time stupidly hot, how those always bright green eyes could darken in anger and fury, ready to even get into a fight if needed. Hiroto wanted to see that again, but he highly doubted it now that Mido had finally decided to tolerate them.

Not accept, just tolerate, because after 2 years of knowing they were dating Mido finally seemed to understand that neither of them actually wanted to break up. So he just looked at them from the distance, cordially nod his head when coming across them and then leave without saying anything. Except that night in which they had managed to have a nice conversation in Hokkaido, with just the cold air and a few city lights accompanying them as Tatsuya talked about the stars.

Hiroto couldn't help but to smile shyly as he opened the bathroom's door; things were only getting better for Tatsuya and him.

* * *

The sweet touch of the paper sheets caressed Tatsuya's hands, firm, antique and incredibly thick for being paper. He inhaled once, twice and let his relax on the comfortable bed were he was laying. Tatsuya could even use a nap, his eyes slowly closing with the passage of time and his mind was unable to register what he was reading, but he still continued turning the pages as if he was fully immersed on the book.

He briefly wondered if the five minutes had already passed, briefly, because he was a hundred percent sure that they had passed but he was feeling too lazy to even try to confirm it by looking at his watch. A rebellious smile took his lips as Tatsuya turned yet another page, Hiroto was always late. Not that Tatsuya minded though, he loved the parsimony of the slow passage of time and the way Hiroto always appeared unannounced, his fierce pink eyes usually glowing teasingly and his playful smirk only getting wider at seeing his reaction.

But what Tatsuya did mind was Hiroto's way of showing desire, of throwing shy hints saying that he was needy and that he wanted him. But it was a good type of minding, a careful one if Tatsuya had to say so himself, full of almost unseen details and clumsy actions that always got him gasping in advance. Most of the times the hints consisted on way too long stares that checked him out, going from his eyes and down to his lips, only to end up getting lost on the curvature of his collarbone. Other times it was only a deep smirk accompanied by a small, almost imperceptible caress on his inner thigh, going upwards and making Tatsuya's mind spin with every single millimeter that those slender fingers would touch.

Tatsuya always found it incredibly arousing, the way those always powerful pink eyes shined with desire, something unknown taking their strength and replacing it with unmeasurable lust. How Hiroto always swallowed when practice was over, apparently finding breathing difficult and clinging onto his clothes for attention, his eyes so intense that Tatsuya couldn't deny him any longer. Not that he ever denied Hiroto, but Tatsuya always tried to avoid making out with him just as practice was over because that always lead to having sex… on the changing rooms, mostly because neither of them had the actual motivation to try to reach a bedroom.

So most of the times it was just reckless, fast, completely messy and hard bonding on the lockers room, both of them praying to not get caught as they speeded up and tried to silence themselves. Almost painful gasps escaped their lips every time, begging for more as their time was running out and feeling as their bodies had been set up on a fire they could not extinguish. No matter how many times they did it, it didn't matter how many positions and kinks they had shared, they just needed more, their testosterone kicking in every single time one of them would get sweaty or just by the mere fact of being alone together.

Tatsuya still couldn't understand it, how someone like him who loved to take things slowly, who loved to have things under control and who always thought in advance, loved the risk that it carried not being able to control himself. He liked to blame it on his low self control, on how Hiroto always made him feel so many things so easily that he couldn't find himself resisting. It was mesmerizing and actually dangerous what Hiroto could do just by looking at him, with only giving him a hint of attention Tatsuya found himself whimpering for more.

However, when they weren't in a rush everything was much more thoughtful, full of details and familiarity as both finally had time for themselves. That usually only happened at nights, when Tatsuya felt too lazy to return to the orphanage and decided to sleep over even if he goddamn knew he wasn't going to sleep as much as he desired. Hiroto always accepted him on his sheets, immediately getting on top of him if he was in the mood of being dominant or just laying beside him if he wanted it to be the other way around, and as Tatsuya really didn't care about positions, he just let Hiroto decide.

It was always like that between them, moving from completely desperate sex in the middle of an afternoon to caring, comfortable sex at night. Tatsuya loved that versatility, that confidence and care that was always flying around them, embracing each other and making both of them feel at complete peace, happy with their decisions and just letting the rhythm of their impulses and feelings carry their lives.

A last gasp made its way to Tatsuya's lips as he readied himself to turn another page, only to realise that he had finished the book, and that he hadn't understood anything regarding the last 20 pages.

Whoops.

A shy, almost embarrassed smile took his lips as he went back to where he had started reading, Hiroto's presence still managed to shake his concentration and reasoning.

And talking about his problematic boyfriend, just as his brain had managed to process the first sentence the bathroom's door finally -fucking finally- opened, revealing Hiroto who was only wearing a white gown that girdled his chest muscles so much that they were almost left seen. A small, desperate gasp threatened to escape Tatsuya's lips but he managed to bite his lips before it would come out. Damn, Hiroto looked so good, he always looked so goddamn handsome that Tatsuya was sometimes left thinking how he could be so perfect, so precious.

(CAREFUL, NSFW)

"Page?" Hiroto asked as he approached, his smirk already widening playfully at seeing his reaction. Fuck, even that feline smirk was attractive, Tatsuya felt the need to gasp once again, and he finally let it out when Hiroto sat down on his lap.

"You took quite a while to get ready." Tatsuya commented, ignoring Hiroto's previous question and pulling him closer by his hips as he left the book on the nightdesk. Soft, the white gown was extremely silky and fluffy, it kind of resembled Hiroto's curls.

"Had to make sure that mister 'I worry about everything' wouldn't have doubts about how fucking well I've cleaned myself." Hiroto said, his voice husky and deep, his body moving forward and that playful, attractive smirk still present on his lips.

Tatsuya couldn't help but to giggle as he accommodated himself on the sheets, moving the pillows slightly so his body would rise a little bit higher and grabbing Hiroto's hip with only one hand. Gorgeous, Hiroto looked absolutely breathtaking with that strong confidence taking his body and those feline eyes that were checking him out repeatedly, moving from his lips and down to his chest, only stopping when coming across his lower region that was somehow still refusing to react. Beautiful, Tatsuya loved that intimacy, freedom and familiarity that was taking their reasonings.

"Then I have to suppose that you've done an amazing job." Tatsuya said with a slight hint of cockiness on his voice, welcoming Hiroto as he got even closer, the smirk on his lips becoming teasing.

"Wanna check it out?" Hiroto answered, his voice turning huskier and raspier, his hands already grabbing Tatsuya's neck from the back and his eyes starting to close.

However, Tatsuya didn't answer, he acted instead. His hands moved downwards from Hiroto's waist, using a bit of pressure as he delineated every single curvature that he would come across and only stopping once he reached his ass. Gosh, it was perfect, his pale hands could barely get a whole grasp on it, and Tatsuya couldn't help but to gasp as his fingers touched that oh-so-sinful naked skin.

"You are not wearing anything under the gown?" Tatsuya asked, his tone of voice dropping lower as his lips pressed lightly against Hiroto's.

Hiroto didn't say anything in response, he just pressed their lips together even harder and deepened that start of a kiss. He felt Tatsuya's elegant fingers tracing his body, trying to find an opening on the gown so as to slid inside it, his hands grabbing and touching him with just the right amount of pressure, already heating up his body. Damn, his boyfriend really did know how his body worked, he knew where his most sensitive areas were and knew exactly how to treat them.

The way he held him by the hip, pulling the soft cloth up with such delicacy that Hiroto did not realize it until a small gust of fresh air shook his back. A small groan passed through his lips, only to be immediately silenced by Tatsuya's lips that refused to leave his mouth just yet. So good, even Tatsuya's true nature could be seen through the way he kissed his lips: tender, calm, and extremely seductive.

Slow, as if Tatsuya had meticulously studied him, and everything moved very slowly but very quickly at the same time. Those pale hands that kept playing with his buttocks and those addictive lips that kept him busy made Hiroto unable to focus on anything but those sweet caresses, because even though they were about to fuck, Tatsuya was still adorably gentle with him.

No matter how many times they did it, at the beginning Tatsuya always started out with that calm that was so characteristic of him, as if he were starting to put together a puzzle and was afraid of destroying the pieces by applying too much force. So loving, so careful, but at the same time so passionate, slowly tangling their tongues as his hands were taking care of his already needy body.

"You're so fucking horny today, tight ass." Hiroto said, his voice deep and low, so profound that Tatsuya's body received yet another pleasurable shiver. Tatsuya smiled in return, giving him yet another passionate kiss and his hands getting closer to his boyfriend's entrance, making Hiroto moan due to the proximity and because everything was starting to move too fast, too pleasurably fast.

"I just… I just want to make my future roommate feel really good." Tatsuya said, a dumb smile taking his lips and a low, happy giggle escaping from them seconds later.

Hiroto found himself chuckling, that previous almost unbearable neediness disappearing partially from his body, love overwhelming the rest of his emotions once more. Tatsuya was in his dumb, sugary cute mood, the emotions getting the best of him and making his versatility appear during sex. Hiroto found it exhilarating, mesmerizing even, how Tatsuya was able to go from being a sex god with only that laid-back position and his hands grabbing his ass, to the cutest, dumbest idiot he had ever met.

"You'd better do that, I have high expectations on you, if you fuck it up then we ain't getting a room for two." Hiroto replied, his smirk turning into a smile as he attacked Tatsuya's rosy lips one more time.

It wasn't as if Hiroto didn't want to get emotional with Tatsuya, he loved getting fucking emotional and lovey-dovey with him, hearing as his boyfriend spoke softly about themselves and then cuddling with him until all their limbs would get sore due to all the time they would spend hugging, kissing or just resting. But now that his boyfriend's hands were on his uncovered ass and that his dick was asking, close to begging, for more touches Hiroto thought it was better to calm his urges and then cuddle.

Selfish? Pretty much, but it wasn't as if Tatsuya didn't know who he was dating. So Hiroto smirked during the passionate kiss, tilting his head so as to give Tatsuya more access and opening his legs in that vertiginous angle that always drove his boyfriend mad. Hiroto was immediately welcomed by a deep, low grunt that completely contradicted his boyfriend's soft nature, and he couldn't help but to smirk wider: Tatsuya's will was breaking.

Just a little more and his favorite redhead would completely and irremediably lose control, Hiroto just needed to push his self control a little bit further. He swiftly changed positions, letting his body lean onto his boyfriend's and throwing out a desperate moan into Tatsuya's mouth as he came in contact with his, unfortunately, only half hard and covered dick.

"I won't disappoint you, love." Tatsuya said, his lips still on top of Hiroto's and his voice so low and lustful that a small shiver of pleasure ran down Hiroto's spine.

Good, so good, the way Tatsuya's eyes were gleaming powerfully but also lovingly, shining with a somewhat mysterious light that immersed Hiroto in a parallel universe where all he could care about was the incessant desire for more. More kisses, more lips, more touches and everything needed to be harder. Rougher, Hiroto wanted to lose his fucking mind due to the pleasure, to be left without being able to think nor to speak, to be so fucked up that even reality would seem distant to him.

But the teasing never stopped, the way Tatsuya's hand still fucking barely missed his entrance, the agony of knowing that his boyfriend was still fully clothed and not even as hard as he was, and that fucking cocky smile were telling Hiroto that he was doomed for the day. It all meant that Tatsuya was going to take his time, and with time it meant hours, fucking hours of sweet torture in which none of them would reach their orgasms because Tatsuya was going to tease the hell out of him.

They kept on kissing, roughly and passionately at the same time, with a lot of bites in between and muffled moans that Hiroto for once wished were louder. He didn't know how long they spent kissing, just kissing, their bodies painfully close to each other and no caresses apart from the pale hands that were still grabbing his ass and still fucking missing to enter him.

"You're pretty hard, love." Tatsuya said smugly, lips still on top of Hiroto's and eyes shining mischievously, teasingly, finally doing something that didn't include ass-grabbing and kisses.

Hiroto almost wanted to moan, it wasn't as if Tatsuya had been overly sexual with that phrase, not even remotely hot, but holy gosh, the intensity of those eyes was burning his soul.

"No shit. Before I came here I spent fucking 15 minutes fingering my ass, that helps."

Tatsuya laughed, not giggled, he really laughed, deep and happily as his eyes gained even more of that foreign intensity that Hiroto found himself so attracted to. Maybe, just maybe, Tatsuya would take pity on him and actually do something…

"Mmmm, so fingering yourself turns you on. I wonder if…"

Tatsuya didn't even finish speaking, he just inserted 2 fingers inside. Without warning, without giving Hiroto time to process it, he just got them inside as if he hadn't done anything special in particular. He was even smiling through it, that cockiness never leaving his face but a somewhat satisfied look appearing on his intense gaze.

And Hiroto felt that he could just die from that. From those eyes that didn't leave him for a single second, from the way those 2 fingers were tearing him open so fucking roughly that his legs were at the verge of giving out. Hot, the room was suddenly too hot and too small for him, for them, for everything that was happening and that Hiroto couldn't quite process, he just knew he was liking it so far.

Tatsuya's fingers worked elegantly, caringly even, as they pushed inside him without giving him any second to breathe. The way Tatsuya curled them once they were fully inside, just barely missing to stimulate his prostate and making them retreat at the same time Hiroto pushed his hips back, seeking shamelessly for that stimulation that was being denied to him over, and over, and over again. And the cocky smile was still present on his rosy lips, getting bigger as the minutes passed and at hearing Hiroto's loud, desperate moans echoing inside the fancy room.

It was an amazing sight to witness, the always prideful Kira Hiroto literally slamming his hips back on his fingers seeking for more pleasure, his fierce pink eyes showing nothing but despair and vulnerability, and his athletic body squirming at the use of two mere fingers. It was breathtaking, and Tatsuya almost felt bad for teasing his boyfriend in such a way, almost, because there was no way he would ever regret making Hiroto go through so much pleasure that the precum his huge cock was leaking was wetting his clothes.

"F-fuck, fuckin' hit i-t." Hiroto managed to say between moans, his voice louder than what he was willing to admit.

Tatsuya only smiled in return and bit his lips, continuing to observe his reactions without changing his movements. He just kept on pushing his fingers inside, green eyes glowing under Hiroto, never breaking eye contact. It was almost too intimate, too close, they were breathing the other's air and their eyes were so lost on each other that Hiroto for a moment forgot that Tatsuya was fingering him wide open and that he was at the verge of losing his fucking mind.

"But love, if I hit it then you'll cum, and we don't want that to happen so soon, right?" Tatsuya said, his voice resembling a ballad even though his actions were more like a rock & roll concert.

"I-I won't." Hiroto replied, his mind getting filled up with the pleasure and making him grab Tatsuya's shoulders for dear life.

"Are you sure? Because if you do cum, I'll have to punish you, Hi-ro-to." Tatsuya said, his fingers suddenly getting closer to that fucking spot and moving in circling motions, making Hiroto throw his head back in pleasure.

However, that wasn't enough to break his boyfriend, nothing was ever enough to break Hiroto, and Tatsuya couldn't help but to groan at that thought. Hiroto was so hard, so desperate for release, so close to collapsing but his eyes were still glowing powerfully, competitively even, daring him to push his control into oblivion, and Tatsuya could never say no to his boyfriend.

"Try me, Tatsu." Hiroto muttured, but not moaned, his voice steady for the first time in those 20 hellish minutes and his playful smirk back on his lips.

Tatsuya smiled in return, softly and caringly as he intertwined their lips together, and then he slammed his fingers back inside, swiftly hitting that spot that irremediably made Hiroto choke on his lips. Hiroto's legs finally gave out and made him fall on top of Tatsuya's body, his fingers nails deep into Tatsuya's clothed shoulders as he refused to cum yet even though the pleasure was driving him completely insane. He couldn't think, couldn't see, all he could do was bump his hips desperately onto those fingers that were making him lose his mind.

But holy fuck, that was a difficult task, such a difficult task that his whole body was trembling and that his vision had moved from blurry to fucking white, impolute white. He couldn't hear anything, Hiroto couldn't even breath, he could only feel how Tatsuya's hands were still pressing into his prostate, hitting it hardly and then maintaining themselves just in that spot for who knows how long without moving but continuing to stimulate it.

Hiroto thought he was losing his mind, he couldn't think about anything and his brain was malfunctioning, begging him to just fuck it and release all that he had been holding inside. Too bad he was a prideful little shit, too bad he was refusing to cum just because he wanted to see Tatsuya's surprised eyes, to hear Tatsuya congratulate him for controlling himself. Fuck, fuck, Hiroto really was head over heels for his boyfriend, up to the point of dying to hear compliments for himself, just to feel his aftercare and just to receive those always caring words and touches telling him, showing him, how much he means to him.

Hiroto was at the verge of losing himself, and Tatsuya was still underneath him observing his reactions, not moving his body and his eyes inexplicably shining caringly, lovingly, completely lost on the reactions he was making Hiroto go through. It was mesmerizing, how those pink eyes were somehow half-opened even if they were completely buried on his chest, how his back was completely arched involuntarily giving him more access and how his fleshy lips were letting out an uncountable number of muffled insults mixed with uncontrollable moans. Mesmerizing… and extremely arousing and hot, Tatsuya felt his body asking for release now, asking for Hiroto, asking for more than just teases.

So just when Hiroto felt that he was about to faint due to the overstimulation, Tatsuya retreated his forsaken fingers from his ass and started caressing his back. Not that Hiroto could make that out, he couldn't feel anything apart from his dick that was painfully crying for release, and Hiroto wasn't even sure if he wasn't crying in real life. But apparently he wasn't, because if he had been crying then Tatsuya would have gone back to his overly caring self and stopped all that teasing.

"F-fuck you, I-I won." Hiroto said, his face still buried in Tatsuya's chest but finally feeling that he could breathe again. Gosh, he was even smirking at the same time as his body started calming down, and he looked so attractive with sweat making his soft curls be attached to his forehead.

So beautiful, so precious, Tatsuya couldn't resist it longer and kissed his head caringly, softly, feeling how Hiroto's body was still trembling but slowly coming to a halt. So gorgeous, the way Hiroto hummed in response and tilted his head lightly so as to look at him, his huge pink eyes looking crystalized but somehow refusing to cry. So perfect, how Hiroto's body had been pushed beyond his limits but how it was slowly getting back to normal, his smirk getting soft and his shaking stopping completely, even though his dick was still twitching against his.

"Yes, you won. You definitely deserve a reward for being so good, Hiroto." Tatsuya said smiling softly, tempted to giggle, turning both of them around so this time he was lying on top of his boyfriend and delicately opening his white gown.

"Damn right I do." Hiroto replied chuckling, pulling Tatsuya closer by the neck and kissing him playfully, biting his lips as he started lifting his boyfriend's shirt.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Tatsuya asked when the kiss was over, his eyes glowing gently and his lips kissing Hiroto's forehead lovingly.

"Of course." Hiroto replied confidently, as if knowing what Tatsuya meant by that ambiguous question when he clearly had no idea, he just knew his cock wanted attention, and he wanted it now.

Tatsuya raised his eyebrow and looked at him for some seconds, even though it felt like an eternity to Hiroto. He bumped his hips into Tatsuya's out of reflex, out of pure wanton and desperation to get on with whatever Tatsuya had in mind, but it apparently didn't have any kind of effect. Hiroto found himself groaning and ripping Tatsuya's shirt in the process, his impatience kicking in and making him desperate for more touches.

"Do you know what I'm talking about, love?" Tatsuya asked teasingly, helping Hiroto on his task to undress him by talking off his pants and smiling softly.

Hiroto just gave him a look, the look, and blushed as he tilted his head to the left. Cute, and extremely adorable, his pink blushing matching perfectly with those pink eyes that were once more glowing vulnerable. It was indeed surprising, how Hiroto could accept being fingered into oblivion without any hint of embarrassment but then get all shy and dorky at not knowing how to answer a simple question because he had lost the string of the conversation.

It was so cute that Tatsuya softened even more, his smile turning into a soft giggle and one of his hands caressing Hiroto's cheek while the other one traced his chest elegantly. Hiroto let out a shy moan, relieved to feel Tatsuya's touch on his body even if it was only a loving caress. He was at the verge of fainting, his body needing attention and relieve urgently, his cock begging for just the slightest touch and his mind spinning faster than the speed of the light.

Tatsuya's lips came in contact with Hiroto's skin again, travelling from his cheeks and down to his lips, then moving to his neck and finding their way through Hiroto's chest. Kissing, sucking, biting, but never leaving marks, just touching every single spot they would come across. And Hiroto couldn't dim his moans no longer, breathing was turning difficult again and all he could focus on was on Tatsuya's mouth that after playing lightly with his nipples was going down, and down, and down, an-

Hiroto screamed, a loud, desperate, painful sound escaping his lips as Tatsuya had stopped on his tracks with all the fucking calm in the world, without reaching the fucking destination. Hiroto almost felt like crying again, because fuck, he had been so close, Tatsuya had been so close to fucking kissing his painfully erect dick that had been begging for attention since the start. But no, he had stopped completely, and was now lifting his head so as to look directly to his watery pink eyes.

"Do you really not remember what you said when I stopped fingering you?" Tatsuya asked, his mouth painfully close to his cock, so fucking close that the air Tatsuya was letting out had caressed it and sent Hiroto another starstruck of pleasure.

"C-can't think at the moment, but if you could l-lend me a hand it would help." Hiroto said, his head deeply buried on the pillows but his eyes never leaving Tatsuya's calm smile that was still so awfully close to his dick, but so far away at the same time.

Tatsuya hummed in response, his smile getting softer and the hand that had been left forgotten on his hips getting lower, and lower, and lower, and god bless that hand that was doing what Tatsuya's mouth had refused to do. Hiroto felt a wave of relief shaking every single nerve his system possessed, a strong wave of unmeasurable pleasure and ease that was alleviating the previous pain.

It felt amazing, more than amazing actually, fucking breathtaking and marvellous. The way Tatsuya's elegant fingers worked on the tip of his dick, applying just the right amount of pressure and then going down, stroking it a few times before finally reaching the base. Once, twice, three times, Hiroto soon lost count on how many times Tatsuya had repeated the same action, but he didn't care. It felt good, almost too good to be real, almost too nice to be true, almost too goddamn pleasant to be part of reality.

Tatsuya was still locking eyes with him, and Hiroto guessed he was looking completely, utterly wasted because Tatsuya's always gentle eyes were becoming deeper, hungrier, and if Hiroto's moans had been loud then they were nothing in comparison to what he had just let out. Tatsuya looked so fucking sexy like that, just on his too tight underwear while stroking his cock, eyeing at him darkly and fastening the movements of his hand.

It was getting too much, Hiroto felt that he had finally lost his mind, his lips were completely parted and all he could think about was of receiving more. More of that foreign, hungry look, more of those strong hands that were stroking him roughly, hardly, just how Hiroto loved it. More of those almost soundless grunts Tatsuya was letting out everytime a bit more of precum would escape from his dick.

And fuck, Hiroto was so close, so fucking close that he couldn't actually believe Tatsuya was going to let him cum, that he was going to make him reach his orgasm just by using his hand.

"Does it hurt?" Tatsuya said suddenly, breaking Hiroto's concatenation of insults and pleas for more with a rational question.

"B-eing so goddamn handsome? You bet, babe." Hiroto answered playfully as he moaned, his usual smirk appearing on his lips at the same time Tatsuya's soft smile took his.

"Should have known it." Tatsuya said gently, decreasing the pace of his hand but never stopping to move it. Thank God. "You said _fuck you_."

And now the hand had fucking stopped completely, and with it Hiroto's resistance had broken. Of course Tatsuya, fucking Kiyama Tatsuya king of teases was not going to let him cum just by giving him a handjob, even if it had been one hell of a hanjob. Hiroto wanted to cry again, his brain barely registering what his boyfriend had said and giving him a questioning look as to why he was talking about that.

"I-I always say that." Hiroto replied breathlessly, the last word getting lost on the air.

"Did you mean it this time?" Tatsuya said, the grip on his dick disappearing completely and his lips getting close to it. God dammit all, Hiroto was not going to resist another assault of teases. "Because if you did, you can fuck my face."

God. Fucking. Dammit. Hiroto lost absolutely no time in shoving his swollen, needy cock down Tatsuya's throat, immediately feeling that sweet tightness enveloping his length and making him throw his head back in pleasure.

Holy fuck, it was awesome, how Tatsuya would let him guide his movements, his mouth so hot that Hiroto felt like he was melting into it. So good, so fucking good, how Tatsuya refused to choke on his huge dick and continued sucking, not even trying to regain his breathing, just complying and giving Hiroto what he most needed at the moment.

He deserved it, it was his reward after all, and if his mouth wasn't so filled up then Tatsuya would have smiled softly. Hiroto looked completely ruined, his beautiful pink eyes unable to move from his eyes and his fleshy mouth hanging open, letting out low, desperate groans as his dick twitched inside his mouth. Close, he was so close, speeding up and actually bumping his hips into Tatsuya's mouth hardly, fingers intertwined in his messy red hair, keeping him at place.

It was so hot, the room was too hot, Tatsuya was too hot, and Hiroto was literally burning up. His vision had moved from white to starry, some brilliant dots even appearing as he practically slammed his dick on Tatsuya's throat. And fuck, Tatsuya was so good at taking him in, at sucking his cock eagerly even though he was giving him absolutely no time to do it, at maintaining their eyes locked together even if his whole head was trembling due to the pressure.

Those eyes, it was always reduced to how Tatsuya looked at him, to how those green eyes would manage to glow gentle even on the middle of a sprinted blowjob, to how his light could be appreciated even when he was teasing fucking satan out of him. So beautiful, so enchanting, how love could still be present on Tatsuya's face at those very moments, how his hands were shaking because he just needed to grab Hiroto's hand like he always did.

So gorgeous, so tight, so hot and so fucking good that Hiroto felt like exploding. Tatsuya was taking his whole length inside without apparent problems, even though Hiroto knew Tatsuya always had issues with that, and it was so mesmerizing to just watch how it could go down his throat, how Tatsuya was able to fit everything from the tip and down to his base with just one single motion. Fuck, it was too good, seeing his green eyes turning darker but never leaving away that loving aura, hearing Tatsuya's muffled moans sending straight vibrations to his system through his dick and just feeling all the pleasure that was going through his weak body.

Hiroto couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't even warn Tatsuya about it, all he could do was shout in the most absolute bliss and release himself without any shame into Tatsuya's mouth. And Tatsuya swallowed as much as he could gladly, some of it escaping from his mouth and staining his pretty face, humming as he continued bobbing his head lightly, riding Hiroto through his orgasm and lying beside him when he finished.

Gosh, Hiroto looked completely ruined. His strong muscles were all tensed, his huge cock was twitching almost unnoticeably and his eyes were lost on the ceiling. So beautiful, the sweat making his body glitter with the sun rays and his breathing slowly but surely becoming steady. Tatsuya started playing caringly with his grey curls, moving them out of his forehead and putting some of them beside his ear, his hands caressing his cheeks lovingly and his eyes completely focused on his reactions. He was speaking -even if Hiroto couldn't process most of the words due to the huge clímax he had just had-, dedicating sweet congratulations and praises to him with his soothing, calm voice.

Aftercare, Hiroto remembered, Tatsuya always took so much care of him whenever he came, and he loved it. It was so sweet, so intimate, just the perfect ending for their sexual intercourses, and Hiroto soon found himself smiling, finally being able to listen to all the things Tatsuya was telling him and feeling all the cute cuddles he was giving him. So adorable, his green eyes now shining gently and softly, his relaxing smile reaching his eyes and his expression incredibly happy.

"How are you feeling?" Tatsuya asked, his voice as melodic as ever even though he had just had his mouth and throat fucked. So caring, looking deeply at Hiroto as he spoke and worrying about his well-being first.

"Fucking wasted." Hiroto replied as he chuckled, causing Tatsuya to giggle in return. "You are such a fucking tease." He continued saying, his tired hand lazily cleaning the cum on Tatsuya's pretty face.

It wasn't as if Hiroto didn't like it, fuck, the view was amazing and it looked so good, but Hiroto just felt the need to do it. Cute, the way Tatsuya seemed to be melting at the mere touch of his hand, humming as he closed his eyes for a brief second. Hiroto wanted to see that sight more times, just Tatsuya lying next to him at complete ease, the sun lightening his silhouette and that loving aura taking all his features.

"Please, don't be so sweet to me." Tatsuya answered sarcastically, and Hiroto laughed loudly, freely, happily.

"You should be used to it."

"Same goes to you with my teases, you know I love it when I can make you reach your limit." Tatsuya said a little bit lower than usual, his eyes back to glowing lustfully and his smile turning seductive.

Oh, right, Tatsuya was still hard.

"Tsk, that wasn't my limit. Just gimme two minutes and I'm back in action." Hiroto replied, pulling Tatsuya in for a kiss and finally getting rid of his boyfriend's way too tight underwear.

Tatsuya just gave him the look again after the kiss, implicitly asking if he was sure he was ready for another round so soon, and Hiroto just smirked in return and grinded their hips together.

Oh, yes, he was definitely ready for the second round.

Tatsuya smiled and kissed him again, slowly but passionately, letting his teasing self finally abandon his being as he got on top of his boyfriend. Hot, the heat was back in the room and their kisses only made the temperature rise higher. So hot, so good, their naked bodies pressed against each other completely, leaving absolutely no free space in between and already asking for more.

"Condoms?" Tatsuya asked with his lips on top of Hiroto's, his mind getting cloudy once more and his hands roaming Hiroto's perfect toned chest.

"No, today's a special occasion. Help me clean my ass later and it's a deal." Hiroto replied, his usual smirk taking his lips and his legs pulling Tatsuya even closer by the waist.

And now the touch was total, lips against lips, chest against chest and their dicks perfectly aligned against the other. Hiroto found himself moaning through the never ending kisses, hands going down to stroke both of them and Tatsuya's hands feeling so fucking good, hot, and addictive against his skin. Tatsuya soon started grunting too, grabbing Hiroto's hips strongly and pressing their bodies harder together, making everything be much more heated, intimate and seductive.

So close, so fast, everything was moving so fast again and Hiroto's hand was trying to follow that rhythm desperately. He desired more, much more, he wanted everything, and the feeling of Tatsuya's hard dick against his own, twitching with every single stroke he would give it, only made everything better.

"Turn around." Tatsuya said huskily, deeply, his lips now tracing Hiroto's neck.

"Not even a_ please_? You are so fucking desperate, Ta-tsu-ya." Hiroto said teasingly, stroking his boyfriend faster and feeling how Tatsuya was starting to tremble under his touch.

Tatsuya rose up from his elbows and gave Hiroto yet another look. But this time it was different, no questions inside his eyes, just lust perfectly mixed with desire. And it was so powerful, so strong, that Hiroto found himself gasping and arching his back, focusing completely on the Tatsuya that had lost his reasoning and was just pure, uncontrollable animal instinct.

"Please, Hiroto, I would be so happy if you could do me the favor of turning around so I can fuck you raw from behind, push my dick inside your asshole so much that your legs give out and hear you scream for more every single time I ram into you. I would be so fucking happy to do that, so please, turn around."

Dirty talking, Hiroto was forced to remember, Tatsuya was really into dirty talking, and he was too, but when they were already down to business and not when both were so painfully hard that Hiroto wasn't sure if he could think straight. Scratch that, of course he wasn't thinking straight, he fucking wanted a dick shoved up his asshole, that was definitely not straight.

And what was even better, Tatsuya's dirty talking was literally out of the world, with that authoritarian voice he would use and that always caused Hiroto to gasp in anticipation. It was so arousing, hearing the always calm and collected Tatsuya break and start explaining his desires explicitly, his green eyes darkening in the process and the words so fucking well thought that Hiroto was always caught off guard. And this time, of course, had been just as amazing, green eyes already fucking his being and voice so low and husky that if anyone had been hearing them then they wouldn't have recognized Tatsuya.

"F-fuck, can't say no to that." Hiroto answered, his voice so weak and vulnerable, eyes almost wanting to roll back just because of Tatsuya's voice.

Hiroto turned around eagerly, maybe too eagerly if he were to compare it with how cocky he had been, but he was tired, so tired of waiting that he didn't care about anything anymore. He opened his legs in that vertiginous angle that always got Tatsuya grunting, and this time was of course no exception, Hiroto could clearly hear his boyfriend gasping, moaning, and groaning at the sight.

Good, so good, Tatsuya truly was the opposite of someone shy, immediately getting behind him and biting his back as he groaned without any kind of shame, his hands roaming Hiroto's way too hot body and his huge cock in between his asscheeks. Gorgeous, so gorgeous, the way Tatsuya's mildly long hair would tingle his skin, how his hands would help Hiroto align his hips so now his dick was just right behind his fucking entrance, and how the bites had converted into soft, caring kisses all over his back and neck.

Tatsuya started moving his hips lightly, teasingly even, caressing Hiroto's entrance repeatedly but never actually trying to get inside him, just… touching. His lips were still completely focused on Hiroto's neck, biting it softly and sucking on the skin as if he were devouring it, leaving it bright red.

Hiroto felt like he was too losing his mind, the feeling of Tatsuya's dick teasing his entrance, going up and down his asscheeks with all the calm in the world was making him mad, crazy for more. He wanted it, he needed it, he couldn't wait no longer.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" Hiroto asked, intending to sound angry but sounding desperate instead.

Hiroto felt Tatsuya's smirk on his back.

"Permission."

"You know you always have it, idiot." Hiroto replied, stiffening a moan as Tatsuya bit harder on the back of his neck.

"I want to hear you say it, Hiroto. Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you."

And there it was again, that authoritarian, husky voice that Hiroto just couldn't resist, that soft dirty talking that was so Tatsuya-like that Hiroto found his legs shaking in advance, and those hands that had moved from his hips and were now playing with his hair. Without giving him time to reply, Tatsuya pulled his hair hardly, intertwining his fingers with his curls so they wouldn't escape during the movements and making their eyes meet.

Desperate pink was met with powerful green, and Hiroto moaned. Loud and clear, head thrown back and hips slamming involurately against Tatsuya's dick. So close to finally having it inside, so close to finally fucking, and Tatsuya's smile was becoming a cocky smirk.

Hiroto moaned again, hips repeating the action because it had just felt so fucking good, so fucking close, and Tatsuya's smirk only got wider.

"Words, Hiroto. Speak."

And he spoke. Hiroto knew he was speaking but he didn't know what he was saying, he was just watching how with each new word Tatsuya bit his lips, eyes even hungrier than before; feeling how Tatsuya's cock was twitching against his asshole, precum wetting the entrance and making the tip _almost_ slide inside.

"Beg, Hiroto."

And he begged, because he could not resist that voice that was literally fucking his ears, those eyes that were making him his, that power that Tatsuya radiated.

"P-please Tatsu, p-please, I'm begging y-you, I need you." Hiroto simply said, his mind spinning so fast that he couldn't even register what he had just said, hair pulled so tightly that his ideas seemed to be running away.

Tatsuya hummed as and answer, his free hand grabbing one of his asscheeks softly, exploring its size and massaging it lightly, but somehow it was enough to make Hiroto moan more.

"Be more explicit, Hiroto, express with words what these shameful actions mean." Tatsuya said, his hand grabbing Hiroto's ass roughly and his mouth biting his earlobe.

Hiroto slammed his hips once against Tatsuya's crotch more, back completely arched this time and eyes rolling back as he felt Tatsuya's tip almost, fucking almost, entering him.

"I-I need you inside, for fucks sake Tatsu, I want y-your dick buried deep inside my asshole."

Tatsuya's cocky smirk got wider, and next thing Hiroto knew was that Tatsuya had entered him with a hard, precise thrust, hitting his most sensitive spot on his first try. His eyes had completely rolled back, his hips had immediately given out and the only thing keeping him at fours were Tatsuya's hands on his hair and hips.

Just the touch was enough to shake Hiroto's whole body, to make his reasoning disappear and be replaced with the most blessed pleasure. It just felt too good to be true, it was too good to be true, Tatsuya's fucking dick was too good for the world. Hiroto didn't know what exactly made it so special, so amazing. Maybe it was that miraculously perfect curvature that allowed him to easily hit his spot; maybe that thickness that always parted his asshole just right and made him feel completely full; or maybe it was just the feeling of having Tatsuya inside of him, loving him, caring about him, giving himself to him.

Hiroto didn't know, and he didn't care, pleasure had taken his mind and was asking, begging for more. But before Hiroto could try to speak, even though it was going to be a pitiful stuttering of moans mixed with some words, Tatsuya did:

"Your wishes are my commands, Hiroto."

And without further ado, Tatsuya started moving inside him slowly but at the same time passionately, retreating his hips just an inch and then slamming back in, rolling his hips in the process and effectively pressing against Hiroto's prostate. Hiroto felt the need to scream and shout again, Tatsuya just knew how to behave during sex, how to act on the previous moments before the long-awaited penetration and how to perform during it.

It all felt too good to be true, the way Tatsuya's beautiful cock would reach his most sensitive spot without any kind of problem, abusing it with each and every thrust and making Hiroto squirm and moan desperately for more. And Hiroto knew he was moving too, the sound of skin against skin taking the room and the murmur of Tatsuya's hot, heavy breathing on his ear sounding like heaven chaints to him.

He was the one that had broken Tatsuya's patience, he was the only one that had ever seen the all so collected Tatsuya lose himself in pleasure, and he was the one that was being mercilessly fucked into the mattress. And thank God the room was soundproofed, because Hiroto was sure that anyone walking nearby would have heard the continuous slap of the mattress against the wall, his high-pitched and desperate moans, and the unstoppable sound of their bodies meeting.

Tatsuya's hands felt like fire to Hiroto, a strong, wild, provocative fire that was getting more and more intense as the thrusts continued. It was getting faster, now going all the way back and all the way inside, but still never missing to hit his prostate. The sound of their skins was getting louder, Hiroto's moans were completely out of control and Tatsuya just knew that he wanted more. He wanted to see Hiroto, to see that always confident face completely wasted due to the pleasure, to watch the way his eyes would fight to stay opened, and just feel against his very own body how Hiroto's would react.

He lifted Hiroto over with one hand, making him lay on his back and rearranging their positions: Legs up, hands above his head, and a new angle to explore. Hiroto threw his head back in pleasure, not sure about what had happened but liking it no matter what, as long as Tatsuya didn't stop or decrease that fucking addictively fast rhythm, then he was more than fine with the changes.

And now Tatsuya was moaning alongside Hiroto, his asshole clenching so much against his dick, his walls literally enveloping him in a sweet prison from which he never wanted to get out. God dammit, Hiroto was always so tight, so flexible and so addictive that Tatsuya found his moans getting even higher, his boyfriend clenching even more around him and actually making it hard for him to move.

It was getting difficult to breath, to see, and to stay conscious, everything was going so fast that Tatsuya couldn't see himself lasting, nor Hiroto. So he decreased the rhythm, going from crazy fast thrust to slow, provocative ones, his hips grinding against Hiroto's seductively as his cock continued pressing against his sweet spot.

Hiroto let out yet another high-pitched moan, tears almost threatening to escape due to the overstimulation and his dick crying because of the lack of attention. It was too much, too seductive, too intimate, the way Tatsuya was kissing him as he moaned, hands keeping him at place and his thrusts too fucking concrete and perfect.

"Untouched, Hiroto, you are going to cum without even touching your huge cock." Tatsuya said, voice so authoritarian again, so husky, so deep, and so desperate that Hiroto cried out.

"Y-yes, I'm so close babe~. Faster, you're fucking me so-o good, don't fucking stop, Ta-tsu." Hiroto answered, voice completely broken in despair and his beautiful pink eyes fighting to see something apart from white.

"Mmm, Hiroto, you should see yourself. You look so beautiful, so gorgeous, you truly are precious."

Hiroto started trembling, his legs resembling an earthquake and his whole body getting shocked by what he thought was electricity. His orgasm was so close, and he was so desperate for it, his mouth is already letting out pure nonsense that went from filthy shit like "Fuck me harder" to literal cries, begs, and pleas that asked for everything to be over. And Tatsuya just smiled and continued speaking, fucking praising him as he relentlessly pounded into him with that marvelous dick and all Hiroto felt was his orgasm building up, and up, and up-

And before he knew it, he was cumming all over themselves, spilling it everywhere and crying, and moaning, and fucking thanking god for being finally free. He was so dizzy, so high from the climax, so tired, but he somehow continued moving for a few seconds, just for Tatsuya, just because his boyfriend really deserved to experience that long-awaited climax too.

Hiroto couldn't see anything, but he could hear Tatsuya's hoarse voice getting high-pitched, he could see how his beautiful green eyes darkened one last time before hiding under his red bangs and he could feel how his orgasm also hitted him like a fucking avalanche. Trembling, fucking wasted too, his arms collapsing and leaving him laying on top of him as Tatsuya tried to regain his breathing. Hiroto suddenly felt the need to pat his back, to kiss his neck, to cuddle with him, but he couldn't find enough energy for that. He could only smile softly and relieved, feeling Tatsuya's dick twitching lightly inside him and that almost unbearable sexual tension finally leaving themselves.

(NSFW OVER, ENJOY)

Hiroto didn't know what happened next, it was like he had gone completely out for a few minutes, because next thing he realized was that Tatsuya was lying beside him caringly and that his ass was completely clean again, no cum inside but still a bit wet. Braindead, Hiroto guessed, his orgasm had probably caused that, and he found himself smiling dumbly at his boyfriend, signalling that he was finally back.

Tatsuya's smile only got bigger and pulled him closer, letting himself lay on his chest as he took his slender hands into his. Peaceful, calm, loving, everything was just right.

"How long was I out?" Hiroto asked, his voice a bit low and realising that he was still out of breath.

"3 minutes more or less, gave me enough time to clean your ass and the sheets." Tatsuya replied softly, playing with his hands and kissing his chest. Cute, Tatsuya was back at his sugary cute mood, no more sex god to be seen.

"Tsk, just as planned then." Hiroto joked, a breathless laughter getting out of his lips and that was soon followed by Tatsuya's lazy, tired giggle.

"How was it? Did I break my God's limit this time?" Tatsuya said after a few seconds, moving so as to look directly at Hiroto, his smile and eyes so soft that Hiroto softened too. Yes, Tatsuya was definitely no more in his sex god mood.

"You got really close, but you need more practice when it comes to topping." Hiroto replied mockingly, his truthful smile coming out and his free fingers now playing with with Tatsuya's completely messy hair. "You got soft in the end."

"You love it when I get soft." Tatsuya pointed out, puffing his cheeks in that adorable manner that somehow managed to soften Hiroto even more.

"I do, but when your cock is so deep inside my ass I think I prefer- you know, something as hard as that." Hiroto joked, managing to get a complete giggle out of Tatsuya. So cute, so soft.

"Mmmm, are you sure I need practice? I think I'm lacking knowledge, some lessons would help me, love."

Oh, no. No, no, no, no. No.

Or yes?

No, there was no way Hiroto could do another round. No fucking way. No matter how much he liked Tatsuya, there was no way in hell he could cum again in such a short period of time, could he? No, of course not. He couldn't even get hard again.

Probably.

"Really, babe?" Hiroto asked, his face showing a bit of disapproval but also curiosity.

"Uh-hu. I'm sweaty, you are sweaty, we have a huge bathtub with a jacuzzi on the bathroom waiting to be used and we are not gonna be alone again until this week is over. Take it or leave it, but I'm not touching your body after this afternoon."

"That's playing dirty, tight ass." Hiroto said, his eyebrow twitching and his brain trying to register all that information.

On the one hand, he was going to top, so he was going to be on control and that meant he could take revenge on his boyfriend. On the other hand… Okay, Tatsuya's point was too good to be countered. Fuck his tiredness.

"So…?" Tatsuya asked, lips bitten in anticipation, eyes glowing lustfully.

He always knew.

"You are not gonna forget this lesson, Tatsuya."

* * *

"I think we should try to find an apartment with at least two bedrooms, just in case someone decides to stay over." Tatsuya said, the sun fondling his pale features and a book in between his strong thighs.

"Wouldn't 3 be better? Like, what if we decide to have a huge ass party with our friends one day?" Hiroto said, one hand intertwined with Tatsuya as the other one was simply letting the tropical air caress it.

"We will all probably end up too drunk to even care where we sleep, I don't think they'll mind sleeping on the couch or on the worktop." Tatsuya said seriously, causing Hiroto to laugh freely.

"Meanie, who would have thought? Tired of being such a nice guy always, Tatsuya?" Hiroto asked mischievously, pulling his sunglasses down so as to look directly at his boyfriend.

"You wish." Tatsuya said, his smile appearing nonetheless. "I would like to save as much money as possible, I know Father said that he is going to pay our house, but I'm afraid he isn't going to pay Nagumo's, Suzuno's and, overall, my family's. I would like to work and send them some money."

Thoughtful, Tatsuya was still almost too thoughtful for his own good, always wanting to help others even if it meant more effort for himself, and Hiroto honestly loved that about his boyfriend. His heart was just… pure, no malice at all, just purity and that incessant need to help others. Just… kind, so kind that Hiroto felt like melting in the balcony, his grip on Tatsuya's hand getting tighter and his eyes glowing gently.

"I'll buy everything that the house needs, the cleaning stuff, decorative shit and all that, so don't worry about having some extra expenses, because I won't let you have any. I'm rich, and if I can't use my money to help us get our first dream house together, then what am I gonna use my wealth for?" Hiroto replied, his usual deep voice also turning gentle, lips already kissing Tatsuya's caringly.

"You really shouldn't, Hi-" Tatsuya started saying, eyes shining worriedly alongside the too strong sunlight.

"I shouldn't, but it's what I wanna do, for you, for me, and for us, so tell me which apartment you like without holding back, and if I like it too then we are getting it." Hiroto said, eyes regaining that power that always got Tatsuya gasping, and this time was no exception. A sweet smile appeared on his lips, the blush on his cheeks strangely bright against the sun and his hand holding Hiroto's caringly, lovingly.

"Thank you, love." Tatsuya said softly, eyes completely focused on Hiroto and his internal light reaching him.

"Don't thank me for this shit, thank me for the amazing lesson I have given you instead." Hiroto replied jokingly, changing the topic and making Tatsuya laugh.

Not a giggle, a laugh, a full careless laugh that had been thrown into the beautiful scenario before his eyes and that Hiroto found intoxicating. Just like a drug -even if he had never taken drugs to compare it-, just like something magical, something completely utopic and marvelous, just… perfect. Everything about the moment was perfect, how both of them were so at ease that were explaining their worries and desires, how they trusted their words and how they could change from one topic to another without any kind of inconvenience.

"Oh, trust me that I will. I still need to accompany Kaze to the sex shop and I think I finally know what I'm going to buy for myself."

"For yourself!?"

Tatsuya just gave him a look, the look, and kissed him playfully, the sun rays caressing their faces as their bodies were too tired to do it on their own. So intimate, the way they didn't need to deepen the kisses to know what the felt, how with just a small brush of lips the sparks already appeared on both of their systems, making them get all fuzzy, cozy, loving inside. Because they didn't need anything more, just their company, their words, and their feelings.

"Okay back to the main topic, I want to have a queen sized bed with you, and we need to have two wardrobes on our bedroom: one for me and one for you." Tatsuya said after the short kiss, his smile so radiant that even if Hiroto had wanted to mess with him now he found no strength left to do so.

He could just hear, listen to Tatsuya's soft words expressing where he dreamed to live with him as the sunlight only made his appearance shine even more than before. His beautiful green eyes looked completely gorgeous, his pale skin was now actually looking something close to white and his smile was so big, so contagious, that Hiroto got lost on it.

He didn't know how long he spent just listening to his boyfriend, just hearing his desires as he sometimes talked too about what he wanted, immediately reaching an agreement. It was just like when they went stargazing, Tatsuya always using so much passion and love on his voice that Hiroto just felt bonded to it, as if put under a spell from which he could not see himself escaping unless Tatsuya decided to stop moving his lips.

And just after 5 minutes of complete calm and love, Tatsuya's lips stopped moving for a brief second, only to mutter something that got Hiroto on his guard:

"Hey Father, didn't see you there. Would you like to sit down with us?" Tatsuya said, his voice still soft but a little bit of caution taking his features now.

"No, thank you. I was just checking on you." Seijirou replied, his voice as stoic as ever, eyes as dead as ever, face as emotionless as always.

Hiroto gulped, hard, and gave Tatsuya an uncomfortable look that his boyfriend immediately understood. His gut feeling was triggered, it was always triggered whenever his father was around, but this time it was much worse. How much had his dad heard? How long had he been standing there doing nothing? What were his thoughts? What the fuck was that old man always thinking?

Hiroto didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit, so he got up from the chair and got himself a towel. He needed some fresh air, he had to calm down, his anxiety was getting back and he didn't want that to happen. Escape, he had to get out of the balcony as fast as possible.

"We are doing fine. I'm going to stay here for a while because the sun is still too harmful for my pale skin, and Hiroto is going to try out the swimming pools. Are you sure you really don't want to stay here for a while, Father? I could use some company." Tatsuya said, voice still as soft as ever, smile on point, and his amazing actor talent coming out.

Thank god Tatsuya always knew and understood his feelings, because Hiroto was literally at the verge of having a panic attack, and Tatsuya's light manipulation was his only way to get rid of his apparently-dead-inside dad. But his father was not answering, he was just looking at both of them with those suspicious eyes that Hiroto hated, with that inquisitive gaze that Hiroto wanted to rip out of his eyeballs. Minutes were becoming hours, hours were becoming days, days were becoming months and Hiroto felt his accelerated heartbeats becoming fucking months.

"Sure. Enjoy your swim, son."

And Hiroto ran away, he efficiently dodged his father's square body and got out of the balcony without even saying goodbye, Tatsuya knew that he had meant it anyways. From the corner of his eyes he caught Tatsuya grabbing the book that had been left forgotten on his legs and opening it with apparent calm, even if Hiroto knew that Tatsuya was everything but calm at that moment.

Just, why had Seijirou decided to appear so suddenly? Hiroto didn't know, and he didn't want to think more about it, so he closed the door and prayed to all the holy gods he knew to just have mercy on them.

* * *

After some seconds of looking at the beautiful landscape that was in front of him, Seijirou decided to sat down on the chair next to Tatsuya, letting himself observe the view one last time before speaking. Tatsuya was a calm person, understanding and empathetic, Seijirou had always felt that talking to him was easy, and he hoped that this time it wasn't going to be different.

"Do you like my son, Tatsuya?" Seijirou said after a few moments, his question breaking into Tatsuya's mind as if instead of words waves were crashing against his brain.

So he just lifted his eyes from the book and looked at Seijirou instead, implicitly asking to develop the question. No embarrassment, no shyness, just curiosity at the sudden question. Seijirou couldn't help but to smile at Tatsuya's calm expression, at the lack of surprise on his eyes, as if he had always known that someday they were to share that conversation.

"I know you are not very fond of girls, romantically speaking." Seijirou continued saying, his monotone voice not changing.

But Tatsuya's expression changed, his green eyes suddenly returning to the book and his back straightening. Nervous, uncomfortable, but still willing to talk. Seijirou guessed that Tatsuya was focused on thinking about the appropriate answer, biting his lips in the procedure of thinking and his eyes jumping from one place to another as the seconds passed.

"Who told you about it?" Tatsuya finally spoke, his voice composed and calm, but his eyes not leaving the book. But Seijirou knew more about it, he knew everything about that sudden evasiveness that Tatsuya was showing.

"They told me."

To his surprise, Tatsuya didn't react in the slightest at the mentioning of them, he just continued reading the book as if nothing had been said. Apparently relaxed, turning the pages calmly as if there wasn't anything to be bothered about, but Seijirou knew Tatsuya was not relaxed, he knew it by the way he was sitting and holding the book, completely stiff and rigid, as if trying to isolate himself from the conversation, as if trying to be fully objective without showing his true emotions.

Sad, his green eyes were now sad, expressing nothing but loneliness and pain as Tatsuya turned yet another page.

"Since when have you known?" Tatsuya asked, his voice still not changing and now leaving the book behind so as to look at him. Evasive, hurt, but somewhat relieved.

"Since you first came to the orphanage."

"That's a lot of time." Tatsuya answered, a shy smile now taking his lips as he let himself relax on the chair. "Do you want me to sincerely answer your question, Father?"

Seijirou nodded in return, feeling his throat drying in the process and his speech turning non-existent. Nervous, now he was getting nervous, and Tatsuya's cheeks were becoming pink, a radiant, dumb, soft, innocent smile taking his lips as his green eyes started shining with that light that Seijirou found almost blinding. Bright, he was too bright, his green eyes glowing dreamingly but truthfully, his lips finally opening to give him the answer:

"I do, I love him."

Kira Seijirou's world stopped moving, freezing in place at the words he had just heard. And a second later, everything started moving fast and vertiginously, making his mind get dizzy and his eyes unable to focus on anything. On anything but on Tatsuya who remained smiling at him, just as if he hadn't confessed that he loved his son, just as if he had given him a good morning instead of a declaration of love. If only it weren't for those eyes, those starry eyes that were still shining brightly, not pressuring him whatsoever, just gleaming dreamingly at the expression of his feelings, if it weren't for them, Seijirou would have thought that nothing had been said.

He loved him. All of his suspicious were slowly but surely becoming true, Tatsuya really did love his son.

"Does Hiroto know?" Seijirou asked, his voice a thin string of sound.

And Tatsuya changed once again, his soft appearance becoming powerful, determined. Because his suspicious had also become true, Hiroto really did take after his father when it came to obliviousness. Suddenly, a wave of cold sweat ran down his back. Bad, that was bad, his gut feeling was triggered. He didn't like that one bit, so he proceeded with calm, smiling again and getting his softness back.

"I suppose so, I've confessed plenty of times." Tatsuya said calmly, watching as Seijirou's eyes widened. Surprised, taken back by his words, nervous, his hands curled into fists.

"And does he return your feelings?"

Tatsuya didn't immediately respond, taking his time in thinking for an answer even though it could be easily answered. He just needed to say either a yes, or a no, Seijirou didn't know what was taking him so long, and he was getting anxious, nervous. Tatsuya on the other hand looked as calm as ever, composed even, looking directly at him with determined, powerful eyes, as if he was exploring his feelings. Seijirou was forced to swallow, his throat as dry as a dessert and his nervous state at the verge of going out.

"I think that's something you should be asking Hiroto, and not me. I can talk about my feelings knowing fully well what I feel and towards who, but I can't speak for Hiroto. He… Hiroto has had a lot of problems in expressing what he likes because he has never had anyone that would be there for him, that would willingly listen to his emotions. I believe that if you talk to your son and take his answer, whatever it is, with acceptance, it will help both of you, because for what I'm seeing you're also holding something back."

The waves continued crashing against the surface of the rocks as the seconds passed, Tatsuya's overly calm words sinking Seijirou's mind. Just… How did he notice? Seijirou found himself staring at Tatsuya's profile with fear, slightly scared of how much Tatsuya seemed to know about him, about his thoughts. But he didn't say anything, he just kept on staring because he couldn't find words to say, because Tatsuya had easily opened the gate of his resentment after only sharing a few words.

"How… Did you know?" Seijirou asked, cold sweat running down his back, his eyes apparently glued to Tatsuya's passive-aggressive face.

"You've told me you knew that I'm _not very fond_ of girls and that my biological parents were the ones who gave that information to you. I'm pretty sure that they didn't specifically use the words _not very fond_ _of_." Tatsuya said letting out a sorrowful, painful laughter, his eyes closing as he let some seconds pass. "That term implies doubts, implies that I might be slightly fond of them, and my parents know I'm not. You should also know it, they told you about it after all, but somehow you are scared of affirming that I only like men. What are you exactly afraid of, Seijirou? The fact that being gay implies forever only liking the same sex? Or are you scared of your son only liking men?"

Caught. Tatsuya knew he had caught Seijirou red-handed. Those black, fearful eyes were staring directly at him, wondering how he had reached that conclusion and why had he been right. Tatsuya just replied at those eyes with strength, with determination, because he wasn't going to tolerate anything that could harm Hiroto in the future. Not now, not ever, and even if he had to go against Father, he was willing to throw the house out of the window.

Seijirou was forced to swallow hard, Tatsuya's intensity reaching him with so much power that he felt his breathing getting cut short. How could someone have so much strength on his eyes? How could he mutter those words directly without even flinching?

That's when Seijirou realised that he had never, ever, actually known just who Tatsuya was.

"Why? Why have you always been fine with me being gay but not with your son maybe sharing my same preferences? What's exactly the difference between him and me?"

Once again, Seijirou didn't have words to say, didn't have thoughts and didn't have excuses. He had nothing, nothing to give and nothing to lose, because Tatsuya already knew his answer.

"Talk to him, Seijirou. And don't fuck it up, don't you dare screw up Hiroto's confidence more than what you've been doing his whole life. Accept his answer, if you've been able to accept me then accept him too. He is your son, remember? Start behaving like his father because you are his dad and he cares about you, about your thoughts and opinions. Our talk is over."


	10. Chapter 4-4

**Hey! Looks like I've finally caught on my habit of writing xD Well, I gotta admit that this chapter is quite short in comparison to others I've written, but I felt really motivated to upload it, so here you have it. I really hope that you enjoy it and I just want to let you all know that reviews, favs and follows are more than appreciated! Sorry if I always repeat myself with this but receiving feedback always warms my heart and helps me improve!**

**Anyway, the warning in this chapter: Aggressive language, because uh, Kira family. Also, tragic backstories I guess? Nothing too explicit, that will be later.**

**Finally, thank you all for reading and for keeping up with me even after how slow I am at writing XD I hope you like this chapter and have a good day!**

* * *

When Tatsuya reached the swimming pool, the first thing that caught his eye was the sight of Hiroto getting out of the crystal clear pool, some water droplets falling off his rebellious curls and that playful smirk back in his lips as soon as he saw Tatsuya staring. Beautiful, the water delineating Hiroto's body perfectly, a hand moving to his forehead so as to cast a shadow on his eyes and his whole complexion completely relaxed. Stunning, the way the sun folded his wet body as if it were part of a painting, how his eyes were already gleaming entertainingly and his smirk so attractive that Tatsuya felt the need to throw out a whimper, but he resisted.

He approached Hiroto slowly, letting his boyfriend get completely out of the water and watching as the droplets now fell to the floor, immediately making a small pool underneath him. Hiroto's smirk got wider, much more playful and teasing as he saw Tatsuya's eyes roaming his body, not hungrily, not lustfully, just appreciating it without any other intentions. Hiroto felt his confidence growing higher, his heart beating faster, and he couldn't help but to chuckle as he once again remembered that Tatsuya was definitely not shy nor embarrassed to show just how much he loved him.

"Hiding from my father too, angel?" Hiroto said, putting his hair backwards and making Tatsuya focus on his eyes.

"We finished our conversation, so there was no point in staying there." Tatsuya replied, smiling softly but also thoughtfully, as if he was still unsure of what had happened. Hiroto tilted his head to the side, catching Tatsuya's uneasiness immediately and worrying about what had exactly happened in the room.

"What's the matter? What did the old man say?"

Tatsuya's expression only got much more serious, his eyebrows furrowed slightly and his eyes focusing at nothing in particular. Hiroto felt himself getting more nervous at that, Tatsuya never thought so much about his father's words, never fought so much to answer his questions. But what worried Hiroto the most, was that Tatsuya looked determined, he didn't know why, but Tatsuya's eyes were shining with a powerful aura that only made Hiroto worry even more.

Overprotective, Tatsuya's overly caring self had been triggered, and Hiroto felt himself gulping in advance.

"Actually, it's more what he didn't say…" Tatsuya said, eyes still lost on the pool but never losing that caring, thoughtful light. "He asked me about my feelings for you."

"He what!? And what did you say!?" Hiroto asked, voice louder than what he had wanted to and panic present on it.

That seemed to bring Tatsuya back to the world, because he finally stopped looking at the pool and focused his eyes on Hiroto's ones instead. A soft smile suddenly took his pinkish lips and he stole a towel from the nearest hammock so as to give it to his boyfriend.

"I told him the truth, that I love you Hiroto." Tatsuya replied, voice back at being soft and his hands grabbing Hiroto's caringly. "But he didn't answer to it, he just asked if I had confessed and if you returned my feelings."

"And what did you say to that?" Hiroto asked, slightly calmer now that Tatsuya was back at his normal self and that he had been sincere with his father.

"That I have indeed confessed, and not just once, but a lot of times." Tatsuya said, giggling a bit and causing Hiroto to chuckle in return.

"Idiot, have you really come out to my old man like that?" Hiroto replied, now realising how surreal everything looked.

"More or less, he already knew I'm gay so I just told him I'm irremediably in love with you." Tatsuya replied, giggling softly and realising as well how odd everything seemed.

"Jesus Christ Tatsu you are on another level." Hiroto said, blushing slightly and chuckling as he gave Tatsuya some kisses all around his face.

It was a good thing that Tatsuya really did not give a single damn about expressing his feelings, because that meant that if Hiroto were to have problems coming out Tatsuya would be there to back him up. Really good indeed, Hiroto felt getting even softer at his boyfriend's pure sincerity, at how easy Tatsuya found confessing he was in love with him without worrying about anything.

"Is that a good thing?" Tatsuya replied, feeling his cheeks burning up and giggling softly at Hiroto's cute, loving mood.

"Oh yeah. But how did the old man know you're gay? Like, I thought he was as dumb as my sis and I when we are facing gays." Hiroto asked, finally pulling away from Tatsuya and focusing on his eyes.

On those eyes that had always shined lovingly, caringly, but that were now only expressing sadness. Their light had completely vanished from them, leaving only pain and sorrow, taking away his always powerful spirit and making Tatsuya look weak, vulnerable, broken even.

Hiroto immediately felt the tense air making its way to his lungs, taking away his oxygen and replacing it with anxiety. It was the first time he was seeing Tatsuya so… Small, shy even, trying to shield himself on his hands by grabbing him tighter. Not even when all the drama with Midorikawa occurred, not even when they had their first discussion, not even when he first refused to play with them, Tatsuya had never lost his powerful light.

But now, it was as if he had never had it in the first place, showing just how broken he was in the inside.

"My biological parents told him about it." Tatsuya replied, eyes lost on the past even if they were looking directly at Hiroto.

"Wha… wait I don't know how to ask this but like, your parents? What's your story with your parents? What happened?" Hiroto asked, trying to be cautious but feeling the words getting stuck on his throat.

However, his sorry attempts to make a right question seemed to have a positive effect on Tatsuya, because his lips had slightly curved upwards, giving him a sweet, small smile. Relaxed, Tatsuya seemed to be reaching his calm again and to slowly regain his confidence. Closing his eyes for a few instants, Tatsuya felt the words coming out before thinking too hard about them:

"They… I guess they didn't like me." He started saying, letting another painful laugh and focusing on the clear sky. Hiroto continued watching him, giving him time to talk and to organise his thoughts even though he already wanted to get into a fight. "When I was six they decided that, well, I was not made to be in their family circle, so they left me at the orphanage. It's actually not that sad because thanks to them I've managed to have a family that I really appreciate and love, and I've even had the luck of meeting, falling in love and dating you, Hiroto. But still, when I think about them I get these painful feelings inside me, I get the memories of living with them even after trying to avoid thinking about my past. I guess I never overcame the feeling of abandonment and the trauma of living with them, I'm not sure, but I- I just don't like remembering it."

When Tatsuya finished speaking, it was as if Hiroto had been woken up from a trance. His green eyes were still focusing at nothing in particular, but they still had that sadness plastered all over themselves. It was actually quite a heartbreaking scene to watch, the always caring, gentle and positive Tatsuya being reduced to painful memories that he couldn't control. Hiroto couldn't help but to feel their bond getting stronger, now understanding how Tatsuya had always been able to know his pain so well: he had suffered the same, or maybe something worse.

Hiroto knew something more was hidden on those phrases, something Tatsuya still wanted to keep secret because, probably, he was not prepared to talk about it yet. Hiroto didn't blame him, he still couldn't talk about his father's negligence to anybody. So Tatsuya, who probably had it even worse than him -he had to be honest, abandoning somebody on an orphanage just because they didn't like him looked like fucking torture-, had all the right in the world to keep shut.

Hiroto felt his blood boiling up. He wanted to punch those fucktards.

"Do you, um, want to keep talking about this? You said that you didn't want to remember so, I, um, I don't know how to handle this but, shit, I want to text Haizaki so that he accompanies me to beat the shit out of your parents. Maybe Atsuya and Fudou too, they wouldn't mind joining, probably would even enjoy it. Also my dad, I want to punch him too for making you remember."

That seemed to get Tatsuya out of his sad trance, smiling softly at hearing Hiroto struggle with his words and feeling his heart warming up. Cute, the way Hiroto was playing with his curls, close to pouting, and blushing as he spoke. Really cute, and endearing, how Hiroto was trying to show his care and love, but as always using his aggressive way of expressing himself. Tatsuya found himself smiling softly at that sight, and couldn't resist playing with Hiroto's right hand as he thought about the words.

"It's fine Hiroto, thank you for worrying. It just caught me off guard, I didn't think that I was ever going to hear about them again, but looks like I was wrong." Tatsuya said, letting a sweet giggle at the end but his eyes turning serious. "Your father likes you, I would even say that he truly loves you, but he doesn't know how to show it."

"Yeah no shit. He could also try to learn, like I don't know, read a fucking book about how to be a better father instead of pretending like your kids don't exist."

Tatsuya let out an exasperated gasp and looked at Hiroto gently, softly, but never losing that seriousness.

"He could, but he is afraid."

"Afraid of what? Doing a bad job? Sorry to break it to him but he has done a horrible job, not the worst one because your parents are definitely worse, but he fucking sucks at this." Hiroto said, feeling the anxiety rushing through his veins and making him upset.

He knew he was throwing yet another tantrum about how much of a bitch his dad had always been to him, but he couldn't hold himself any longer. He was going to start living with his boyfriend, he was going to study a career to inherit a business that in the first place he didn't want, and now he had discovered that Tatsuya was fucking traumatized too. Hiroto was feeling too many emotions at the same time, and they were all so different and so intense that he didn't know how to handle them, he never knew how to handle feelings.

So he just said whatever was going on his mind, feeling Tatsuya's mature and calm eyes on his being the whole time and somehow staying in the same spot even if the wanted to throw himself onto the swimming pool hoping to calm down. But of course, Tatsuya was not going to let him do that, mostly because he believed in a shit called "speaking about your feelings will help you understand them, and if not I will help you with it." So Hiroto stayed, impatiently kicking his still wet feet and feeling Tatsuya's caresses on his hand, trying to relax him.

"He has really done a bad job at tutoring you, and what I'm gonna say doesn't exculpate him from everything he has done. But he is afraid Hiroto, afraid of losing you, so he gives you liberty, he doesn't appear in your life because he is afraid that you'll grow tired of him."

"That's fucking bullshit!" Hiroto shouted, sick and tired about hearing about his father's sorry excuses.

"It is, but in his mind it makes sense." Tatsuya said, voice as calm as ever but eyes giving Hiroto a warning, signalling that he was reaching his limit.

"Then his mind is fucking bullshit too." Hiroto replied, his fierce eyes glowing even more threatening than usual and taking his hand away from Tatsuya's.

Hiroto was angry, really angry and anxious, way too anxious to try to focus on anything that didn't include resentment. He needed fresh air, he had to get out, he had to calm down, but Tatsuya's eyes on his being were somehow keeping him in place.

"I'm not going to deny that, he has some serious issues when trying to find the best solutions to things he doesn't know how to handle. But right now, what I'm trying to say, is that I think that from now on he is going to worry about your decisions."

Those words were like a bucket full of cold water to Hiroto, but not a cold water in the sense that it was calming him down, no, he was literally frozen in place. Speechless, watching how Tatsuya's eyes were becoming indecisive for a second only to be replaced with worry the second after.

"What do you mean, babe?" Hiroto asked, worried too at seeing his boyfriend's now completely dubitatious state, almost looking fearful at saying his answer.

"When we were talking, he asked me if you returned my feelings, and he looked so… afraid of my answer, so pending to know if you liked me back that I got a bad feeling about it. His eyes were wide awake, his mouth slightly opened and his hands were slightly shaking. I'm not really sure if what I saw meant something good or something bad, but I know he worried. He was really worried about your feelings, Hiroto."

* * *

"Hiroto, what do you think about Tatsuya?"

From across the table, Hiroto sent Seijirou a quick, inquisitive gaze that only expressed curiosity. People were walking close to the table in which they were having dinner, maybe way too close for Seijirou's liking, but he couldn't hold the question more to himself. He needed answers, and he needed them now. Hiroto was still locking eyes with him as the seconds passed, until something seemed to catch his attention.

Seijirou almost immediately followed Hiroto's eyes, and when he saw what his son was seeing he couldn't help but to gulp, hard. Hiroto was looking at Tatsuya calmly, his eyes incredibly gentle and a soft, almost imperceptible smile taking his lips. Relaxed, Hiroto looked completely at peace, and for a moment Seijirou found himself getting mesmerized by that new aura Hiroto was emitting. It was pure, wholesome even, full of peace and care, full of a certain something Seijirou was still reluctant to accept.

"I think he's gorgeous, both internally and externally. In my opinion, he's perfect." Hiroto said, his eyes finally leaving Tatsuya's silhouette and focusing on the food that was in front of him.

Seijirou thought he had just been through an illusion, a parallel world where his son had spoken nicely about someone with all the calm in the world. It was so surreal, so out of character that Seijirou couldn't believe what he had just heard. His son, his Hiroto, his prideful, rebellious son had called Tatsuya gorgeous and perfect.

"D-do you like him, Hiroto?" Seijirou asked directly, his voice hesitant during the question and Hiroto's eyes returning to set on his own.

"I don't think the word _like_ expresses it, I'd rather call it _love_."

_Love._

Even though they were surrounded by people on the huge restaurant, Seijirou couldn't hear anything, just Hiroto's sincere words.

Love.

He loved him. His son was in love with a man.

"Are you two-… I-Is he aware of… what you feel?" Seijirou asked, stuttering with every word and feeling his world crashing before his eyes.

"Yes, Tatsuya always knows." Hiroto said, now his pink eyes expressing something unknown, something Seijirou wanted to think was relieve.

But those eyes showed him more, told him Hiroto was as nervous as he was, or even more. He was even being evasive, eating the food as he seemed not to care and trying to focus on something else that didn't involve the awkward conversation they were sharing.

"A-and what are you two up t-" Seijirou started asking, feeling the words getting lost gradually and actually thanking Hiroto for cutting his speech.

"Dad, cut it out and say what you wanna say."

And now, if everything was tense before, it was nothing in comparison to what had happened. Hiroto looked vulnerable, scared even, his hands grabbing the tablecloth as he refused to let go of their locked eyes. Pink against black, both of them nervous as the seconds continued passing and neither of them feeling brave enough to cut the silence.

But then, Seijirou broke the silence:

"Hiroto you are 18 years old, soon you will have to take care of the industry all your ancestors have worked so hard to build and rise. And I'm afraid your public image might get damaged if you-" Seijirou said after what felt like an eternity, trying to talk with what he thought was understanding and care, even though for Hiroto it sounded the complete opposite.

They were excuses, Hiroto knew that his father was just trying to tame him, to manipulate him as he had tried to do before. But he wasn't the perfect son, he wasn't the prodigious heir that his dad had always wanted him to be. He was just Hiroto, someone who had always had issues when trusting people and showing appreciation, all thanks to that man that had ruined him, and that was still destroying him.

"Cut that shit out. Say it." Hiroto said aggressively, feeling the tears accumulating on his eyes and his lips trembling.

"I don't think dating him is suited for your position, Hiroto."

And Hiroto broke down.

He wasn't even trying to hold back the tears, he wasn't even trying to steady his breathing. He didn't have the energy to do that, he lacked the will to fight back, he couldn't fight back anymore. Hiroto was tired, so tired of everything that he felt like collapsing in the middle of the restaurant.

His father, the one that had made his childhood become a closed cage without support nor even any kind of attention, planned on doing the same with his present. But now, it was even worse, because after 18 years of complete neglection and ignoration, that man was forcing him to leave the only person that had been always there for him, the only one that had always supported his decisions and helped him grow.

His Tatsuya… His only emotional support, his one and only love, and his father wanted to take it away from him.

"And what's bad about it!? That instead of long hair he's got it short? Instead of boobs he's got a ripped chest!? That he's a man and not a woman!? Last time I fucking checked you literally begged me to get along with him." Hiroto shouted, not giving a single damn about the whole restaurant.

Hiroto couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't continue pretending everything was fine when it clearly wasn't. He felt his lungs getting impregnated by inflatable burning anxiety, making breathing almost impossible and turning everything dizzy. Hiroto didn't know if it was because of his anxiety attack or because he was crying a river but he couldn't see anything, rage and pain taking his vision and making him get even more anxious.

"Tatsuya is a man, and you are too, rumours will damage your image Hiroto." Seijirou answered trying to compose himself, trying to prove a point that Hiroto was never going to accept.

"Rumours!? What are they gonna say? That I'm dating a man because uh, surprise dad, your son likes men. Oh god such an awful rumour, it's not like it's the fucking truth!" Hiroto shouted sarcastically standing up, his sorrowful tears falling to the table.

"Hiroto calm down, people might hear." Seijirou said, standing up too and feeling even more anxious now that people were turning their eyes on their directions.

"Let them hear, we're speaking the truth in here and it's not something that will change with time."

"Hiroto give me a rest. I just want the best for your future and you are not listening."

"My future!? You've never given a single fuck about me and now you're telling me you are doing this for my sake? You are just doing this so YOUR fucking public image won't get damaged, because you're an homophobic piece of shit that is ashamed of having your son dating another man!"

"Hiroto enough!"

Silence, the whole restaurant had become completely, deadly silent after Seijirou's desperate shout. No murmurs could be heard, there weren't gossipers around, just silence and a lot of surprised eyes observing them. Seijirou couldn't make out just who exactly was watching them, but he guessed that Hitomiko was one of them because he was feeling even more anxious than before, if that was remotely possible.

Hiroto was still breaking down in front of him, tears relentlessly falling down and hands curled into fists so tightly that they were turning white. Seijirou almost felt bad about his son, but it was for his best, he had to be strict. For him, for his son, for their legacy, he had to do it. There was no other choice, he couldn't see another choice, he had to do it.

"It's either him, or your family and future. I'll give you some minutes to think about-" Seijirou said after a few minutes, voice monotone again and eyes showing nothing.

"You can't be serious. You can't be talking seriously." Hiroto replied immediately, voice completely broken, eyes shattered into pieces and body at the verge of collapsing down.

It couldn't be real, it couldn't be happening, Hiroto couldn't believe his ears. His tears got even stronger, making breathing impossible and making him go through an hyperventilation state. He had to get out, Hiroto had to run away, but his legs refused to move. He had no strength left, just pain, sorrow, utter despair.

"Hiroto, I just want you to have a bright future. Don't let all our work go to waste because of a mistake, you're still young and with time you will understand that-"

"Mis- Mistake? Tatsu is not a mistake, he is the best fucking thing that has happened to me. And if he is not a part of my future, then I don't want one."

And Hiroto ran away, not because he had strength, but because he wanted to throw himself out of the nearest window. His whole body was heavy, even his eyelids felt heavy, but he continued moving, reaching the front door and escaping from that hellish restaurant. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't know what place he wanted to reach, he just wanted to die.

So he moved, slowly, pain carrying him somewhere, because there were no more feelings inside him.

"Hiroto come back here!" Seijirou said, but Hiroto didn't hear him. He had no strength, he had nothing, he wasn't allowed to have anything.

Only 4 seconds passed from Hiroto's runaway, 4 eternal seconds on which nobody dared to say anything, on which nobody moved. It was as if time and space had been stopped and they could just watch how Hiroto's completely broken silhouette had vanished from the doorframe. 4 seconds, and on the 5th one Tatsuya shouted:

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

And next thing Seijirou knew was that he suddenly felt fear shaking his bones. He didn't exactly know why he was scared, he just felt scared, and as soon as he saw Tatsuya approaching him, he guessed why. Danger, he sensed it, the way Tatsuya's green eyes were becoming angry, hateful, the way his eyebrows were completely furrowed, the way his hands were curling into fists and were getting close to him.

Close, so close that Seijirou had to take two steps back. Strong, those green eyes were so strong that Seijirou couldn't hold their gaze. Tatsuya walked fastly towards him, just in a few seconds he was already face to face with him, fists still too close to Seijirou's liking, so he tried to take another step back. Tatsuya took two steps forward, his hands almost colliding against Seijirou's forehead.

Inexplicably, Tatsuya didn't punch him, he didn't even try to move his hands. He just stayed there glaring at Seijirou for what felt hours without moving an inch, without even breathing, just looking. The intense silence still governed the room, making everything uncomfortable and tense, as if it had been established a rule that prohibited speaking, as if talking could be punished with death.

Seijirou found himself sweating, Tatsuya's aggressive fiery eyes making his body go numb in weakness. And then, Tatsuya's right hand grabbed his yukata aggressively and pulled it upwards, making Seijirou stand up on his tip toes so he wouldn't run out of breath.

Since when had Tatsuya had so much strength? Why was he always so powerful? Seijirou didn't understand it, and that scared him, it scared him so much that he felt his legs almost giving out. Too powerful, too intense, too strong, Seijirou couldn't take it no longer, he had to get out.

And just as he was at the verge of collapsing, the redhead's left fist still too close to his face and eyes so deadly that Seijirou was sure he would have to call the guards at some point, Tatsuya spoke:

"Remember this feelings, Seijirou, because it's what you've made Hiroto feel. But you have only suffered it for 30 seconds, he has been living with this since he was born. Don't forget this anxiety, don't forget how scared you are, because that's what you've imposed your son to feel. You have no right to talk about what's best for him, because you don't even know what he likes. Maintain these emotions close to your heart, remember our talks once you go to bed and think about what you've done and said. Think about Hiroto's eyes, always so full of confidence and pride, until you've decided to break them. Contemplate Hiroto's tears, I bet you've never paid attention to the way he cries, to the way he doesn't make a sound because he is scared of being an inconvenience, so contemplate the reasons behind it and remember them. Remember how he always curls his hands into fists until they turn white when he is anxious or nervous, remember that's because he is not allowed to let his emotions out. Don't forget his proud smirk, so full of arrogance and power that nobody would ever think he is hiding an inferiority complex."

Tatsuya stopped his speech for a second, eyed at Seijirou one last time and turned around.

"Feel your son's pain, feel how he sees life, and once you manage to do that, come see us. Night, Seijirou."

Tatsuya left, just with that, he left. Not looking back, not caring about anything that was going on on the restaurant, all he knew was that he had to find Hiroto as soon as possible.


End file.
